


纸醉

by thunderwriter



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, all - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 78
Words: 19,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwriter/pseuds/thunderwriter





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

幽暗而斑斓的灯光闪烁着晃悠在舞池上，手冢在吧台边点了一杯马天尼，调酒小哥在收下小费时手指划过手冢手心，并附送了一个媚眼。手冢看了看手上多出的一张纸条，将它放入了衣服口袋，他一般不约这种人，倒不是什么洁癖，只是从安全角度来说，得病的几率太高。

“手冢君，没想到这种地方碰到你呢。”手冢转过头，是幸村。手冢没有说话，只是继续喝酒。  
“怎么，不请我喝一杯吗？”幸村撑着头，柔美精致的面庞在灯光下更带了几分蛊惑人心的妖异。感受到四周猎艳的目光，幸村更笑了笑，一瞬间，即使是嘈杂音乐声中，都能听到杂乱其中，欲望涌动的暗流。

“给这位先生来一杯曼哈顿。”手冢并不问幸村想喝什么，只是直接替他点了一杯。其实就像不二说的，他并不真正在意对方的想法，只是在意对方的想法中和自己重叠的那一部分。就像现在，他明白幸村在引诱他，而他也乐于被引诱。既然如此，没有什么比酒杯上血红的樱桃，被含在那常年因病而的略带浅紫的唇上，更勾起自己兴致的。

像是明白手冢的想法，幸村端起酒杯，把樱桃转动到唇边，轻轻碰了碰，喝了一小口酒，“味道真不错，手冢君要尝尝吗？”

手冢自然明白他的涵义，但是他更喜欢对方再放开点，于是他只是淡淡看了幸村一眼。幸村和不二一样，在这个圈子颇有名气，不仅是因为他出色的容貌，据说还有比容貌更令人沉溺的床技。

不过和不二不一样，幸村一直都放浪形骸。而不二是和手冢分手后才在圈子里有了名气，说起不二，两人分手后又约过几晚，手冢总觉得，有些名不副实，名字听起来挺新鲜，动作也新奇，但是舒适度，就那样，和他国中时的网球一样，花招虽多，但不太实用。

其实比起幸村和不二，手冢算是圈子里洁身自好的，真正交往过的人，除了迹部和不二外，就是包养了一个高中生，而那个高中生，也许是不二最终下定决心和他分手的导火线。

当幸村半含着樱桃喂到手冢嘴里时，手冢并不吃惊，带着威士忌味的樱桃和幸村的舌头一起浓郁而甘甜。这样的刺激对手冢来说恰到好处，于是手冢也不再向刚才一样理智而冷淡，托着幸村的头，口中的威士忌和伏特加混合在了一起。

……

浴室里隐隐是哗哗的水声，手冢靠在床上，一手拿着烟，一手拿着遥控器乱按。主卧的浴室是半透明的，看不清人，却隐隐绰绰地看得出身形，若隐若现最是勾人。只是手冢似乎浪费了设计师的一番苦心，盯着电视，又转到体育频道。美网半决赛刚结束，只是职棒占据了大量篇幅，迟迟都没有报道。

想拿起手机翻翻新闻，居然没电了。手冢闭上眼，少有地在一场酣畅淋漓的云雨后，心头却烦躁起来。

此时幸村正裹着浴巾出来，头上搭着毛巾，一边笑道：“手冢君的公寓真是比传说中更舒服呢。”

手冢五年前因手伤退役，退役前就利用自己的名声和家族人脉及资金成立了一家属于自己的公司，准确的市场定位，再加上和迹部集团的合作，公司发展迅速，涉猎的范围也越来越广。  
这所公寓是手冢去年买的，在东京这寸土寸金的地方，这样一所高层的高级公寓，甚至比纽约曼哈顿的高级公寓还昂贵。虽然手冢更喜欢和式庭院，但这里离公司更近，且防卫严密，不仅便捷，也没有狗仔的忧虑。公寓的装修是不是手冢钟爱的和式，而是鬼使神差采用了现代简约流线的风格，和某个人一样。

终于，职棒罗嗦完了，主播开始说美网半决赛的消息。“网坛名将越前龙马不负众望，在美网半决赛中以7-9, 6-1, 6-2, 6-2战胜宿敌瓦夫林卡，如果他在接下来的决赛中战胜这几年风头最劲的小将凯斯，那么这将会是他网球生涯中第二次获得年度大满贯。也会成为继罗德·拉沃之后，有史以来第二个取得此成绩的网球运动员。”

幸村瞥了手冢一眼，见他正盯着屏幕，一场三个多小时的比赛，新闻中不过只播几个画面，屏幕上越前正一个抽击球将对方压到边线，又一个挨线短球，令对手虽然接到球也出了界。

那是赛末点，观众台上的掌声淹没了越前握着拳，喊出的一声漂亮，但却淹没不了越前比朝阳更耀眼的琥珀眼眸，那熠熠生辉到夺目的目光，似穿透屏幕，令手冢心头一阵窒息，以至于手上的烟越烧越短也没察觉。烟一下烫到了手，烟灰也落在白色的床单上。

“小鬼还是那么活跃呢。”幸村坐在手冢旁边，把他的烟夺过，在烟灰缸里抖了抖，吸了一口。又将烟塞到手冢嘴里，眼中飘出几丝媚惑。昨晚感觉不错，幸村笑了笑，手冢是他喜欢的类型，有迹部的杀伐决断，但不像迹部那样高调而夸张，比真田更坚毅，但却不像真田，似乎随时将男子汉写在脑门上似的。

幸村的床技很好，和不二的花样迭出不同，他懂得如何最大限度调动对方的各种感官，如何才能将刺激、取悦和欲迎还拒运用得恰到好处。这让几乎所有和他上过床的人都对此十分沉溺。有人叫他罂粟美人，倒不是他贩卖毒品，而是和他做爱，就如同吸毒一般，感官上的愉悦叫人上瘾。

只是手冢此时并不想再来一次，他上午还有一个会，于是将嘴里的烟取出，在烟灰缸里戳灭，“冰箱里有东西，你自己做一下早饭，我要去公司了。”

笑了一笑，幸村靠着床头，“手冢，你一直放不下小鬼的传言不会是真的吧？”

手冢没有说话，没有回头，甚至也没有稍作停留，只是换了衣服，早饭也没有吃，便出了门。

……

站在电梯里，脑子里闪过幸村方才的“放不下”三个字。放不下，多么可笑的三个字。那个人，当初在自己以为最幸福的时候悄无声息地离开，如此决绝地抛弃了自己，甚至不让自己知道原因，那时的自己，就像从悬崖之上重重摔下，粉身碎骨，如今的自己，不过是重新拼凑的碎片人，已经彻底丧失了再爱上任何人的能力，谈何放下。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

九月初的东京还十分炎热，望下去，行人打着遮阳伞，如蚂蚁般穿穿梭梭。咖啡还冒着热气，手冢坐在办公室中，闭着眼，但越前的影子似乎仍旧在眼中晃动。

想到越前，手冢的心又不可遏制地痛起来。从国中起，自己的目光就总是不由自主地黏着这他，在人群中找寻着他，如果他不在，自己总是第一个发现，这几乎成了自己的一个习惯。而越前，自从高架桥下击败他后，他的目光也经常在自己身上。

尽管越前的注视如同过云雨抛下的几点雨露令手冢干渴的心感到慰籍，但手冢知道越前和自己是不同的，那时手冢并没有仔细想自己对越前是何种心情，但却清楚知道，自己看着他，绝不仅仅是想和他再打一场球。在很长时间内，与其说手冢用“青学支柱”来鼓励越前，更不如说是，为了给自己无法抑制的冲动找一个借口。

和不二的交往也是在那样糊里糊涂中开始。手冢至今也没仔细想过为什么要在那时接受不二的告白，其实那不是不二第一次向自己告白，国一时他就有过。只是那时的手冢一点不觉得自己是个gay，对不二更是没有一丝除了队友和同学以外的想法，于是果断地拒绝了。  
但国三快毕业时，不二再一次要自己和手冢交往时，他却答应了，也许是那年的樱花雨太美，映衬得不二实在动人，也许是远处越前和龙崎一起走过的背影让自己的心莫名地紧缩，失神的自己甚至在没有听太清楚不二的话时已经点了头，而下一瞬，不二冰凉的嘴唇已经贴了上来。

手冢至今记得那个吻，不二冰冷的嘴唇，自己焦躁而缩成一团的心让自己显得比不二更急切，樱花雨另一头的少年和少女正慢慢消失，自己的吻也越发地凶狠。谈不上任何技巧，只是单纯地凶悍。  
不过手冢这样的急切让不二显得很高兴，只是当他环上手冢脖子时，手冢又无力地靠在樱花树上，眼神有些空洞。

手冢第一次意识到自己对越前的感情时是在初夜的床上。那时自己已经开始打了几乎两年职网，在德国训练的他，听说越前国一结束就回了美国，并且也在准备进军职网。作为后辈，越前还特意给自己打了个电话，电话不长，如果不是自己多问了他几句也许会更短。越前的大意只有一个，部长，你就洗干净脖子等着吧。

“越前，职网高手如云，值得你战胜的对手很多。”天知道手冢在一本正经地说着这话时，唇角却不由自主地浮了起来。好在越前拨的不是视频电话，否则手冢严肃的语气，和脸上少见的温柔笑意，一定会让越前觉得十分诡异。

那时正是日本的春假，自己和不二不咸不淡地交往了三年多，自己很少想起不二，如果不是不二每周一个电话，手冢几乎都认为自己和他异地分手了。  
不过在接到不二已经来德国的电话时，手冢的心里还是涌上了一丝歉疚。不二的家境虽然不差，但并不是像自己和越前那样，可以随意地跨国旅行。尤其是在不二告诉自己，他为了多存一些钱在给人当家教时，手冢甚至想不如真的好好地恋爱一次。

那一次，也许是异国，两人陡然亲密了不少，一起做饭，散步，春日的汉堡晚上依然寒冷，手冢把自己的围脖给不二戴上，不二挽着手冢，头靠在他肩头。

那天晚上，两人很自然地滚在了一起。可令不二，甚至手冢自己也没想到的是，那竟然是手冢长达十五年，至今依旧延续，一场无望痴恋的正式开端。

手冢不知道自己为什么会在性爱中想到越前，不二光裸的身体有些赢弱。高中后不二已经没有再打网球，而是一心钻研摄影。这让他原本就瘦弱的身躯更显得有些磕人。其实手冢知道，这幅略带着骨感的身躯和松软的肌肉更符合现代人的审美，但是手冢，碰触到那光滑而软绵绵的大腿时，却不由自主地想起了越前肌肉匀称的腿，和虽然看起来娇小，却蕴藏着无限力量的身躯。

那是手冢第一次意识到自己对越前非同一般的注视下，总是躁动的心情，原来竟然是这样包含着如此原始的欲望。  
身下的不二还在忍着疼痛，尽管经过润滑，但是窄小的挤压感让手冢觉得并不太舒服。只是脑海中不断闪过的越前让手冢又恼又恨，下体肿胀得难受，急需发泄的自己就这样泄在了不二体内。

那是自己的第一次，很短，大概两分钟也不到，事后手冢颓然地坐在床上发呆。不二去洗了澡，出来时看到手冢还呆呆地，于是笑着缠上去，安慰他说第一次都不长，以后多练练就好了。

心不在焉的手冢并没有去细想不二当时话里的含义，只是后来在迹部来打理家族欧洲的企业，顺便对手冢展开猛烈的攻势，手冢才从迹部那里知道，原来和自己异地的不二，已经和忍足与观月试过不知多少次。就连迹部，也和不二上过几次床。不过迹部为免手冢不高兴，撩了撩头发：“本大爷还是更喜欢好胜心强的强者。不二不是我的菜，和他上床不过是想看看你为何会和他在一起，就两三次，彼此都不合适。”

手冢听到迹部的话时很奇怪自己心里不是愤怒，竟然是一阵轻松，仿佛如此，以后如果分手，自己的愧疚就能减少几分。尽管不二后来解释说之所以和忍足与观月逢场作戏，只是为了让手冢更舒服。但手冢对他的说法没有表示相信或者不相信，只是淡淡地说，“没关系，我不是那么小心眼的男人。”

不过在那之后，手冢就没有再以不二为理由拒绝迹部，不二似乎也为自己伤心过，甚至说，如果手冢不高兴，绝不会再做这种事。手冢总是安慰他，没关系，自己不介意。其实，自己是真的不介意，甚至莫名地有点开心，仿佛束缚着手脚被突然松绑一般。但不二不知为什么，总是为此和自己谈判，这让手冢有些厌烦。

和不二第一次分手的那一年，手冢20岁，那时他的网球正在上升期，已经拿下过好几座男单冠军，在大满贯比赛中更是几次打进决赛，世界排名也冲到了前五。而当时17岁的越前，正式进军职网已经一年，和手冢预料的不一样，越前并没有一帆风顺，对付一般人自然不在话下，三局全胜，但遇到强手时，尚未发育完全的越前，在数次重要比赛中，都在拿下前两局后，因为体力不济又连续输掉。

而这一次，越前甚至推掉了三个月的比赛，这让手冢十分担心，害怕他幼小的网球生涯就此夭折。辗转再三，终于从越前的经济人那里打听到越前正在美国的亚利桑那州，和日本国家游泳队一起训练。


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

找到越前时，是在游泳馆内，越前训练的地方是在洛基山脉高峰处的一所大学，这所大学不仅拥有堪比奥运的训练地，更因为海拔高，空气稀薄，对于训练耐力特别有帮助，日本国家游泳队每一年都会来此特训。

游泳队已经从泳池中起来，越前还在练习，游泳队的队长正笑着对越前说：“不如别打网球了，来加入游泳队吧，搞不好能拿奥运冠军。”

手冢走入的时候听到这一句，不由皱了皱眉，不过在泳池中的越前却连眉都没皱，还在继续着他那快慢交替的游泳训练。这是网球运动员特有的一种训练，手冢也做过，自然知道那在已经达到极限时，要求突然加速的难受。而且，他做这些训练时，不是在这样的高原地区。

看着泳池中的越前，手冢忽然觉得眼睛有些酸涩，自己一直是以不屈的毅力而闻名，但不知为何，望着那在水中不停沉浮，孤独而倔强的身影，手冢觉得自己的心又如同初见他时，悸动起来。越前总是如此，在自己以为已经习惯他的闪耀时，又总能令自己再次移不开眼。就如同当年，那个眼睛受伤仍然十分钟完结比赛，那个小小的他和亚久津比赛一样……

越前从泳池中起来，水沿着他匀称而紧致的肌肉滑下，他一边取下耳塞，一边将身体擦干。手冢没有和他打招呼，只是静静地等在出口，如同傍晚幽暗的光。

越前看到手冢时很是吃了一惊，手冢微微笑着，看着他那可以塞下一个鸡蛋的嘴。  
“部长？”刚刚游了泳，他的眼睛有一层水雾，加之迷惑的表情，让他看上去还如同国中时一样可爱。

手冢忍不住抱住了他，越前对于手冢突如其来的出现和拥抱都震惊异常，不过从小在美国长大的他，虽然一直不是很喜欢这种礼节，依然给了手冢一个大方的拥抱。

“部长怎么来了？”越前依旧有些懵。  
“越前，这三个月，我陪你训练。”手冢看着他。  
“好！”干脆的回答。  
“别指望我会放水。”  
“部长，你就不要大意地上吧。”越前抬着头，他的眼睛晶晶亮，有感激，欣喜，还有不可动摇的决心。那样的眼神让手冢的心漏了一拍。

南次郎对于突然出现、自告奋勇的教练也颇为震惊，虽然手冢通过经纪人联系到自己，了解了龙马的情况，但万万没想到手冢会直接来了。不过南次郎很快就欣然接受了手冢陪龙马训练三个月的打算。自己虽然曾站在世界巅峰，但已经40出头的自己，状态是不及如今已经是顶尖选手的手冢。对于这样一个全心全意关心自己儿子，又有实力的前辈，南次郎当然没有理由不欣赏。

那三个月，那是手冢一生中最快乐的三个月，在那与世隔绝的高原小镇上，和越前一起天天专注地训练。跑步，游泳，自行车，击球……网球是一种同时要求耐力和爆发力的高技术运动，每日的训练方法也都不同。  
越前的进步几乎是每一天都能看到，其实他的技术虽然比起自己还差一点，但已经能算是顶尖水平，关键问题就在于体力。虽然越前已经长高了不少，177cm，但是还没有到网球运动员的最佳身高。身高上的劣势，加上成长期骨密度不及成年运动员，这让越前很吃亏，尤其是在遇到高手时。两人在前两局的胜率都是一半一半，但从第三局开始，越前的胜率就开始降低。

生理上的劣势无法在短期内弥补，但体能和技术上，越前却用加倍的努力追赶上，手冢在和他对局中能明显地感觉出来，三个月中，越前在三局后的胜率也越来越高。

不过手冢从来都不是一座静止的丰碑，在陪越前训练的三个月，自己的球技和耐力也精进了不少。在不断地较量中，就算是手冢也为越前的天赋和毅力而感到吃惊。顶级高手，因为水平已经最高，那能保持在巅峰状态就已经是胜利。但和自己比赛的一般对手，每一个人都在不断精进，不过如果要在对局中明显感受到对方的进步，那时间间隔通常是一年。可那样的进步，手冢几乎是每隔几天就能在越前身上发现一次。

三个月，手冢也用三个月理清了自己的感情，无法否认，也不想否认，自己是爱越前的，那不仅仅是悸动，更不仅仅是欲望，而是越前，是唯一一个能让自己全心享受和他在一起的人。他的坚韧，他的可爱，他的不屈，还有他干净纯粹的理想，和他在一起，手冢觉得自己也在成为更好的自己，自己也找回了那个最初的，没有迷惘的自己。

但现在越前还小，尤其是在他这样的事业关键期，还不能承受如此危险的感情。自己已经和不二分手，和迹部本来也就只是偶尔的几场游戏，结束掉那一切，就像如今这样，和越前一起打球。等越前再长大些，等两人的事业已经不惧任何流言蜚语时，如果那时合适，也许，自己就能和他一直在一起。对此，手冢有足够的耐心。

 

和越前一起训练的小镇有一个奇怪的名字，Flagstaff，旗杆市，虽然小，但因为在两个著名的国家公园之间，就成为了度假和养老的胜地，再加上每年都接待日本国家队的缘故，镇上的日餐不少，好几家口味都非常不错。每天训练完，手冢会和越前一起，去吃为他们专门定制的日餐。

越前是个挑食的孩子，纵使为了身体，他已经接受了经过专业搭配的定制餐食。但依旧无法掩饰每次都欣然吃完喜欢吃的鱼，而没精打采地吃下西式的沙拉的神情。看着这样的越前，手冢几乎忘了自己在吃什么，只觉得看越前脸上的表情变化很有趣。

手冢这些年除了比赛，主要是在德国生活，本就不挑食的他，早已习惯了德国的饮食。不过他从来没有在饮食上提出过什么，基本都是越前想吃什么，就随着他一起。但在三个月还剩下最后几天时，越前忽然说陪手冢去吃牛排，这令手冢心里一阵涟漪。越前他，虽然没有意识，但已经开始在乎和关心自己了。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

越前选的牛排馆是一家由一个多世纪前废弃的酒吧和剧院改造而成，餐厅壁上挂着鹿头和羊头，还有各种老旧的陈列。独具特色的装扮让人想起西部牛仔们的马上生活，而这个剧院，仿佛是落魄的绅士淑女们最后的栖息地，又抑或是累了的牛仔们，腰间还别着枪，饮杯酒，看看戏的地方。

酒吧在剧院旁，外面是一大片连着森林的荒芜空地，那酒吧，是经常能在西部片里看到样子。手冢不是个善于想象的人，但都依稀能想象牛仔们喝了酒，在外面决斗的情形。

人十分多，好在越前提前预约了位置，两人不用等，就被带到了距离舞台不远的桌子前。那时的两人都没有满21岁，自然无论谁都不可能饮酒，越前理所当然地点了一杯可乐，西餐店里没有手冢喜欢的抹茶，于是越前问手冢：“部长想喝什么？”  
“冰红茶。”手冢看着越前，想起国中时候，这个看起来总是稚气未脱的学弟却是队里除了自己实际上最沉稳的一个，虽然有时也和学长们一起玩闹。

手冢还未来得及陷入回忆中，台上的独唱已响起，是百老汇的经典曲目”the master of house”，不过越前喜欢听pop，手冢喜欢古典乐，两人对百老汇的曲目都不太熟悉。纵然不熟悉，但气氛欢愉，时不时所有的服务员还一起伴唱。  
过一会儿，又换了一对服务生上去演唱。酒吧驻唱的见得多了，但像这样的还很少见。

上了饮料，两人点好头抬，越前帮手冢点了一份菲力牛排，自己点了一份羊扒，手冢乐得他帮自己打理，坐在一旁，温柔地看着他。  
“之前跟游泳队的来过一次，一直想带部长来。”越前撑着头，“这里服务生多数都是大学音乐系的，唱得不错。基本都是迪斯尼以及六、七十年代百老汇的歌，部长应该会喜欢吧。”

难道他印象里只要是有时代印记的，自己就都喜欢吗？手冢有点无奈，不过他不想纠正越前，尤其是他在揣摩自己喜欢什么时，而且这些歌，确实还不错，等等，如果说百老汇的自己也许喜欢，迪斯尼，自己像是特别爱好迪斯尼的人吗？

正想着，服务生们正一起演唱“You wanna kiss the girl”，时不时下台，围着餐厅和用餐的人们又唱又跳，这气氛欢快地连手冢也不由唇角微微浮起，不过这曲调听起来有点耳熟。似乎自己的小表妹在家看什么动画片时听过。“这是迪斯尼的歌吧？”

“嗯，小美人鱼里的。”尽管越前并不太想特别记住，不过上小学时，老师经常在放映课放迪斯尼动画，包括所有的公主动画，再加上女孩子们不管是万圣节的装扮，还是平时用的东西，都和公主动画有关，越前纵使再不关心，也无可奈何地记住了。

这么看来喜欢迪斯尼的另有其人啊，手冢笑着看着他，可惜来吃饭没有戴帽子，否则越前真想把帽檐往下拉一点。  
服务生们唱着“Go on and kiss the girl”，手冢觉得自己心里只想kiss 坐在旁边的boy。

回去的路上，越前开着车，和手冢聊着几天后回洛杉矶的计划，越前不打算参加今年的法网，而是会继续训练，参加两个多月后就会开始的温网。  
“越前，一起去看个电影吧。”手冢忽然说。  
也许是没想到手冢会突然想看电影，也许是觉得这样的流程太像约会，越前一愣，车内瞬间安静下来，静得手冢心里扑通了一下，或许，自己有点操之过急了。

“部长有什么特别想看的吗？”越前的大眼睛眨了眨。  
手冢并不知道正在放映什么，于是说：“嗯，听说有一部新上映的还不错……叫什么名字来着。”说着拿出手机，随便挑了一部看起来评分不错的正在上映的战争片，The Hurt Locker（拆弹部队），“就是这个。”手冢面上看起来镇定自若，心里却紧张起来，这是他以前从未有过的。越前喜欢看好莱坞的片子，这种片子，他应该会喜欢吧。

越前瞥了眼手机屏幕，点了点头， “嗯，那就去吧，我不知道电影院怎么走，你帮我设设GPS。”

……

好在电影很精彩，越前看得十分入神，但手冢却有些心神不宁，两人买了一大包爆米花，手冢拿着，抓爆米花时，两人的手时不时会碰在一起。  
有那么几个瞬间，手冢甚至想不再等下去，想今晚就告诉他自己的心情，吻他抱他，再也不要放开。

晚上，手冢回到房间，脑袋有些晕晕乎乎，越前的房间就在旁边，而南次郎有事已经先回了洛杉矶。手冢犹豫着要不要去敲开他的房门。  
正在这时，手机响了起来，是迹部。自己来美国后，不想太多人找自己，临时办了个美国当地的手机。只有经纪人，家人和迹部知道。迹部因为和自己在谈一项合作，所以也告诉了他。

“手冢，你现在在哪儿？”迹部开门见山。  
“怎么了？”手冢不想回答这个问题，于是直接问。  
“不二出事了，你要不要来看看他？”  
“他怎么了？”手冢皱了皱眉。  
“听忍足说是酒驾出了点事故，现在人在医院里。”  
“有危险吗？”  
“不太清楚，但他想见你。你这个新号码他不知道，你经纪人口紧得很。”迹部笑了笑，“怎么，要我帮你撒谎吗？”  
手冢觉得自己方才飘飘荡荡地心沉了下来，但迹部接下来的话却让手冢觉得又落入了地狱，“说起来你这是美国的号码，你这三个月都在美国？越前也推掉了三个月的比赛，你该不会是玩腻了不二，想尝尝王子殿下吧？”

越前从小时候起就有王子殿下的称号，但这样的称呼，除了迹部，其他人，无论是网球部成员，还是外校的球队，都很少这么直接称呼他。毕竟男人叫另一个人王子殿下，有点怪怪的。

迹部不知道，如果他现在在手冢面前，一定已经被手冢当面打了一拳，他也看不见手冢黑着脸，更看不到手冢脸上的怒气，还自顾自地说着。

“不过那个王子殿下可不太好把，他看起来不太像。”手冢知道迹部对越前一直颇为照顾，也许以迹部游戏人间，狩猎美人的脾气，也对越前有过一点心思，他这么说，或许是碰过什么钉子，“手冢，你要是成功了可别吃独食啊，他可是很对本大爷的胃口呢。”迹部笑了起来。

手冢直接将电话挂掉，心冰冷冰冷的，和越前在一起的三个月，手冢几乎已经忘记了过去，至少以为过去的已经完全过去。从来没有像现在这么后悔与不二交往，和迹部乱来过。手冢闭上眼，刚才想要去敲越前房门的冲动已荡然无存，现在还不行，至少在自己把过去的摊子收拾完之前，绝对不行。


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

从越前训练的小镇回洛杉矶并不算太远，开六个小时车也就到了，回洛杉矶的路上，手冢望着越前的脸，少年如同阳光般的面庞，和仿佛望不到边际的荒漠，让手冢以为这条路能走上一辈子。可他没有想到的是，那三个月，其实是他一生中，在某种意义上离越前最近的三个月，后来他和越前交往过，甚至有过了更亲密的关系，但是越前每次望着他，想着的，都是这时的他。

手冢还是在法网开始前去看望了不二一次，不管是出于道义，还是别的，自己都该去看看他。不二伤得并不重，腿部骨折，但医生说如果恢复得好不会影响走路。而且他也想让不二和自己能彻底地过去。  
但事与愿违，手冢没想到的是那一次看似普通的看望竟然被狗仔挖出了自己曾经和不二交往的秘密，第二天，日本新秀网球名将手冢国光交往同性恋人，强硬分手至对方酒醉车祸的新闻就见于各大娱乐版，甚至体育版。因为手冢是日本，甚至整个亚洲排名最高的球员，外形又十分出众，整个东亚都有不少手冢的粉丝，这让手冢不仅席卷了日本新闻，就连中国和韩国都有报道。

当手冢想否认时，又爆出了有记者成功采访了不二周助，不二笑着说：“自己的车祸不关手冢先生的事，手冢先生只是自己很好的朋友。”  
当记者再继续追问时，不二笑而不答，那看似维护，却又高深莫测的甜美笑容让流言翻出了各种版本。有痴情人维护负心汉的，有说两人其实并没有分手的，总之愈演愈烈。而且随后还爆出了一些二人约会亲吻的照片，让手冢根本无从否认。

因为绯闻的影响，手冢法网打得不太好，这让流言又恶毒了几分。

不知道是因为影响过大，还是因为美国LGBT的势力闲的发慌，于是连美国的体育娱乐版，也有了几篇报道，甚至还有记者约手冢，想深入探讨同性恋运动员所面临的不公和压力。

和其他所有运动员不同，网球男单运动员，除了70年前的天才球员比尔·蒂尔登是公开的同性恋，而且在那个时代被禁赛并且下场凄凉外，70年中，没有任何一个男单球员公开出柜。就在女单和其他运动员都纷纷有出柜的时代，在ATP已经明确规定不能因性取向歧视运动员多年后，也没有。大概是因为没有，第一个就更需要勇气。所以当手冢是gay的消息被曝光后，不同于日本的报道角度，美国的媒体几乎都是给予支持。呼吁善待网球男单中70年第一个被公开性向的球员，不要让七十年的悲剧重演。

手冢不敢打开新闻，但他更害怕的是会不会有记者挖出自己和越前呆在一起三个月。他也不敢去猜越前会不会看到新闻，看到新闻会是什么反应。他害怕越前察觉自己抱着不可告人的目的去接近他，但害怕中有隐约有几分期盼，如果越前察觉自己的心意，会不会……但仔细想下去，又害怕越前像迹部那样误会，误会自己是玩腻了不二，想和他也玩玩。

“部长，还好吗？”过了好几天，手冢终于收到了一条来自越前的短信。  
其实越前本来想给手冢打个电话的，但怕手冢尴尬，所以用发短信代替。  
手冢握着手机，心头五味陈杂，于是只回了一个“嗯”。  
“部长，温网见。”  
手冢知道这是越前式的鼓励，在这纷乱不堪中，自己只有一条路走，就是网球。流言总会过去，而赛场才是自己最终的战场，这也是自己和越前联系最紧密的地方。

……

再次看到越前的时候八卦新闻已经冷却，六月的温布尔登不算太热，他带着帽子，在自己提醒他下一场是个强敌，不要大意时，他拉了拉帽檐：“还差得远呢。”

几个月的特训让越前的耐力和疲劳状态下的爆发力都提高了不少，一路势如破竹，成为本次温网最大的黑马，不过他还是没有和手冢在决赛对上，越前在半决赛时2-3输给了连续几届的温网冠军罗杰。

手冢记得，赛后自己安慰他已经打得很不错时，他看着自己，琥珀色的眼睛让自己有些失神，“部长，你一定要赢。”

那届温网，是手冢网球生涯中拿下的第一个大满贯。也是第一个在温网中夺冠的亚洲男性。获胜时的手冢自然是兴奋的，他第一个在人群中搜索越前的身影，越前坐在前排，很容易找到。越前，冲他笑了笑，一如当年全国大赛夺冠后，那可爱的笑容。

只是下一瞬，手冢却有点高兴不起来。也不知道是谁的主意，青学网球部的竟然都来了，其中自然也包括不二。记者们的焦点并不在国中网球部的热血友谊上，已经冷却的绯闻又被注入了新鲜的谈资。不过，也有记者注意到越前竟然是手冢网球部的后辈，而同一个学校的队友，一个得了温网冠军，而一个也打入四强，青春学园网球部也因此声名大噪了一阵。

在大石的提议下，全体去给手冢庆功。桃城勾着越前的脖子，“你这小子，什么时候也像部长一样拿一个大满贯啊。”

“我的目标可不止如此。”越前一向毫不掩饰他的嚣张，手冢看着桃城和菊丸果不其然开始捏着他的脸，他抱怨着，“很痛啊。” 

“越前真是可爱啊。”不二温柔的声音在耳旁响起，这令手冢心底惊了一下，他没有说话，怕不二看出什么端倪。

吃饭的时候，菊丸居然粗线条地问起了新闻的事。手冢低着头，不二坐在自己旁边，笑着说：“一点小事故而已，我已经完全没事了。国光只是担心我，来看望一下，就被记者乱写。”

菊丸听了却眨了眨眼，坏笑着：“国光啊……”  
手冢略略低着头，眼角瞥到和桃城一直聊天的越前似乎并没有注意到菊丸的八卦，不由松了一口气。

……

在青学其他人都要回东京，越前也要回洛杉矶时，不二却订了和手冢一起回汉堡的票。分别时，对着菊丸和桃城贼兮兮地笑，大石祝福中掺杂着担忧的欲言又止，手冢终于忍不住：“我和不二并不是这样的关系，你们别再误会了。”  
“是啊，我和国光只是普通朋友而已。”不二也在一旁说。  
手冢感到一阵无力，好在越前走到面前，抬起头：“部长，我们美网决赛见。”  
手冢点了点头，是的，无论如何，自己的梦想，越前的梦想，都从未停驻。看着越前，拖着行李箱，独自走向另外一边的登机口时，温网夺冠时的喜悦，似乎也随着他，一点点远去。但无论如何，自己与他的斗志，不会因此磨灭。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）

手冢回到汉堡后，一个人回到了住所。并没有替同行的不二安排住所，既然已经分手，他爱去哪儿是他的事，自己无法干涉他和自己定同一班飞机，却也没有义务接待他。

“真是绝情啊，手冢。”不二在机场分别时和手冢说。

……

八月底的美网上，越前依旧止步四强，败给了上次的老对手罗杰。其实不奇怪，罗杰到底是如今世界排名第一的选手，有罗天王之称，无论是球技还是经验都更胜越前一筹。不过手冢也很遗憾地没有进入决赛，在另外一场半决赛中，手冢意外输给了阿根廷的马丁，不过马丁今年的状态奇佳，竟然在决赛中击败了罗杰，夺得了美网冠军。

手冢找到越前的时候，他正在猛烈地往墙上击球，咚——咚——咚——正反手交替。这是他赛前集中精神的方法，某种意义上也是他赛后发泄的一种方式。尽管所有的评论员，包括罗杰本人都评价说越前是目前最具潜力的新人，但越前依旧输得非常不甘心，尤其两次输给同一个对手，他并不会因为对方是什么天王而有什么不同，更不会因此给自己找输球的借口。

敌即彼身，这一点和手冢很像，并不是对手不值得为敌，而是失败了，永远是自己不够强，而不是对方太强。手冢没有上前，而是在边上看了很久。

“有什么事吗？部长。”越前的警觉性一向很高，早就发觉手冢在看着自己。他的语气不是太友善，不过手冢知道那是他输了球的缘故。  
“越前，来打一场。”没有什么好安慰他的。  
“一天之中输两场，对部长也会是不小的打击呢。”越前把球一掂，球拍一旋，刚才还速度极快的球稳稳的停了下来。  
“这种话等比完了再说吧。”看着这样嚣张的越前，手冢一点都不打算手下留情，而且现在的越前，早就让他无法手下留情。

两人找了个网球场，打到彼此都筋疲力尽，打到最后决胜局时，两人不断保住自己的发球局，不知打了几个小时，直到两人已经无法记分。

越前直接倒在了球场上，手冢强撑着，走在他身边躺下，天上月亮不是很圆，星辰点点，但手冢觉得最亮的一颗就在自己的身旁。两人就这样静静躺着。

“部长。”越前的声音听上去还有些喘息，手冢转过头，如此剧烈地运动后，他脸上的潮红还未完全退却，汗珠滑过耳垂，“谢谢。”  
手冢侧着身，有点失神，以至于良久没有说话，不过他一向话不多，所以越前也并没有觉得奇怪。  
“越前，我喜欢你。”手冢用尽全身力气喃喃了一句。只是越前正好站起身，而网球场旁边一俩撤了消声器的摩托车开过，巨大的引擎声，饶是越前的听力再好也没有听见一个字。

两人一起回到宾馆，手冢知道越前就住在自己楼上，他有些后悔自己刚才为何没有再说一次。那时的越前，正对自己充满感激，就算他现在对自己的感情和爱无关，但那样的情形下，他或许不会立即拒绝自己，就像在小镇的时候，自己突然提出和他一起去看电影，他明显有些吃惊，却也没有拒绝一样。而且经过上次的新闻，越前对自己的性取向应该已经了解，但之后他并没有特别避开自己，和之前没有一点不同，如此想来，他对自己，至少是不会厌恶的。

手冢知道自己这样的想法有些卑鄙，但是对越前，他不介意越前是出于好感接受自己，还是纯粹出于感激，哪怕仅仅有感激，哪怕他一时还不能接受，只要他不厌恶，不避开，就还有一丝希望。

迹部说过，越前看起来不像，手冢前不久从乾那里旁敲侧击地打听到迹部曾经对越前大献殷勤，不过从迹部的电话中听来，想必是没有任何效果。其实，和越前在小镇上的三个月，手冢清楚地知道越前的性取向并不是天生和自己一样。但是那么多年也没有听说过他有女朋友，而喜欢他的女孩如此多，又如此主动，如果他很喜欢女孩，也总该有他喜欢的。

这么想着，手冢洗了个澡，决定上楼去找越前。但令他吃惊的是，开门的不是越前，不，也是越前，只是不是越前龙马，而是他的哥哥——龙雅。  
“你找小不点吗，他在洗澡。你就是手冢国光吧，新闻上见过。”  
新闻二字让手冢心里沉了沉，其实龙雅平时根本不关注娱乐八卦，他只是在关注龙马新闻时，看到了手冢国光获得温网冠军的消息，而且听南次郎说过，手冢是龙马在青学的前辈，对龙马也很照顾。  
“本来看他输了球，我正好也出差来纽约，就想顺便来安慰安慰他的。”龙雅说话总有些戏谑的味道，潇洒中带着点痞。其实龙雅和越前长得挺像，可手冢却觉得这是完全不一样的两个人。“不过看起来他完全没有受打击。”龙雅笑着说。

正在这时，听到越前在浴室里喊：“大哥，帮我拿一下睡衣和内裤。”

龙雅无奈，只有一边在衣柜和越前行李的中翻，一边大声问：“内裤你要什么颜色的？”

越前没有回答，手冢估计他正在心里骂呢。又见龙雅拿了一条白色平角裤出来，“小不点，你这款式太不性感了，会没有女人缘的哦。”依旧没有任何回应。

龙雅没有再继续调侃自家弟弟，把衣服送了进去。过了一会儿，越前出来，看到手冢微微吃了一惊。

手冢只得说自己是来问越前接下来赛事打算的，越前今年成绩不错，除了温网和美网都打进四强外，还拿了好几个巡回赛的男单冠军。“接下来的赛事奖金都挺高。上海和巴黎的大师赛是必须参加的，公开赛里北京和东京的在同一时期，你打算参加哪一个？”

“嗯……”越前擦了擦头发，他擦头发的动作有些笨拙，水滴顺着墨绿的发丝落到睡衣上，看得手冢很想将替他擦擦。“北京的奖金高些，不过我更想参加东京的，好久没回日本了。”

一旁的龙雅终于看不下去，夺过越前手中的毛巾，在他的头上一阵乱揉，虽然把头发揉成了鸟窝，不过算是把头发都擦到了。  
越前不满地瞪了龙雅一眼，用手理了理头发，又对手冢道：“部长想参加哪一个？”

手冢其实不太想回日本，但既然越前如此说了，于是只得说：“我也想顺路回家看看。”


	7. Chapter 7

（七）

回到房间，手冢有些沮丧，之前的悸动，兴奋和紧张都被彻底浇灭，越前就像水中的幻影一般，看着近在眼前，可每每伸手触碰时，却总无法抓握。但手冢不打算轻易放弃，和不二彻底分手，绯闻也冷却了下来。自己前些日子也和迹部谈了谈，说自己想认真地生活，不想再过这样的日子。自己和他，仅仅是生意上的伙伴就好了。

迹部是个能放手的人，在看到手冢认真的表情后，点点头，“我知道了，放心，会替你保密的，不二那边，我也会让忍足多拖住他，而且忍足对不二，还是有几分喜欢。”他欣赏手冢，也足够尊重他，而且无论是网球，还是商业头脑，手冢都确实很有实力，对于一直想不依靠家族，自立门户的迹部，是一个不可多得的合作伙伴。

在手冢感谢了迹部后，迹部笑了笑，笑意中有几分刺探：“所以手冢，是越前吧？”  
手冢没有说话，特别是在知道迹部也追过越前后。  
“放心，既然是你真心喜欢的人，我不会碰他的，对于俘获不了的人，本大爷也没有那么多时间，没必要吊死在一棵树上。”  
手冢依旧没有说话，算是默认。

美网结束没多久，就和越前又在东京相遇了，快到自己生日，经纪公司收到了不少粉丝的礼物。不二也寄给了自己一份礼物，不过手冢没有拆开。  
东京的公开赛上，好几位网球名将并没有参加，自己不出意料的和越前在决赛遇上，而且这一次，不止青学，以前国中联赛时认识的人几乎都来参加。日本媒体对决赛的关注度也非同寻常，不仅是因为比赛地在东京，更因为决赛上一个日本籍的名将，一个是美籍日裔，而且两人又是国中的前后辈，话题性十足。

那是越前第一次在公开赛上战胜自己。虽然手冢非常乐意见到越前的进步，也知道以越前的水平，会在公开赛中击败自己几次是迟早的事，但这一次输，还是令手冢有些难受。不是因为其他，只是想到，也许，越前那一贯追逐强者的目光从此会从自己身上淡去几分。

手冢婉拒了迹部举办的派对，说太久没回家，想多陪陪父母和爷爷。爷爷已经八十多岁，老人十分精神。知道他输给后辈不好受，笑着拍着他的肩：“下次赢回来就好了。”  
手冢点点头，他当然知道，而且他也确实实现了，在接下来的上海大师赛上，罗杰的状态不是特别好，越前终于击败了他，又一次和自己在决赛相遇，而这次，是自己赢了。

网球场上，不仅是技术和实力的较量，当实力相当时，有时也需要一点运气，所以实力相当的对手，胜率就会差不多，越前现在的实力，比自己还差一点，但是胜率也非常接近了。从此，两人互有输赢，已经不会是奇怪的事。

东京比赛完后，手冢并没有和越前多说什么，越前也没有找他，对方的心情和决心，早就在赛场上明白的一清二楚，所以赛后，哪怕没有多余的话，也明白对方的想法。

在上海比赛结束后，没有朋友和家人围绕，手冢约越前一起吃个饭，顺便去外滩逛逛，那天是自己生日，越前自然不知道，但是手冢想送自己一个生日礼物。但没想到，一起来的，还有南次郎。

“臭老头，你跟来干什么？”越前的脸色很不好看。  
“青少年，你还没成年，爸爸可是你的监护人，当然要好好照顾你。”  
不知道是不是自己的错觉，手冢总觉得南次郎看自己的眼神，和在小镇上时不一样，不再是那样的信任，莫非这个做父亲，察觉了自己对他儿子的心思。如果是也不奇怪，毕竟之前和不二的新闻那样轰轰烈烈，自己这样的性取向，当父亲的难免会警觉吧。

手冢并没有猜错，南次郎喜欢看写真集，娱乐八卦自然少不了会接触，更何况手冢的新闻就连美国报纸的体育版也报道了，虽然报道的角度和日本不同，而是更关注同性恋运动员的权益。又批评日本说，一个普通的分手事件，因为运动员的性取向，受到了日本媒体和公众的恶意。  
美国媒体也是闲得慌，说这些话时好像完全忘记自己对花边新闻也是如此的态度，只不过这几年LGBT势力实在强大，媒体又是左派聚集地，同性恋有政治正确护航，反而比一般绯闻更受保护。

但不管报道的角度如何，南次郎看到这个一直照顾自己儿子的优秀前辈是个同性恋时心还是紧了一下，更何况自己还放任手冢和龙马在一起呆了三个月，虽然大多数时候自己也在，但也有不少时候是两人单独在一起。

不过观察儿子的反应，完全没有异常，南次郎也算放下心来。只是美网后，龙雅对自己提了一句，说觉得小不点的前辈看他的眼神有点奇怪，一问知道是手冢，又不免警觉起来。

好在南次郎在越前的强烈抗议下，并没有硬跟着越前，只是嘱咐他别玩太晚，那时正好是中国国庆长假的最后一天，虽然不像之前人山人海，但是上海，人从来没有少过。  
手冢选了一家日式的高级会所，越前很奇怪手冢会如此正式，不过当手冢解释说，今天是他生日，所以想找他陪自己时，越前惊讶中又有些难得见到的局促，连忙拿出手机，“部长想要什么礼物吗？”

现定一个生日礼物吗？手冢不由笑了起来。这笑容让越前有些窝火：“谁让部长不提前说的。”  
“我想要你。”当然，这样的话手冢不可能真的说出来，只能在心里说说，“你陪我过就很好了。”说出口的是这样一句，其实意思是一样的，但能有不同的理解。

“咦，想不到部长也不喜欢孤独啊。”越前撑着脸，调侃地笑笑，显然越前的理解和手冢的本意并不相同。


	8. Chapter 8

（八）

“一般人都不会太喜欢吧。”手冢喝了一口茶，看着越前，凝视着他的眼眸，“关键看是和谁在一起。”  
手冢太过深情的目光，加之突如其来近乎表白的一句话令越前有些愣，随即又尴尬起来，“啊，是，不二前辈应该是很不错的人呢。 ”越前说出这话恨不得把自己舌头咬一口，其实之前他已经看出，部长和不二前辈就算有关系，也已经真的分了手，自己这不是哪壶不开提哪壶，但不知为什么，在被手冢那样凝视着，越前本能地想到了拿不二当挡箭牌。

“酒逢知己千杯少，话不投机半句多。”手冢低下头，“越前，我和不二并不合适。”说着又深深望了他一眼。  
和我无关，反正我也不太合适，越前差点说出口，但手冢毕竟并没有直接说什么，而且手冢看起来有些难过，又是他生日，如果只是陪他过过生日，也没有关系。

一顿饭有了前面的序曲，吃的有些局促，越前埋着头，感受着手冢炙热的目光，而手冢对他的反应已经有了一定的心理准备，虽然有点失落，但也没有因此而灰心，至少，他还坐在对面。

“越前，你生日想要什么。”手冢突然问。  
“没什么。”越前终于抬起头，他的生日是圣诞节的前一天，这让小时候的他一直觉得很吃亏，经常有人圣诞礼物和生日礼物一起送了。但是如今却让他觉得省下不少拆礼物的麻烦。

“那我就随便了。”手冢的声音很温柔，温柔到越前不忍说不要。  
“嗯。”  
手冢笑了笑，对面的越前脸有些红，却还乖乖地坐着，让手冢觉得心情十分好。

……

巴黎大师赛上，手冢再一次夺冠，这让他的排名一下到了世界第二。越前止步八强，不是他打得不好，而是他摔了一跤，腿，受伤了。

越前伤得不重，但让南次郎有些紧张，其实，没有运动员是没有受过伤的，但就是因为很多优秀的运动员，被旧伤困扰，才让南次郎如此紧张。

手冢看着越前倒在赛场，却倔强地爬起来要继续比赛的时候心痛无比，没有人比他更明白越前此刻的心情，尽管极不理智，但赛场上，无论再痛，也想将比赛坚持完的心情。  
在所有人，包括越前的父亲都站起身，想阻止这场比赛继续下去的时候。手冢走到了南次郎的前面，“让他再比十分钟吧。”

越前在第八分钟的时候终于输了比赛，毕竟对决的是顶尖选手，不会再出现和不动峰对战时的奇迹，越前的教练有些责备地看着越前，一场明明会输的比赛，为什么要坚持下去，要知道，万一不小心，可能会因此毁了职业生涯。

手冢走到担架旁，握了握越前的手，很有力，越前看着他，笑了笑，那笑容，只有自己最懂，而自己，也只有他最懂。那一瞬，让手冢想弯下腰，不顾一切地去亲吻他。

手冢立即联系了以前给自己治疗手臂的大夫，不过在向越前推荐以前，南次郎就替越前安排了最好治疗运动员运动型损伤的医生，在纽约接受治疗。

治疗顺利，但复健是一个关键的过程，手冢今年要参加11月的年终总决赛，本来以越前今年的成绩，也能参加，但可惜他受了伤，无法出席。  
从11月到澳网开始前，正好两个多月，手冢推掉了所有代言谈判和活动，去了纽约……

南次郎并不太愿意手冢来陪着龙马，虽然在南次郎不长的职业生涯中，并没有受伤到需要复健的经历，但已经为龙马安排了最好的医生和教练，龙马的伤不重，又年轻，所有人都认为恢复到不留旧伤完全没有问题。

但手冢如今是世界排名第二的顶尖球员，他的到来受到了越前医生和教练的欢迎，特别他有治愈后冲击顶峰的经历，更是让人无法拒绝。尽管手冢的性取向被报道过，但美国并没有像日本那样大肆报道。更何况在左派本部之一的纽约，没有人太在意这件事。就算觉得手冢如此照顾后辈可能有别的想法，也觉得没有什么关系。  
……

复健的过程很顺利，越前虽然之前有一点察觉手冢的心思，但对于手冢推掉所有的活动来陪自己，说一点不感动也不可能。何况手冢，不仅是他尊敬的前辈，也是他如今最好的朋友，如果可能，他并不想失去。

除了陪越前复健，自己再多做一些必要的训练外，手冢并没有做太多多余的事，毕竟每天南次郎也在。手冢几乎确定，南次郎是一定知道了自己对越前的心思。他的干涉并不明显，甚至可以说是十分自然，但却十分有效。每天来看几次，逗逗儿子，也和自己客气地攀谈几句。他不在的时候，龙雅或者教练也总会在，自己虽然一直陪着越前，但能单独相处的机会并不多。

其实南次郎并不是不开明的人，对于手冢这样优秀的年轻人，他也是十分欣赏。其实南次郎想过，如果龙马真的对手冢抱有相同的感情，他不会太阻拦，但他清楚地看到，龙马对手冢除了尊敬，感激和友情，没有一点和爱情沾边的东西，那么对于这个试图来掰弯自己儿子的家伙，南次郎没有理由放任。

快圣诞节了，越前的生日在平安夜，手冢将早已准备好的生日礼物寄了出去，没有直接当面给越前。已经不能再犹豫下去，有南次郎的阻止，手冢觉得如果自己再不能清楚地让越前正视自己的心，就再不会有机会。

那是手冢专门定制的一条项链，在网上显示包裹已经由本人签收后，手冢在房间给越前发了一条短信，“礼物收到了吗？”

“收到了，还没有来得及拆。”  
“拆开看看。”  
“我放在房间了，等等。”  
……

这一等，等得有点久，手冢不知道是不是越前看了礼物不敢给自己回信，于是对着手机上那条早就写好的短信，按了发送键。  
“越前，我爱你。”  
“你不用马上答应我，但也不要马上拒绝我，让我陪你完成复健，以后你想好了再回答我，好吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

（九）

依旧没有回应，手冢的心有点沉，突然，发来一条消息。

“看到了，挺好看的，谢谢部长。”越前穿休闲装的时候，偶尔也会带一点饰品，手冢的品位一向很好，也是越前喜欢的款式，只是他没有仔细看，更没有发现项链里的机关。

手冢皱了皱眉，怎么自己刚才的两条短信就像完全没有被看到一样。  
就在迟疑的时候，有人敲了敲自己的门，打开门一看，是南次郎。

“伯父，有什么事吗？”  
“我们能谈谈吗？”南次郎难得表情有些正经。  
手冢瞬间明白了过来，自己刚才两条向越前表白的短信，看到的人肯定不是越前，而是他的父亲，并且，多半已经被立即删掉了。

“我希望你放弃追龙马。”南次郎开门见山。  
“对不起，伯父，这我不能答应。”手冢对于南次郎会找自己，并不是没有心理准备。  
“龙马是我的儿子，如果他真的喜欢男人，我会接受，但他不是。世界上，和你一样性取向的不少，找同样的人不是更好的选择吗？”  
“除了他，我谁也不喜欢。”手冢看着南次郎的眼睛。

南次郎忽然笑了起来，“你和龙马认识六年了，如果你一直喜欢他，怎么会有之前的新闻存在？我找人查过，虽然新闻夸大其词，但也并不是虚假新闻，不是吗？”  
这样的对话令手冢很难堪，他低下头。  
“我不是对你的私生活有意见，只是你之前的男朋友也是你们网球部的队友吧？他车祸后恢复得怎么样了？”南次郎当然知道不二已经完全没有事了，但是，这么说是想提醒手冢，自己不可能让儿子也处于如此危险的恋情中。

“年轻人，感情没有非谁不可，既然之前可以不是龙马，以后也可以不是。”南次郎顿了顿，“而且我作为父亲，既然儿子不是同性恋，我还是希望他能有一个更普通一点的家庭，这一点，希望你能理解。”

手冢非常难受，他想向南次郎解释自己根本不爱不二，从头到尾爱的只有越前一个，但是手冢明白，这样的解释，只会让南次郎觉得自己更加靠不住。于是他想了想，“伯父，我承认我以前在感情上不够成熟。但是我向你保证，如果是龙马答应了我，我一定会好好爱护他，珍惜他，美国现在都已经能同性结婚，虽然不是一个太普通的家庭，但也一定会让他幸福。”

“男人这样的想法，在每一段恋爱开始时都会有。”南次郎看了手冢一眼，挖了挖耳朵。

“伯父，越前和我，除了您和他的母亲，没有人会像我和他一样了解彼此。”手冢坚定的说。

“国一时激发起他斗志的人也是你吧。”南次郎突然问。  
“是的。”手冢觉得那条暗淡而无边境的路似乎有了一点光亮。

“你确实很了解龙马。”南次郎沉吟了片刻，面前这个年轻人，看来不实实在在被拒绝，是不会罢休的，“我删掉了你的短信，他今天18岁生日，我和伦子一向尊重龙马自己的选择。吃完蛋糕后，你可以和龙马当面再说一次，如果他对你没有意思，你必须答应我放弃，你应该明白，性向这个东西，不是可以随便改变的。”见手冢不说话，于是又说： “如果你一直给他带来困扰，我只能向法庭申请限制令，不让你接近龙马，你是个很优秀的年轻人，你为龙马做的，我也很欣赏和感激。所以，无论我们谁都不希望这样吧？”

手冢点了点头。这几乎有点被逼着上刑场的感觉。

复健完后，因为第二天就是圣诞，南次郎把越前接回了越前的母亲越前伦子在纽约买的公寓。手冢也跟着他们一起去了。

越前这几年不太爱过生日，不过今天是他18岁的生日，已经是法定成年的日子，所以自然和往年不同。  
说是不同，也没有怎么样，就是一家人都从洛杉矶赶来，给他庆祝生日，在吹完生日蜡烛，吃完蛋糕后，南次郎悄悄把儿子拉到书房，在他耳边说，“青少年，待会有人要向你求婚。”  
“你在胡说什么？”越前皱着眉看着南次郎。  
“你今天长大了，是个真正的男人了，爸爸不干涉你，你自己做决定，但我希望你认真地想一想，自己想要的什么生活，以及，是不是能给别人所期待的感情和承诺。”这臭老头居然如此认真的表情，不像在开玩笑。“像个真正的男人一样去好好想想。”

正在越前莫名其妙之际，南次郎走了出去，并示意让手冢进去。

于是，当手冢走进去的时候，越前的脑袋里只有一个求婚者，并且还有几个巨大的问号和惊叹号，部长是用了手段让臭老头同意他来家里干这种荒唐的事的？

手冢觉得这是最糟糕的气氛，越前带着戒备的眼神，以及困惑的神情，让他几乎都开不了口。

“越前，礼物看到了吗？”  
“嗯，看到了，谢谢部长。 ”越前往后退了退。

手冢走到他身边，“仔细看了吗？”  
莫非还有什么机关不成？自己没有看得太仔细，可是留在复健中心了，没有随身带着，也没法现场拿出来，“还没，我改天仔细看。”

“龙马……”手冢心脏痛得难受，索性抱住了他，对于手冢突如其来的拥抱，以及突然改变的称呼，越前想往后退。“我爱你。”

虽然已经有了猜测，但是真正听手冢说出来时，越前还是觉得受到了不小的冲击，虽然对于部长的喜欢，自己并不太反感，但是也一点不高兴，自己更希望的，是和部长一起打球，一起训练，而不是像现在这样。

“你不用马上答应我，但也不要马上拒绝我，以后你想好了再回答我，好吗？”有些话，说第一次时是期待，而说第二次时，却是绝望。手冢现在就是这样的感觉，怀里的越前身体紧绷着，手轻轻地推了推他。

“部长。”越前拍了拍手冢的背，部长对自己很好，从国一开始，不管是高架桥下和自己的比赛，还是有人刁难自己，他总会及时出现，还是陪着自己特训三个月，还是美网后酣畅淋漓的比赛，当然，还有这一次，再一次推掉所有的活动，来陪自己复健。而且每一次，他都是在自己最需要的时候出现，除了父母，就连龙雅，也没有人能如此。可是，自己对部长，从来没想过特别的想法，一次也没有。部长是一个很好的对手和朋友，自己所希望的，是能和部长一起打球，一起奋斗，在这条路上，有部长在，虽然自己从来不在乎孤独，但是有部长在，还是一件令人高兴的事。

自己今天已经18岁，18年里不是完全没有青少年的悸动或幻想，可是每一次，都是女生，虽然自己的心思没有太放在这上面，也没有遇到真正很喜欢的人，但对男生，更是从来没有过，包括部长。如果仅仅因为想一起打球，而给部长这样的希望，似乎，就太自私了。  
也许是想起了南次郎的话，但也是他此刻心里真正想的，“对不起，但我想，我并不能给你，你所希望的回应。”

“越前……”明明他可以什么都不说的，越前直接了当的拒绝让手冢难受得捂住心脏。

越前低下头，不太敢看手冢的眼神，唔……嘴唇忽然被堵住，越前有些惊慌，想推开手冢，可下一瞬，手冢却已放开了他，“对不起，是我太冲动了。”

手冢离开纽约的时候，圣诞还没过完，纽约漫天的大雪让航班延误了十六个小时。手冢在航站楼独自呆了十六个小时，下个不停的雪以及灰暗的天令手冢想立即离开这个地方，可偏偏，飞机不停地报延误，人不多的候机厅里循环响起各种圣诞歌曲。

“You better watch out. You better not cry. You better not pout. I’m telling you why: Santa Claus is coming to town!”  
（你最好小心点，你最好不要哭，你最好别撅嘴板着脸。我来告诉你为什么：因为圣诞老人就要来这个小镇啦。）

手冢觉得眼睛难受，鼻子也有些塞，他从来都板着脸，更别说今天。如果圣诞老人此时出现，自己铁定是没有礼物了，不过也无所谓，自己最希望得到了，最珍贵的礼物，似乎已经永远没有了机会。


	10. Chapter 10

（十）

其实，如果那天，狼狈不堪的手冢没有立即夺门而出，他也许能看到越前望着他的背影，有一点难过，又有一点困惑的神情。如果他看到，也许很多事都会从此不同。不过世事就是如此，捉弄人的有时不是人，而是时间。

几天以后的新年，手冢坐在河村的寿司屋中喝着清酒，他没有叫任何人，也让河村不要告诉任何人自己回日本的消息。手机上忽然收到一条短信，不是越前的，是越前的父亲——  
“年轻人，谢谢你遵守约定。想开些，等你活到我这年纪就会明白，谁离了谁都能活得下去。”

手冢不屑地笑了笑，这个男人，说是这么说，如果他失去了龙马，不信他还能好好活得下去。手冢不是傻瓜，南次郎对龙马，那看似宽松自由的管教，却如同有着无形的次元壁，从来不会让儿子真正脱离轨道。

但南次郎其实说得并不错，那天手冢喝醉了，河村实在没有办法，还是打了电话给不二，让不二来把手冢弄回去。

手冢醒的时候，身上已经换了衣服，地方很熟悉，是不二的房子，手冢皱着眉坐起来，不二正在厨房里弄早餐。  
看着他醒了，笑着说：“来吃饭吧。”  
手冢知道，自己醉得一塌糊涂，绝对不会和不二在昨晚再次发生什么，于是他站起身，想找自己昨天的衣服。  
“你昨天的衣服吐脏了，还没有洗。好在你以前的衣服都在，我没来得及扔。”

于是手冢收拾起自己的钱包和钥匙，“我手机呢？”  
不二把手机还给手冢，笑了笑： “被越前拒绝了？还是被越前的爸爸阻击了？”  
手冢冷着脸：“不关你的事。”自己明明已经换了手机密码，他怎么看到的。

像是看穿手冢的想法，不二笑了笑： “很好猜啊，不是越前的生日，就是你和越前第一次比赛的日子。”  
也就是他没看到短信就想到了？也是，自己在越前受伤后，也推掉所有的活动飞往纽约陪他复健，虽然没有狗仔队报道，但是如果真想打听，还是能打听得到。

不二突然又笑了起来，“迹部那家伙居然说你找到真爱了，要好好和他过日子，我还以为他在开玩笑。”  
不二的手缠上手冢的脖子：“不过你的真爱，似乎不想要你啊。”  
“放开！”手冢扯开不二的手。  
“手冢，你应该很久没有舒服过了吧。”不二的手滑下了手冢的下体，手冢确实过了太久的禁欲生活，被不二灵巧的手指稍稍拨弄，就硬了起来。

不二拉开手冢的拉链，蹲下身，将手冢的下体含在嘴里，不二的嘴很温热，舌头也缠了上来。拨弄了几下，不二停下来，又笑着说：“这样的事，越前会为你做吗？”

提起越前，手冢又想推开他，“难道，对于一个已经拒绝了你的人，手冢，你还要为他守身如玉不成？”  
说着又含住了手冢下体，他的技巧娴熟了很多，再加上几乎一年，手冢都没有过性生活，很快，就缴了械。不二将口中的浓稠的液体吞咽下去，“我还是最喜欢你的味道呢，手冢。”  
手冢这一刻心里深深地觉得厌恶，不仅仅是厌恶不二，更是厌恶无法把持的自己。推开他，整理好衣服，冲了出去。

……

或许是情场失意，赛场得意，在接下来的澳网里，手冢一口气拿下了澳网冠军。这是他继上次温网之后的第二个大满贯赛事冠军。越前还在做伤后训练，不能出席。看不到他也好，若看到了，不知自己此时能不能平静地面对他。  
日本媒体又一次欢呼，日本的骄傲，亚洲的骄傲，媒体仿佛集体患了失忆症，忘记了之前不二车祸报道时所用的恶毒的言辞。  
不过，到底是有花边小报没有抢到头版，于是不甘心闲着，捕捉到了不二来澳网看决赛的照片，虽然不二笑着对记者说，“只是来看球赛而已，请不要乱写。”可越是如此，越阻挡不住记者笔下的暧昧不明。不过这一次，包括日本媒体，宽容的声音都占了上风，甚至有不少小报媒体，乃至粉丝，都献上祝福，说希望两人的地下恋情，不要再如此辛苦。

面对这样的声音，手冢自然会否认，就连不二也否认说：“大家请不要误会，我和手冢君只是朋友，手冢君喜欢的另有其人，是很可爱的人，我也非常喜欢呢。”  
果然，媒体的视线很快就被转移，挖掘谁是手冢君喜欢的人。好在越前在伤病恢复期，暂时没有出现在公众视线里。可是再这样下去，被挖出来也是迟早的事。

手冢不得不找到不二，“你到底想干什么？”  
“我说的都是实话啊，手冢。”不二笑着说。“你追求越前的时候，难道没想过有一天，你们也许会被记者发现吗？”

手冢当然想过，但那是在越前答应自己，愿意和自己一起面对的情况下，手冢毫不怀疑，越前如果答应和自己一起，也会有足够的勇气面对。可如今越前根本没有答应自己，怎么能把他牵扯进来。  
“那可就麻烦了，手冢你推掉代言去陪越前复健，这件事还是有不少人知道呢。”不二又笑了笑，“怎么样，我不介意给你当当挡箭牌，灭灭火。”  
手冢实在不愿意受他的摆布，可如果真的放任不管，也许真的会扯到越前头上也说不一定。就在手冢犹豫不决的时候，迹部居然带着他的漫天玫瑰雨出现了，高调得几乎能上头条。

没有更好的选择，手冢只能硬着头皮默认了迹部的高调秀恩爱。

越前在看到澳网冠军新闻时，很是替手冢高兴。当然，他也顺便看到了十分华丽的场面，那一刻，虽然觉得那飞舞的玫瑰雨很是恶俗，但他想自己应该要希望猴子山大王和部长能好才对，自己给不了部长的，猴子山大王可以，可为什么，自己并高兴不起来。  
不过，对于一个多月以前还在自己面前说爱自己，非自己不可的人，一个多月后就高调和别人在一起，也觉得有点不可思议，  
手冢送的项链越前早就研究出了机关，项链扣的地方有一个T型的小钥匙，却正好能打开项链的吊坠上E的开关，打开后，里面雕刻着一句，“love you forever”。

“Love you forever…”越前念了念，看了看网站上的玫瑰花，哂笑了笑，但还是将项链仔细放进盒子，放到了抽屉里。

对于此，自家的臭老头一边用脚指头翻着写真集，一边说：“青春啊，这就是青春。”


	11. Chapter 11

（十一）

迹部是个光明磊落的人，他问过手冢需不需要自己向越前解释，手冢摇了摇头。迹部看他的样子，也知道发生了什么事，于是拍了拍他的肩膀：“直男很难掰弯的，我们也算是都在同一个人身上栽过跟头，还是我们好好玩吧。手冢，你要不要真的考虑和我在一起，我可是很喜欢你的，你要做top也无所谓。”

“现在还没有这心情。 ”手冢叹了口气。

自己拿下了两座大满贯，代言和广告本来应该多很多，但因为被高调确认了是同性恋，虽然媒体的声音是支持，但考虑到商业效应，代言和广告反而没有之前拿下第一个大师赛冠军时多，好在有LGBT势力的关注，也有一些品牌，为了显示支持同性恋，而特意找手冢的。商业利益因被迫出轨而受损，这大概也是男单运动员不愿意出柜的缘由吧。  
商业广告和代言虽然很受影响，但有几部电影编剧和导演找到手冢，想以他为蓝本拍摄有关同志题材的电影。手冢很无奈，他并不想自己故事被搬上大荧屏，更何况，那不是自己的故事。

倒是迹部劝手冢接下一部，不仅因为那笔可观的收入，更因为那个导演和编剧都是好莱坞大牌，再加上同志题材这几年的热度，拍出的电影，冲击奥斯卡都有可能。

手冢认真地考虑了下，总算同意了。最初剧本里还有越前的角色，当然和手冢没有什么暧昧，而是以一个支持和理解前辈的新星及朋友出现。手冢希望编剧将越前的角色删掉，他解释说，自己的学弟还是新人，媒体过多关注不是好事。编剧和导演虽然本来想用越前的角色来体现体育精神的传承，但因为手冢强烈要求，不得不删除，用了对手来代替。

电影上映已经是两年多以后，那时，除了法网，自己已经连续拿下了好几座大满贯赛事，甚至被封为温网的草地之王。排名也经常不是第一，就是第二，而越前，也不负众望，也在19岁时，拿下了澳网，20岁时再次拿下澳网，以及美网。

曾经的网坛两大巨头罗杰和拉斐尔已经退役，网坛似乎迎来了手冢和越前的时代，当然，优秀的选手还是很多，比如连续两次法网上前后力挫手冢和越前的瓦夫林卡，还有和手冢齐名的安迪。  
除了最初几次见面的尴尬，但对于一年要见10多次的对手，手冢和越前也不得不很快地度过了尴尬期。

手冢终于还是答应了和迹部在一起试试，迹部是个不错的情人，除了有些滥情，不过两人的关系是开放型，虽然手冢没有太多功夫猎//艳，但对迹部也没有太大意见，只有一条，戴//套和定期检查，手冢可不想被花心的大少传染上什么病。  
手冢虽然没有时间猎//艳，不过总有粉丝和一些其他球员主动送上门，他从不对粉丝下手，怕麻烦，至于球员，偶尔也有信任又顺眼的可以一//夜//情，甚至//多//夜情，当然，这个偶尔也不算太偶尔。迹部笑他说，所谓顺眼，不就是有点像越前的吗？手冢从来不觉得那些人像越前，一点也不像。不过手冢对这样的生活还算满意，迹部常说，性//上的满足对男人很重要，无论是身体还是心理，以前手冢不觉得，如今也觉得这话颇有道理。

就在手冢以为自己能就真的这样慢慢放下时，却又控制不了地再次为越前悬心。  
越前最近有了一个狂热的STK粉丝，跟踪他，在他住的宾馆里安装了针孔摄像头，甚至拍摄了越前入浴的裸//\\\照，寄给越前，说他是自己的。越前报了警，经纪公司也给越前配了三个保镖，在每次越前入住宾馆前，都仔细检查一番。越前的其中一个保镖，手冢觉得很眼熟，想了很久才想起来，那不是U-17时叫德川的吗，怎么会来做越前的保镖？

但在抓到人之前，越前的神经都有些紧张。被这样一个变态跟着，谁也难免有些紧张。手冢在这几次比赛里都碰到了龙雅，于是询问怎么样了，龙雅说，那个STK是黑//客中的高手，黑入了越前的电脑、手机、ipad，利用摄像头拍摄他的照片，而且对方因为是个高手，极难反追踪。越前现在把手机都换成了不带摄像头的手机，但即使如此，也经常收到骚扰//短信和email，不过好在没有太多私密的照片了。

一想到越前被一个如此极端的变态觊觎着，手冢就觉得寝食难安，好在因为恐怖袭击的增多，这次的法网也增加了安全级别，希望越前受到的骚扰会因此少一些。手冢的房间在越前的旁边，虽然从两年多前，自己和他除了比赛，和一些运动员必要的应酬，就很少再像以前那样私下单独在一起。可现在出了这样的事，手冢很想安慰他一下。

终于敲开了越前的门，因为跟着他的有龙雅还有保镖，所以他住的是顶级套间。不过龙雅不在，是一个保镖开的门，那个保镖自然认识手冢，于是请手冢入内，示意越前在过厅后的理间，并且说： “少爷和龙马少爷都在里面。”

少爷？手冢意识到是说的德川，看来，保镖都是德川的人啊，手冢想起迹部说过，德川家势力很大，遍布世界，在日本国内外，黑白两道都有不小的势力。

穿过走廊，手冢忽然隐隐听到有些争吵些，于是放慢了脚步。  
“这是什么？”是德川的声音。

“你为什么翻我的东西。”越前的声音有些恼怒。“还给我。”  
“我检查你房间有没有摄像头时在抽屉里看到的，谁送的？”  
“关你什么事，德川，你不是我什么人。”

手冢的心咯噔了一下，难道说德川和越前……

“我现在是你的安全顾问，你的安全我要负责。”  
“谁要你来的，之前公司给我配的三个就够了，你和你的人请给我消失。”虽然越前一贯嚣张，但手冢从来没有听过越前如此无礼对谁说过话，直觉让手冢觉得德川和越前的关系非同一般。  
“龙马。”德川忽然温柔下来，“现在不是和我闹脾气的时候，经纪公司给你派的酒囊饭袋，怎么能让我放心。”

“把东西还给我。”越前的声音有些冷。  
“是手冢送给你的吗？”忽然听到自己的名字，手冢的心狂跳了一下。  
越前没有回答，德川的声音有些低沉，“是不是手冢可以，而我却不行。”


	12. Chapter 12

（十二）

“德川，我和你说过多少次了，我不喜欢你，和部长没有关系。”  
“你喜欢他吗？”手冢没想到德川会问越前这种问题。  
“和你无关。”越前的声音有些疲惫，但这样不是否定的回答，让手冢的心剧烈地跳动起来，很久以前就已经彻底浇灭的东西又在心底迅猛地滋生起来，如同藤蔓一般，很快又爬满了心脏。

“love you forever”德川冷笑了一下，“他送给你这东西后一个多月就和迹部在一起了，他的永远可真长啊。”  
“你又查我？”越前的声音厌烦起来，“德川，你让我无法呼吸。两年了，为什么你就不肯放过我？”两年？德川纠缠了越前两年吗？两年前，那可不就是自己向越前告白后半年？  
“龙马，从认识你开始，我就无法放开，我曾经以为手冢真的能照顾好你，但是他伤了你的心，所以，这样的事，还是只有我亲自来，才放心。”

“部长没有伤害过我，部长才不会像你这样……像你这样……”越前没有说下去。听到越前在德川面前维护自己，手冢心里一阵狂喜，越前对自己，也许……并非无情。  
“执着？”德川替越前把话补完，“我当然比他执着，我认定了的人就绝不会改变。”  
“部长有权利move on，追求他自己的生活。”虽然也是为自己辩解，但这话从越前嘴里听到，手冢很不是滋味，不知是懊恼还是难过。

“是吗？在向你表白一个多月后？”手冢有种想冲进去的冲动，想告诉越前，自己并不是一个月后就真的和迹部在一起，都是因为不二——不二……可是，自己确实在那几天后，就让不二给自己口了一次。

“龙马，你可能不知道吧，手冢即使现在和迹部一起，但是还和一些球员搞过一夜情，你上一场比赛的对手丹尼尔就是其中之一。 ”手冢闭上眼，握住心脏，几乎想落荒而逃，可是德川并没有停止。“所以，即使你当初答应了他，也不过是比其他人多上几次床而已。就算他真心爱你，你以为这样的习惯真的改得掉吗？龙马，你是一个完美主义者，你能容忍另一半随时出轨的感情吗？或者，如果你和手冢一起，能容忍不知道哪一场比赛的对手，居然也上过手冢的床吗？”

“龙马，你的脸色真难看，是失望，还是伤心？”德川的声音很轻，就像念咒一般， “和我在一起吧，让我来守护你，我绝对不会像他那样，你是知道的。”

“德川，别再说了，我很累了，想睡一会。”龙马有些虚弱的声音让手冢听起来无比心疼，想进去抱着他，吻他，跪在他面前保证，如果是他，自己不会有任何其他人。

德川出来的时候，手冢连忙走了，他怕德川把越前也叫出来，他现在不敢面对越前，越前那纯净的眼睛，是那样的耀眼，会让自己，无处藏身。

……

回到房间，手冢躺在床上，思绪回到自己向越前告白的那一天，那天越前当面拒绝了自己，可是当自己拥抱他亲吻他时，他并没有立即推开自己。他说他不能给自己想要的回应，自己当时难过，但却没有看过他如何对别人。今天听到他亲口维护自己，又听德川说越前因为自己而伤心，为什么，为什么自己当初没有发现自己已经打动了他呢。为什么要遵守和南次郎的约定，彻底放弃呢？

想到南次郎，手冢心里疑惑，听越前的语气，两年来，德川把越前缠得够呛，当初那个阻拦自己的南次郎，到底是为什么会允许德川一直纠缠越前。

手冢想向越前解释当时和迹部的事，可是两年半前是假的，过了不到一年也就成真的了，如今再解释，也是无力。  
幻想着自己如果当初没有离开纽约，继续留下来追求越前，也许，也许现在，手冢看了看身旁空荡荡的床，也许现在，就能抱着他，嗅着他发梢里清冽的味道，和颈窝淡淡的乳香，拥着他年轻而青涩的身体，彻底地将他占为己有，无论是心还是身体。

手冢的心随着想象和现实，一会儿飘在云端，一会儿又堕入寒渊，闭上眼，再试一次，既然已经知道了越前对自己并非是不动心，那就再试一次。

越前因为STK的事换了手机号，不过值得欣慰的是，自己向他的经纪人打听他的新手机号时，经纪人听说是手冢，就毫不犹豫地给了他。

“越前，有空吗？”发出信息的时候，手冢很紧张。  
不过越前回得很快，“有事吗，部长？”  
“人抓到了吗？”手冢明知故问。  
“还没。”越前的回答太简短，让手冢不知道说什么。他甚至不知道越前是不是知道他去过。

其实，越前并不知道，德川出了房间后，保镖小声告诉了他手冢来了又走了。德川皱了皱眉，但他不会告诉越前，不想他的龙马会因为手冢心里再起什么涟漪。是的，他嫉妒手冢，但他更讨厌手冢，讨厌他为什么喜欢龙马，还会和那么多人搞在一起。德川本身有洁癖，他的心里装着龙马的时候，不管龙马对他的态度如何，他都不会多看其他人一眼。  
可是自己这份坚持，就连南次郎最近都没有太阻拦自己，龙马这次遭遇STK，德川要求全面接手龙马的安全，在向南次郎分析了经纪公司和德川家族悬殊的实力对比后，南次郎也同意了自己负责保护龙马。原本以为可以就此走入龙马的生活，可是似乎适得其反，令他更排斥自己。  
为什么，自己感动了所有人，却打动不了他。  
德川将原因归咎为手冢，他坚定地认为是手冢占据了龙马的心，才让他无法走入。这让他嫉妒手冢，可是手冢占据了龙马的心，却又践踏了它，让德川更怒不可遏，自己无法得到，一直渴望的宝贝，其他人得到了却不珍惜，没有什么比这个更让人愤怒。

手冢不知道这些，还在思量该和越前说什么时，越前又发了一条短信过来：“我觉得我快要窒息了，走到哪儿都有人跟着。”  
也许是实在难受，也许是憋得无法诉说，越前鬼使神差地对手冢说了，也只有手冢，现在是他能够稍微轻松点说话的人。

“来我房间吃顿饭吧，就在你的隔壁，让他们在门口就好。”以为忘记了，放下了，可是重新为他悸动，也只要一瞬。


	13. Chapter 13

（十三）

手冢的提议很让越前心动，他实在厌烦了这种每一口空气都被德川过滤过的感觉，这种让人窒息，快要把人逼疯的感觉，甚至比那个STK让他更难以忍受。

所以，虽然不合适，虽然知道自己和手冢吃饭会让德川事后更加变本加厉，越前也很想付诸实施，就像叛逆期的青少年一样。更何况，手冢的房间就在隔壁，德川没有理由阻止自己，而且他也没有理由盘查手冢。

“好。”越前简短的回复让手冢欣喜若狂。不过手冢不像德川，德川u-17起，就开始喜欢越前，没有和人交往过，不知道什么叫收放，也不知道怎样投其所好。

越前现在最需要的是自由，而自己，就给他这份自由，让他放松，手冢笑了笑，盘算着怎样让越前紧绷的神经松弛下来。

越前去找手冢，自然受到了德川的阻拦，但就像越前想的一样，就在隔壁的手冢，实在让德川无法以安全为借口阻止。而当德川想进入手冢房间盘查时，手冢拦住了德川，“越前来找我，是无法预估的事，所以那个人不会在我的房间装什么。而且，为以防万一，我已经检查过了。”  
德川还想说什么时，手冢看着他：“德川先生是警察吗？如果是，要入内也请先申请搜查令。”

越前看着德川被手冢噎得无法反驳心情大好，难得地露出了一个月来少见的笑容：“我可以进去了吗？警察先生？”

人就是这样，当你习惯奢侈时，坐在豪华轿车上也不会有任何感觉，可如果只是挤上了一辆人满为患的公共汽车，哪怕只是有一个狭小的座位，但看着周围站得脚发酸的人，也会觉得这个座位无比舒适。

越前如今就是如此，如果是平时，不会有什么，可如今，生活在德川伽马射线中的他，哪怕只是到隔壁，也产生了一种类似离家出走，甚至是私奔的快感。

虽然是在法国，法餐也世界闻名，不过这些都不是越前此刻需要的，手冢花了大价钱，让酒店送来了烤鱼和茶碗蒸，还有芬达，而不是法国大餐和红酒，为了让越前不要感到自己的刻意，手冢给自己也点了鳗鱼茶饭和抹茶。

手冢自然是不会让越前看到德川检查食物的画面，而且也示意德川不许出声。德川虽然并不想配合手冢，但再没有情场经验，他也能看出，龙马那被逼得快要昏过去的神情，他当然是心痛的。

越前看到自己最喜欢的食物时眼睛一亮，因为自从STK事件以来，自己几乎不记得吃进的是什么东西，就算在之前，因为要遵循营养师的菜谱，这样的食物搭配也很少。  
如此熟悉亲切还有点遥远的味道让越前又轻松了些，看着手冢正在吃鳗鱼茶，于是笑着说： “部长还是喜欢吃鳗鱼茶啊。”  
“是啊，有时候在国外，反而会更想念日本的味道。”其实手冢早就习惯了欧洲的饮食。

手冢的房间虽然没有越前大，但也是大套间，吃了饭，手冢让越前自己在里间上上网，只是别登陆越前自己的账号，而手冢，想在明天法网之前，在按摩椅上放松一下。

这个按摩椅是迹部和自己的公司针对运动员特别设计的，结合了人工智能的深度学习和最顶尖的机器人技术，比任何市面上的按摩椅都要智能，可以说不仅不亚于人工按摩，还有比人工按摩更多的功能。

不过产品还在最后测试阶段，尤其是手冢想让它不仅作为保健器材，也作为医疗器材进入医院，所以还在等待FDA进行漫长而繁杂的刁难。因此，这按摩椅，还没有上架。越前吃了饭，轻轻松松地上了会儿网，听了阵音乐，终于，如手冢所愿，对手冢的按摩椅产生了好奇心。

“要试试吗？”看越前在旁边站了挺久，上看下看。  
“这个好像没见过卖的。”越前眨眨眼。  
“嗯，还在FDA最后测试阶段，不过安全和性能都绝对没有问题。”手冢站起身，让越前坐下去。椅子上还留有手冢残留的体温，让越前觉得有些暖和。

同样身为网球运动员，又是全程参与了调试，手冢自然知道如何设置最能让越前舒服，而且，这样由机器而不是自己触碰他，既能让他舒适，也不会让他尴尬或者紧张。按摩椅上配有音乐，虽然知道越前越前平时喜欢pop，不过此时pop不利于松弛神经，于是手冢选了一些舒缓的流行乐。

果然，很快越前就闭上了眼，过了会儿，机器停了下来，越前睁开眼，手冢说：“连续按摩太久也不好。 ”

越前自然知道这点，刚想起身，手冢又说：“这个还能挠痒痒呢。”看越前脸上不太相信的神情，于是按了下按钮，果然越前的胳肢窝被挠了挠，越前忍不住笑起来。手冢又挠了挠，越前其实十分怕痒，于是忍不住笑着求饶：“快停下来部长，我不行了。”

手冢停了下来，越前刚才的话有些歧义，只是他自己没察觉。  
“这机器不错，等上市了，我一定买一台。”越前又看了看， “他还会什么？”

“还能让人更快入睡。”手冢看着他，“要试试吗？ ”  
越前一向对新东西有着强烈的好奇心，于是欣然答应。所谓地快速入睡，是根据每个人的数据，调整到人体最舒适的睡眠姿势，并且过一会，稍稍地变动加舒缓轻柔的按摩。

果然，越前很快睡着了，他已经连续好些天没有睡过一个好觉。  
看着他恬静的睡颜，手冢忍不住描摹了一下他的眉眼，他还和小时候一样，睡着的时候敛去了一切锋芒，温顺可爱。

手冢把越前抱到床上，知道他睡觉的时候习惯抱着什么，于是在他的怀里放了一个抱枕。

手冢对德川说越前睡着的时候，如果视线可以杀人，手冢已经死了几百遍了，手冢不让德川把越前抱回去，理由很简单： “明天还有比赛，让他好生休息吧，他应该已经很久没安稳睡觉了。”

越前第二天醒来的时候伸了一个懒腰，上一次那么舒服地睡觉好像已经是上个世纪，虽然实际只是一个多月前，但这个月过得实在太漫长，难免在越前的记忆中夸张了点。

看着另外一张床上的手冢，越前有点不好意思，不过，逃离了监视的一夜，让他觉得无比舒服。  
 


	14. Chapter 14

（十四）

手冢其实早就醒了，不过他希望越前能醒来的时候看到他，这样自己能一点点浸入他的心，所以继续装睡。  
在察觉越前醒了的时候，手冢睁开眼，正好对上越前的眼睛，在目光相对的那一瞬，虽然越前连忙将眼神移开，不过手冢笑了笑。两人现在是在两张床上，但是经过昨晚，手冢觉得，自己迟早能让越前在他怀里醒来。

越前回房洗好澡，换了衣服，他感到德川盯着自己的视线几乎能把自己吃了，不过他不在乎。第一天的比赛两人都进行得很顺利，手冢让迹部在自己的电脑上装上跟踪和反跟踪，并且加派些人手，他有一种预感，那个STK越前的人，很快会发现。

由于越前是知名运动员，嫌疑犯又迟迟抓不到，再加上越前去参加法网，于是越前的案子被洛杉矶警察局交给了联邦调查局，联邦调查局派出了一个专案小组前来巴黎。

于是手冢向FBI提议，让越前这些天和他在一起，嫌犯对越前有着疯狂的占有欲，酒店的走廊和电梯有摄像头，既然嫌犯是电脑高手，一定会被发现。类似这一种类似钓鱼执法的办法，在嫌疑犯迟迟抓不到的情况下，FBI认为可行，德川也无奈同意了。

越前自然是乐意的，在手冢的房间，虽然知道德川和FBI也在严密监视，但他还是觉得放松了不少，尤其在这样紧张的比赛下。

但危险还是比预料来得更快。那是八强的比赛，忽然，现场收到了恐袭警报，并且响起了枪声。瞬间就一片混乱。巴黎今年遭遇了多次恐袭，早就风声鹤唳。这次主办方已经提高了警备，但还是发生了。

混乱中，在场中心的越前，根本无法在第一时间跑出，而且在这种紧急情况下，也不会有什么运动员专用的走廊，到处都十分拥挤。  
与其随着人流毫无目的地乱窜，安全一点的做法，反而是先找地方掩护起来。

越前躲到教练席后面，那里有一个通风口。手冢和德川以及FBI的一个探员也和他们一起。现场虽然没有见到有人持枪，但是枪声，尖叫声，和濒死的叫声一直响彻着。巴黎警方也在第一时间包围了赛场。  
终于，在人群疏散了一部分后，德川、手冢带着越前，以及FBI探员上了FBI的车。  
只是车开了没多久，手冢就觉得一阵头晕目眩，越前……昏迷前强撑着着越前，越前已经昏了过去，倒在那个FBI探员的怀里。

手冢睁开眼时，已经不知道是什么地方。自己的手脚被绑着，越前也不见了踪影，不过德川倒是倒在旁边，他也醒了，正怒视着自己。  
他看了看绑着自己的绳子，手法十分专业，他现在可以确定，那个和他们一起躲在教练席的FBI探员就是跟踪越前的STK，只是不知道，他是真的FBI，还是冒充的。不过不管是哪一样，他拥有极高的反破案技巧是肯定的。  
手冢隐隐约约听到有音乐声，十分缓慢，不过那曲调，有点耳熟。

越前醒的时候，感到有人在吻自己额头，而自己躺在一张无比舒适的大床上，他睁开眼，旁边是一张陌生的脸，那张脸长得不算难看，甚至可以说英俊，黄褐色的发，还有一对蓝色的眼睛，但是那盯着他的眼神，如同蛇一般的眼神，让他动弹不得。  
房间里响着音乐声，  
”I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. Yet I know it’s true that vision are seldom all they seem, but if I know you, I know what you’ll do. You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream. “

越前熟悉迪斯尼的电影，他知道这是睡美人的主题曲，但不知道为什么，低沉的女声，唱得有些压抑，甚至阴森，和自己小时候记忆中少女的声音不一样。  
是的，被迫看迪斯尼公主动画，只是越前小时候的记忆，他不知道前些年，睡美人还出了真人版《Maleficent》，里面让原本的邪恶巫女Maleficent代替王子，一直守护着睡美人的成长，成为了真正爱睡美人的人，也用一吻吻醒了睡美人，而原本故事中的王子，却无法吻醒睡美人。至于睡美人的父亲，则是一个被欲望扭曲了的男人，最后死在了自己的贪欲和巫女手中。而那一部真人版的主题曲，也和以前的动画一样，是这一首歌曲，但是唱的，却不同。

“我的sleeping beauty，我的殿下，你终于醒了。”  
“你是谁？”越前戒备地问道，往四周看了看，试图着想坐起身，可是全身无力，“这是哪儿？部长呢，德川呢？”  
“这是我为你建造的世界，喜欢吗？”那人把越前扶起来，并且给他“不要管那个没用的人，我可以留着他让他当你的仆人，如果你希望，也可以杀了他。至于那个想禁锢你的人，我也恨他，我帮你杀了他好不好。”

“不好。”越前赶紧否定什么杀掉的说法。

越前没有看过改编后的真人版，其实也不太清楚他在说什么，不过他既然这么说，那两个人应该暂时还没有生命危险。他知道眼前这个人有病，所以在搞清楚状况前，不要冒然地去刺激他。

“好，先听你的。”那个人对着越前笑了笑。  
“我能看看他们吗？”在不确认状况前，越前实在难以放心。  
那人的脸阴沉下来，“你有我就行了，不许想着别人。”  
越前没有说话，又看了看四周，这房子似乎大得惊人，四周的布置都有些……有些童话的感觉。  
“那你是谁？”  
“嘘，我怕吓着你。”那个人笑着说，笑容说不出的诡异。  
“那你试试看啊。”  
“Maleficent。”  
Malefirecent? 不是睡美人动画里的那个邪恶巫女吗？这个人莫非是Cosplay走火入魔了，只是不知道他给自己分配的角色，那个人一会儿喊自己sleeping beauty ，一会儿又喊自己殿下，不过越前一时难以把自己和睡美人画等号，在猜想着这是不是一出巫女爱上王子的诡异童话？那么手冢和德川谁是睡美人？

越前在开着奇怪脑洞的同时，有睡美人嫌疑的德川和手冢正面面相觑。“这个人到底是真的FBI，还是混入的？”手冢问德川。  
“他确实之前和其他成员一起出现过，应该不是假的。不知道龙马怎么样了，都是你出的馊主意。”

手冢没有反驳，不过谁能想到一个STK居然有那么大的能耐，不惜制造恐怖袭击的假象，大庭广众之下用FBI的车劫持人质？不过既然他们俩都没事，越前应该不会有生命危险，但是有没有其他危险就难说了。

“我饿了。”越前对那个人说，自己现在浑身无力，不管如何，先把肚子填饱，有了精神。越前是个冷静的人，虽然现在情形很糟糕，心里也害怕，但现在不是可以慌张的时候。  
那人吻了吻越前的额头，“马上就好，殿下。”越前本能地往后退，却被他拉住了。


	15. Chapter 15

（十五）

越前吃了饭，稍微有了点精神，但觉得因之前被人用了药的缘故，全身依旧软得没有力气。无论如何，一定得想办法探听到手冢和德川才行。

“你这里有网球场吗？我能打网球吗？”  
“当然，只要是你的要求，我都会满足。”那个人又开始笑起来。  
“你能让手冢和德川给我当对手吗？我一个人可没法打。”  
“真是一个不乖的王子殿下。”那人看着越前，越前知道自己的意图被看穿。这个人，从他的一系列策划，就知道不是一个一般的偏执狂或者神经病，他在面对自己的时候，并没有丧失分析能力。“不要着急，我一会儿让菲利普王子来陪你跳舞吧。”  
越前终于悲催地发现自己虽然被叫王子殿下，但好像被分配了睡美人的角色。跳舞？跳什么舞，街舞吗？  
……

被带来的路上，手冢被蒙着眼睛，默默地走过的脚步，以及拐过的弯。那个人在手冢耳边轻声说，一会儿，你邀请他跳舞。手冢觉得很奇怪，一般STK都有极强的占有欲和排他，这个人，似乎不太一样。  
手冢被带到花园，已经是晚上，越前正坐在那儿，手冢看到越前时，悬下的心总算放回了一点，越前看起来没有受到任何虐待，除了没有穿鞋，甚至没有袜子，他身上和自己一样，被要求换上了中世纪的衣服。四周有几个人，穿着迪斯尼的动物衣服，看上去十分滑稽。越前不知是在想事还是无聊，摇晃着光裸的脚，他的脚很漂亮，脚趾头圆圆的，月光照下来，更显得白皙可爱，让手冢有捧到到手心里亲吻的冲动。  
虽然是五月，但这个地方竟然还有些冷。手冢看着天空，想试图推测出经纬度，那个人不在旁边，不过手冢知道，他一定在什么地方看着他们。

“德川还好吗？” 第一句就问德川，让手冢有些吃味，点了点头。不过越前抬起头，月光下，他显得乖巧而恬静，上一次和越前单独在月下几乎已是三年前，那是在美网结束的那一晚。这几年，和越前相处的所有时光都是在赛场上，这几日虽然让越前在自己房间，但是为了让不给他任何压力，手冢一直表现得十分自然、克制。

如今和越前一起被绑架在这个地方，手冢觉得自己完全没有后悔，不仅没有后悔，甚至还有一丝庆幸，不敢想象如果越前单独被绑架，而自己不知道他的音讯会怎样。当那个变态的STK出现，告诉自己从现在开始就是菲利普王子，要尽力去俘获越前的初恋时，虽然诡异，但手冢觉得自己心里虽然不应该，却忍不住有一丝窃喜。

手冢经常出席商业的社交场合，交谊舞跳得很娴熟，他走到越前面前，弯下腰，做了一个邀请的动作，越前把手放到他的手上。“知道怎么跳舞吗？”  
“以前毕业舞会的时候跳过。”越前站起来  
手冢觉得越前的姿势不太对，于是提醒他：“你应该是跳女步。”  
“你怎么不跳？”越前不太乐意。  
手冢知道他只是有些别扭，于是扶着他的腰，他的腰纤细而不赢弱，扶着时，即使隔着丝绸，也似乎能摸到那充满弹性的肌肉和光滑的皮肤。他光着脚丫，手冢很小心怕踩着他，于是两人的动作都有些笨拙，不太协调。

花园里又响起音乐，这一次和越前小时候记忆中的一样。“这是睡美人的曲子，刚才我醒的时候也是这个曲子，可不是这个版本。”  
“他看起来是在角色扮演，他的角色一定是精心挑过的，尤其是你。”  
越前噘了噘嘴，于此十分不忿，但如今在刀俎之下，不得不被迫接演。

大约是因为光着脚的关系，越前的手有点冷，在这个充满恐惧和陌生的夜晚，手冢甚至能感到他微微颤抖。手冢将他那双有一层薄茧的手握在手心，将他搂得更紧了一些。  
越前疑惑地抬起头，“别怕，有我在。”虽然手冢知道自己在并没有任何用处，但此时，他只想安慰越前。越前望着手冢，手冢的掌心很温暖，其实以前，在手冢没有向自己告白前，那时两人的关系还很密切，越前很喜欢手冢在身边的感觉，虽然不介意一个人，但是有手冢在，还是更让他高兴。

有时危险让人紧张，但危险也让同处危险中的人更加紧密，生死在一起，没有功夫想此刻以外的事。越前的身体比刚刚跳舞时放松了一些，由得手冢越搂越紧，两人离得太近，呼吸几乎交织在一起，越前柔软的发丝拂过鼻翼，手冢觉得身体有些热。  
手冢抱着他，脸贴着他的发丝，让他将头放在自己肩上。已经很久没有，或者从来没有，能如此亲密地贴近他。手冢觉得当自己这次，再一次对越前怦然心动，越前对自己的吸引力甚至更甚以前。就像现在，胯下涨得难受，如果真的是无人的荒野，他甚至想粗暴地撕裂怀里人的衣服，就在月亮下，就在旁边的这篇草丛中，让夜色把二人吞噬，让他完全属于自己。

越前并不知道手冢此时正欲火焚身，头乖巧地枕在手冢肩上，手冢的手将自己楼得很紧。从来不会靠手冢如此近。不过今天不一样，虽然是被人逼着耍猴戏，可夜晚的阴森，以及完全未知的明天，让越前觉得手冢的怀里有些温暖，让他有种安心的感觉。

不过，无论心里再想，也不能付诸实施，而且此时，还有更重要的使，手冢贴着越前的耳朵，亲吻了一下他的耳垂，就在越前颤了颤时，手冢告诉了他他来的时候印象中的路，还有各种叮嘱。让越前那时不时滑过耳朵，灵巧的唇舌只是传达信息的障眼法。手冢甚至觉得有些感谢这样的剧本，否则，自己不知何时才能有机会舒缓自己对他的欲望。

音乐结束的时候，那个人从黑暗中走了出来，他看起来化了妆，苍白的脸和鲜红的嘴唇，让他看起来有些像吸血鬼。  
“还快乐吗？”他带了指甲，指甲尖划过越前的下巴，仿佛一用力，就能在脖子上留下一道鲜血淋漓的伤害。

越前不敢动，这种被人完全拿捏住的感觉，让越前很不好受，纵然枪口贴在腰上，手冢握紧了拳，往前走了一步。  
那人转过头，对着手冢笑了笑：“菲利普王子心疼了吗？他可轮不到你来心痛。”说着把越前的下巴抬起来，“这一位王子殿下，是我的。”

“那里留下我一个人就好了，能把他们放了吗？”  
“别急，故事的高潮还没到，还要留一会儿，不过我会放的，放到上帝那里，然后我们就可以永远幸福快乐地在一起了，就和童话里一样。”那人笑了笑，欣赏着越前因克制着怒气而发亮的双眸，吻了吻越前的下巴。  
他似乎在回避直接吻越前，又或者在等待什么特殊的仪式，手冢在一旁想。


	16. Chapter 16

（十六）

手冢回到关押的房间时，发现德川似乎睡着了。手脚又被绑了起来，在所有人都出去后，德川睁开眼，德川已经发现了摄像机的死角，而且他已解开了束缚手脚的绳子，但是又将它们绑回了原状，只不过变成了活结。

手冢和德川大致说了下情况，德川皱着眉头，“手冢，你听说过睡美人原本的故事吗？”  
手冢对这些东西不感兴趣，不过以前不二很喜欢研究这些，似乎听他说过，原本的故事更有意思。德川讲完后，手冢觉得这个版本并不怎么有趣，一个国王强奸了沉睡的美人，然后几经周折在一起的，怎么听都觉得像犯罪故事。说起音乐，德川因为越前喜欢看电影，这些年，几乎将所有的影片都看了，仅仅为了能和越前多一点话题。他自然想到了前年被改编的睡美人真人版，让原本的邪恶巫女成是真爱的故事。不过这个人，显然有他自己的剧本。

不过，虽然不知道他的剧本是怎样的，但那个人会在故事的高潮后杀死自己和德川，是多半的了。德川听了，并不十分慌张，当然，除了和越前的感情，德川从来不慌张。“只要能坚持到六个小时，到了早晨，我的人就一定能找到我们。”

手冢告诉了德川自己被带出时大致的路，德川点了点头。虽然两人是情敌，但如今，为了越前和大家的安全，自然成为了盟友。  
不知过了多久，手冢已经睡着了，又被叫起来，他不知道这人又有什么新花样。这次他被带到了一个房间，一个如同童话一般装扮的房间，越前趟在中间的大床上，仿佛没有了呼吸一般。

那一瞬，手冢觉得一大桶冰水夹杂着冰渣和冰凌，砸到头上，身上，刺痛了全身每一寸肌肤，刺穿了骨髓，“去试试吻醒他，用你的真爱之吻。 ”那个人盯着手冢。“想怎么吻，吻多久都行，想怎么弄都行。”又轻笑了下，“温柔点，那可是他的First love kiss。”

越前从国中到现在，完全没有绯闻，手冢也没有看他和任何人交往过，但毕竟越前的私人生活，手冢并不可能知道得一清二楚。不过这个人，用各种手段监控过越前，说这将会是越前的初吻，虽然令手冢觉得有些不可思议，毕竟越前已经20岁。爱慕他的不管是女人还是男人，都不少，但心里隐约地希望他说的是真的。

手冢俯下身，看着沉睡的越前，窗外似乎没有那那么黑，想必快要天明了。德川说过，让他无论如何坚持到天明。  
但是，如今在越前生死未明的状况下，手冢无法等，急不可待地含住越前嘴唇的那一刻，感觉他唇瓣有些冷，但还有温度。于是小心翼翼慢慢地用舌头舔开他的唇，口里的温热令手冢安心了几分。手慢慢往下滑，覆上越前的手腕，脉搏还在跳动，不管这是不是越前的初吻，但这是手冢和越前真正意义的第一个吻，上一次，只是轻轻碰到他的嘴唇。

知道越前还活着，手冢坐起了身，越前是被下了药，没有了反应，手冢平时并不喜欢没有反应的人，反而他更喜欢对方放得开一些。但现在不一样，因为是越前，让手冢觉得无比美好，比和任何吻技高超的人接吻都要好。手指轻轻抚过越前的脸庞，覆上了他的嘴，拨动着他柔软而红润的唇，实在可爱。  
再一次弯下腰，这一次吻住越前时，身体也渐渐覆了上去，越前只穿着柔软而单薄的丝质睡衣，虽然隔着单薄的衣物，但身体贴合在一起时，手冢甚至觉得比和那些一具具赤裸的身体更刺激。两人间滑动的丝绸，缓慢地传递着体温，摩擦着肌肤。

下体早就坚挺，磨蹭着越前柔韧的身体，手冢将被子拉好，他想起了德川说的睡美人故事的原版，那种类似奸尸的行为手冢是不屑的，但现在，他却觉得自己在干的事，也差不多。不过这只是为了拖延时间，手冢想着，但更深一层，那由本能驱动着的冲动，却越来越强烈。  
他手冢一边吻，一边将手伸入了越前的睡衣。  
知道正在被监视着，手冢当然并没有性爱时被人围观的癖好。可这样心惊胆战、濒临生死的亲吻和贴合让手冢的心跳动得厉害，而且隔着单薄的衣物，手冢也能感到越前心脏搏动的频率，他觉得越前心跳似乎慢慢在加快，莫非他并没有昏迷。

手冢没有猜错，越前确实还有些意识和能做一点微小的动作。之前，那个人给越前了一小杯水，让他喝下去，越前知道一定是药，于是含在口里。趁那人不注意时吐在了花盆里。但是不管怎样，还是喝进去一些，所以虽然还有意识，却不怎么能动弹。

被手冢如此亲吻和抚摸着，从来没有被人如此触碰过的身体微微有些热，更何况手冢的下体还顶着自己，同样是男人，自然清楚手冢想对自己干什么。

手冢不知道这究竟是不是越前的初吻，但不管是不是，他都很想将此发展成越前的初夜。这样，可以拖更久的时间。如此想着，手缓慢而熟练地解着越前睡衣的扣子，用脚将越前的丝绸睡裤褪到膝盖。  
手掌压着到大腿慢慢上移，对越前那修长而均匀紧致的腿，手冢一直很喜欢。越前喜欢穿短裤，那双腿，自己见过太多次，可每次见到，哪怕是在自己放下了对越前痴念的时候，都有种让人抚摸的欲望。

比想象中更舒服，柔韧而有弹性的肌肉，皮肤丝绒一般的触感，尤其是滑倒大腿根部，隔着一层棉质的内裤，能摸到突起的一团，褪下这一层，就这一层，就是自己幻想了无数次的境地。

感到越前的手指似乎动了动，手冢在越前耳边呢喃，“龙马，如果你还有意识，就回应一下我。”手冢的手抚住越前的脸，纠缠住他的每一寸唇舌，良久，越前的舌头似乎微微动了动，手冢看着他，他的脸色好像也不似方才那般苍白。  
“对不起，龙马，我必须要拖延时间。”是的，自己确实是为了这样的理由，否则，会等到龙马愿意的时候。

吻顺着唇，下巴，颈项，一寸寸往下移，下体摩擦着越前，实在太难受，可是越前虽然不能动，还有意识，不管用怎样的理由，在这里要了他实在说不过去，越前醒来后不知会怎样想。

忽然想起，那个人到现在为止都没有来阻止自己，说明是在他的安排中。也许那个人的剧本里，自己就是奸污了睡美人的国王，所以他作为睡美人真正的保护者，不会让自己在高潮后还活着。倘若没有未来，那么亲爱的，如果天明时我将会死去，那希望你能记住我，不管是恨还是爱。

这样想着，手冢褪下了越前的内裤，将他的腰抬了起来，越前的手指又动了动，大概是想反抗，只是手冢此时理智已经彻底下线，只想彻底埋入到越前体内，干了他。

越前的腰肢再柔韧，但从未被人碰触得地方也紧而干涩，手冢往前没了没，完全没有进入的空间，这是他的第一次，如果贸然会让他受伤的，手冢看了看床头，床头只有一个音乐盒，打开时，睡美人的音乐再次响起，音乐盒同时也是个首饰盒，拉开，里面果然放着软膏，手冢经常用自然知道，那是一款润滑膏。于是拿出来，正准备给越前上的时候……

“够了，菲利普王子。”那个人终于走了出来，夺过手冢手冢的软膏，“果然，看到自己爱的人被别人先占了便宜，我还是做不到呢。你演得恨不错，不过非常抱歉，我必须临时修改一下剧本。这样的活，果然还是得我亲自来。但作为补偿，我可以让你多活一会儿，你可以在一旁看着，看看什么是真爱之吻。”

越前在手冢几乎要挺入自己时心里是愤怒的，如果他能动，早就把手冢狠狠揍上一顿，但在听到那个人的话时，他又冷静了下来，手冢，只是被迫按照那个人的剧本走罢了。


	17. Chapter 17

（十七）

天已经亮了，德川的家族果然不是吃干饭的，更何况，监控也能看到，越前一行人是在FBI的车上失踪的，虽然三人与世隔绝不知道，但已经成为了一个大新闻。德川说得没错，德川家，和法国警察以及FBI已经带着人找到了他们被关押的地方，不过最终突破还是要费了不少周折。

那个人的手上拿着注射头，似乎不在意外面的枪声。能够吻醒睡美人，当然只有他，而且他有他的魔法。在针头还没有刺入越前的时候，手冢和他打了起来。手冢自然不是对手，被一招踹到一边，但是越前却在此时醒来了，在那个人还没来及吻他的时候，这让那个人眼一下血红，仿佛一瞬间发狂，崩溃。失去了理智，拿起枪一通乱射，甚至射杀他自己的人。

手冢抱着越前躲到角落，那个人在失去理智的状况下枪法也失了准头，甚至扣动扳机只是为了发泄。  
越前被手冢裹在怀里，看着手冢左臂渗出血来，他中枪了？手冢看着越前迅速给他止血和绑上布条的时候，才发自己中了枪，他也愣了一下，越前和他都是左撇子，谁都知道这可能会终结他的网球生涯。

……

越前坐在手术室外的时候，十分紧张，手术室的灯亮着，他坐在椅子上，手肘撑着膝盖，双手紧握，撑着头。迹部看到这一幕的时候，觉得他像一个在产房外待产的丈夫，不，那应该除了紧张外，更有期盼和喜悦，而越前此时的神情，更像是陪女朋友来打胎的男人。

迹部被自己的这种想法逗乐了，他拍了拍越前的肩膀，“放心吧，会没事的。”其实迹部更想加一句，“他不会让你负责的。”

子弹顺利取出了，受伤的左臂恢复到平常人的水平是没问题的，但是能不能恢复到手冢受伤前的状态，这一点，就连医生都不敢确定。  
越前走入监护室时，手冢还因为麻药没有醒。医院外成群的记者被拦在了外面，而监护室里静得可怕。手冢的一切都有迹部派专人打理，他什么都做不了，只能守在病床边等手冢醒来。

迹部有点坐在的椅子上，看着病床上的手冢和旁边的越前。这些天发生的事他不是太清楚，最初只听手冢说越前被跟踪了，他想引蛇出洞，后来就是铺天盖地的新闻，几乎在全世界都上了头条。也不奇怪，两个顶尖网球员被绑架，而且嫌疑犯竟然是FBI派去保护的成员，制造巨大的虚假恐袭，用的还是FBI的公务车，简直堪比好莱坞大片。倒是德川，虽然被一同绑架，但因为德川家的势力，再加上德川身份隐秘，媒体上只是写了保镖。

因为手冢的性向早就公开，虽然之前和越前没有绯闻，但嗅觉灵敏的媒体，对于不管是案情，还是两人的关系，都总想挖掘出点什么，好为这出大戏再添上爱情色彩。  
不过两人的经纪人都矢口否认，警方也宣称手冢和越前一起被绑架纯属那场混乱中的偶然。那个STK在枪战中被当场击毙，警方正在审理其他涉案人员和清理证物

不过迹部盯着二人，看样子，手冢是旧情复燃了，迹部觉得心有一点被蚂蚁啃噬的微痛，不过随即又冷笑一声，能让他伤心的人，还没出生呢。

手冢睁开眼时，就看见越前守在病床前，他看起来一直没休息，非常疲惫，头枕着床，几乎以及快睡着。手冢费力地伸出手，想抚摸他的眉眼，额……可恶，他竟然坐在左边。

手冢轻轻发出的痛楚声把越前惊醒，越前忙坐起身，“你醒了。”随即视线又不经意落到手冢左臂，难受而愧疚。  
“坐得离我近点。”手冢忽然道。  
越前一愣，但也乖乖把椅子拉得更靠近手冢，手冢手动了动，越前忙握住他的手：“你别乱动。你想要什么，我给你拿。”  
“想要你。”手冢知道之前和他肌肤相亲时，昏迷的越前其实有意识，既然自己都已经如此直接地表达过了，那么现在也不用再遮遮掩掩。  
越前的脸一下红了，瞪了手冢一眼，但依旧坐下来，握着手冢的手没有放开。  
这简直可爱地像中学生，迹部在一边想。  
不过情人眼里出西施，手冢觉得越前这无比纯情的反应简直风情万种，恨不能立即把他拉上床，干到精尽人亡也在所不惜。

嗯嗯，迹部清了清嗓子，他很熟悉手冢欲望上来的眼神，未免出现不可控的局面，赶紧发出点声音，提醒两人自己还在旁边。“不好意思，打扰一下，越前，我能单独和手冢说两句吗？”

越前愣了愣，点点头，随即想起迹部还是手冢男友，觉得自己该向迹部解释自己和手冢并没有什么，但手冢刚才说的话，以及昨天手冢对自己做的事，这话又实在没什么说服力。脸上红一阵，白一阵，不知所措的模样让迹部很是过意不去，于是捋了捋头发，“放心吧，我这前男友不会占用太久时间的。”

看着越前的背影，迹部对手冢挑了挑眉：“得手了？恭喜你夙愿得偿啊。”  
“还差点，不过快了。”手冢盯着被关上的病房门，仿佛的视线能穿过门，黏在越前身上，对越前，手冢相信自己已经志在必得。  
“看来本大爷也该退场了，不过手冢，你确定吗？本大爷这么优秀的情人可不是那么好找的。”迹部又瞥了手冢一眼，那记得手冢以前和他说起越前的模样，那样的认真和执着，让他毫不怀疑地相信手冢的决心，但刚才他从手冢的眼里，看到更多的是欲望，“如果你只是想搞他几次，我也不介意。”

“迹部！”手冢有些生气了，是，他是想搞越前，想得发疯，但是那是因为爱他，爱他爱到难以自制。  
“okay, okay。”迹部举起双手，做出投降的姿势：“不过我们的生意还是能照旧吧，本大爷可不想人财两失。”  
“当然。”手冢点点头，不得不说，迹部确实是手冢能想象到的最佳情人，生活有情趣，床上又够劲， 而且彼此不管是情感还是事业，都有足够的空间。该给面子时从来做足，该不干预时一点不管。不仅不会无理取闹，还能配合自己。最重要的，也是手冢最欣赏迹部的一点，就是这人公私分明，两人的生意一直走的是最正式的路线，该走的程序，无论是评估，审计，还是法律，从来没有一点含混，这也是两人不管什么关系，都能保持良好合作的基础。

手冢自然知道越前不可能像迹部那样，但是有了越前，自己还夫复何求呢，有他就足够了。


	18. Chapter 18

（十八）

越前回到宾馆的时候，南次郎专门去日餐店去给他买晚饭还没回来，龙雅应付媒体也是脱不开身。只有德川正黑着脸等着他，他手上拿着一个硬盘，甩到越前面前。越前心情不好，只一头倒在床上，懒得理他。

“你知道这是什么吗？”德川的语气冰冷。  
越前索性拿枕头捂住脸，“你当时是有意识的吧？”见越前不说话，德川把他的枕头一把抢过，“你知道他想对你干什么还在医院守着他！”  
越前本来就已非常疲惫，更没有和德川吵架的力气，趴在床上： “既然案子已经破了，不用你保护我了，你走吧。

“如果不是我先把证物取出来，这东西现在就会被FBI围观，万一被黑，泄露也有可能，他有没有想过全世界会怎样看你。”  
“被迫的罢了。”越前颇不耐烦。

“是不是真的被迫你应该最清楚。”德川冷笑着。虽然被被子盖着，但是他看着手冢的动作，就知道他是真想把戏做成真。德川看着越前，越前他，如果说以前对手冢只是有情，那现在，他看得出来，越前已经准备接受手冢了。 “他以为他真的爱你？他要是爱你，就不会和其他人上床。说到底，他只是不甘心没得到你，他只想和你上床，想干你，想上你，想操你。”德川越说越激动，甚至有点控制不住，隐隐地，还有些兴奋。

“你就不是吗？”越前转过头，望着德川，德川觉得自己的心又跳不动了。他甚至一厢情愿地觉得，越前是在勾引他，邀请他，下腹火热火热，虽然穿着还算宽松的西裤，但却也掩饰不住突起的莲蓬。

越前看了眼德川突然鼓起的下身，冷笑了一声，转过身不再看他。德川和手冢不同，那时手冢一边吻他，一边脱下他衣服时，他一点不觉得厌恶，甚至隐隐还有些高兴。虽然当手冢抬起他的腰，用阴茎顶着他的后穴时，他顿时觉得难堪，甚至耻辱。但无论怎样，对手冢，他讨厌不起来。而德川，光是看到他对自己起了欲望，就让越前不舒服。

德川并不知道越前此时所想，只觉得越前在邀请他。他一直嫉妒手冢，在看到手冢和越前几乎是做爱的那份录像时，气愤的同时，更多的，是在恨为什么不是自己，不是自己在越前身上。德川弯下腰，躺在了越前身边，伸出手想要抱住他，“我不同，我只会有你一个。”

“青少年，来吃点东西吧。”南次郎手上拿着茶碗蒸和雞蛋味噌粥，南次郎带着墨镜，墨镜下的黑眼圈比龙马严重一倍，从龙马被绑架到现在，他完全没有合过眼，甚至一分钟都没有。本来在龙马做完全面检查，输了些营养液后就想把他带回来，但龙马坚持要等手冢的手术结果。南次郎在那一刻已经不想再去干涉，儿子活着，安好地活着已经是他此刻的最大安慰。

“我想睡觉。”越前不肯起身，“还有，臭老头，和他把钱结清，我不需要他保护了。 ”

这个他，自然是指的德川。南次郎和德川去了外面客厅，在听完德川的陈述后，拍了拍他的肩膀：“德川，我说过的吧，如果我家青少年接受你，我就接受你，但现在龙马不愿意……”

德川皱了皱眉，“龙马现在不接受我没关系，我会一直等下去，但是手冢，伯父，你知道手冢国光私生活有多乱，我无论如何都不能让龙马和他一起，他会伤害龙马的。”

“让他自己选择吧。”南次郎对于德川的话有些反感，虽然他也不希望龙马和手冢在一起，但是德川有什么资格说这种话。自己这笨儿子真是的，怎么会吸引这么多占有欲如此强的男人，虽然女人也不少。

越前已经睡熟了，睡着前一刻的他，想起了很多事，像电影一般在脑海中一闪而过，想起了国一时，高架桥下，手冢喊他打出自己的网球，想起在小镇上，手冢在游泳馆外一把抱住他，想起输掉美网时，那一场打到酣畅淋漓的球，想起自己带伤坚持完必输的比赛时，手冢在旁边握着自己的手。  
越前活了20岁，没有谈过轰轰烈烈的恋爱，追他的人多，也有过一些暧昧，但始终没有谈起来。最初是还小，后来是太忙。但如果论他最喜欢谁，除了手冢，他也不太能想到别人。他不敢确定自己对手冢是不是爱情，他已经拒绝过手冢一次，也许这一次……好困，终于睡着了。

……

由于温网几乎是紧接着法网，手冢受了伤，越前也因为在之前的事件中被人下药，所以必须将身体里所有的药物排干净，两人都错过了温网。

子弹虽然没有伤到骨头，可肌肉被击中，手术后，运动神经的恢复算很快，但是感觉神经的恢复却很慢，受伤的地方，知觉总是有些麻。手冢虽然右手也能打，但那只够对付一般对手，而且，手冢很多绝招也只有左手才能使出。手冢的左手以前做过手术，这一次，医生和教练都不是太乐观。  
复健中心依旧是纽约的那一家，毕竟那是世界最顶尖的。复健不太顺利，纵然运动神经恢复了，但最顶尖的运动员不完全靠动，更多时候是直觉和本能反应。

越前来看手冢的次数虽然不少，但也不算太频繁，这让手冢隐隐有些失落，虽然他每次来，自己都会让他别耽误了比赛。他走了后，又盼着他来。时间一长，手冢不知不觉中产生了一种类似闺怨的情绪，越前的比赛打得很好，虽然在罗杰斯杯输给了瓦夫林卡，但又在美网赢了回来。手冢每次在看到新闻，除了欣慰的同时，也有些惆怅。还好他不懂中国古诗，否则此时若联想到一句“悔教夫婿觅封侯”，会让他自己都受到惊吓。

虽然酝酿了很久，但手冢还没找到机会向越前开口，他想过很多，例如，“龙马，我对你的心一直未变过。”但鉴于自己近乎混乱的性生活，手冢怕这句话适得其反。

手冢想过，也许自己应该等伤愈后，再向他开口，否则他就算答应了自己，也不知是内疚，还是真的爱自己。可手冢又不想再等，他甚至想抓住越前对自己的这一点内疚，就像迹部说的那样，“你抓紧点，搞不好他真会无以为报，只能以身相许。”手冢知道这样的想法有些卑鄙，但是只要能得到越前，他不在乎卑鄙一次。更何况，对越前，上次被STK抓住时，几乎迷奸他这样更卑鄙的事他也做过了。


	19. Chapter 19

（十九）

那是一个阳光灿烂的午后，手冢正在练击球，纵然他的击球已经非常有力而快速，但都无法让手冢感到满意。握紧拍子，计划下个月复赛，可自己目前的状态，真的能再次站在顶端吗？手冢皱了皱眉，自己怎么会有这种想法。

“部长。”是越前的声音，手冢转过头，馆外的阳光灿烂，越前逆着光，唇角牵出的笑容，自信而坚定，他穿着他最喜欢的白底红边的运动衫，黑色的短裤，如同自己初见他时一般。看着这样的他，手冢觉得自己的心漏了好几拍。以至于当越前手里拿着网球拍，球拍往前一指，指着自己说，“和我一起打双打吧”时，手冢完全愣住，良久才反应过来他在说什么。

越前和自己都是单打型的选手，双打，自己还勉强能凑合一下，而越前，手冢不由想起了国中时，他和桃城的那一场双打。但他是手冢，面对着那样笑着的越前，没有任何抵抗力，除了说“好”，完全没有其他念头。

接下来，两人试着磨合了一下，结果比预想中好太多，越前之前和龙雅一起打过双打，双打技巧早非国中时的水平，但更让手冢惊喜的是，他和越前，赛场上，似乎根本不需要特别地约定，就能知道对方的动向和意图。大概是这些年，作为对手的两人已经太熟悉彼此，又也许因为，越前和他，从来都是，最明白彼此的二人。

回到各自的房间，手冢估计着越前泡完澡，便来找他去吃饭。两人没有去康复中心的饭厅，手冢在外面精心挑选了一家餐厅，并且定了个包间，绝对私密的空间，除了一张不算大的餐桌，就是舒适的沙发，如果是情人节，这得提前三个月定。吃饭时，手冢点了红酒，而越前不到21岁，只能点果汁。  
他坐在越前对面，笑着看越前喝果汁。手冢很少笑，这样吃错药一般的笑更是少有，越前被他盯得发毛，于是瞪了他一眼。“小孩子。”手冢坐到越前身边，“要喝点酒吗？”，说着不由分说，抬起越前的下巴，将自己嘴里的酒喂给他。

越前被突如其来的一口酒呛到，咳起嗽来，手冢一边替他拍着背，一边把他搂进怀里。大概是被酒呛到的缘故，越前的脸红红的。手冢觉得下腹又串起一股火，恨不得锁上门，把他摁在沙发上。

吃过饭，他没有回自己的房间，也没有回越前的房间，而是去了越前家在纽约的公寓。上一次越前在那里拒绝了自己，而这一次，手冢确定，他将征服这个无比骄傲和耀眼的人。  
手冢看着正在开门的越前，忽然想起了二战后再造日本的美军陆军五星上将麦克阿瑟将军的名言，“I shall return. Tonight, I repeat those words: I shall return.”  
“我一定会回来的。”可惜手冢不怎么看动漫，不知道这也是动画里屡战屡败的反派们的名言，否则他大概会换一句。

门关上的那一刻，手冢将越前按在门上狠狠亲吻，他把越前抱起一点，用腰抵着越前，深深地吻着他，顺着他的脖子一直亲吻，轻咬，在他的脖子旁留下一个浅浅的牙印。

轻轻的刺痛让被抚摸挤压的身体如同通了弱电一般，手冢看越前已经被自己弄得双颊微红，于是就这么竖着抱着他，直接倒在了卧室的床上。

“龙马，给我好不好。”手冢一边吻，一边在他耳边呢喃。  
“我说不你会停下吗？ ”越前看着手冢，他的眼睛还是那么漂亮，只不过比在赛场上的他，更添了几分风情。

呲剌，手冢扯破了越前的衣服，吻着他身上那两点嫩嫩的，带着点粉红的小突起，灯光幽幽的，手冢欣赏着越前的身体，虽然上过那么多人，但手冢坚信，没有任何人能和越前相比。手冢喜欢越前匀称修长的身体，迷恋他身上紧致而富有弹性的肌肉，和蕴藏在其中，不可估量的力量。运动员多少都是如此，可没有人像越前那么完美，更没有越前那细腻如丝绒一般的皮肤。以前一起训练时，多少看过几次越前洗澡，无数次想象着那具年轻的身体在自己身下会如何。上一次，被被子盖着，手冢只能在脑里描摹，而这一次，手冢想要看个够。

忽然，越前笑了起来，“笑什么，小坏蛋？”手冢俯下身，摸着越前的脸。  
“没什么，就是想起你上次来的时候，臭老头说你是来求婚的。”越前把头在手冢怀里蹭了蹭。

他不提上次还好，一提，当时那心痛无比的心情又撞击了一下手冢的心，看着身下衣服被自己扯烂的越前，手冢猛地将他翻过身，手伸进他的内裤，摸着他那在自己下身的不断摩擦下，已经抬头的阴茎。

“嗯。”越前呻吟了一声。  
“不错，亲爱的，我就是来求婚的。 ”手冢有节律地拨弄着越前，越前的尺寸不错，虽然比自己还是要差一点。越前这未经人事的身体禁不住手冢这一番逗弄，脸上已经泛起了潮红。“Would you marry me？宝贝儿。”

说着又将越前翻过来，身体覆在越前身上，和他紧紧贴合在一起，越前琥珀色一般的眼睛迷蒙着一层让人迷醉而难以自持的雾气，手冢亲吻了一下他的眼睛，“和我在一起吧，龙马。无论多少次，我强迫自己忘了你，不再爱你，但我都无法做到，除了你，我再努力也爱不上别人，除了你。”

这句话手冢想了很久，他知道德川在越前心里种了一根关于自己的刺，就是自己之前混乱的性生活，手冢要把这根刺拔出来。而这个，不仅是事实，也是最好的解释。

越前点了点头，手冢再一次吻住了他。这一次，终于能得到他了。  
越前在自己手里泄出来时，手冢觉得十分满意，看着那粘着的有点透明的乳白色液体，越前羞红了脸，而手冢却笑了笑，将他的腿抬起，将就着手里的液体给他涂抹了一些，碰到越前后面时，手冢感到越前瞬间紧绷了起来。  
“别怕，宝贝儿，你乖乖躺着就好。”手冢从自己裤子里拿出润滑油，倒了一点在手上。手冢其实准备了不少东西，甚至还有药膏和退烧药。  
“你是早有预谋，还是随身携带？”越前看着他，不知怎么的，手冢觉得越前的眼里似乎有些不安。  
“和你在一起，我天天都在预谋。”手冢想抚慰住他这份不安，他怕越前误会自己随身携带这些，是因为任何人都可以，于是又补充，“是葡萄味的，你会喜欢的。”越前似乎放松了点。


	20. Chapter 20

（二十）

但在自己的手碰触到越前后穴时，越前又紧张了起来，手冢一边抚摸着他，一边小心地往里探，越前的眼神令他有些心痛。但是手冢并不想就此停下，而是在继续试图多挤一根指头进去。

越前开始挣扎起来，他自以为做了十足的思想准备和手冢上床，但是他还是低估了当手冢的手探入自己的后穴时，那种难受和耻辱的感觉。

手冢按住越前，他怕越前挣扎得更厉害，于是搂着他，拍了拍他的背，越前感到手冢硬得厉害的下体顶着自己，又轻轻推了推手冢，手冢低头看着越前，越前害怕对上手冢的眼神，于是转过脸，正好看到手冢光裸的左臂上，那刺眼的弹痕。于是他又转过头，望着手冢，手冢正有些担忧地看着他。  
“龙马，如果你还没准备好，我们可以以后再试。”手冢说这话的时候，恨不得咬断自己舌头，他怕越前真的说自己还没准备好，他已经等了太久，不想再等下去。

“我没事，部长。”这个时候还叫自己部长，不过手冢不想纠正他，他喜欢越前叫自己部长。其他人，不是叫自己手冢，就是叫自己手冢部长，家人和情人也叫自己国光。但什么都比不上越前的“部长”，尤其每次他说的时候，从来拽拽的他，听起来很是可爱，总觉得他在向自己撒娇一般。

手冢的下//体微微没入越前时，越前猛地向后退，甚至撞到床头，眼神如同警惕的猫。手冢叹了口气，他再想要越前，也不能强要了他，他知道越前和自己不一样，不是天生的同性恋，但是他肯为了自己试试，自己已经该高兴了，可心底还是忍不住失落。

越前低下头，又缩回手冢怀里，“对不起。”他小声说。  
手冢害怕越前会继续说出什么他办不到，两个人还是不行之类的话，连忙搂紧越前， “没事。”并不是一定要这样，你也可以用手的。  
说着握住越前的手，把他的手放到自己下体，他那有着薄茧的手心，偏偏手背又细腻无比。手冢一边带着越前的手上下摇动，一边将他锁紧，到最后时，手冢松开越前的手，而是自己在他的大腿根部摩擦，终于发泄了出来。

手冢喘息着，又一次吻住了越前，比之前更猛烈，这个小混蛋，让自己忍了那么久，却还不能彻底占有。但隐隐的，手冢又想，他这次态度转变，确实是在自己为了护着他受枪伤后，也许，他接受自己，是内疚多于对自己的爱。虽然，自己确实想利用他这份内疚将他捆在身边，占有他，拥有他，但是要直面这个后果，还是让手冢的心有些堵，但更多的是心慌和恐惧。

手冢自己也是男人，最知道男人的内疚感持续时间不会太长，他害怕当越前内疚感慢慢流逝后，会离开自己。一定要在这之前让他彻底爱上自己，让他迷上自己，再也离不开自己。拥住越前身体入睡前，手冢如是想。

越前在手冢怀里醒来时，已经醒了，在他睁开眼的第一时间，就给了他一个吻。想起昨晚，越前多少有些愧疚，微微低着眼。看得手冢对他又爱又恨又怜，两人又亲热了一阵，手冢才放开越前。

越前家的公寓离华尔街不远，九月底的纽约，已经颇有些冷。手冢打车回到康复中心，但在门口等着自己的，是德川。  
德川一把提起自己的领口，手冢把他的手甩开，论气势，手冢可不在德川之下。

“德川，龙马已经是我的，你不要再纠缠他了。 ”手冢故意说得暧昧不明，这让德川的拳握得更紧了些。  
“我只是来提醒你注意些，这种人人带着摄像头，都能当狗仔队的时代，别给龙马惹麻烦。”德川靠着墙，他的心痛得要死，他知道越前和手冢在公寓里呆了一整晚，而按照手冢的德行，越前肯定连早就渣也不剩。  
“龙马既然和我在一起，我相信他有足够的勇气面对。”手冢打开门，他不想再和德川多说什么。“你要再敢监视他，别怪我不客气。”

“我没那么闲。”德川冷笑了一声，转过头，“你以为他真的爱你吗？比起情人，他更希望和你做朋友。你不过是利用他的内疚罢了。你能为他做的，我能做到十倍，而我，从来没打算和他做朋友。我会等，等到他主动离开你为止。”

不得不说，德川虽然不懂恋爱法则，别说欲擒故纵这些小伎俩，哪怕是恋爱中最基本的给对方一定空间他都办不到，让越前看着他就觉得窒息，但是他足够了解越前，而他说的话，也正戳中手冢的痛处。

手冢逐步开始复出，虽然成绩勉强看得过去，但是都是小比赛，对手也不强，这样的比赛，过去的手冢要么不屑参加，如果参加，一定是冠军。医生让他慢慢来。他和越前也开始正式打双打，意外的，成绩不错，至少比他的单打强多了。

澳网他目前的状态单打还太勉强，于是只报了和越前的双打。而越前，似乎不在意这一次的单打，专心和他一起训练。因为两人练习双打的缘故，这一段时间，除了比赛，越前几乎都在康复中心。  
于是除了练习网球以外，手冢趁机拉着他经常在床上练习，还陪他看了些A片以增加情趣。可效果几乎相反的，越前对手冢挑选的A片极为排斥，几乎每一次，都在最后关头挣扎得厉害。  
从小，越前就被南次郎的各种丰乳肥臀以及制服诱惑的写真集荼毒，导致青春期对女性兴趣不是特别浓厚，至少不如同年龄的二愣子们，当然，也没有因此产生对男性的性趣。对手冢，越前虽然谈不上有性趣，但也不厌恶，手冢亲吻抚摸自己时，还有有一种安心和舒服的感觉。  
不过这段时间，在各种钙片知识和姿势的夹攻下，越前发现南次郎效应又一次起了作用，他对满屏的活塞运动完全不感兴趣，更别说有付诸实践的想法。


	21. Chapter 21

（二十一）

手冢知道掰弯直男困难，但没想到如此困难，毕竟军队和监狱里那些环境，当只有男人时，不少所谓的直男都能被暂时掰弯一下。手冢想着，也许可以循序渐进，于是他教越前用嘴来试试，为了让越前愿意，他还特地换了各种口味，葡萄，草莓，橘子，奈何果味棒也收效甚微，越前皱着眉头亲一亲，舔一舔，每次弄两下就换成手，更别说像手冢教他的那样，含着直到让手冢弄出来。

他的嘴唇明明如此柔软温润，他的舌头也如此小巧可爱，每次被他亲一下，含一下，手冢就觉得舒服得欲仙欲死，比干其他任何人还让他着迷，可他那浅尝辄止的态度，让手冢觉得越前似乎不喜欢。甚至手冢发现，自己每次含住他的时候，他都在往后退。  
这让手冢有些沮丧，有时手冢心里恨恨地想，自己也许该不顾一切地操了他，把他干到哭，干到没有力气反抗自己，可每次看他那惊慌的表情，抗拒的身体，又不忍心对他来硬的。

而与此同时，越前也颇为苦恼。他从前不知道手冢竟然是性欲如此强的人，几乎每一次和自己在一起，最终目的地只有一个。  
终于，当手冢再一次脱他衣服时，越前拉住了手冢的手，“部长，能不能多给我一些时间。不要每次约会都这样好不好。”

手冢愣了愣，对于手冢来说，成年人约会的最后一个步骤必然是上床，不上床的约会，那是中学生干的事。比起迹部那种每天都要干事的人来说，手冢自认为已经是很克制了，但一个星期三四次，是少不了的。而和越前交往以来，自己已经两个月没有真正爽彻底过了。而且，越前的抗拒似乎比最初更多了些，这让手冢焦躁异常，他担心，德川诅咒一般的话，让他觉得越前，如果再不搞定他，也许他会离开自己。

但是，又不能逼他太紧，这样可能会适得其反，于是手冢虽然心里如同猫抓一般，也只是俯下身，吻了吻他的眉心： “好。”

可是手冢悲催地发现，这之后一个月，他们的约会变成了吃饭、看电影，吻别或者抱着睡觉，大概每两个星期，越前会真正和他脱了衣服滚在一起，用手帮他弄出来，有时也会亲一亲他的下体，但绝不会时间多弄几下，更别提让他释放出来。

更奇怪的是，越前比以前更忙了。问他在干什么，他竟然说自己SAT考得不错，又是网球明星，申请的几所大学都给他发了offer，他正在研究去哪一所。

手冢很想问，他到底还需要多久时间，才能准备好，到底要多久，他才能真正地属于自己，爱上自己。

所以，当手冢一脸郁卒地和迹部谈完生意的时候，迹部瞥了一眼手冢： “你好不容易得偿所愿了，怎么一副欲求不满的表情。”  
手冢一听得偿所愿，苦笑道：“看得到，摸得到，就是吃不到，我能不欲求不满吗。”  
迹部在听了手冢的一通苦水后，高深莫测地笑了笑：“手冢，难道你没想过越前可能和你一样，当不了下面的？你要不要考虑牺牲一下？”  
手冢黑了脸，然后迹部又用他自带华丽BGM的动作捋了捋头发，“如果你做不到，让本大爷帮你试试他如何？虽然我也不习惯bottom，不过他我还是能勉为其难忍受一下。”  
“你少打他主意。”手冢的脸色更黑了。

不过迹部的话让手冢很在意，自己和越前交往了三个月，却还没能在性事上和谐，而且越前最近似乎有点抗拒，也许自己真该考虑迹部说的可能性。  
手冢没做过bottom，于是在纠结了一番后觉得，为了越前，自己什么都能忍受，而且说不定，在自己让他上一次后，他会放开也好，出于补偿也好，让自己真正夙愿得偿。

快到圣诞节了，圣诞节是他生日，希望他能喜欢自己为他准备的这份礼物吧。  
于是手冢很仔细地策划，和越前一样，他是任何事要做就做到极致的一种。越前喜欢滑雪，手冢安排好十几天假期，也让越前将这些天空出来，打算陪他去瑞士滑雪，并且在Coeur des Alpes订下了最浪漫的房间，那里的风格即现代简洁，又天然原始，是越前最喜欢的风格。

将所有的日程和计划都订好后，手冢自己也做了充分的准备，为此他还得意练了练有助于此的瑜伽。当然，也带上了以前他为越前准备的各种润滑油，药膏，退烧药，消炎药。

……

在机场接到越前的时候，手冢发觉越前的箱子似乎有些沉，越前一贯喜欢轻装简行，不知道他这次带了什么，那么沉。

去宾馆的路上，才知道越前选了加州大学洛杉矶分校，虽然哈佛和宾州大学都有给他offer，但他最终还是去了UCLA（加州大学洛杉矶分校），毕竟比赛已经很忙，离家近这点是巨大的优势。越前喜欢数学，于是选择了数学系。

而他的行李之所以如此沉，是因为他选了winter的课，这令手冢有些不是太开心，本来每年这时没有重要的比赛，想和他好好轻松一下的。越前看出他有些生气，到了停车位，还没下车。手冢定的是顶级套间，自带私人的车库，不怕人看见，于是越前主动搂住他的脖子，亲了他一口：“英语写作而已，不会耽误太多时间。”

手冢趁机捉住越前，狠狠吻着他的喉结，几乎是用咬的，越前微微吃痛，呻吟了一声，轻轻地一声，瞬间勾起了手冢下腹的一股邪火，将椅子彻底放到，压在他身上，一边将手伸入他衣服，重重地抚摸着他，一边解自己的皮带。自己和他已经一个月没做了，纵然不能做到最后一步，但对他身体，手冢依旧无比想念，甚至比以前更着迷。

手冢直接用下体磨蹭着越前，直到把他磨蹭得也和自己一样，虽然不能没入他的身体，但是挤压着他的大腿，在那四周不断地徘徊，也能疏解手冢的欲念。大约是汽车狭小的空间更多地刺激人，越前比平常更有反应一些，手冢觉得此时红着脸，比往常乖顺的越前让他不可自拔，抚摸着他搭在自己肩上的腿，在他的股间快速地摩擦，终于，释放了出来，而越前，也几乎同时软在了自己手上。

方才的不快早已烟消云散，抱着有些瘫软的越前，手冢还意犹未尽地吻着他，这是一个不错的开头，虽然期待已久，但手冢仍然觉得此时自己的心情，比预想中还要好。


	22. Chapter 22

（二十二）

晚上，越前在电脑前写 essay， 他英文写作很快，手冢看着他认真的背影，听着那迅速敲击键盘的声音，觉得有些享受。国中时，手冢的成绩一向是全年级第一，虽然高中时加入了职网，但高中，他的成绩依旧是顶尖的。手冢喜欢认真的人，尤其是认真的越前，心里想，自己要不要也和他一起读个大学什么的，最好再和他修一样的课，再住在一起。这样可以一边做作业，一边接吻，再顺便做爱。

这边手冢陷入幻想的时候，越前已经在写引用部分，他不知道自己写篇essay都能让手冢兴奋，于是当他写完起身就被赤身裸体的手冢抱住时，委实吃了一惊。

“部长？！”越前看着手冢，虽然这段时间是没怎么满足手冢，而且自己这次和他一起度假也想好好补偿他，可怎么也没想到下午已经和他在车上弄过一次，这时手冢竟然还那么有精神。

“宝贝儿，和我一起洗澡。 ”手冢几乎是用命令的。越前没打算反抗他，于是任由着手冢脱了自己衣服，把自己抱入浴室。

温温的水滑过二人身躯，手冢抱着越前，一边给他抹肥皂，一边又用力揉捏着他全身每一寸肌肤，手冢舔舐着越前嫩红的下体，双手放在他紧翘的屁股上，越前靠着浴室壁，逃无可逃，再加上手冢技术高超，他只能投降。

两人进入浴池时，越前已经彻底没了力气，浴缸里放了他最喜欢的浴盐，舒适的感觉和熟悉的味道让越前也有些放松。手冢把他抱在怀里，头靠着手冢，手冢一边给他按摩，一边时不时亲吻他。

“部长，你会参加澳网单打吗？”越前问。  
“嗯，我想现在差不多了，看看我能打到什么程度吧。”手冢摸了摸他的脸蛋，这要是以前，他要想的，只是如何拿到冠军。  
“澳网我们还是打双打好不好？”越前忽然转过头，眼睛很亮，亮得仿佛水中都倒映着金色的光芒，“我也不参加单打。”  
手冢愣了愣，虽然不是非常认同越前放弃单打，但依旧点点头。看着越前明亮的眼睛，手冢想立即给他蒙上一层水雾，在水里，也许他的疼痛和抗拒会少几分，如果成功了，自己也就不必再继续原有的计划。  
“龙马，彻底给了我好不好。”手冢吻了吻他的脸。  
越前看着手冢，那似嗔非嗔的表情叫手冢看得不能自持，“你不是早就……部长，以前可不知道部长是这么……这么……”  
“怎么？我怎么？”手冢笑着将越前搂得更紧了些，“对你才这样。”说着又呢喃说：“你知道我的意思，我想进去，我想彻底拥有你。”

越前不是很明白手冢对进入自己的执着，在他看来，他已经和手冢做了很多次，他也尽自己能做到的一切配合手冢，手冢早就彻底拥有了自己，只是没有采取某种性交方式而已。但手冢看来实在想，于是越前点了点头。

在水里，越前比平时稍微放松些，用手指扩张起来也更容易些，真是的，怎么没早想到这一招。扩张润滑得差不多时，手冢试着进入，加入了浴盐的水很滑，让手冢进入比第一次顺利了不少，不过没入到一半时，越前依旧痛得不行。他听说过很痛，但没想到那么痛。

“不，不，出来，部长你出来。”越前几乎快哭了出来，祈求着手冢，“快出来，求求你了。”。  
手冢看着越前痛楚的表情，他心痛，但这心痛中又隐约有几丝满足，于是并没有停下来。之前利用越前对自己的愧疚让他接受了，但一直觉得，如果越前不肯让自己和他融为一体，让自己的身体和他的相连，就是还没真正接受，没有真正爱上自己。和越前做爱已经很多次，但想操他的愿望却越来越强烈，仿佛那是一个仪式，就像奥运点火一样，无论前面的节目多么精彩绝伦，如果没有最后的点燃圣火，那始终是不完整的。

而如今，释放在越前身体最幽秘的深处，让自己的精液从他身体里流出来，就是那最后的仪式。已经进入了一大半，还差一点点，就可以让他完全容纳了自己，稍微习惯会儿以后，就能小心地温柔地抽动，不，是猛烈地，狠狠地，然后在他里面泄出来，这样他才完全属于自己，才能确认他是真的接受了自己。  
这样想着，手冢摸着越前光裸的背，犹豫着要不要干脆来一个猛的，一鼓作气贯穿他的身体。如此想着，手冢又往里使了些劲。  
越前实在很紧，再加上手冢的尺寸别说在亚洲男性，就是欧美男性中也属于大的，于是更加艰难，其实越前夹得自己也很痛。手冢没有吸过毒，但手冢觉得，比起那痛，就是世界上最爽的毒品，也不会像越前这样，让自己上瘾。

越前痛得几乎快昏了过去，挣扎得想站起来，浴缸很滑，他又没力气，险些摔一跤，亏得手冢及时抱住了他。手冢被吓得不轻，抱着他，安抚道：“好了好了，我不要了，别哭。”  
“我才没哭，部长你这混蛋。”越前抬起眼，他确实没哭，只是眼角有些润。  
“好好，我是混蛋。”手冢吻了吻他的眼角。

洗完澡，手冢抱着越前回到床上。越前还在生闷气，转过头不理手冢。手冢对他又哄又亲，可无论他怎么哄，越前都不肯回过头。  
手冢哭笑不得，只得将越前搂着，稳稳地睡上了一夜。

第二天，手冢醒来的时候，越前还背对着他，将头埋着，可爱又可怜，于是亲了亲他的耳垂：“还在生我的气？”  
越前没有说话，手冢摸了摸他的发丝，“对不起，别生气了，乖。”  
越前终于转过头：“为什么你一定要这样，就像昨天在车上那样，不好吗？”  
手冢想起越前之前说让自己给他一点时间，于是也皱了皱眉：“你之前让我给你一些时间，我一直没问究竟要等多久，你是在忽悠我吗？”

越前脸色一沉，他觉得这次和手冢出来，自己已经像许诺的一样，彻底接受手冢，也享受和手冢做爱的过程，他想在车里做，就在车里，想在浴室里要，自己也同意了。只是手冢非要进入自己，不是不同意，甚至也放下之前纠结的耻辱感和尊严，可实在痛得难以忍受，那种撕裂的痛楚，完全没有任何快乐。这种事，难道不是以两人都舒服为前提吗？  
他隐隐想起了德川发现他想和手冢在一起后对他吼的话，“他只是想和你上床，想干你，想上你，想操你。”

德川的话越前并不在意，不过手冢以前的情史越前多少还是知道一些，既然有的是人愿意让他做这种事，而自己却做不到，那么……  
“你还想我怎样？既然我不能让你满意……”越前看着手冢，手冢惊觉他接下来要说出类似分手的话，于是猛地吻住了他， “抱歉，龙马，我只是太爱你，太想要你了。”说着又抚摸着他的额头。“你爱我吗？”

越前也知道刚才自己几乎就快脱口而出的话太鲁莽，于是没有再和手冢闹别扭，点了点头。如果不爱，怎么可能让他对自己做这种事。望着天花板，越前忽然想起了在小镇上，和手冢看完电影回到房间时，当时自己好像很快就睡着了，但现在想起来，心却跳得有些快。


	23. Chapter 23

（二十三）

接下来的几天还算不错，白天滑滑雪，越前有时会带着书，有时不会，晚上越前有时有online course或者discussion，有时写写essay，至于做爱，手冢几乎是随时随地都想来一发，也基本就这么干了。  
手冢沮丧地想，也许越前永远都不会让自己操他，不过无论如何，越前现在已经不排斥和自己做爱，还是按照计划来一次，如果他上了自己，那么也许能让自己也上上他。

滑了几天雪，手冢和越前打算休息一下，在雪场周围观光观光，越前拿了一本pre-calculus（微积分前序）复习，他春季会直接修微积分，学校要求如果想跳过微积分之前的必修课程，要考下试，太久没碰了，得稍微复习一下。  
坐在雪场旁的咖啡厅里，一边欣赏着雪景，一边复习功课，越前找服务生要了几张纸演算，手冢在他对面喝着咖啡，看着书。

不一会儿，雪场中的一个人吸引了二人的注意，那人滑雪的姿势十分怪异，初学者有各种怪异的知识，但是那个人是不同于一般初学者的怪异，怎么说呢，他的动作十分精准，着力点也非常精确的样子，就是姿势非常搞笑，当然，效果也很差。

看着那个人一次次从雪里爬起来，重复着特有的奇怪姿势，越前和手冢都很不厚道地笑了出来。  
不一会儿，那个人和另外一个更年轻的男人也来了咖啡厅，而且就坐在越前身后。手冢打量了那两人一番，刚才那个人看上去30多岁，棕色的头发，笑容十分开朗。旁边一个大概20多岁的人，大概是他的助理，在一旁说：“Dr. Refael（拉斐尔博士），你这样滑雪是不行的。 ”

“不不，我的计算应该是完美的，剩下的只是操作问题。”两人都说着美式英语。  
越前瞬间想到了乾学长，于是忍不住笑了出来。  
“你看，别人都笑你了。 ”那位看起来像助理的人说。

那位被称为Dr. Refael（拉斐尔）的人转过身，看了看越前，不过他眼尖，很快就看到越前手上的书，以及正在演算的数学题，大概是大学生吧，这年头，如此用功的大学生不多见了，他心里想。

“对了，学校下学期给你安排了一节本科生的课。”看起来应该是位大学教授，手冢想，不过真是一位年轻的教授。  
“是什么？”那位年轻的教授看上去很平易近人，不过美国的教授，也不奇怪。  
“Ph 135 c， Applications of Quantum Mechanics（量子力学的应用）。”助理说。  
“哦，那还好。你的论文写得怎么样了。”教授问道，哦，原来不是助理，看样子是他带的博士生。  
“最近不太顺利，上次和你说过的，极化谱上，遇到了一点麻烦。 ”那位学生说。  
两人虽然讨论得比较小声，不过因为就在越前身后，所以也顺便听了一些。

“部长，Topological quantum是什么？”他虽然说的日语，但是对于Topological quantum（拓扑量子），他并不知道日语该怎么说，于是只是重复了教授和他的博士生之间的话。  
当然，越前的话也吸引了教授的注意，虽然听不懂日语，但知道他们在讨论这一个话题。于是转过身，“你是物理系的大学生吗？”  
越前显得很礼貌，“不，我是数学系，不过也挺喜欢的物理的。”

教授点点头，数学系的学生看pre-calculus（微积分前序），于是顺口说，“Freshman（新生）？”越前点点头，越前虽然已经20岁，但本就显得小，就说是高中生也说得过去。  
教授带过日本的研究生，他们的英语发音都特别怪，但越前的英语十分纯正，他习惯夸奖孩子，于是说，“你英语很好。”  
“我是在洛杉矶长大的。”越前眨眨眼。  
这让教授和他的博士生都笑了起来，博士生自我介绍说：“我叫安德鲁,这位是拉斐尔教授，我们都在加州理工大学，也在洛杉矶。”虽然都是经常出国，但来自同一个地方多少让人有点亲切感，于是四人坐到一桌，聊起天来。  
原来拉斐尔教授和安德鲁这次来瑞士，是要参与一项在日内瓦离子对撞机的重要实验。越前对那个对撞机很感兴趣，教授笑着说，如果他想去，以后可以努力成为物理学家。

拉斐尔教授和安德鲁平时不关心体育，所以完全不认识越前和手冢，当得知越前是在UCLA时，也顺便问手冢是不是也在那儿读书。手冢英语虽然很不错，甚至中古英语也有涉猎，但口语多少还是带着一点点日本人的特色，再加上他本来就话少，于是只是回答几个问题，在旁边静静地看着越前和别人聊天。

越前自然就问道了什么是Topological quantum，拉斐尔教授解释了一阵后，又说：“其实这个在数学上也意义重大。”于是又开始谈代数拓扑。  
越前本就很聪明，便接着又问了几个问题，拉斐尔教授忍不住仔细看着面前这个年轻人，虽然还是大一，基础还不牢，但每次问的问题都在关键点上，越前的眼睛很漂亮，虽然他整个人都好看，不过眼睛尤其亮，手冢看着越前用那双漂亮的大眼睛注视着别人，心里有些不适滋味。

“嗯……”教授看了看越前，“如果你真的对这方面有兴趣，本科毕业了可以来报我的博士生。”说着给越前了一张名片。

看着越前那兴奋中带着挑战兴趣的模样，手冢觉得心脏一阵猛烈的收缩，越前去读大学也就算了，难道作为顶尖的网球运动员，还真的不打网球，去读PhD吗？网球场是他和越前宿命相连的地方，不仅仅是二人共同的梦想，也是在经历如此多后，二人还能在一起，紧紧拴住越前和自己的月老红线。  
如今竟然有人想剪断这红绳，虽然这荒唐的提议八字没有一撇，但仅仅是想到这儿，手冢就觉得自己无法容忍。

正在这时，走来一位年轻的男性，金发碧眼，长得非常高，看起来像当地的瑞士人，不好意思地走到他们旁边，带着兴奋说：“不好意思，打扰一下，请问你是越前龙马吗？”说着看了越前一眼，脸居然还红了起来。

越前抬起眼，点了点头。那个人看着越前的眼睛注视着自己，脸又红了起来，“真的是你，真是太不可思议，我是你的超级球迷，你真是太棒了。”说着又发现了手冢，几乎是要叫了出来：“你是手冢国光，天啊，在这里碰到二位真是太荣幸了，能和我一起合个影吗？”

越前和手冢平时虽然注意避开媒体，行程也经常错开，但也没有小心到不可思议，不过很奇怪，从交往到现在都没有特别大的媒体报道，当然因为手冢的性向，两人又一起打双打，有不少对二人关系的揣测，但至今也没实质证据。于是多数人还是倾向于这是因为那场两人共同经历的生死，让二人关系密切起来。手冢看了看越前，怕越前不愿意，不过越前倒是大大方方地合影签名，手冢自然也同意了。

合影时，手冢想，这照片如果放到社交网络上，自己和越前的关系就能上明天日本娱乐新闻的头条。不过不知为何，手冢一点也不担心这事的发生，甚至还有点期盼。

再次坐下的时候，拉斐尔教授和安德鲁才诧异地望着二人，“两位原来都是网球球星。”


	24. Chapter 24

（二十四）

任何一件事，不管是科研还是体育，要做到世界顶尖都需要极高的天赋，不断的努力以及顽强的毅力。原本以为二人是普通大学生，没想到竟然是球星，于是也更欣赏眼前这两位年轻人。拉斐尔教授尤其对越前感兴趣，他察觉到越前在数学和物理上有极高的天赋，如果他是顶尖球星的话，那么毅力和顽强程度是不言而喻的。

接下来的两三天，拉斐尔教授和安德鲁都与二人一起，越前教拉斐尔教授滑雪，教授教越前数学，好好的二人甜蜜度假竟然成了越前和别人的互动课堂。如果教授是一个秃头的老头子也还罢了，偏偏教授的年纪并不大，曾经也是少年天才，年纪轻轻就从哈佛大学博士毕业，如今不到40岁，已经成为了加州理工大学理论物理的正教授，长得也很阳光。  
虽然是教授，大约是因为一直在学术环境的缘故，为人却十分单纯直接。不仅如此，教授还没结婚，甚至也没有女朋友，他耸耸肩，这辈子娶了物理，很难把时间分配给其他人。

越前教别人滑雪，难免有些肢体碰触，虽然穿着厚厚的滑雪服，带着帽子和眼镜，可手冢怎么看都觉得刺眼。尤其当越前用他那亮让人失神的眼注释着别人时，手冢觉得心底莫来由地一阵发慌，仿佛下一刻，越前就会从自己身边离开。  
如果从来没有得到，那么也不会如此害怕失去。  
晚上，手冢在床上一边亲吻越前，一边说真想吃掉他，免得他四处勾引人。手冢用那看似玩笑的口吻诉说着，越前笑他这醋吃得荒唐，包成这样还能勾引人，那对方一定是豌豆公主。手冢心里想，包成这样算什么，他看到越前包成这样，只觉得那是一份等待自己拆封的礼物。

不过越前知道手冢不太高兴，所以床上乖乖地任由手冢摆布，有时甚至吃了午饭，手冢也要把他拉回房间，狠狠干柴烈火、翻云覆雨一番。有时弄得越前没精神，下午也就和他呆在房间了。手冢和越前都很忙，很少有这种机会。外面是白天，而自己和越前却呆在拉着窗帘的房间里，坐在床上，看书，做爱，或者无所事事，但却只有彼此。

此时，窗外白雪皑皑，窗帘很厚重，没有拉上遮光布，雪光依旧映在窗帘上，床头的光昏黄昏黄，越前在看他的阅读材料，而自己则看着一直想看，却一直没看完的 “A Short History of Nearly Everything”（万物简史）。书翻动的声音伴随着窗外雪落下的簌簌声，静谧而恬静。

手冢不知道，此时他看着越前的眼光多么柔和，唇角的笑容多么温暖，越前趟在他腿上，仰着头看着他，伸出手，摸了摸他的眉毛，冲他调皮地笑了一笑。  
越前生日就在后天，那是他21岁的生日，在美国，也算彻底成年了。好在拉斐尔教授和安德鲁要回家过圣诞，这两个超级量子点LED终于滚回了美国。不过一想到他们和越前交换了电话，几个人又都在洛杉矶，手冢顿时又郁卒起来。  
送别的时候，那两人依照美国的习惯，和越前大大地拥抱了一下，手冢恨不得不顾礼仪，立刻将越前拉出来。当拉斐尔教授临别前给了越前一份书单，越前欣然地表示感谢时，手冢觉得有一种不好的预感，那是一种让越前脱离轨道，剪断两人最深羁绊的危险。这种随时被抢走爱人的感觉令手冢坐立难安。果然，一定要让他彻底爱上自己才行。

想起他18岁生日那年，他拒绝了自己，圣诞节当天，自己一个人凄凉地在机场待了十六个小时，手冢恨不能今天和明天和他在床上呆四十八个小时。

那是一个美妙的早晨，雪下了一夜，阳光落下来，天地之间洁白而光亮。越前趟在床上，伸了一个懒腰，已经闻到了香香的日式早晨的味道。来瑞士已经十天，日餐店几乎没怎么看到，和手冢在一起当然很好，不过饮食确实不太习惯。好香，不知道手冢是怎么做到的。

吃完早饭，手冢问越前今天想怎么过生日，越前知道手冢一定早就计划好了，“听你的。”  
两人没有滑雪，而是散了一会儿步，手冢看着越前孩子气地在雪里堆雪人，过了一会儿，越前指着地上的矮胖雪人，“部长，你看这个像不像你。”  
手冢看着那个圆滚滚的雪人，身形活像越前以前那只叫卡鲁宾的猫，但是那个上挑的眉毛和眼镜，看起来确实像自己。不过哪怕是这个雪人也下瘪着嘴，自己在他的印象里难道总是在生气吗？  
“越前，绕场20圈。”越前操着手，学着自己以前的样子。  
于是手冢干脆陪他玩到底，也端出以前的架子：“50圈。”

头本能地一歪，躲过一个雪球，却正好被另外一个砸中。“部长，你还差得远呢。”说着拔腿就跑。不，是真的去跑圈了，而且绕着自己跑，还时不时给自己扔来几个雪球。  
而自己，也拿起雪球，追着他扔。可惜雪球不能用网球拍，否则命中率一定会大大提高。

回到房间的时候，两人笑嘻嘻倒在床上，手冢伸出手挠越前痒痒，果然，越前只有投降了。笑了一阵，突然安静下来，手冢俯下身深深地看着他，而越前也看着自己，手他的眼眸里只有自己的倒影。  
“龙马，我有和你说过我有多爱你吗？”  
越前点点头，手冢不是经常把爱挂在嘴边的人，但他对自己，确实说过好几次。  
“可永远都觉得不够，害怕你感觉不到。”手冢吻了吻他的眉心。“你呢，龙马，你爱我吗？”  
越前也点点头，手冢觉得似乎在自己不多地几次直接问越前这种问题时，越前都是用点头代替语言，这让手冢心里有些害怕，“我想听你说出来。”  
“部长，你以为我会和不爱的人做这种事吗？”越前将手冢拉到自己跟前，主动吻上了他的嘴唇。他从来都是这样的行动派，但手冢却觉得越前并没有直接说爱自己，手冢一边吻着越前，一边想也许，这是他认为更好的表达方式，也许，他并没有那么爱自己。

越前很奇怪手冢竟然没有把这个吻发展成做爱，不过他头靠着手冢的胸膛，听着手冢心跳的声音，让他觉得一阵安心。竟然沉沉地睡着了，两人没有吃午饭，似乎是来瑞士以后的第一次，两人没有做爱就一起入睡。

醒来的时候已经下午三点，手冢早就买下了附近的一家小餐厅，并且做了一点改造，还高薪从日本请了厨师，不为别的，就为给越前做几天饭。之前十天之所以没有吃日本菜，手冢是想让越前的肠胃先想念想念和食。

手冢和越前达到小餐厅时，厨师们刚刚做好，整家餐厅没有一个人，甚至服务生都没有，越前有些奇怪地看了看这个小餐厅，装修和气氛如此好的餐厅，竟然没人？  
“先生，你想吃什么？”手冢站在旁边，问越前。  
当越前明白过来后，要说不感动是不可能的，有这么一个人，如此周到费心地安排，甚至就是父母，也不会这样溺爱自己。而事实上，伦子和南次郎确实从来都不溺爱孩子，虽然南次郎的全部心血都在儿子身上，爱是肯定的，但是溺爱，是没有的。


	25. Chapter 25

（二十五）

两人吃完饭和小小的蛋糕，将车留在了那里，手冢让厨师一会儿给他开到酒店的公用停车场。  
而自己，就和越前从餐厅一路走回来，又有些飘雪，两人靠着走在一起，这在平时是不可能的，不过如此冷的天气，包得如此严实，又带着雪镜，也不可能有人能认出来了。  
路稍微有点远，走回房间时已经傍晚，手冢让越前休息一下，自己却离开了房间。  
越前躺在床上，他已经懒得猜手冢在准备什么礼物想给自己，反正，都交给他就好了，刚才有点乏，不如泡个澡。

手冢回来的时候，越前还在泡澡，手冢冲干净后也走进了浴缸，越前闭着眼，靠着他。  
“越前，还记得你爸爸之前说我是求婚者吗？”  
越前转过头，看着手冢，点了点头。“其实他没有开玩笑，我真的想。”手冢将越前抱在腿上，脸贴着他的脸，胸口紧贴着他的后背，将他的手握在手上。

“等到你退役的时候，我们结婚，好吗？”手冢亲了亲他。  
越前没有回答。美国最高法院已经通过同性婚姻，越来越多的国家都允许同性婚姻，这个问题，越前并不是完全没想过，但总觉得那应该很久以后的事。  
手冢看着越前，没有错过他眼里的迟疑，“不是现在，等你退役，应该已经十年以后呢。龙马，你愿意吗？Would you marry me？”  
越前无法对此时的手冢说不愿意，而且除了手冢，他也想不到自己还有任何和其他人结婚的可能，“好。”终于给了手冢一个肯定的回答。

答应的时候，感到手上被戴上了一个什么，低头看，是一枚铂金的戒指，越前看着手冢，眨了眨眼。“平时不用带，就一下。我只想看着你戴上戒指的样子。”手冢把越前的手捧在唇边，亲了一亲。  
越前觉得这样的手冢让他有些心痛，于是转过身亲了亲他：“就算不等到退役也没有关系。”

手冢猛地抱住越前，紧紧的，紧到水也无法穿过，紧到想把让他陷入自己的骨血。“龙马，你想要我吗？”  
越前没有太明白手冢的意思，以为手冢是想如之前一样做爱，于是点点头。  
手冢早就非常硬了，对着越前，手冢几乎觉得自己随时都可以，越前还软软的，哪怕在经过方才的拥抱后。手放到越前还软软的，可爱的下体上，“我是说像我之前一直想对你做的事一样。”  
越前惊异非常，顿时结巴了起来，“部长，那个，那个很痛的，非常痛，你以前有试过吗？真的很痛。”  
“当然没有。不过没关系，既然你怕痛，就让我来吧。”手冢亲吻着他的耳后。“我只想和你一起，为了你，什么都可以。”  
越前在手冢的手上逐渐硬了起来，他看着手冢，心中有些复杂，虽然并不将德川说的手冢只想操自己的话放在心上，但是对手冢如此热衷于这件事也有些在意。如今手冢如此说，震惊之余还是有些感动，虽然，自己并没有想过要这样。青春期时，因为南次郎的杂志荼毒，越前就很少做春梦，再加上，虽然没有真正彻底让手冢在自己身体里抽动并并释放，但也让他进来过，越前知道那有多么痛，他并不想让手冢也这么痛。

手冢在进来之前，已经自己做了做润滑和扩张，越前有些紧张，就像个小男生一样。手冢放开越前已经被自己拨弄地硬硬的下体，主动将自己送了上去。  
越前抱住手冢，他希望能满足手冢，虽然因为太痛，自己无法让手冢操自己，但如果一定要这样的性交方式才能让手冢安心，那自己也可以试试。而且越前知道，某种程度，这还是手冢的第一次。

于是学着手冢平时的样子，伸出手去探索，手冢看出越前蹑手蹑脚，于是说：“没事，我已经准备好了，放心吧。”

越前心跳得厉害，但不是一种期待地跳动，而纯粹是紧张。手冢已经调整好位置，抱住了他，越前也抱着手冢，尝试让自己进去，尽管手冢已经充分地润滑和扩张，从来没有过这种经历的他，也依旧十分紧，要稍微使点劲才能没入。  
越前用了用力，却发现无法进去，是的，无法，不是手冢紧得过分，而是自己，自己那里根本无法保持方才的硬度，这样的发现让越前有些打击，毕竟也是男人，临阵脱逃这种事，怎么都觉得伤人。  
于是又自己稍微弄了弄，再次努力的时候，发现比方才更难了，越前有些着急，可似乎越着急，结果就越发地让他难堪。

比起越前男人的自尊心受到空前打击的同时，已经清楚感觉到越前那里一次次靠近自己就软下来的手冢更备受打击。他清楚地知道越前的性功能没有一点问题，不管是硬度还吃持久度。但是仔细想想，他从来没有，对从来没有，在自己脱了衣服，没有用手或者身体摩擦他下体时就硬起来，而摩擦产生的勃起，不管是男是女，还有本人，都再正常不过，否则男生怎么会打飞机。

越前对自己没有性欲。这是手冢直接得出的结论，也是再清楚不过的事实。那么，越前爱自己吗？手冢虽然之前虽然一直担忧越前对自己是愧疚多于爱，但是并没有怀疑他对自己，总有那么一点爱，特别是这几天，越前没有再排斥和自己做爱，有时甚至也主动满足下自己，可是，他从来没有单纯地，对着自己，不是靠身体的摩擦，产生性欲。没有欲望的爱，没有性的爱，再爱，都不是真正的爱情。

“部长，还是你来吧。”越前此时简直想死，他觉得长这么大，自己从来没有如此丢人过。  
“龙马……”手冢还没有从震惊和失落中回过神，越前已经把身体送了上来。“部长……”想说对不起，又怕手冢误会，想说“你想做什么就做吧”，又说不出不口。不过那一瞬间，越前确实想，如果让手冢干，就能把刚才的记忆消除，他愿意忍受那痛楚。不过，这样的想法只存在了一会儿，因为之前的痛楚记忆更加深刻。

“龙马……”不，不，亲爱的，我是想要你，但是我想的是，你也总有那么一点点想要我。手冢觉得自己大概吃错了药，竟然会轻轻推开了越前。是的，这样突如其来的清晰认知，如同一盆冰水，将手冢的欲望也浇灭了。

越前转过头，他几乎想逃出去，站起身，伸手去拿浴巾。意识到他想走，手冢本能地站起身，抱住了他。不知道接下来该怎么办，但是不能让他走。该死的，明明是已经被浇灭的欲望，竟然又抬了头。他对自己，就是那么致命的诱惑。 

两人湿着身体倒在了床上，手冢亲吻着越前，如同已经无数次火热地索求着他一样，看着越前在自己的摩擦下又渐渐抬头的欲望，手冢心底一股浓浓地悲哀，他觉得鼻子有些酸涩，为什么，龙马，到底要怎样，你才能爱上我。可是，面对着不爱我的你，我竟然无法放开你，无法不爱你。

其实，如果不是不得已，手冢并不想要让越前进入自己，哪怕是下定决心时，心里想的也是如果自己让他上了，他也许出于补偿，也让自己上。可万万没有想到，竟然是这样的结果。他不爱自己，也许对自己有友情，有亲情，甚至是依恋，但是唯独没有，唯独没有他最想要的爱情。


	26. Chapter 26

（二十六）

越前已经睡着了，因为是生日，所以睡前还是和家里短暂通了个电话，越前没有告诉家里和自己订婚的事，手冢笑了笑，真是的，自己还在痴心妄想什么呢。  
平安夜，又是平安夜，原本以为这次会和三年前截然不同，但没想到，竟然是一样的结果。只不过那次是越前亲口说出，但亲口说出，还有一丝希望他心口不一，可这一次，是由越前的身体说出，用人类最原始最诚实的欲望，连想找一个欺骗自己的理由都难以找到。手冢在想自己是不是因为自己不是基督徒，所以上帝不保佑自己。手冢望着天，主啊，不知道现在改信来得及不。

手冢拿出行李箱中的烟，走到了阳台。很冷，冷得几乎能把人冻僵，但手冢却觉得这样的温度正好，正好冷却自己那颗烦躁无比的心。  
已经很久没抽了，身为运动员，之前也很少抽，只是有时实在烦闷时，会抽一支，舒缓一下。和越前交往以后，知道他不喜欢烟味，更是碰也没碰过。这一包，还是半年前买的。

天气太冷，想将烟点燃都费了些力气，如果换往常，早就索性不抽了，可今天，无论怎样，都一定要。火柴一根根点燃又熄灭，这让手冢忽然想起了那个著名的童话。那个故事的小女孩，也是在平安夜，也是在这样的大雪里，划破一根根火柴，想抓住不属于自己的幻影。可是，那个小女孩，最终还借由着一大把火柴看到她最想看到，也最爱她的人。  
自己的爱人就在身边，可无论自己点燃多少火柴，却也找不回一个虚幻的幸福。

其实越前并没有睡着，只是不知道该如何，索性装睡。在感到手冢松开自己去了阳台后，也睁开了眼，手冢虽然关上了玻璃门，但窗帘并没有拉上。房间里没有光亮，而外面的月光映射着雪光却亮得出奇。看着手冢近乎偏执地划着火柴，最终将烟点燃时，雪光下，那红红的一点光，让越前看着心里难受。  
抬起手，看了看手上的戒指，自己没有和家人说订婚的事，也无法说，这样的气氛下，这件事是否还依旧有效尚且不知。

抽完烟，手冢回到房间，虽然出去时裹了外套，但全身都冷了。越前温暖的身体就在旁边，手冢看着他，伸出手，碰到他脸庞的一瞬又缩了回来。拼命克制住搂住他的想法，转过头，盖上了被子。  
手冢冰冷的指尖碰到自己脸时，越前几乎装不下去，他心痛手冢，可是并不是十分明白手冢为何会如此在意，他觉得，自己够丢脸是真的，部长大概也觉得丢脸，但部长的丢脸也许类似与女性这种情况下，对自己魅力竟然没起到作用的难堪。可手冢毕竟不是女人，而且之前的性事都是手冢主导。所以论难堪的程度，似乎还是自己更丢人一些。

越前伸出手，手背碰了碰手冢冰冷的手，手冢没有将手缩回，却也没有握住他的手。越前觉得有些委屈，比起部长的尴尬，自己的男人自尊心更加备受打击啊。真是的，说些什么好呢，其实这种情况最好求教于家人，可是想想那不正经的老爸和哥哥，越前立即否定掉这个选项。“部长，其实你还是很帅的。”要不，肯定一下他的魅力吧。  
这是越前最多能做到的，总不能说自己就是不行吧。而且，越前查了查，过于紧张，越想硬越硬不起来的情况，似乎也挺普遍的。

手冢对越前的神来一笔不怎么反应得过来，过了一会儿，才想通看来越前本身并没有主动意识到这个问题背后潜在的真正的原因。与其说他不爱自己，更不如说他以为他爱自己，但是并没有爱上。  
如果是别人，手冢是不屑于这勉强的感情。但是越前，该怎么办，难道等他慢慢发现爱不上自己然后离开吗？之前利用他的愧疚感让他答应了，虽然效果比自己想象得慢，不过至少，他答应了，而且还在很可爱地努力着。

手冢转过身，与越前脸对着脸：“是吗？有多帅？”  
其实这时，如果想不出太好的形容词，就最好拿出公认的帅哥当坐标轴，然后称赞对方比他还帅。就好象想不出矫若游龙，翩若惊鸿，就用貌比潘安，帅过金城武这类来搪塞。可惜越前日语不怎么样，找不到太清新脱俗的形容词，平时又不关注帅哥。其实网球界帅哥不少，但越前只注意到对方的球技，于是一时语塞。

手冢一贯善于摆出面无表情的扑克脸，让对方看不出他的情绪，无奈之下，“大概……和我差不多？” 天知道越前并不是故事自恋，他并没有太过仔细留意过几个男人的容貌，而南次郎和龙雅因为太不正经被排除了和他一样帅的范畴。  
手冢知道越前自信，但是没想到这家伙居然还那么自恋。不过想起他那句“Nobody beats me on tennis”，心想，这大概是越前龙马活这么大说过的最大的恭维话。于是手冢依旧面无表情地搂住了他，“既然这么帅……怎么……”说着恶作剧地往他下身看了看。

“不太习惯。”越前很想让手冢去网上搜索处男、第一次等关键词来给自己挽尊，但是感觉说出来会更丢脸。  
“那要习惯一下吗？”手冢问越前，还没等到他回答，又说， “我们还是按照习惯的来吧。”

手冢的身体冰冷，环上来的时候，越前打了个寒颤。而手冢抱着越前，就觉得像抱了个温软的小火炉一般，舒服极了。不管他对自己是不是爱情，自己都无法放开他。算了，本来就只是权宜之计，既然他无法对自己直接产生性欲，那么，就更要让他彻底接受自己。  
手冢用再一次抬头的下体在越前大腿蹭了蹭，“你看，我这里也很冷，可以放到你里面去暖和一下吗？”

越前无法理解手冢是如何一本正经地说出这样恬不知耻的话，想起上次的痛，他实在不想再来一次，于是试图伸出手，去包住手冢。  
可手冢一把抓住他伸来的手，猛地翻身，将他的手压在头顶上，干脆利落地抬起他的腿，“我要进去。”说着又去拿润滑油。手指抚摸着他的后穴，有那么一瞬，手冢甚至想不做任何前戏，粗暴地干了他，他会怎么样？会被自己操哭吗？还是会忍着眼泪咬着牙，一副倔强的模样？

可是低下头，看着越前睁大眼，挣脱双手握住自己的手腕，那如同小豹子遇到狮子般又惊又怕又想凶自己的模样。唉，还是再等一阵子吧，像越前那么紧，第一次也许再小心都会受伤。澳网就在两个多星期后，如果恢复不好，影响训练和比赛的话，越前会不会被自己操哭不知道，但是他一定会在之后恨死自己的。  
于是，手冢还是像之前那样，摩擦着他的股间，只是在最后那一刻，快要射出来的时候，将下体往越前身体里一顶，根部顶进去一些，终于射在了越前里面。看着自己的精液从他那里流出来，手冢心里感觉踏实了些。其实，根本没有真的没入，基本都流在床单上了。

想给越前清理的时候，越前低着头，手冢知道他不太好意思，毕竟这是第一次。但是手冢还是坚持替越前清理，一是想享受这过程，二来也想越前能慢慢习惯。习惯自己当他的男人。

见越前一直不和自己说话，手冢凑在他耳边低声说：“我倒是想你来，可谁叫我的龙马不行呢。”  
“你才不行！”越前立即对手冢怒目而视。“这很正常好不好，第一次太紧张……”说着脸越来越红，声音也越来越小声。

那张牙舞爪的样子实在可爱，叫手冢忍不住又亲了他一口：“我行不行，你要不要现在真正领教一次？”


	27. Chapter 27

（二十七）

澳网的训练在两人度完假后立即开始了，假期的后来几天，两人都做了一些体能训练，状态还不错。在度假的最后几天里，除了体能训练和做爱外，手冢想得最多的，就是如何让越前永远不要察觉他对自己不是真正的爱情，又或者，在他察觉之前，真正地爱上自己。

虽然越前不太喜欢，但自己后来又像那天那样，让高潮终结在他的体内了一次，只是那种最后一刻才浅浅的没入，前端温热，而后面空荡荡的虚无让手冢觉得越发不能满足，特别是即使如此，越前也颇为抗拒的态度，反而让在他身体最深处释放的想法反而愈演愈烈，好几次想不顾一切狠狠贯穿他，如果不是比赛临近，手冢也许真的就如此干了。

手冢甚至想公布自己和越前的婚讯，让全世界都知道，叫他从此再无机会从自己身边逃开。  
可是越前，度完假后就没有再带着戒指，尽管手冢也没有带在手上。他希望自己和越前的事能被发现，而且是在自己看起来很小心，不得已的状态下被发现。手冢清楚地记得，当自己被迫被不二曝光后，自己对他的厌恶，以及当时自己所承受的压力。他不敢不小心，怕如果因为自己的不小心让两人关系曝光，他害怕越前的反应，会和当初对不二一样。

其实和手冢在一起时，因为手冢性向的明确性，越前也觉得被媒体发现恐怕是迟早的事。但是在那之前，没必要自寻烦恼。  
之所以不带戒指，一是不想自找麻烦，二是会影响打球，而现在的他，只想和手冢一起赢得澳网的双打冠军。

手冢没想到越前会如此重视这次比赛，两人双打配合得很默契，之前也拿过几个小比赛的冠军。  
当然，所谓的配合默契是针对于越前和自己以往的双打经验而言，而要论默契程度比起一般的双打强手，还是差得远的，而自己和越前之所以能取胜，还是依靠两人全方位的技术。

双打是一项一加一大于二的运动，但他和越前加起来充其量是略等于二。  
不过越前和自己除了基础的双打训练外，并没有练习特别复杂的阵型，对此，甚至有评论说，手冢-越前组合就是两个人都在单打的方式赢得双打，不过奇怪的是，这样的组合竟然没有在比赛中出现混乱的局面，而能有条不紊地发挥，某种程度，两人对对方动作的预估也是惊人的。

手冢原本觉得，自己大概能猜到越前的想法。自己手臂才好，单打可能负荷太大，那么双打也是复建的一部分，而且确实，效果不错，不管是球感还是体能，都基本恢复。也是手冢也是如果做，就要做到最好的人。双打的强敌和单打几乎完全不同，双打选手很多个人排名完全不上榜，但是却能经常包揽双打冠军，比如下一场要遇到的双胞胎，就是典型，已经包揽了三界澳网双打的他们，即使对上手冢和越前也信心十足。赛前前一天，四个人在同一家餐厅遇到，于是坐在一起吃了一餐饭。

“要论单打，我们是远远不如你们，不过双打，想赢我们还早着呢。”哥哥迈克说，一边说还一边对着越前挑了挑眉。  
“部长，如果不在对手擅长的项目上赢，就没有意思了，是吧？”越前看了看旁边的手冢，笑了笑，一贯嚣张的笑容。

手冢有点心不在焉，这两兄弟中的哥哥迈克是gay，很奇怪弟弟却不是，之前迈克撩过自己，不过因为两人都习惯做top，所以作罢，但之后两人就有了些交情，虽然谈不上特别好，但互相分享下圈子里谁行为小心，靠得住却是时不时发生的事，尤其，虽然是找炮友，但怕万一发生什么不愉快的事，经常对战难免尴尬，手冢一般都不和太强的对手约炮，排名50以后的占多数。而这样的选手，很多也同时在打双打。

其实这次和越前打双打，遇到过几次以前的炮友。手冢开始有些担心，越前虽然知道自己以前很乱，但耳朵听到和直接遇上，冲击程度是两回事。好在网球圈子因为敢于出柜的除了手冢意外，70年来都没有，多数都谨慎而且只在圈子内找床伴，所以大家都很识趣。不过，也难免有例外，比如……迈克。

果然，在卫生间时，迈克小声问手冢：“你是不是勾搭上越前了？”  
手冢不打算回答他的问题，只说：“帮我复健而已。”  
“别装了，光看你对着他的眼神就知道了，他怎么样？你知道他挺受欢迎的，之前有个胆大的去试着撩过他，但是太难接近，人也冷漠。不过他眼睛看起来真漂亮。”见手冢依然没说话，迈克也不自讨没趣，于是笑了笑。  
“别打他主意。”手冢冷冷盯了迈克一眼。  
迈克耸耸肩，他第一次看到手冢对床伴那么认真，以前，手冢还经常把玩腻的介绍给他呢。

这一场比赛，是手冢和越前双打以来赢得最困难的一场比赛。对方是同卵双胞胎，且不说双胞胎之间心灵感应这种有的没的东西，就是兄弟俩从小一直一起打球的这份默契，就是手冢和越前远远比不了的。比赛一开始，就陷入了胶着。

四个人在场上，要计算的对象和变数比单打复杂太多，不仅要估计对方球员的球路，还有自己还击后，对方的变化和接球点，同时还要让自己搭档获得最佳击球点。

这种变化下，手冢很少用出手冢领域，实际上，即使在单打的最高水平对决时，能用上手冢领域的时候也不多，所以在单打时，手冢领域主要是对付普通球员，那些更容易被预估的球员。

“部长，用手冢领域。”越前喊了一声。  
这确实是练习手冢领域的最佳时机，双胞胎兄弟论单打排名并不高，所以两个人分别的行动都能预测，但难以预估的是两人位置的变化和配合上的想法。  
这两兄弟的配合，一直都是犹如一个人，甚至远远超过。一个人？是的，其实就犹如对面站的是比最强的单打球员更强的人。但是分析对象是两个人。

这样的拆分，让手冢有种顿悟的感觉。手冢以前评价过国中时代的越前，对手越强他就越强，其实他自己也是。那样不断地将强者踏在脚下进步，用越前的话就是，一块不错的垫脚石。而如今，他和自己已经几乎站到了世界的顶尖，这种垫脚石已经不容易找到的。

虽然是两人，而实际对手却像一个，手冢击着球，能办到，自己能办到，先分析一个，再分析另一个，再是他们的变化，就像做几何题一样，如此拆分犹如单打比赛中被划了一条辅助线。

把对方看成一个比现在世界最强的单打选手都更强大的对手，这样的感觉，这种兴奋的感觉让手冢十分怀念。接下来的比赛，虽然依旧很困难，但不断挑战强者，不断进步的他和越前却越打越兴奋。

对方拿下两局，自己和越前拿下一局，所以这一局，是关键，如果输了，他们就输了。

手冢一次次地运用着绝招，虽然用的方式和以前不同，但是一次比一次的威力更强。以前手冢更喜欢单手，那样范围更广，不过如今，计算足够，双手能发挥更大的威力。

……

比赛结束的时候，3-2，他和越前赢了，已经快傍晚了，夕阳下，越前向他走来，犹如他很多次赛后带着绝对的自信从容走出赛场上那一样，当手冢想抱住他庆祝胜利时，越前却用球拍指着他，“部长，一会儿再和我打一场吧。”


	28. Chapter 28

（二十八）

晚上，躺在床上的时候，手冢有些困，按摩师在给他做肌肉放松。今天虽然不是双打决赛，但对于击败了连续三届澳网双打冠军的手冢和越前，几乎已经是将冠军收入囊中了。

今天打完这场比赛后又和越前比了一场，不相上下的比分。如今的自己已经完全恢复到了受伤前的状态，而且打球的方式在这一段时间的双打里，也得到了调整，甚至有些招式，更强了。而越前，也更精进。赛后，越前显得十分兴奋，甚至破例回答了场边记者的几个问题。如今他和越前这种最紧密的队友，最势均力敌的对手关系仿佛比对于二人关系的八卦更有市场，甚至有人说这是比爱情更好的，男人间的亦敌亦友的关系，尤其日本媒体，虽然八卦很有市场，但是武士之间的热血，受众更广。

自己终于可以最佳状态回归单打赛场了，毫无疑问，是该兴奋和高兴的，但心里却有些空。这几天比赛完后，越前没有和他一起，毕竟运动员大都住在同一个酒店，又到处都是媒体。而且越前的经纪人为了让他不和自己传绯闻，还特意把他的房间订在另外一个楼里。  
手冢知道，越前接受自己，和自己为了保护他受伤其实有很大关系，虽然他们之间从来不再提起那次。现在，在越前的帮助下，自己终于可以再次去挑战世界之巅，兴奋的同时，维系他和越前关系最紧密的链条也消失了。

这样的变化，让手冢猛然察觉自己和越前之间的联系其实很淡，以前还有小媒体揣测二人关系，但因为没有照片，双方当事人的经纪公司又否定，所以每次这种新闻都被视为造谣。而如今，媒体似乎更关注二人对手加队友这一层关系。确切知道自己和越前在一起的人不多，除了双方家人、经纪人和德川、迹部之外，基本没有人能确认。这样寡淡的联系，只取决于越前轻轻的一念之间的联系，令手冢很是心慌。

虽然现代社会，哪怕结了婚，有了小孩的夫妻，真正下决心要分也不是难事，但总不至于像他和越前这样如此飘忽。尤其他知道，如今维系他和越前的那一念有多么薄弱，一份连欲望都没有爱，比青春期朦胧的好感更容易消失。他甚至有些希望越前是女人，这样自己可以让他怀孕。手冢甚至一时忘记了，如果越前是女人，他自己才是连性欲也不会有的那一个。

骤然失去了越前的愧疚，自己之前一点点抓住越前，一点点深入越前，一点点让越前离不开自己努力似乎一瞬间几乎归了零。想起他在自己术后肌肉与运动神经恢复期间时仅仅时不时来看看自己，真正来陪伴自己就是从他要和自己双打开始。忽然，隐隐的，有些恨他，即使是陪自己恢复，也一点多余的时间都不肯花。

和越前练习双打中，两人从来不专门练习双打阵型，而是靠对对方高度的熟悉，采用一种两人单打的方式去应对，这样的方式其实需要更多的默契，因为完全是两个不同风格的配合。但是仅仅论胜负，效率是绝对没有练习双打方式高，不过两人的清楚，他们的目标不是真的转型双打，而是旨在手冢恢复球感和调整打法。

这样本来清晰而理智的认知，同时也是手冢自己认可的恢复法，如今却把越前陪伴自己的喜悦一点点侵蚀。自己每恢复一点，他的愧疚就可以少一点，想至此，手冢头一次希望自己恢复得可以再慢一点。至少，让他有足够的时间，让越前爱上自己。

赢得双打冠军的那天，越前很开心，甚至当场给了自己一个拥抱，在回答记者两人接下来还会组双打的问题时，越前难得答道： “我想应该没有这个必要了。”  
就这么一句话，让手冢心头很不是滋味，不过，越前说的是实话，两人都是单打型的选手，双打只是为了让手冢尽快完成复健。  
但手冢害怕，越前与他的恋情，会犹如这短暂而辉煌的双打一般，昙花一现。

记者会之后，他被经纪人安排见了一个公益广告商，想请他参与拍摄一种更能防止性病，且更不会破裂的避孕套广告，说穿了，几乎是为男同性恋量身定做。手冢原本很干脆地想拒绝，但那人说，其他娱乐圈和其他球类的很多同性恋的男星都愿意，希望手冢作为近70年来第一个被公开出柜的男单选手也能支持。手冢想了想，说：“请允许我和家人商量一下。”

手冢所谓的家人其实是指越前，他回到更衣室时，其他运动员早都走了，但开门时却听到了越前的声音。

“这是？”  
“我的电话号码，有空找我们打球吧，我们两个对战你一个。”是迈克的声音。  
“嗯。”越前简短地答应了。

网球男单就是这样，更衣室永远是大家都在一起，再大牌的球星都并没有专用的更衣室，所以他推开门时，在那混杂着汗味，香皂味空气中，越前正在换衣服，而迈克盯着他的后背的眼神里，丝毫不加掩饰的赤裸欲望正疯狂滋长。

手冢快步走到了越前身后挡住了越前，迈克对着他摊着手，耸了耸肩。在迈克还没有完全走出去的时候，手冢已经鬼使神差地吻上了越前的嘴唇。而映在他眼中的，是越前异常震惊的眼神。

“你疯了吗？”越前瞥了手冢一眼，虽然已经没有人，但难保不会没人突然进来  
“把他给你的电话扔了。”手冢几乎是命令似的，口气和国中时罚人跑圈一模一样。  
“为什么？”越前不太喜欢手冢用这种语气和他说话，虽然自己还是习惯喊他部长。“他们是不错的练习对手。”  
“他不是想约你打球。”手冢皱着眉。  
“你又知道？”越前有些生气，忽然，他一瞬间似明白了什么，嘲讽地笑了笑：“哦，是了，你最知道。”

百口莫辩，多说只会越描越黑，手冢心里堵得难受，看着越前换好衣服准备出去，他拉住越前，把他压在更衣室的柜门上：“我们已经几乎两个星期没好好在一起了，去我在珀斯的房子吧。”  
他们天天都在一起，至于他说的没好好在一起是什么意思，越前自然懂。手冢去年和越前刚交往时就在帕斯买了一个度假屋，风景极好，又隐秘。

他俩已经赢得多次单打大满贯赛事的胜利，但如今第一次以双打参加，就一举夺冠，让越前多少有些高兴，他很想答应手冢，但他后天还有一个考试，而且是教授已经因为他比赛，而专门定的时间，现在让改期也不好，于是犹豫了一下：“我后天还要考试，等我考完，等我考完你来洛杉矶吧，周末我陪你去圣地亚哥。”澳网如今已经结束，二月没有太重要的赛事。  
越前家在圣地亚哥有一套房子，占地特别大，完全独立的私人海滩和一个小断崖，基本不受任何人的打扰，也不怕有人窥探。而且圣地亚哥离洛杉矶又近，两个多小时就能到，两人不便在洛杉矶约会，圣地亚哥就成了两人交往后经常约会的场所。

见手冢一脸不高兴，越前拉过手冢，快速地吻了吻他的嘴唇，“那我来帕斯找你？”  
“还是我去找你吧，不想你太辛苦。”手冢捧着他的脸，越前居然会冒着被发现的危险吻自己，这让手冢心情也好了些。

分别的时候很匆忙，越前甚至没有带走奖杯，看着他远去的背影，手冢觉得，仿佛是回到那一年温网结束，自己夺得第一个大满贯赛事时，看着越前离开一样，夺冠的喜悦，也随着他背影的消失，被全数带走。纵然夕阳已经落下，但这几天里澳洲刺眼的阳光让手冢的眼睛，不是很舒服。  
都忘记和他商量避孕套广告的事……真是的。


	29. Chapter 29

（二十九）

手冢电话和越前商量广告的事时，越前完全无所谓的态度让手冢有些在意，虽然他的理由也足够充分，那么多同性恋明星一起，这种公益广告不会有任何负面形象。

自从越前答应他求婚后，虽然两人对外还没公开，但是手冢心里，越前已经是自己的家人，而他希望借由这一次和他商量广告的事，能够让他感知这一点。如果可能的话，他希望这次去洛杉矶，能正式拜会一次越前的父母，之后，越前再和自己回一趟日本，正式见一见自己的父母。  
虽然越前的父母早就见过他，他的父母也都认识越前，甚至国中时代就经常听他说起，但是，作为彼此的婚约者，他希望能有一次正式的拜会。

恰好，为了方便其他明星，广告拍摄地在好莱坞，于是手冢同意接下公益广告的第三天后，就立即飞来了洛杉矶。越前的试考完了，不过比赛期间落下的功课和作业却要一一补起来，再加上依旧每天都要训练，所以忙得够呛，也没太多时间陪手冢。于是两人共渡的时光，基本就是每日共同训练的时间。而越前许诺的周末陪他去圣地亚哥，迟迟没有兑现。

广告拍摄得很用心，尤其除了体育明星外，还有很多出柜的影视明星，并且有不少大牌。其中一个在多部美剧中演主角，获得过好几次艾美奖的男演员竟然是手冢的球迷。手冢不太看美剧，不过越前爱看，所以他也跟着看了一点，知道这个演员，却一时叫不出名字。  
经纪人向他一一介绍后，又小声对他说：“也许以后能有不少合作的机会。”

拍摄结束后，手冢除了收获了一盒这次广告的避孕套外，还有媚眼和联系方式若干。和亚裔男性不怎么吸引欧美女性不同，在同性恋人群中，亚裔男性倒是相当有吸引力，尤其是手冢这款的。如果以前，手冢或许会挑选个把试试，不过如今，有了越前，就彻底放弃了以前的生活。按照迹部的话，就是在一棵树上吊死，而放弃了整个森林，而且这棵树还不情愿给自己吊。万一，让越前知道了，也许不仅不会和自己结婚，还会和他分手，他这样想着。  
手冢不否认自己在某些瞬间有些心痒，但也不能怪自己，男人嘛，有爱必然有性，而有性却未必有爱，更别说全是外貌出众的成功男人。何况越前又不让他酣畅淋漓地爽快，自己能在行为上把持住，已经很不错了。

好在越前终于抽出了时间，开车和手冢一起去了越前在圣地亚哥的房子。圣地亚哥离洛杉矶不算太远，不仅空气比洛杉矶好得多，气候也比洛杉矶还好，冬暖夏凉，四季都如晚春初夏，十分宜人。当然，最重要的是，远离家人和朋友，不受打扰，两人可以好好地亲热一番。  
不过当手冢看到后座的一大堆书本和笔记，就有些高兴不起来了，他到底是去度假，还是去闭关学习的。虽然，考虑到这一次约会的重要性，手冢依旧忍住了，但作为报复，手冢把越前压在后座的那些书上狠狠干了一次，看着越前一边害怕弄脏书，一边又被自己弄得不能自已的模样，手冢心里的郁结才稍微舒缓。

越前的那一点不愉快手冢甚至不知道是如何开始的，就这么好不容易的几天，越前又要看书，又要写paper，竟然还有一个 team project，而且team里的两个女生，简直是他的迷妹，对越前的崇拜和爱慕写在脸上，手冢瞥了一眼屏幕，那冒着心心眼的花痴样让手冢皱了皱眉。想到他经常和这些人在一起，手冢心里就窜起一股按奈不住的邪火。

所以越前刚合上笔记本，他就把一把搂住越前的腰，“龙马，这次广告的产品，还自带润滑功能，我们试试吧。”  
这就是导火索，仅仅是自己想和他好好做一次。而他却比圣诞节的时候还不配合，说什么这段时间太累，不想弄那么痛。

手冢几乎忘了和越前说了些什么，并没有抱怨，只是稍微有些不悦，稍微而已。但越前躺在床上，看着他，眼神有些冷，甚至是锐利，半晌，吐出一句，“部长，你是不是还想念以前的生活。”  
在手冢还没有来得及否认的时候，越前望着天花板，说了一句， “我也是。”

手冢用嘴堵住了他，但他不敢想如果没有堵住，越前还会冒出什么话来，他果然，已经开始厌倦和自己一起了吗？  
接下来的几天，几乎是小心翼翼，不敢再尝试越前不喜欢的方式，甚至连口交，手冢都没提出过。假期的最后一天，手冢抱着吃得饱饱的越前，一边揉着他的肚子，一边尝试着和越前讨论结婚后的事。越前起初笑他想得有点远，具体的安排可以等那时候再说。但手冢总觉得，越前的未来里，似乎并没有自己。于是他提出了想正式拜会越前的父母，以及让越前跟着他回东京一趟的事。

越前看起来十分震惊，但看手冢严肃的模样，不得不认真考虑一番。UCLA的学期制和美国其他大学不太一样，冬季的课要持续到三月份，而三月份有好几个必须参加的重要赛事，所以没有重要赛事的二月课业就十分繁忙。不仅要补之前落下的功课，越前还找几个教授要了讲义和接下来的作业，他想提前做了，这样只需要三月底补上期末考试就好了。“这两个月太忙了，四月的时候我们再商量好不好。”

但这样的话，在手冢听来，完全是敷衍，再加上越前懵懵懂懂的模样，手冢几乎怀疑越前是不是把之前的求婚当玩笑。不过不管怎样，手冢说他也想再次拜会一下南次郎和伦子，以婚约者的身份，这样的提议，越前总不能再以太忙为理由了吧。  
越前支吾了一阵算是答应了，他并没有告诉父母他和手冢订婚的事，但是又怕说出来会太伤害手冢。于是晚上，他偷偷摸摸溜到外面打了个电话给伦子，大概说了下。伦子对这事的态度和南次郎差不多，对手冢，她和南次郎一样，对于手冢过去的事不能说不介意。

儿子被绑架，而手冢为了救他，险些葬送职业生涯的事发生后，两人虽然默许了龙马和手冢交往，但是说到结婚，一时之间还有些难以接受。  
“龙马，你确定吗？”虽然不是面对面，但是儿子话里带着点慌张的语气她不会听错，只是不知道这慌张是出于紧张还是不情愿，“我们可以见他，但是不要正式拜会，这个留在你们真正要结婚的时候再说吧。大家一起吃个饭就好了。”

听伦子这么说，越前觉得自己隐隐种竟然松了一口气。越前委婉地向手冢传达了母亲的意思，“我妈妈说不必太拘泥，想邀请你去家里吃个饭，具体的一些事，可以等以后再商量。”  
手冢瞬间明白了越前母亲的意思，不过，他还是决定争取一下，因为，有些事，实在不想再等。

其实这顿饭吃得不算尴尬，仅仅网球上的事，已经够的聊了。不过手冢依旧还是在饭后，正式向南次郎和伦子提了出来。伦子没有说话，瞥了眼自己的丈夫，于是南次郎把手冢叫到了一边。

南次郎以前做梦也没想到，居然有一天，是一个年轻男人来自己家，拜托自己把儿子交给他，这个臭小子，真会给老爸惹麻烦。“既然是你们退役后的事，何必现在商量呢？”  
“凡事我都希望能早做一些规划。”手冢确实也是这样的人。  
“手冢，这件事，等龙马25岁以后我们再商量吧。”南次郎看着手冢，他大概能猜到手冢为什么这么急切，自己那傻儿子，感情上半懂不懂，也许根本没搞清楚什么是爱，也没想清楚什么是婚姻，就糊里糊涂答应了人家，不过自己可不糊涂，“你们才交往了半年，我希望等你们感情更稳定一些。”

手冢没有理由反对，其实这样的结果，他也不是没想到过，他想做的，是想让越前清楚，他的未来和自己，是无法分开的。可是，南次郎和伦子的态度，分明是根本不看好他们。他们了解越前，如果越前态度坚决，他的父母那么爱他，是不会对这段感情如此没信心的。  
手冢觉得自己像是试图捞起水中月亮的猴子，无论怎么努力，都无法把那水中的皓月抱在怀里。


	30. Chapter 30

（三十）

离开洛杉矶后，手冢回了东京，已经很久没有回家了，回家后，他告诉了父母他和越前订婚的事，父母早就放弃了对他的改造，而且手冢现在只和越前交往，比他之前随便换男友已经好了很多。只说，现在有代孕，如果可以的话，找一个代孕吧，手冢是家里的独子，父母还是想抱孙子。手冢想，在和越前结婚以前，他不想考虑这个问题。

不同于炎热的墨尔本和温暖的加州，二月的日本还非常冷，冷到手冢有点不习惯，吃了饭，他习惯去散一散步，阴霾的天还飘着雪，手冢把手揣在怀里，心不在焉地走着，不知不觉就走到了很久以前去过一家同志酒吧，不同于一般同志酒吧充斥着淫靡和随时随地的性爱，那是一家安静的酒吧，老板是个温和而固执的人，圈内的人，可以在这里找人好好聊天，也可以有个角落静一静。

手冢叫了一杯清酒，虽然已经在国外呆了这么久，但最喜欢的，还是日本的清酒，温一温，在这样的雪天里，能让自己感到一丝温暖。这样冰天雪地坐在角落里的一点小温暖让他想到越前，那个从国中时代，就牵动着自己情绪的人。据乾的统计，手冢的表情里，只有0.5%是在笑，但是如果笑，那么99.9%是因为越前。

这么想着，手冢给越前拨打了一个视频电话，这时，是他们的白天，应该不会太打扰他。越前接通电话后，手冢看他背后的环境似乎是图书馆。越前将手放到唇边，给他做了一个嘘的表情，就将电话挂了，不一会儿，whatsApp上传来一条，“我在图书馆和同学做team project，一会儿回家打给你。”又是他那些花痴同学吗？

手冢的心情忽然低落至极，他感到越前在离自己越来越远，而自己却该死的无能为力。手冢握着拳，撑着头。老板瞥了一眼手冢，虽然手冢来过的次数并不多，但是还是一眼认出了他。应该是有一些烦心的事吧，老板并没有去找手冢攀谈或者签名，而是给手冢送上一盘毛豆佐酒。

“太一，告诉过你多少次了，来我这儿别穿成这样。”老板的声音听起来有些不悦。  
“对……对不起，我……我刚下班。”一个男孩唯唯诺诺的声音，而且越来越小声。  
“你到底在哪儿打工？cosplay店吗？”老板问。  
“算是吧。”男孩的声音更小声了。  
手冢不由转过头，但却吃了一大惊，虽然是背对着自己，但是那个男孩的装束，明显是越前平时喜欢的打扮，不过对于手冢这种专业选手，一眼就知道那只是仿制的，不仅如此，那衣服还稍微做了修改，比如更短，更容易露出腰，运动裤也更紧，倒像紧身裤，包裹着男孩的屁股。  
手冢不用想也知道那是什么性质的店，想到他的越前居然被人模仿，然后让那么多人对着这个冒牌，想着越前的样子意淫，手冢就觉得窜出一股火气。于是手冢掏出支票本，写了一个对学生来说已经是巨款的数字，放到那个男孩面前， “以后不许这么穿。”

那个男孩惊愕地望着手冢，他长得不难看，而且明显画了妆，贴了眼角，还带了美瞳一类的东西，弄得有三分像越前。  
“你是手冢国光！？”男孩突然兴奋地大叫起来。

手冢皱了皱眉。他并不打算理财这个男孩，于是结了账，走出了店。但是头疼的是，刚才那个男孩却一直跟着自己。  
“你想怎样，是嫌钱不够吗？”手冢终于停下了脚步。  
“不，不，我真的很崇拜你，你能给我签个名吗？”男孩望着手冢，看着他那双被人为画得像越前，但眼神却没有一点像的样子，手冢十分生气，“那张支票上就有我的签名，你已经有了。”

“但……但……”男孩低下头。  
留着就不能兑现了，是吧，手冢心里冷笑了一下。不出所料，支票第二天就兑现了。

……

再次看到男孩的时候并不是偶然，那个叫太一男孩，最近几天都时不时出现在自己训练场所的附近，不过他没有再打扮成越前的模样，这让手冢稍微消了点气。

“手冢先生，我是想谢谢您。”那个男孩的眼睛很大，快哭出来的感觉，“有了您的钱，我妈妈终于可以做手术了。”  
原来他是拿钱去给妈妈做手术吗？手冢点了点头，于是问，“那够了吗？”一边说，又一边开了一张比上次多一倍的支票。  
“这……这怎么行。”男孩嘴上一边拒绝，一边却接过了支票，“这让我拿什么谢谢您好呢？”  
“不用，以后不要再装成越前就行。”手冢摇摇头。

“手冢先生，你是喜欢越前先生吗？”手冢惊讶于男孩对于这方面的观察力，但他无法说出否定的话，所以他依旧一张扑克脸，“这不是你该关心的事，快走吧。”  
“那我以后为你一个人装好不好？”男孩原本像小兔子一样楚楚可怜的眼神忽然变得妖娆起来，压低的声音也带着几分诱惑。

手冢打了一个激灵，“你不像他。”

……

 

回到日本，由于生意的事，手冢安排了一天和迹部会面。迹部坏笑着问手冢成功献出初次了吗？看着手冢郁闷的表情，叫迹部又是同情又是幸灾乐祸。大笑了一阵后，又开始出馊主意，“听忍足说，最近有个俱乐部，找了个小孩模仿越前，据说模仿得挺像，很受欢迎，你要不要拿那个先泻泻火？不过听说那孩子不轻易跟人出场。”

手冢突然想到了那个叫太一的男孩，第一次看到他时就是画着妆，穿成越前的样子。于是皱着眉，难道给了那么多钱，那个男孩还不肯收手？  
不一会儿，迹部叫人送来个光盘，拿给手冢，还对手冢眨眨眼，“蓝光DVD的，刚听说那俱乐部最近被人找了麻烦，倒闭了，不过你要是对这男孩感兴趣，我可以把他找出来，忍足上过一次，说技术好得很不能死在他身上。”

手冢本来想直接把光盘扔掉，但鬼使神差地，却放映了起来。手冢的家庭放映厅效果很好，超大曲线设计屏幕和绝佳的音响。

光盘里的男孩不是太一，拍摄的光很暗，那个男孩比太一更像越前，虽然不知道是真的像，还是化妆技术高超，不过他的眼神，比起太一唯唯诺诺的眼神，更加嚣张，更像越前在赛场上的眼神，而且身材也更好，肌肉十分匀称，穿的衣服也太一名贵太多。显然，这是一家专供名流玩乐的高级俱乐部，这样的俱乐部一般都是黑白两道通吃，竟然也会被人逼倒闭吗？

那个男孩看起来有不错的网球基础，舞台正中央有一根钢管，他一边围着钢管跳舞，一边用球拍懒懒地击球，当然，球不是真的网球，而是旁边的助手扔给他的一个个放着小纸条，里面有幸运号的假网球。  
男孩看起来有些慵懒，让手冢想到越前平时懒懒的模样。


	31. Chapter 31

（三十一）

“越前，快一点。”视频里突然说。  
“别急，慢慢来。”手冢瞪大眼，竟然真的是越前的声音。越前喜欢在赛场上挑衅对手，手冢听圈内的一些gay说过，他的挑衅，总是充满着无意的挑逗，听着那声音，就想和他滚到床上去，干他或者被他干，都无所谓。

灯光忽然变得很充足，犹如阳光一般，视频上的男孩击球的速度也越来越快，背景里击球的声音，是越前赛场上的击球声，作为顶尖球员，手冢能分辨出每一个人因为不同的习惯，那细微的区别，尤其是几个熟悉的对手。镜头切换到底下的座位，人们全部带着面具，看不出是谁，但男孩准确地将球击到每一个人座位旁的篮子里，或者手里，技术也算精湛。引得台下一阵吼叫。不得不说，这化妆技术实在高超，从发色到瞳色，以及嘴唇的颜色都几乎和越前一模一样，那男孩五官虽然不如越前精致，但在高超的化妆技术下，竟然有七八分像，虽然看上去不是似乎不是特别自然。“

渐渐的，背景响起了越前的喘气声。越前比赛累到极致时会喘息，很多运动员都会，但越前的声音听起来却特别诱惑，像是娇喘一般。赛场上手冢的注意力高度集中，但饶是如此，有一两次决赛的时候，听到他的喘息，手冢都觉得有些受不了。

“越前，累了吗？”又是画外音。  
“Madamadadane.”忽然，灯光柔和了下来，男孩又绕着钢管，他撩人的姿势让底下的人都呼吸都粗重了起来。

全是越前赛场上和采访中的声音，手冢不知道他们是怎样做到的，竟然能从现场比赛如此复杂的音轨中将越前的声音剥离得如此清晰。

手冢闭上眼，他脑海中那个舞台上跳着各种野性而撩人姿势的男孩真正变成了越前，他想象着越前用赛场上挑衅的眼光挑逗着自己，在床上勾引、诱惑着自己。

越前在床上并不热情，虽然已经足够让手冢神魂颠倒，但是如果他能更热情一点，像视频里这个男孩那样，那一定是别有风情。  
手冢的手已经不自觉放到了下体上，用自慰这样的形式发泄，已经很久没有过了，虽然越前在床上不算配合，但是用手帮手冢这种事，还是能做得到。不过比起手，手冢更喜欢越前的嘴，当然，最着迷的还是他的后穴。

“请被王子选中的人上台。”  
上台的那个人带着面具，可眼神中流露出的贪婪和火热的欲望却挡不住。那人上来就抱着男孩，想要脱掉他的衣服，不过男孩如同跳探戈一般，将他轻轻一推，转了个圈，就倒在了另外一个舞者的怀里。

男孩和那个舞者控制现场的能力极佳，纵然幸运者一副色急的模样，但是总是被男孩和他的舞伴玩得如同蒙着头撞天昏的猪八戒，想捞却总捞不到，背对着时，男孩又不经意地攀上去。

手冢想起在STK那里，抱着越前跳舞的那一夜，那一夜，他搂着越前，轻轻地跳着华尔兹，越前将头放在自己肩上，那是越前第一次和自己如此亲密地接触，手冢至今想起都心跳不已。不过，如果，那次和他尝试着跳探戈这样极具性挑逗的舞蹈，想着越前像台上的那个男孩那样，手冢加剧了手里的动作。

忽然，观众的声音又大了起来，口哨声，喘气声，还有一些人干脆喊了起来“快干，快干了他。”  
手冢睁开眼，男孩已经被他的舞伴抚摸着身体。

舞台中心飘忽着干冰，男孩一边下腰，一边将腿搭在舞伴肩上。他的舞伴舔了舔他的大腿，而他却也捏了捏舞伴的下体。  
接下来的场面更加不堪，背景是越前急促的娇喘，还有他舞伴的声音，“求饶我就给你。”  
“Madamadadane.”

不用看画面，光是被剪辑过的越前的声音和想象中的姿势就让手冢快达到高潮。

舞台上竟然也真的做起来，虽然烟雾更大，但少年那若隐若现的肌肤和脸庞，以及各种姿势，让台下的观众都嗨得不行。而背景声音中，越前平时击重球时的喊叫，被剪辑为了高潮的叫床声，手冢顿时一泻千里。

看完了后，手冢颓然地坐在沙发上，自己一个真正和越前交往的人，竟然要和那些垂涎他的人一样，靠着这样的意淫来发泄，越前的这些声音，很少在床上发出。想起这光碟不知多少人有，竟然不知有多少人先于自己听到了他的叫床声，手冢想至此，就觉得有些恨。  
……

虽然视频里的男孩，确实让手冢有点兴趣，如果自己没和越前交往，一定会把他找出来，狠狠干几次，最好干他三天，再让他给自己口交，颜射到他脸上。把那些不能对越前做的事，通通都对这个男孩做一遍。  
但自己现在拥有着正主，还要找个替身发泄确实说不过去，如果被正主知道了，以越前的性格，估计再也不理自己了吧。手冢不敢冒这样的风险，于是只好每天晚上，都靠听这个视频让自己达到高潮。

手冢并没有让迹部去把视频里那个男孩挖出来，不过迹部看着手冢谈论此事的眼神，就已经心领神会。当那个男孩装扮成越前，出现在手冢眼前时，手冢虽然吃了一惊，但也很快知道一定是迹部安排的。

“我像他吗？”那个男孩问。那男孩年纪不大，看上去比越前还要小几岁，应该还是中学生。  
手冢看着那个男孩，没有越前的声音做背景，以及精心设计的舞台效果，虽然五官确实有几分像，但不是越前的那种感觉。于是他摇了摇头。

“公司专门给我做过整容。”那个男孩说，“很多人都说像呢。”男孩蹲到手冢腿下，手攀了上来，轻轻拉开手冢的拉链。手冢一怔，正想推开他，而他舌头的已经伸了进来。

他舔舐着手冢的阴茎，如同舔舐棒棒糖一般，他的舌头十分灵巧，比不二的都要灵巧，虽然不及越前舔自己时舒服，但是他用舌头不断缠绕挑逗着自己的龟头，这样的事，是越前绝对不肯为自己做的。

纵然舒服，但手冢依旧阻止了那个男孩的动作，“我并没有叫你来，是他们误会了。”  
“明明已经那么硬了，就一起玩玩吧？”那男孩轻笑了一声，“反正我已经收了钱。”

手冢有些犹豫，他承认自己此刻想干，但是他想干的人是越前，不是别人，也不是替身，可是憋得难受，而这个人又和越前确实有几分像。趁着犹豫的时候，男孩已经坐了上来，抱着他的脖子，抓住手冢的手，带着他伸向裤裆，一边让手冢帮他脱裤子，一边媚惑地笑了笑，“你知道吗，我一直以为你干过他了。”

既然是越前的模仿者，自然是看了他所有的球赛，对手冢也十分熟悉。“你干过吗？他怎么样，床上也像球场上那么诱人吗？”那男孩笑着，说着给了手冢一个似乎是熟悉，却又陌生的越前式眼神，“你不会是没有碰过吧，还是说他技术其实很烂？比起我怎样？”其实这个男孩平时不是那么多话，但是因为一直模仿着越前，时间长了，难免有了和本人比一比的心思。  
手冢和越前的绯闻虽然没有大媒体报道过，但是gay圈一直有流传。毕竟手冢看他的眼神gay都懂，再加上之前两人组双打，关系也亲密了不少。那男孩接这笔生意前没想到是手冢，自从俱乐部倒闭后，自己虽然没有被为难，但是几乎没人再敢请他去扮演越前了，费了如此多功夫才模仿像的一个人，却不能再狠狠赚上一笔，让他多少有点怨气，好在经常有富商请他私下去，生活才不至于太拮据。

手冢很受不了，他受不了眼前这个人这样说越前，将越前和他做对比，而且，自己竟然也是这件事的帮凶。手冢无法想象这个男孩万一以后和人说，越前的床技很烂，让男友居然要找替身去灭火，对越前会是多么大的侮辱。  
手冢猛地推开了那个男孩，他不想再做下去，从一开头他就不想做，虽然下半身有点禁不住诱惑，但这个人不是越前，再像也不是。

手冢站起身，拉好拉链，“对不起，我不能这样。”  
“你在和他交往吧，但是他不肯给你搞？所以饥渴成这样还要守身如玉？”不知道是不是欢场混了太久，男孩的眼光很锐利，于是也站起来穿戴好。  
手冢打了个电话给迹部，让他帮自己开一张巨额支票进来，“拿着这个，今天见过我的事不许对任何人提起，否则……”

“放心吧，我嘴巴很严的。”那男孩满意地看着支票，在嘴上做了一个拉拉链的姿势，也是，这个圈子混，嘴巴不严早就死了不知几遍了。


	32. Chapter 32

（三十二）

德川把一个厚厚的信封甩到越前面前的时候，越前疑惑地抬起头。  
“打开看看。”德川命令式的声音让越前没有看他一眼，拖着行李要出房间。

巴黎银行公开赛刚刚结束，越前还没来得及从印第安维尔斯回洛杉矶，手冢就给他发了短信，希望两人能在圣地亚哥幽会几天。举办公开赛的印第安维尔斯在洛杉矶和圣地亚哥之间，虽然地点在加州，但是因为是法国巴黎银行赞助，所以叫巴黎银行公开赛，是除了四大满贯之外，最重要的赛事之一。  
手冢这次夺了冠，他有些兴奋，这是他完全伤愈后的第一个参加的大赛事，而一举重回巅峰，不仅让媒体和观众为他喝彩，越前也为他高兴。不过越前在半决赛时输给了安迪，这令他十分不爽。不过不管怎样，今天要去为手冢好好庆祝一下。

越前正准备开车到圣地亚哥，就接到德川电话让他开门，而开门后，这人什么都不说，直接甩给他一个信封。

见越前要走，德川拽住越前的手臂，“看看！有关手冢的，他有了你还不满足，居然还去搞别人。” 德川几乎是低吼出来。  
越前愣了一下，他转过头，惊愕地望着德川，眼里满是不相信。虽然没有山盟海誓，但是手冢对自己的爱越前是知道的。不管是费尽心思地安排一切，还是想和自己结婚。越前不相信，这样爱自己的手冢会出轨，

可是当德川把照片塞在他手上，他依旧手抖了抖，害怕打开真的看到什么不堪入目的东西。  
“怎么，越前龙马连面对事实的勇气都没有了吗？”德川紧紧盯着越前。越前眼中的害怕令他的心如同开了绞肉机，被绞成碎屑。越前对手冢的在乎，超过的他的想象。同时他又心痛越前，可又觉得他会遭受如此的背叛都因为他选了手冢那个花花公子，如果他当初和自己在一起……

打开照片时，第一张照片不是很清楚，看起来是从监控录像上截的图。虽然不清楚，但是还是可以看到一个穿着打扮几乎和自己一模一样的人正推门进去。  
接下来的画面就像讲述一个完整的故事，那个人进去，过了大概十分钟迹部拿着支票进去，之后那个人拿着支票走了出来，最后出来的，是迹部和手冢。时间和日期都清楚地显示着。

看着越前惨白的脸色，和一瞬间空洞无助的眼神，德川伸出手一下把他搂入怀里，越前却在靠到他胸膛的一瞬间推开了他，强作镇定，“这照片并说明不了什么，他们也许只是谈生意，或者想给我找个替身演员之类。”，说着又冷冷瞥了瞥德川，“你为什么跟踪他？你有什么资格跟踪他？还是说你同时也在监视我？”

“没有！我只是保护你，如果没有我，你以为你们的关系可以瞒到现在吗？早就被各大媒体曝光了。”德川没想到，居然这种时候，越前还在维护手冢。“而且那幢大楼的保全和监视系统恰好是在我家的一个分公司名下而已，并非刻意跟踪他。”德川说得理直气壮，他并没有干涉和监控越前的私生活，只是保护他不被媒体发现，以及不被手冢欺骗，仅此而已。

“那是我和他之间的事，用不着你操心。”越前把照片塞回给德川，拖着箱子和网球袋就往外走，他的心很乱，不知道接下来该怎么做。

“你这个样子还想上哪里去？”德川拦住越前。忽然，一声短信声，越前拿出电话看了看，是手冢的， “宝贝儿，我已经快到了，你动身了吗？”手冢很少在短信里用这样的称呼，看来他今天心情实在很好。

“他居然还有脸来找你。龙马，你知道那个故意打扮的和你一样的男孩是谁吗？是日本一个变态俱乐部，他们弄了一个有些像你的男孩，整容化妆成你的样子，每晚跳舞，让一堆人意淫。”德川本来不想告诉越前这些，而且他没有说出最让越前难以接受的声音剪辑和当众性交的部分。但是他不能一点不说，他怕越前会再相信了手冢的花言巧语，虽然手冢几乎不会什么花言巧语，又怕越前会轻易地原谅手冢。“你觉得手冢给这种人一大笔钱，除了皮肉生意，还能是有什么生意？”  
“我早就和你说过，他只是想搞你，而且不知道想在你身上玩什么变态玩法，你满足不了他，他就找别人扮演成你来搞。”德川说着说着，忽然之间似乎高兴了起来，揽住越前的肩，“还是说 龙马，你并没有让他碰你，他得不到你，就找别人扮演成你来泻火？”

越前猛地夺门而出，他无法再听下去，托着行李箱跑到楼梯间，迅速按了电梯，并且及时地把德川阻挡在了电梯外。到了停车场，上车后，他觉得自己仿佛突然之间被抽尽了全身的所以力气。  
靠在驾驶座的椅背上，越前仰着头，自己也许应该相信手冢，事情或许不是德川向自己描述的那样。可是德川的话，又像一根毒刺扎在自己心头。毒液混着血，从被刺破的小孔往里浸蚀，怎么也愈合不了。

正在这时，有来电，还依旧是手冢，越前没有接。只短信回了手冢一句话，“我出发了，大概2个多小时就到。”  
回了短信，越前将头放在方向盘上，现在该怎么办，是真的就这样去见他，还是回洛杉矶，冷静一下再说。

就在这时，德川已经在他车子的旁边，敲着他的车窗。越前将窗户放下，“你到底想干什么。”  
“这个你忘了拿，带上它，下次你见到他的时候，看他见到的这些照片的第一反应，你就会知道我说的是不是真的。”说着，用手按住方向盘：“你现在开车太危险，你要去哪儿，我送你去。”他自然知道越前是要去见手冢，可是他怕越前反感自己掌握他行踪，于是没挑明。

“是真的又怎样，是假的又怎样？和你有什么相关？”越前按了发动键，引擎响了起来，“德川，你该不会以为如果手冢出轨，我今晚就会和你在一起吧。松手！”

德川一怔，他确实幻想过，如果越前伤心，自己也许就能好好安慰他，搂着他好好睡一觉，休息休息，如果……仅仅是如果，越前愿意的话，自己自然也愿意好好抚慰下他的身体，珍惜他胜过珍惜自己的生命。  
他不知道为什么，每次都让越前更加排斥他，他不知道手冢到底有什么魔力，能让越前这种情况下，还去见他。

开出停车场后，越前才发现自己原本根本没想好今晚还要不要去见手冢，但糊里糊涂，已经开上了I-15 South，既然已经在去的路上，那就继续吧。反正迟早，都要见面的。


	33. Chapter 33

（三十三）

印第安维尔斯虽然不临海，但是群山怀抱，山水相间，草木郁郁，公开赛所在的网球花园晚上火树银花，瑰丽却又不繁杂。正是最后一丝暮色离去的时分，天地间静谧而绚烂。

可惜越前没有欣赏风景的心情，已经快没油了，他竟然心不在焉地错过了一个加油站，错过的那一瞬，越前想，也许就这么开着，一直开到没有油，让保险公司来把他拉回洛杉矶好了，这样，他就不用和手冢今晚见面了。

是的，他害怕，竟然是他害怕。他不想去相信德川，但是德川虽然让他窒息，逼得他无处可逃，却从来没骗过他。和手冢的这一段感情，比越前想象得累，因为手冢在以前，并不是像德川那样步步紧逼，而是总是在他最需要的时候出现，用最舒服的方式陪伴他。他喜欢手冢，在拒绝了手冢后觉得心里空，在迹部高调宣布是手冢的情人时心里有一阵失落。越前不知道这是不是叫爱，可是知道手冢还爱着自己时，越前记得自己当时心怦然而动的感觉。

虽然以前对手冢的私生活略知一二，但越前没有想到手冢是对上床这件事有如此大热情的人。其实越前并不讨厌和手冢上床，相反，他很喜欢手冢抚摸亲吻他时的感觉。窝在他那温暖怀里，肌肤贴在一起，听着手冢的心跳声，一切都让他觉得安心，被他抱着，虽然不知道是不是叫幸福，但每次都会睡得更好。  
他不喜欢的，只是被手冢插入，在好不容易勉强克服了屈辱感后，那种疼痛是他无法忍受的。即使如此，手冢后来喜欢射在他里面，因为只是浅浅没入，便没有那么痛，即使不太喜欢，越前也还是同意了，他希望能让手冢满足。

虽然德川一直说手冢只是想要和自己上床，甚至连臭老爸都隐晦地表达过对手冢的不信任，但是越前一直相信手冢，从国中到现在，他们认识已经快十年，他记得这十年来两人如何一起攀上世界的顶峰，手冢是最了解他的人，他知道手冢爱自己不是像德川说的那样。但是现在……

越前没有想过手冢会出轨，即使现在也不相信，虽然知道可能性很大，但依旧觉得，也许只是一场误会。他甚至不知道如何处理被德川硬塞进来的照片，难道拿着这些照片去质问手冢？越前皱了皱眉，自己讨厌被跟踪的感觉，手冢也会讨厌，他不愿意让手冢觉得自己如此不信任他，乃至要跟踪他。

难道当自己什么没看到？越前觉得这实在有够鸵鸟，而且自己已经看到了，德川的话又如芒刺在背，怎么可能装成什么都没有发生。

越前没有遇到过这种问题，而且他平时也没有去想过这方面的问题。想来想去，又到了下一个有加油站的出口，看着油汩汩地进入油箱，越前忽然觉得，也许，是自己和手冢之间的感情出了什么问题，而自己之前没察觉。否则无论是手冢出轨，还是自己此刻心里的狐疑，都不该存在。  
也许，自己能尝试着去找找两人之间究竟问题在哪儿，如果没有，自己就把这件事忘掉，如果有，能解决便解决，解决不了，可以分手。想到分手，越前的心忽然痛了起来，以前没有手冢的时候自己过得挺好，弄得刚开始交往时自己很不习惯。可如今已经习惯了有他，习惯了每次比赛后，他的一些小安排，习惯了他看似无形，却又无处不在的温柔，习惯了他拥抱着自己时，两人交缠在一起的气息。

两个半小时过得很快，越前还没有来得及将思绪理清，就已经到了自己在圣地亚哥的房子，打开车库门，手冢的车已经在里面，他几乎有除了洛杉矶，自己所有房子的钥匙，而自己也有他的，不过在洛杉矶，两人从来不会在家里约会，所以，也不需要有。

手冢比越前先到两个小时，已经做好饭，放好蜡烛，给越前准备了他喜欢的葡萄汁，而且是刚榨出来的。并且，虽然这里葡萄品种都是连皮吃，根本没有必要剥皮，手冢还是用手将葡萄一颗颗剥了，因为越前说，有皮的葡萄汁不如去皮的好喝。

手冢的手艺很好，虽然两人很忙，平时也不怎么下厨，但是度假时，手冢很喜欢亲自给越前做饭，看着越前吃得很是满意的样子，手冢总喜欢搂着他，好吃吗？如果越前点点头，他就会说，“那接下来该我了。”到后来，越前故意摇头，也无妨，“做那么辛苦，你居然嫌不好吃，看来得惩罚你了。”  
手冢将房屋的灯关上，想等越前进屋的时候从背后抱住他，然后来个劫色。可车库打开的声音已经响了很久，越前却迟迟没有进来，又等了几分钟，手冢将连通车库的门打开，车库黑漆漆的，打开灯，却看见越前还在车里坐着，将头放在方向盘上。

“龙马？”手冢疑惑地往前走，他不舒服吗，还没走到，就看到越前似乎慌慌张张把什么东西塞入了网球袋。“你怎么了？”

“没什么。”越前打开车门，如果是平时，手冢就抱着他在这里先来一次，车子这种狭小空间的性爱，尤其刺激。可见越前脸色实在难看，所以只是抱着他吻了吻，就伸手帮他拿东西。“不用！”越前的反应有些激烈，很快又冷静下来，“你手才好不久，我自己来就好。”

手冢皱了皱眉，越前果然有些不太正常。应该不会是他输球的缘故，因为越前虽然讨厌输，但是职网毕竟是顶尖高手的经常性较量，互有输赢是常事，从来没见越前会因为输球如此失常过。

进了屋，一片漆黑，越前把东西放下，还没来得及开灯，就被手冢从背后抱住，手冢吻着他的面颊：“龙马，发生什么事了？”  
黑暗中温柔的怀抱让越前觉得眷恋，如果不开灯就好了，这样所有的事可以暂时看不见，倒在手冢身上，越前的声音很轻，“没什么，就是有些累。”

“累了就先吃饭吧，我刚做好。”食物的香味一点点传来，越前这才感觉，确实有些饿，于是点点头。

手冢把蜡烛点上，越前看着面前一桌颇具心思的饭，法式贻贝，烤鲭鱼，香菇茶碗蒸，和爱尔兰根汤，不复杂，但却均衡而美味。越前抬头望着手冢，烛光下，手冢的下巴上还隐隐有几点胡渣的痕迹，越前有些渴，他先端起桌上的果汁喝了一口，是剥过皮的。越前想，也许是自己太缺乏对手冢的信任了，这样爱他的人怎么会背叛他呢？

手冢低头看了看越前，他觉得越前今天看自己的眼神和往常不太一样，于是挨在他身边坐下，把他抱到腿上，“怎么，为什么这么看着我？”  
越前没有说话，先吃饭吧，管他什么事，先填饱肚皮，自己实在是有点饿了。


	34. Chapter 34

（三十四）

手冢觉得越前这一顿饭吃得有些沉默，虽然两人平时话都不是特别多，但像今天这么沉默的还是极少。这样沉默到凝重的气氛，把手冢夺冠的喜悦冲掉了一半。  
手冢觉得很奇怪，自己今天夺冠的时候，越前明明还很高兴，他那唇角带着笑，然而又挑衅地看着自己的眼神，让手冢想把他按在墙上亲吻。一定是发生了什么，手冢觉得心里很不安，可是刚才问过了，越前不愿意说，再多问也没用。于是只有默默陪他吃完饭，时不时亲亲他的耳背。

感觉到越前对自己的亲吻并没有抗拒，抱他时，他也靠着自己，手冢想，应该不是自己得罪了他，也许是家里发生了什么吧，不过越前不说，手冢也无谓瞎猜，只轻轻搂着他，等他想说的时候，自然会说。

吃了饭，越前还和以前一样要去洗碗，这是两人的惯例，手冢其实一点不介意全做了，但是越前坚持如此，手冢觉得也好，这样更像婚姻生活。其实越前所谓的洗碗就是把碗放进洗碗机，不过哪怕是看他弯着腰，将碗放进去的背影，手冢就觉得挺满足，有好几次，越前还没把碗放完，手冢已经抱了上去。

“我来吧，你不是累了吗？”手冢抱起越前，将他放到沙发上。  
手冢檫完桌子，回到客厅的时候，越前正在看电视，可他明显心不在焉，手拿着遥控器，望着顶灯，电视里上演的还是越前和他都最厌恶的现场直播情侣撕逼大战。两个肥硕无比的女人，正在为一个瘦削的男人大打出手，互相大骂婊子，而观众一边起哄，一边大声喊脱，于是两个女人正一件件往下脱。

手冢对女人的裸体不感兴趣，更别说这裸体还毫无美感，于是走上前把电视关上。越前这才注意到手冢，于是坐起身，略带歉意的说，“对不起，还没好好祝贺你呢。”手冢心里一滞，这话听着总觉得有些疏离。

越前站起身，拿了两个杯子，倒了一点红酒，他不喜欢喝酒，以前网球明星们聚会时，他一直用未满21岁不到法定喝酒年龄做借口，现在偶尔也喝一点，但很少。不过今天不管怎样，都该好好祝贺一下手冢，就喝一点吧。

将酒递给手冢，越前又坐在他旁边，伸出杯子和他轻轻碰了一下，“部长，祝贺你夺冠，还有痊愈。”说着两人都喝了一小口酒。  
手冢喝酒的时候，看着越前的手，修长的手指，握着长长的酒杯，灯光下，手冢觉得那手好看得不行，恨不能立即抓住，放嘴里一根根舔舐，在放到自己的下体上。这样想，也就这么做了，当然，只是抓住。越前疑惑地看着手冢。

手冢把越前的手拉住，自己的手臂穿过他，“喝杯交杯酒吧。”  
越前只在日本呆过半年多，不太知道交杯酒怎么喝，不过看过电视，似乎结拜兄弟之类的会喝。看越前只喝了一小口，于是手冢说：“交杯酒是要喝完的。”

越前将酒全部喝完，灌得有点急，喝完后还咳嗽了两声，手冢拍了拍他的背， “也不用喝那么快。”酒的度数不低，越前坐得不是太稳，于是倒在手冢怀里。越前很少喝酒，即使喝也是一点一点地喝，像这么急的喝下半杯，几乎没有过。他没有喝醉过，不知道喝醉什么感觉，只觉得晕晕乎乎的，

手冢一边喝，一边又低头喂他，他噙住越前的唇瓣，酒滑过唇齿，带着自己的津液，送到越前嘴里。越前被手冢一口口喂着酒，抬头看着他，不知道为什么，虽然有点晕，但心里却觉得很清醒，清醒到他能看清手冢眼里的情欲。是的，他爱自己，更想上自己。

喂完了酒，手冢已经把越前压到了沙发上，他身上还有些汗味，汗味中微微带着点乳香和酒味，手冢觉得这气味诱人极了，于是顺着越前的优美而带着青春有力跳动的颈侧亲吻、舔舐。那微微带着咸味的薄汗，和一下下起伏的动脉跳动，让手冢觉得充实。  
越前微微仰着头，手冢那带着索求和欲望的亲吻让他的身体越来越热，更别说手冢的手正抚摸着他的身体，“部长……”越前呻吟了一声。这样的怀抱和亲吻，也许……也许以后再也没有了。越前又呻吟了一声，在一切被盖住，美丽的幕布没被撕碎前，再放纵一次吧。

“嗯？”手冢并没有停下动作，只是吻又落到了越前的唇边。越前对着他笑了笑，笑容有点飘渺，越前今晚情动得比往常快。手冢想起了视频里化妆成越前的那个人，又看着眼前的越前，他纯净清澈的眼眸，带着浑然天成，毫无做作的媚惑，没有人能和他相比，也没有人有他这么漂亮，能把人吸进去的眸子，手冢亲吻着越前的眼睑，用嘴唇轻轻挑着那低垂的睫毛，美得令手冢心醉。

手冢其实并没有喝几口酒，几乎都喂给越前了，他将越前的衣服撩起，轻轻含了含他那如同樱花一般淡粉的乳头，越前的乳头很敏感，身体被他吻得一颤。将他的运动衫猛地脱下，随手一扔，又将自己的上衣扔掉。低头磨蹭舔舐着他的每一寸肌肤，尤其是肚脐周围细小而柔软的小绒毛，让手冢觉得无处不可爱，无处不可怜。

越前闭着眼，手冢的手已经伸入了自己的裤子，自己的下体已被握在他手上。手冢拉开越前的裤头，越前的小弟弟不仅色泽鲜嫩，而且形状十分好，又性感又可爱，手冢舔了舔，又将它含在嘴里。  
越前以前不习惯手冢为自己口交，不过最近已经慢慢习惯，手冢温暖的口腔内壁，滑而软的舌头缠绕着自己时，其实还挺舒服的。  
手冢觉得越前今晚虽然看上去心情不好，但身体上似乎比往常放得更开，于是又开始吸吮。手冢一边弄，一边将越前的腰抬起。越前的腰纤细而紧致，手冢的嘴一边弄越前，手和脸不时紧压他的阴茎根部和腰，

啊嗯……感觉越前快要射时，手冢半放开他，让越前射在自己手上。就用这个当润滑剂吧，手冢想。越前脸上的红潮还未褪去，迷蒙着眼看着手冢。手冢出轨的疑云让他有些痛楚，而酒和性爱的刺激又让他对手冢的依恋多了几分，于是他那半含嗔怒半含春的眼神叫手冢觉得无法自持。

越前半裸着软在沙发上，手冢觉得越前好久都没那么乖顺了，于是一边揉捏着越前的后穴，一边将越前自己的精液抹在他的小穴上。  
他就这么想要自己吗，越前心想，如果真的会分开，不如今天随便他吧，越前想，于是将腰抬了抬。  
越前这一点主动叫手冢欣喜若狂，他是终于想通，答应自己了吗？手冢兴奋不已，手上的动作也急躁了些。  
嗯，越前皱了邹眉，“弄疼你了？”手冢又温柔了几分，慢慢帮越前做着扩张。越前的后穴壁紧致嫩滑而有弹性，他只是没有做过，所以会如此疼，等他慢慢习惯了后，越前这样美妙的身体，这样的肌肉和皮肤，会是男人最极致的乐园。


	35. Chapter 35

（三十五）

为了让他更习惯一些，除了越前的精液外，手冢还是用了些润滑液，还给自己早已勃起肿胀的肉棒抹上。  
用力进入的时候比以前顺利了不少，但依旧痛得越前叫了出来，手冢看着越前因疼痛而皱起的眉，和性感的叫声，心里心痛，可更多是畅快和满足，终于，终于可以彻底得到他了。想至此，手冢试着抽插了一下。

那如通电一般的痛从后穴一直串上越前的脑门，自己这究竟是在做什么，身体的痛楚伴随着心里的郁结，让他的酒醒了几分。  
虽然就那么一下，但手冢觉得越前内壁摩擦紧含着自己，把自己夹得那么紧，而又热得叫人浑身舒畅的感觉实在太爽，自己干过那么多人，但只有在现在，自己真实地在干着越前，操着他如此年轻而青涩的身体，拥着他阳光般的汗水味，和葡萄酒一般的迷醉气息，才会觉得如此满足，甚至让他生出一种活得如此鲜明，如此值得的兴奋。

……

德川扔下的照片一张张闪过眼前，他说过的话也一句句冲上脑。越前痛苦地闭上眼。手冢以前交往过多少人，他虽然介意，但是能容忍。可是想到手冢如果真的前不久才用现在在自己身体里进出的肉棒操过其他人，而且是让一个不知道是不是牛郎的人扮演成自己，他就难受得快要窒息。

手冢又慢慢地拔出，看着那小穴紧紧含着自己，一点点吐出，手冢就想猛地再刺穿他，可是一来就太快的话，越前会受不了。而且，越前的表情似乎很痛苦，看得手冢也很心疼。

抽出大半后，手冢又动了动，想要再刺进去，忽然，越前猛地推了一下自己，还没来得及再次全部没入的下体也从他里面出来。手冢往后一倒，头险些撞到沙发旁的茶几上，亏得越前的脚扶了一下自己。

越前从沙发上站起身，强忍着后面的痛冲入了浴室，留下手冢愣愣地呆在客厅。

水哗哗地流下，越前头一次心里对自己生出这样厌恶的情绪。为什么要舍不得，为什么眷恋他的怀抱，为什么没有勇气把事情先彻底搞清楚。他狠狠地搓着身体，几乎要把皮肤搓红。洗到后面的时候，越前羞耻得几乎快死过去。他甚至无法将手冢刚才到过的地方完全洗到。焦躁而厌恶的感觉让越前受不了。砰，一拳打在浴室壁上。

手冢没想到越前居然会有这么大的反应，但是既然越前如此抗拒，就再缓缓吧，今天已经很大进展了。

越前洗完澡后，没有回客厅，也没呆在主卧，而是去了小卧室。手冢本来听他在洗澡，于是就在主卧床上等他，想一会儿安抚下他。可是没想到越前洗完澡，不仅不上床，反而出去了。手冢去敲门，越前怎么都不开，也不说话。

难道是害羞？手冢怎么都想不通，可之前又不是没有插入过，也还射到他里面过，也没见他这样。 手冢无奈，只好先回到房间，也许过一会儿，越前就会又过来了吧。其实手冢今天也很累了，比赛完，做完采访，开车到圣地亚哥，洗完澡，又出去买东西、做饭，刚才为了取悦越前，也是用尽了浑身解数。  
终于，迷迷糊糊中，手冢也睡着了。

啪，啪，客厅里传来的声音。手冢睁开眼，越前还没有在身边。没有开灯，而是轻轻地走出去，客厅的灯亮着，是越前。

手冢见越前正坐在沙发上，嘴里叼着烟，手里拿着打火机。他什么时候学会抽烟的？越前不断地打火，奇怪，这打火机有那么难用吗？终于，越前点着了烟，吸了一口，升起的烟轻抚过他棱棱的却又小巧的鼻子，和润红的唇瓣，不得不说，他此时看起来似乎突然长大了些，甚至有了成熟的男人感觉。手冢望着越前，认识他的时候他才12岁，如今，尽管自己已经是他的男人，但总觉得他似乎没有长大多少。  
咳咳，越前猛地咳嗽起来。他根本不会吸，连吐烟都不会。

越前狠狠地把烟杵灭，手冢这才发现，那烟灰缸里已经有好几根这样才刚点着没多久，就被弄灭的烟了。  
越前的头放在交握的手上，闭着眼，看起来十分难过。一定还有别的事！手冢想，否则不至于会如此。  
越前叹了口气，果然，自己今天根本不应该来，应该把事情弄清楚，或者先冷静一下，再找手冢问清楚才对，否则像现在这样，手冢不明所以，而自己又如鲠在喉，勉强忽视只会伤害彼此。于是站起身，就想去拿行李。

手冢本来不打算打扰他，可看他起身去拿车钥匙和网球袋的时候不由慌了，这是要干什么？于是一下抓住了越前的手臂。

越前被吓了一跳，他方才想事想得过于专注，以至于没有看到手冢站在黑暗中。“龙马，你要上哪儿去？”  
“对不起，部长，我要回洛杉矶，突然想起明天还有些事。”  
越前的态度实在冷淡，难道就因为自己今天操了他吗？可又没有强迫他，他当时明明也是配合的。说着一把扯住他的网球袋，“龙马，任性也要有个限度。你如果不想和我那样做，我们可以再等等。”  
“可你等得了吗？”越前脱口而出。  
手冢皱了皱眉，他这话什么意思。自己是很想要他，可是不是一直在等吗？  
“部长，我想，也许我并不合适你。”越前有些颓然。

手冢听到这话几乎快疯了，他想干什么，难道就因为这么一点理由，他就要和自己分手吗？死死地盯着越前，恨不能把这个对自己喜怒无常的人锁在身边。冷静，冷静些。  
“你今晚喝了酒，不能开车。”手冢终于找了一个足够充分的理由。  
“已经几个小时了，没关系。”越前挣开手冢的手，就往车库走。

手冢拿起桌上的那瓶酒，包了一大口，几步并作一步，捉住越前时，猛地将他的网球袋拽到地上，把他推到墙壁，身体压住越前，夹住越前脸庞，将他捧起，强行将口里的酒灌了进去。“这下总不行了吧。  
越前瞥了手冢一眼，没说话，可依旧要去捡网球袋。  
手冢一脚踩住，“你到底在闹什么别扭？”  
“放开。”越前使劲拽着。手冢看着越前执拗地拉着网球袋，想起刚才他进门之前，在车上的时候似乎把什么东西慌慌张张地塞了进去。其实以越前的脾气，他如果真要走，不会非要拿这个不可。一定有什么，而且答案就在这个里面。


	36. Chapter 36

（三十六）

手冢猛地拉开拉链，一个信封和一叠照片掉了出来。  
手冢捡起照片的时候，脸色顿时惨白，一张一张地翻，这是什么人拍的？为什么会在越前手上。  
越前抢不及，只好侧过头，他本来不想今天问这件事，今天他自己都太不冷静。但既然手冢已经看到了，那也没有办法了。“别误会，不是我找人拍的。”  
“那是谁！”手冢有些愤怒。他当然知道不是越前，但是拍这个照片的人，一定是要挑拨自己和越前的人，可能又是越前的追求者。想至此，手冢忽然有了头绪，“是德川，是不是！”

越前疲惫地点了点头，“但这些是真的吗？”  
“当然不是！”手冢几乎是吼的，“你就这么不相信我吗？我根本没有上照片里的这个人。”

“那他是谁，为什么要打扮成我的样子？你们又为什么要给他钱？”看手冢否定得很坚决，越前想，希望真的只是自己误会了，不过，该问的还是要问清楚。  
“他……”手冢一时语塞，总不能和越前说日本有太多人意淫他，于是弄了一个男孩来模仿他吧，那一定会把越前气得不轻，而且，他更害怕的是，越前会因此发现那盘光碟，会怀疑自己有看过。“他是迹部找来的，我并认识他是谁。”

“迹部？”越前皱了皱眉，知道手冢因为生意关系免不了还和迹部有合作，而且手冢因为性向公开的关系，广告和代言与他目前的名声极不相称，如果不和迹部合作，那手冢的收入就只有比赛奖金了。何况迹部这个人，越前对他并无恶感，觉得他除了私生活混乱外，其他人品还行。所以虽然难免有一点不舒服，越前也从不因手冢和迹部的合作关系表现出不快，更别说干涉。  
可如今，看来迹部和手冢，还不止是生意合作啊。  
“你们的合作范围还真广啊，他还帮你物色这个？”有一种信任被辜负的感觉，越前说话也尖刻起来。“如果不是你有需要，他会莫名其妙地主动塞一个给你？”

“龙马，你误会了。”手冢抱住越前的肩，“以前他从来不这样的，这次他知道我们之间，那个……也不知道他发什么疯，找了这么个人来。我没有让他找，而且真的什么都没发生，我发誓。我让迹部给他钱只是怕他出去乱说。”其实严格说来，也不是什么都没有，那个男孩摸了一下自己的下体，不过，自己最终还是推开他了不是吗。而且，那种程度，根本不算什么。  
越前看着手冢，他很想相信手冢，而且他也大概知道手冢的能力，那个人进去十分钟不到，十分钟对于手冢是不够的。可是……越前忽然抬起头，看着手冢，“迹部为什么会知道？”

“……”手冢没想到越前会这么问，  
“你和他说的？”越前皱了皱眉，他也是男人，他知道有些无聊男人之间是怎么说女人的，那种一边描述细节，一边炫耀，又一边埋汰和评头论足。看到手冢语塞的模样，想到手冢竟然会把和自己的性生活说出去，越前顿时怒不可遏，“没有让你爽到底还真是抱歉，下次要不要手机拍个视频，好让你去炫耀上了我啊？”

“龙马，你想到哪里去了。”手冢连忙抱住越前，“别人多看你一眼我都吃醋得不行，怎么会和别人去说，不过是迹部问我们有没有那个，你知道他那个人，一向嘴贱，我没回答，他猜到了而已。”

“是吗？”越前有点狐疑，虽然迹部那性格确实很夸张，但是越前也算了解迹部，他很少做多余的事，更何况是这种事，如果真像手冢说的那样，手冢既没要求，又完全没有表现出需求，那迹部突然来这么一下就太奇怪了。  
“是，龙马，你总不至于不相信我吧。”手冢搂住越前，“我爱的是你，想要的也只有你，其他人再怎么装，也装不成你的。别人我是不会碰的。”

“一点都没有吗？”越前看着手冢，十分钟，虽然对手冢来说时间短了点，但是对于干脆利落地拒绝一个人来说，又长了点。  
“真的没有。 ”手冢低下头，吻了吻越前的鼻子，“我的小醋坛子。”  
“那为什么需要十分钟？”越前很想彻底相信手冢，但是他无法让自己心中存有疑惑，而表现得像一个傻瓜。“如果你只是干脆地把他赶出去，没必要给他那么大一笔钱吧，德川和我说过数目，可不是小数字。”

“……”手冢一时不知道怎么回答，“稍微聊了一会儿而已。”  
手冢眼里的一闪而过的迟疑越前没有错过，信任有时就是一次，越前知道手冢没有完全对自己说实话。  
“部长，你真的一点都没表现出需要，一点都没有碰那个人吗？”越前的心有些凉，他刚才听手冢解释时确实很想相信他，但是，手冢的话并不合理，而自己又恰好不是傻瓜。“电话拿给我，我要打电话给迹部，问他什么时候改行做拉皮条了。”

“够了龙马！”手冢心里觉得生气，自己并没有骗越前，和他说的也是实话。  
没有和迹部详细描述过和越前的性生活，也没有让迹部给自己找人，那个男孩，除了他主动跑来碰自己下体外，自己什么都没有做。论心无完人，自己确实想做，但是毕竟没有做，越前他还想怎样？

“就算我看起来有需要又怎样？我也是男人，我有身体需要，你又不让我彻底占有你。”手冢盯着越前，实在是憋屈。  
“所以说，不是猴子山大王改行拉皮条，而是你表现得一脸欲求不满了？”越前忽然觉得有点可笑，而且听这意思，合着还是自己的错了。“部长，你也不是一点没碰吧。”

“我承认，看到那个人装成你，我是有那么一瞬想做，但是我想着的是你，并不是别人，即使做了，也是想要你。何况我真的什么都没做，他自己扑上来，我很快就推开他了。我怕他出去乱说，所以才让迹部给他一大笔钱。 ”

果然是这样，越前闭上眼，心里叹息了一声。“部长，我们先冷静一下吧，我先回洛杉矶了，你走的时候记得把门关好。”

“龙马，我不明白你还在气什么。你叫我怎么冷静。”手冢拉住越前，“难道我太想要和你做爱也有错吗？”  
“这就这么重要吗？重要到可以让别人来假扮？别告诉我你真的一点不知道那个人是干什么的。”越前甩开手冢。“而且我没有和你做吗？还是说你只是想上我？”  
“我没有碰他。”手冢对越前吼了起来，“越前龙马，我想上你有错吗？我爱你，所以我想操你，干你，彻底占有你，这有什么不对？”

……  
看手冢竟然把活塞运动说得如此理直气壮，越前一时之间竟无言以对。  
“你以前干了那么多人，想必也很爱那些人了？既然如此，再找一个真爱也不难。”半晌，越前终于说了一句，既然手冢已经看到了照片，那自己无谓再非要拿网球包，摸了摸裤子，钥匙和钱包都在，说着就要往外走。

“除了你我没爱过任何人。”手冢将越前扯回来，把他困在墙壁和自己双臂之间。无论如何，今晚不能让他就这么走了，如果他真的走了，那可能两人就真的完了。爱了他这么多年，费尽心思才追到的人，怎么能让他就这样走呢。看着越前把脸转到一边，有些生气的模样，让手冢又着急，可又觉得他这样子看起来实在可爱。“龙马，你不会是在吃醋吧。”手冢底下头，吻了吻越前的耳垂。“龙马，男人有性未必有爱，可是有爱一定有性，性是爱的必要非充分条件，懂了吗？我的数学系大学生。”  
说着便低头吻他的唇，越前扭过头，躲了一下，可他躲得一点都不干脆，虽然让他躲开了深吻，可他的脸却从自己的唇上滑过，这在手冢看来，反倒有些欲迎换拒的感觉。于是钳住他的下巴，让他看着自己，越前望着自己的眼神有些无措，显得有点可怜，低下头，不由分说，但却温柔无比地地吻上他。

越前被手冢一番话说得心里很乱，又被吻得晕头转向。他不知道该如何说，也不知道该如何想，他无法反驳手冢，可也无法赞同。他自己也是男人，但是让他和不爱的人做爱，他做不到。可是手冢说的，他也知道，确实很多男人如此说，只是自己从未想去评判别人私事的对错，所以也无从反驳。这样的情绪，让越前眼里时而痛楚，时而彷徨，时而又有些迷乱。

越前如此神情看得手冢觉得心中一颤，虽然今天自己看到那些照片时被吓得不轻，但是如今越前仍然乖乖地窝在自己怀里，让自己细细亲吻。而且仔细想来，依照越前的脾气，他竟然一直忍着怀疑不发作，反而还让自己前所未有地进入了他，在他体内驰骋。虽然他最后推开了自己，那也想必是吃醋吧。手冢甚至想，也许越前今晚最开始的纵容，是不是想用他诱人的身体留住自己呢。  
这样的想法让手冢感到前所未有的满足。之前，他一直觉得越前不爱自己，不仅不让自己彻底拥有他，也对自己没有性欲。而越前今晚为自己隐忍，甚至用身体引诱自己，哪怕是最后的吃醋耍脾气，都让手冢真真切切地感觉到，自己也是在被越前爱着。

这样的越前，这样可爱而情窦初开的越前，怎么能让他放手呢。

越前闭上眼，一瞬间，他觉得身体被抽空了一般，他隐隐觉得，手冢要的，和自己要的，不一样。以前就有过这样的感觉，可是从来没有去多想，他本来就不是爱去琢磨感情的人，可如今，却逼得他不得不想一想。  
他原本以为手冢和自己是同样的人，要的都一样，在所有人都要手冢放弃比赛时，他对站在他身后的自己说“我是不会输的”，而自己受伤坚持一场必输的比赛，所有人都反对时，只有他握着自己的手，眼里满是“我明白”。

越前以为自己能给手冢他想要的，而自己要的全世界也只有手冢懂。可现在才渐渐发现，手冢要的，自己给不了，而自己以为最重要的，对手冢似乎不是最重要，或者说曾经很重要，但现在已经不是。  
越前不敢细细往下想，某种程度上，他不是一个特别喜欢改变生活方式的人，可是他已经为了手冢改变了，而且手冢温柔地侵入，让他眷恋，若要再变回去，他会非常难受。

手冢见越前软软地靠在墙上，被自己吻得不知所措的模样，于是笑着说，“龙马，你也是爱我的吧。”  
越前疑惑地抬起头，其实这个问题，不止手冢一个人问过，妈妈问过，臭老头也问过，他自己也偷偷问过自己。他给父母的答案当然是爱，可在回答自己时，他却犹豫了。因为他长那么大，不知道什么是爱情，但他知道自己是喜欢手冢的，和他在一起很舒服，很高兴。喜欢被他抚摸，亲吻。德川对自己说手冢出轨时，自己也痛楚万分，也许这就是爱吧。如果不爱，怎么会让他对自己做那些事呢。“部长，除了你，我没有和别人恋爱过，我不知道这算不算爱，但是如果把我们之间的事换成其他人，我会难以忍受。但是部长，我总觉得你对我，和我对你，是不一样的……”

手冢被越前纯纯得让人心颤的初恋告白感动得一塌糊涂，恨不能把心都掏给他，让他看看自己心里从头到尾只有他一个人。面对这样的越前，自己如果都不趁今晚将他彻底占有，还算男人吗？于是将他一把抱起，越前的头贴在自己胸膛，他墨绿色的发丝是如此的柔顺，泛着诱人的光。

把越前放在床上，主卧的king size大而舒适，越前陷在柔软的大被子里，迷惑地看着自己，那眼神，让手冢又想温柔地吻过他每一寸肌肤，又想粗暴地把他拆吃入腹。手冢忽然觉得自己有些傻，之前一直在用自己的思维去想越前，可忘记了自己是越前的初恋，初吻，和初夜，当然，初夜还不完全，不过很快就全了。  
越前的纯洁是自己从未有过的，或许有，但已经久到自己忘记那是什么感觉，也忘记了那是什么想法，所以才一直怀疑他不爱自己。其实，自己一直拥有着他这份纯纯的爱。于是他低下头，声音有些嘶哑，“小傻瓜，我们不一样是因为你还不知道性爱真正的滋味。都交给我吧，我要让我的龙马真正长大。”

越前隐隐想，也许手冢说的是对的，手冢是他的唯一交往过的人。也许在尝到手冢所谓真正的性爱滋味后会稍微认同他。但是越前此刻并不想做爱，他跟想让自己稀里糊涂的头脑冷静一点，让他能好好想一想。

再次脱下越前衣服时，手冢像对待新生儿一般温柔。他希望越前能对第一次能有一个美好的回忆。越前很疑惑为什么手冢觉得上床能解决一切，但他没有反抗，因为隐隐中，他也想试试，是不是手冢说的真的对。  
手冢并没有立即开始，因为越前之前在沙发上被手冢弄过一次，身体应该已经有些疲惫。手冢撑着头，倒在他身侧，越前也转过身，把头窝在手冢胸口。手冢胸口有一点胸毛，虽然不像欧美男人那样浓密，但也融融的，有点舒服。手冢将越前搂在怀中，而手指则搭在他的腰上适度地挤压。越前被他抱得很舒服，微微闭着眼睛，想要睡觉。

手冢温暖而绒绒的胸口，让越前迷迷糊糊中想起了卡鲁宾。卡鲁宾在自己进职网那一年就死去了，以猫来说，已经活得很长，可越前依旧无比伤心。越前很少哭，几乎是从来不，但那段时间，睡觉时，对着空空的床铺，越前好几次都觉得枕头有些湿润。后来他再也没养过猫，一是比赛要去全世界各地，没有时间照顾，更重要的是，猫的寿命总是比人短。

手冢觉得胸口似乎有点湿，他从来没见过越前落泪，不管是多辛苦，不管经历过多少次失败。哪怕就是在床上，他痛到极致时，也是强忍着，眼角有点润而已。手冢当然不会知道越前是想起了卡鲁宾，只觉得越前是依恋自己，害怕自己离开他。

这样的想法让手冢对越前又怜又爱的同时，心里也极为满足，他轻轻地吻着越前的耳朵，这样的吻自然不能让手冢满足，慢慢地，滑向肩头。越前圆圆的肩头，细腻的肌肤，尤其是唇落在那肌肤上，底下柔韧而温软的触感。


	37. Chapter 37

（三十七）

手冢在手里放了点依兰和山茶花的按摩润滑油，这是他找法国的芳疗师专门调制的。将手放在越前鼻子下，“龙马，喜欢这味道吗？”  
香气郁郁的，但却又带着清新和变化，不甜腻可也不寡淡，越前点点头，这香味他还行。  
手冢笑了笑，他知道越前的品位，和迹部不一样，他不太喜欢过于华美腻味的东西，这香味恰好，而且这两样花，还都有些催情效果，对于越前这样慢热的人，再适合不过。

手冢的按摩手法不错，他回家时会帮爷爷按摩。不过像这样取悦爱人的技巧，他从来只有享受的份，也就只有越前，让他都有耐心来做这样的事。其实越前的皮肤很滑，而且不是腻腻的滑，是一种如丝绒一般绒绒的，温暖的滑。比起给他的身体抹上油，手冢更喜欢直接抚摸他皮肤的感觉。  
不过今天不同，他想彻底让越前知道什么是性的极致，所以耐心地做着前戏。

适时的抚摸按压，混合这山茶与依兰的香味，让越前的身体终于又慢慢热起来，他此时趴着，手冢的手正按压着他的屁股，虽然已经被他摸过了无数次，却仍然觉得有些羞耻。尤其手冢的吻，还时不时落下。

吻落在了越前的屁股上，他又翘又圆的屁股因长年的运动而十分有弹性。手冢平时就很喜欢，今天觉得更加可爱。越前的腰和屁股都很敏感，被手冢亲吻和着，那本来软软的阴茎又慢慢长了一点。

在给越前后穴做扩张和按摩时，手冢用手和阴茎交替进行着，手的深度差不多了，就用阴茎顶一顶，几个小时前才进入过，虽然没有彻底做完，但让这一次的润滑轻松了不少。  
越前后面那淡淡的，小小的嘴看着实在可爱，低头亲了亲，手冢将他微微掰开，在经过刚才充分的润滑后，终于一下捅了进去。  
啊……越前痛的缩起身，仰着头想要挣扎。手冢整个身体压住他，将他紧紧抱着。没有急于抽动，而是呆在他里面，抱着他，让他松弛下来。  
“部长，好痛。”越前有些委屈，手冢从来都是一点点地进来，向这样猛地刺到底，还是头一次。那疼痛，痛到他一瞬间忘记了所有的。  
“乖，别动，慢慢就习惯了。”手冢摸了摸他的头，吻着他的脸蛋。“龙马，感觉到了吗？我现在在你的身体里面，我慢慢动一动。”

终于，不是那么痛了，，手冢的欲望还在膨胀，手冢并没有抽动，而是抱着越前的腰，贴着他，两人一起律动，不剧烈，但又轻微的摩擦。手冢的那里顶得自己难受，但难受中，却有些涨涨的感觉。身体最私密，最柔软的地方被手冢占据着，越前有些害羞，于是埋着脸。

“别藏着，转过脸来，让我好好亲你。”手冢舔了舔越前的耳朵。“宝贝儿，别害羞，让我慢慢教你。”  
越前转过头，瞪了手冢一眼，“我才不要你教。”  
手冢觉得那倔强而又魅惑的一眼简直风情万种，胜过多少美人的秋波一转，叫人恨不能死在他身上。于是下体也慢慢抽动起来。  
越前的后穴把手冢包的很紧，抽动这样的动作，会加剧原本的疼痛。见越前看起来不太舒服，手冢又强迫自己放慢了速度和频率，而是将肉棒探到越前体内，去寻找他的前列腺刺激点。

所以，他没有抽动，而是保持着插入的状态，搅动了一下。啊……越前叫了一声。和他在赛场上有力的喊声不同，他性感的叫声中带着点虚弱。手冢又试着在刚才的点上多刺激了几次。  
嗯，嗯……越前的阴茎前端出来了些半透明的液体，之前没有完全勃起的小棒棒如今也完全勃起。手冢知道自己找对了位置，于是搂住越前，往刚才的那个地方捅着。

后穴的刺痛以及阴部的胀痛不似寻常的痛楚，而是射精前几秒那欲仙欲死的感觉。越前的手抓着被子，咬着唇，从自己喉咙里出来的声音过于羞耻，让他自己都不好意思听。

越前的叫床声对手冢来说就是最好的催情，早就等不及了，恨不能就这样从后面把越前直接干死，于是手冢加大了抽动的幅度和力度，“龙马，别忍着，叫出来。”

但越前不肯乖乖听话，依旧咬着唇，不让声音彻底出来。于是手冢将阴茎抽出，一瞬间空了的后面让越前还未回过神，就被手冢翻过来，面对着手冢。  
手冢把他的腿放到自己肩上，抬起他的腰，在越前还在失神时，猛地一刺。  
啊……越前彻底叫出了声。手冢听着那叫声，心好像飞在云霄一般。“龙马真乖，我要奖励你。”说着笑了笑，在龙马体内最敏感的地方，幅度不大，但却快速地顶着，越前前段冒出的水越来越多，甚至有些白浊的精液也和着那透明的液体一起流了出来。

手冢低下身，把越前那里冒出的水吮吸干净。见越前正呆呆地看着自己，手冢笑了一下，“龙马的味道，真美味，龙马你也尝一尝。”说着就去吻越前。

“你……”越前总觉得这样有些脏，可手冢不给他嫌弃的机会，又顶了顶他，重复刚才的动作，又喂了他一些，并且这一次，噙住他的嘴唇，不让他转开。

手冢觉得自己下体也涨得厉害，但他舍不得就这么离开结束。于是又强忍着，剧烈地抽动起来。越前闭着眼，仰着头，面颊和脖子红红的，还蒙了一层汗。  
“龙马，别闭上眼，看着我，看清楚是谁在干你。”  
越前微微睁开眼，手冢的抽动一会儿猛烈而刺痛，一会儿轻微而短促，和以前每一次浅尝辄止，只顾着痛就把他推开不同，这一次，那种持续在射精前几秒高潮的感觉，确实让越前感到前所未有的刺激。

“龙马，我是谁，告诉我，你男人是谁？”手冢看着越前迷醉的颜色，知道他也很和自己一样，于是执拗地要龙马承认是他自己的人。  
可越前偏偏闭着眼，就是不肯承认，让手冢恨不得干死他，叫他这么不听话。于是开始大力抽动，每次都用力顶到越前的最深处，但又是最敏感处。

这样的疼痛和快感让越前几乎理智全无地叫了出来。  
“快说，你男人是谁？”  
“你你……快停下。”越前终于经受不住。  
“我是谁？”  
“部……部长……”  
“叫我名字，乖龙马。”  
“国……国光。”越前终于受不了，在没有摩擦阴茎的情况下，白浊的精液喷射了出来。  
而手冢也早就到极限，特别是听到越前亲口说自己是他男人，狠狠一顶，也在越前的体内，身体的最深处，自己向往了无处的地方喷射了出来。  
射精后的手冢并没有将下体抽出，而是留在了越前体内，让自己的精液包满自己，顺着渐渐缩小的阴茎，从越前后穴慢慢流出。  
“龙马，龙马，我爱你。”手冢抱着越前，两人全身赤裸，紧紧纠缠着，精液混合在一起，一股男性麝香和着依兰与山茶的香味让这一屋春光旖旎，情色无比。手冢疯狂地吻着越前，如果时间可以停滞，他想永远停在这一瞬，终于，终于彻底地占有了他，占有了这个又可爱又高傲的人，这个漂亮得叫自己从看到他的第一眼，视线就从未停止追逐他的少年。


	38. Chapter 38

（三十八）

替越前清理的时候手冢发现，虽然已经润滑得足够充分，自己也非常小心，他还是出了些血，而且精液射得太深，并不能完全出来，让越前肚子有些不舒服。

手冢将两人洗干净，把他抱在浴缸里，尽可能地让精液流出。越前被自己干得筋疲力尽，只能闭着眼，任手冢借着清理的借口，又对自己上下其手。  
手冢本来已经心满意足，但抱着越前清理，居然又让他有了感觉，已经完全释放过的下体，居然又有点抬头的趋势。如果不是他如今第一次，有点受伤，手冢就恨不能提枪又干一次。

越前当然察觉到手冢下体的变化，不由惊讶于手冢的精力。 “色狼。”在手冢揉捏着自己乳头的时候，越前终于忍不住给了手冢一个精准的定义。

“那是对你。”手冢用手冢在越前乳头上画了一圈，“宝贝儿，我保证，我这辈子，只会色你一个。”手冢知道自己之前的出轨疑云让越前心里介意。  
他讨厌德川，像一个苍蝇一样围着越前，稍有缝隙就想钻进去，不过又得意的想，如果不是德川，自己怎么会发现越前其实是深爱自己的，而自己又怎么会如此顺利地得偿所愿呢。想到德川如果知道这结果估计会气得七窍流血，手冢就觉得畅快无比。

越前的后面虽然已经用了最好的药膏，不过这几天里还不能再让自己爽到底。看来这些天还只能像以前一样，靠摩擦在他身上发泄出来。不过时间还长，等以后两人做得越来越多，越前也不会这么容易受伤了。

手冢低下头，看着自己怀里的越前，他舍不得合眼，生怕一觉睡醒发现只是一场梦。自己对越前说，性是爱的必要非充分条件，但不管越前信不信，其实这也是手冢第一次把性和爱统一起来，以前自己爱越前，可上床的始终是其他人。而那样的性交，不管再刺激，当时再爽，事后都是一种空虚感，甚至是厌弃感，高潮过后，从来不会想要再粘在一起。而像如今这样，身心达到极致满足，明明已经高潮了，可抱着爱人又还想要的心情，手冢也是从来没有过的。

“龙马，我爱你。”虽然知道他已经睡着了，但手冢还是想说给他听，见他睫毛动了动，想起他之前流在自己胸口的眼泪，手冢就心痛得不行，搂紧越前，吻了吻他的眉心， “太好了，你也爱我。”

越前醒来的时候已经几乎中午，而手冢还没醒。越前不知道手冢一直舍不得闭眼，一直看着他直到天亮才忍不住睡了。手冢很英俊，床上的手冢不带眼镜，看起来少了几分正经，多了几分色气。想起昨天手冢对自己做的事，越前有点脸红，果然，眼镜只是伪装，色狼才是真的。  
越前不知道自己之前的问题是不是想清楚了，也不想继续琢磨下去。昨晚和手冢，那种疯狂享受着彼此肉体的感觉是越前以前从未有过的妙境。虽然很不想承认，但是之前匮乏的性经验，确实让自己和手冢的想法不太一样。不过也许如今，两人可以一起走下去。

想要起床，但是身上有点无力，而且手冢又抱着自己，让自己无法起身。于是越前将手冢光裸的手臂移开，正要坐起身，手冢另外那只在他腰上的手轻轻往回一带，越前就又跌回到了床上。

“干嘛。”越前撅着嘴有点不满。  
手冢捏了捏他的嘴，然后一翻身，又将他压到身下。  
“你不会又要发情吧。”越前有些惊恐地看着手冢。  
“你在小脑袋瓜就只想着发情吗？”手冢戏谑地笑了笑，见越前又羞又怒的模样，于是在他额头轻轻落下一吻，果然，有一点点发热。“龙马，你发烧了，就别起身了。”  
“不。”越前又开始不听话了。  
“你要做什么，我帮你。”不过自己昨晚占了那么大个便宜，这会儿当然是要宠着他。  
“上厕所。”  
“……”

越前果然有一点点拉肚子，看自己的眼神几乎要杀人，手冢给他喂了一点流质，叮嘱他说，这几天，要好好养一养。越前气呼呼，不肯和手冢说话，不过手冢喂他东西，他乖乖吃下，手冢亲他抱他，他也没有躲。所以手冢自然也不会勉强他，以后有的是时间。

吃完午饭，手冢出去给买一些新鲜又易消化的食材，家里的那位小祖宗，这几天要好好伺候，这可是关系到两人一辈子性福的问题。想到此，就恨不得赶紧赶回去，把越前搂住好好再将他全身亲吻一遍。不过手冢没有想到的是，当他买了食材，回到家，打开车库的时候，越前的车竟然不见了。  
手冢的头嗡了一声，像是被人打了一闷棍。顾不上停好车，慌忙跑进屋。  
“龙马，龙马！”空空的房屋，没有回答。手冢找遍了每一个角落，依旧没有人。  
冷静，冷静一点，会不会是被绑架了？这是手冢最先想到的。不过如果报警的话，两人的关系就直接曝光了，所以报警前，手冢先做一下确认。

除了钱包、手机和车钥匙外，其他东西都在。打开衣柜，一套越前的衣服也不见了。手冢觉得头像是被什么东西重击了一下。绑架的话，最多拿走钱包和开走车，绝对不会带着手机。手机都有追踪系统，会很快被破案。所以是越前自己走的？为什么？

不不，也许越前只是随便出去一下，一会儿就回来了。手冢干笑了笑，真是的，越前又不是重病号，虽然昨晚下面受了点伤，但是擦了药，今天已经没有太大关系，烧也不是很厉害，一点点低烧而已，也许就是随便出去下。

于是，拿起手机，拨通了越前的电话，铃声响了四声，没人接， “Hi, this is Ryoma……”  
“龙马，你去哪儿了？你现在还不舒服，要不要我去接你。”手冢尽量让自己的声音听起来没有太大惊小怪。  
“I am not available right now, please leave your name and phone number…”电话里依旧是越前标准的美式英语，是了，转到了语言留言。于是手冢留了个言，“龙马，你去哪儿了？如果身体不舒服记得叫我去接你。”

手冢痴痴地盯着手机，过了十分钟，还没有回电话。手冢拿起电话又打了一个，还是没接，手冢又留了言，“龙马，你在哪儿？你是不是生气了？宝贝儿，别吓我好不好。”  
过了五分钟，依旧没回，手冢又按通了电话，“龙马，求你了，赶紧给我回个电话。”  
……“龙马，任性也要有个限度，不要太过分了。”  
……“龙马，对不起，我刚才不是想发脾气，只是太着急了，快给老公回个电话。”  
……  
……  
两个小时过去了，手冢已经不记得自己给他打了多少电话，发了多少短信，但是没有一个回复。语气从正常，到好好哄，到请求，到生气，最后几乎是哀求……  
“龙马，我求求你了，给我说一句话好不好……”

手冢坐在床上，昨晚和越前做完才换过被子，那床满是精液的被子还在洗衣机里。手冢不由细细回想昨晚，想破头也没有想出有一点不完美的地方，也许，也许是真的出事了。于是他发了一条短信， “龙马，如果你还不回复，我就报警了。”  
滴，这下倒是回复得很快，但看到内容，手冢不由惊呆了，上面只有一个词，“分手。”


	39. Chapter 39

（三十九）

轰，全身的血都涌上了头，手冢几乎觉得自己快要脑溢血。开什么玩笑，分手？在自己和他终于水乳交融，在他终于将身心彻底交给自己，在他终于爱上自己的时候？手冢很少丧失理智，但这一刻，他想把手机对面的人抓过来，把他按在床上，用手掐住他的脖子，一边掐他一边干他，让他不敢再给自己开这种玩笑。

手冢强压下再次给他夺命连环call的冲动，先想了想为什么？昨晚越前分明也是享受着，而且他能感觉到越前对自己的那份青涩的，带着初恋的彷徨和酸涩的爱。而性爱之后，越前也一直依恋着自己。难道是越前突然害羞了，给自己闹脾气？

越前是个任性的人，但是手冢知道他其实相当有分寸，虽然越前的分寸在很多人看来就是没有分寸，不过在手冢看来是正好。嚣张而不胡闹，张扬却不跋扈，专横但通事理。不过也许，这一次，越前就失了分寸呢？于是手冢想，也许再好好哄哄他，他就会回来了。

语音留言已经被手冢留满了，手冢只好短信，说了很多情话，又哄越前说，如果越前不喜欢，自己都不会再进入了等等，可是如泥牛入海，没有一句回复。

这样下去也不是办法，必须要见到他。于是手冢给越前的经纪人打了电话，虽然是越前的经纪人，但是因为手冢与生俱来的领袖感，所以有时似乎更听手冢的话，手冢没有具体说什么事，只让他如果有越前的消息，第一时间通知他。手冢想了想越前最可能去的地方，大概只有回洛杉矶的家了吧。越前的家人对自己没有什么好感，即使知道越前去哪儿，或者回家，也不会告诉自己。  
看来，最好是去一趟。

也来不及收拾房间，手冢就也往洛杉矶走了。到洛杉矶开车很快，两个多小时就到了。按了门铃，开门的是龙雅，看到手冢吃了一惊。手冢看到龙雅倒是松了一口气，因为比起南次郎和伦子，龙雅对自己的态度好不少，也不像南次郎和伦子那样不愿意他和越前在一起。  
“龙马在家吗？”手冢尽量让自己看起来很正常的样子。  
“他不是和你在一起吗？”龙雅被手冢的话吓了一跳，“昨天比赛完后，他和我说这几天都会和你在一起。难道你没见到他？”  
见龙雅神情瞬间紧张的样子，手冢知道他大概误会越前是出事了。于是还没有等手冢说话，龙雅已经心急火燎地给龙马接通了电话。  
“哥，什么事。”手冢能大概听到话筒那边越前的声音，没什么力气。虽然只有几个小时，手冢却觉得恍如隔世一般，想念那声音想得发疯。

听到龙马声音的一瞬间，龙雅放下心来，看了眼手冢，看来只是不理手冢了啊。于是走到一边，“你在哪儿？和手冢怎么了？”龙雅说话的声音很小，手冢也听不清。  
他看龙雅一边说话，一边时不时往自己这里看了看，就顿时心烦意乱，越前到底怎么了，为什么突然就不理自己了。他甚至想过去把龙雅的电话抢过来。  
可惜还没付诸实施的时候，龙雅已经结束电话走了回来，耸耸肩：“他也不肯告诉我是怎么回事，他只说过几天才回家，让你别等他，也别再试图联系他，他会找你的。”

如果说几个小时前手冢觉得心快乐地飞起来，仿佛在天堂，那如今短短一瞬间，就跌落在地狱，坠落地太快，几乎是被摔得支离破碎，血肉模糊。手冢垂着眼，指甲几乎掐入皮肉。龙马，你为什么那么残忍，为什么要这么对我。

龙雅看着手冢，灰败的脸色和一瞬间毫无生气的眼睛，他从来没见过这个自信且稳重的男人像现在这样狼狈。自家弟弟是个任性的家伙，但是躲起来不见人这样的事应该也不会是小事，而且自家的小不点，虽然看起来冷冷淡淡，但其实却总是不经意地关心和在乎着家人以及朋友。而且玩消失也不是他的做法，就像他在外比赛，也几乎每天都会给伦子打个电话，或者发条短信报个平安。

龙雅对手冢的态度和南次郎不太一样，他不像南次郎和伦子那么不高兴手冢和龙马的事。龙雅对感情没有一定一辈子，一定要多靠得住这种想法，两个人在一起时是幸福的，彼此都高兴就行了。手冢爱小不点，小不点也喜欢他，和他在一起高兴，那就得了。说手冢靠不住，但就算是靠得住的人又怎样？有多少大家都觉得靠得住的夫妻，结婚没几年就离婚的。与其娶个贤妻良母，小不点不喜欢的话，还不如当下快快乐乐和手冢在一起。  
当然，这一切，也都是以小不点愿意为基础的。如今小不点说暂时不想看到手冢，也不肯说原因，问他是不是手冢出轨被他逮到了，他也不说话，就让自己不要再问，不过听与语气，龙马的情绪也非常不好。

情侣闹矛盾，无外乎就这些问题，龙雅自己就是个情场浪子，所以他拍了拍手冢的肩：“哥们，如果是被捉奸在床的话，没有上来两个大嘴巴已经算好的了。”  
“没有这回事。”手冢看龙雅痞痞的模样，几乎想吼出来，我才从他床上下来，捉奸也只能和他。但是却没有说话的力气。

从越前家走出来，手冢不知道要去哪儿，这次的比赛完了后，三月底的迈阿密公开赛也是在美国，本来就并没有打算回德国，就在美国和越前一起训练的。不管怎样，还是先回圣地亚哥吧，自己刚才出来的时候，连东西都没有拿。

再次回到那所刚和越前有了最甜蜜夜晚，又紧接着给了自己最糟糕的一个下午的地方时，天已经又黑了。车库门缓缓打开的时候，手冢希望，能一打开就看到越前的车，刚才的一切只是上帝给自己开的一点小玩笑。可当最终车库门打开，依旧是空荡荡的车库时，手冢的心又跌倒了谷底。

回到房里，倒在床上，这一切到底是为什么，为什么。龙马，为什么你把自己彻底给了我，让我沉浸在无限欣喜中时，又如此残酷地抛弃我。手冢翻过身，把脸埋在被子里，回味着昨晚抱着越前温存的滋味，当两人同时达到高潮时那满足而幸福的感觉。他确信当时越前是爱着自己的，越前那被填满的身体，乖巧地窝在自己怀里，到底是什么，能让越前在自己出去不到两个小时的时间里发生这样的变化。

面对着空空的房间，手冢想，既然越前都走了，自己也没理由一个人在这里，于是开始收拾房间。昨晚那条满是精液的被子还在洗衣机里，手冢将它拿出来，抚摸了一下上面已经有些快干了的白浊粘稠，不知这是越前的，还是自己的。又想到昨晚，忽然有些舍不得洗它。  
龙马，你真是把我折磨得都要变态了，手冢苦笑了一下，还是将被子塞进去，按了洗衣的键。收拾好房间，又把龙马的网球袋放好，将他的行李打开，里面有一套换洗衣服穿过了，但还没来得及让酒店洗干净。于是手冢将它拿出来，放到洗衣框。又把剩下的干净衣服叠好，重新放入行李箱。


	40. Chapter 40

（四十）

收拾好房间，手冢有些饿了，折腾了一天，几乎没有吃什么东西。打开冰箱门，是自己本来想给越前做饭而买的食材，早知道，就不要出去了，这样，至少会知道到底发生了什么事。  
手冢又想起了昨晚，越前回来的时候心情很糟糕，但是他一直没发作，尤其是在看到自己为他做的饭时，还顺从地让自己亲他抱他，甚至之后还进入了他。都说抓住男人的心，先抓住他的胃，忽然，像是看到了什么希望，手冢将食材取出。自己原本是打算给越前弄一个马赛汤，和海鲜乌冬面。

手冢打开厨房的灯，仔仔细细地把饭做好，做完后，用手机一一拍了照片，当然，还有他喜欢的葡萄汁。先给越前发了一个退烧药和消炎药膏的图片，“龙马，如果你还发烧的话，记得吃药，如果还不舒服，我给你用的是这种药膏。”  
短信发过去后，见越前迟迟没有回复，又将自己刚才做的饭发过去，“龙马，我做好了饭，回家吃好不好。无论发生了什么事，这几天让我好好照顾你好不。”

终于，过了几分钟，越前回复了短信。“谢谢，部长，你别再为我做这种事了，我自己会照顾自己的。”  
手冢看到短信的那一瞬，心情仿佛是被掐灭了最后一点烛火的光亮，“为什么，龙马，为什么，你判我死刑，至少让我知道罪名好不。”手冢受不了，他本来想一点点用这样的形式挽回他，虽然他根本不知道自己到底怎么得罪他了。

手冢死死地盯着手机，一分钟，两分钟，越前没有回复，就在手冢以为越前又将以不回复来告终时，忽然收到一条，“对部长而言，性是爱的必要非充分条件，对我而言，却是充分非必要条件。我给不了部长你要的生活……”。  
手冢直觉越前没有说完，越前的下一句话必然是自己也给不了他要的。不过，这些都算是什么理由，什么叫他给不了自己想要的生活，自己想要的就是他，除了他，还有谁给得了。“我要的只是和你一起，和你在一起就是我要的生活。而龙马，你想要怎样的，你告诉我，我无论如何都会做到的。”

“不用勉强，我们已经分手了。”什么叫已经分手了？自己可没同意分手。越前他，他不能这样。  
正在这时，电话响起了，是越前的经纪人，手冢连忙接起来。  
手冢没有废话，直接就问：“有龙马的消息了吗？”  
“嗯，我和他通了电话，他听起来有些生病，让我给他送药和买些换洗衣服去。”越前的经纪人说。  
“他在哪儿？我给他送去。”手冢连忙说。  
“……”电话那头一阵沉默，“他专门叮嘱了不能和手冢先生你说，对不起，不过放心，他应该没事。”  
“那麻烦请好好照顾他。如果有任何事都给我联系。”手冢闭了闭眼，为什么，为什么他能接所有人的电话，就是不接自己的呢？  
……

电话放下后，手冢看着给越前做的饭，虽然自己也没吃饭，可也一点胃口都没了。  
倒在床上，手冢忽然想到了德川，德川既然能给越前那叠照片，那么照片上那个男孩是干什么的德川一定也一清二楚。手冢之前觉得越前也知道，因为越前说过，“别告诉我你真的一点不知道那个人是干什么的？”

不过也许，越前之前知道的细节不多，但是德川要知道得话，就一定能知道。而且那样的俱乐部，一般是黑白两道关系都够硬，居然会被人弄破产，搞不好这事与德川脱不了关系。  
手冢猜测，德川说不定又给越前看了什么。不过手冢想，自己除了看了下迹部塞的光碟，什么都没干，也没有去过那个地方，越前即使生气，也不该生气到自己头上。而且，那个光碟，手冢虽然有转到电脑上看，不过他很小心，看的时候是断开所有网络的，而且离开日本的时候，已经彻底删除，还把所有的痕迹全部清理了，甚至还刻意检查了icloud，绝对不会被抓住任何把柄。

抱着越前也许还会回来这里的希望，手冢在圣地亚哥又生活了几天，每天，他都会坚持给越前发一条短信，告诉他自己多么想他，多么爱他。每天，每天，都从希望中醒来，在失望中睡下，到最后，手冢觉得自己几乎快绝望了。好在迈阿密公开赛快到了，这是越前也一定会参加的比赛，自己可以在那时好好问他。

比赛前一天，在宾馆餐厅看到越前身影时，手冢几乎控制不住立即冲上去的冲动。但是越前一个人坐在座位上，那孤独的身影让手冢愣了愣，越前看上去似乎瘦了一点，他低垂的睫毛，落寞的神情，都对手冢是一种诱惑，刚想上前时，另一个人已经走了上去，而且，拍了拍越前的肩。是法国的理查德，最近他的状态特别好，已经拿了几个小比赛的冠军。

“龙马！” 理查德比越前大一岁，不过20岁才注册ATP，但一入职就成绩斐然，也是现在网坛关注的新星，常有媒体将他和越前做比较，他自己也把越前视作最大的对手，特别是当越前在赛场上赢了他，笑着对他来一句“你还差得远”时，他一定会说，“下次，龙马，下次一定会赢你的。”  
理查德虽然是法国人，却有着意大利人一般的热情，越前见是他，也站起来，理查德立即给越前来了法式吻脸礼。虽然正常无比，但却令手冢顿时心中起了一股莫名火，恨不得上去把他俩强行拉开。

理查德和越前并肩坐着，不知在和越前说什么，竟然把越前逗得笑了起来。不是比赛场上，越前的笑容没有带着挑衅，而且在手冢看来，还带着一点魅惑，让手冢皱了皱眉。他为什么能在甩了自己后就立即对别的男人露出这样的笑容。  
然而这还不算完，那个理查德又拿出自己手机给越前看不知什么照片，两人显得十分亲密，头几乎要挨在一起。  
这两人什么时候这么要好了？手冢蹙着眉，他甩了自己会是因为这个人吗？当然，他如果坐近一点的话，就可以看到，理查德只是在给越前看他未婚妻的照片，而越前则是在礼貌地恭喜他。至于刚才的笑，不过是理查德给越前讲了另外一个选手在赛场上网球拍被直接打成两半，一击球，半截球拍不见了的新闻。


	41. Chapter 41

（四十一）

看着越前和理查德有说有笑，手冢对越前生出一种前所未有的恨意。在自己度过了生不如死的几天后，越前他竟然神采飞扬地出现在自己面前，还和别人有说有笑。其实越前并没有神采飞扬，如果仔细看，他其实相当疲累。这段日子不仅因为和手冢分手的事让他神情有点恍惚，还因为准备大赛的同时，还要准备期末考试，忙得实在够呛。

看着越前吃完饭进了电梯，手冢也跟了过去，看见手冢进电梯的时候，越前并不吃惊，他其实之前准备离开餐厅的时候已经看到手冢了，只是在手冢站到他旁边时，他往另一侧移了移。

越前准备开房门时，手冢已经站在他身后。他想让手冢回去，改天再谈，但看手冢阴沉着脸，心里叹了口气，该来的总会来，躲也没有用。  
在房门开了的那一刹那，手冢猛地把越前推了进去，然后反手关上门，就将越前压在门上，没有插上房卡，漆黑一片，越前也来不及说一个字，嘴就被手冢如狂风暴雨般的吻堵住。

手冢对越前一直很温柔，虽然经常想对他为所欲为，但看到越前有一点不舒服，或是不愿意，就总舍不得他难受。所以像这样如野兽一般撕咬，掠夺的吻，以前并没有过。  
他的嘴唇还是那么柔软，他的体味还是那么醉人，他的身体还是那么令人沉迷，他紊乱的气息，拼命地挣扎令手冢更加疯狂。恨不得就在这里，在门上，把他抱起来，狠狠地干他。手掀起越前的衣服，按压抚摸他的腰，他的背，还有他的小乳头。  
下体已经硬了，刚才在电梯里就已经硬了，如果不是电梯随时会有人进来，而且还有摄像头，手冢早就想扒下越前的裤子，直接操了他。

越前想用膝盖顶开手冢，察觉到他意图的手冢用尽全身力量压住越前。唔，舌头被他咬了一下，手冢强忍着痛，夹着越前的双颊，让他的嘴不能合上，舌头依旧缠绕着越前的唇舌，攫取他嘴里每一滴津液，不肯放开。但因为如此，不得不松开越前的一只手，所以，终于被越前猛地推开时。

一屋的灯顿时全亮了，酒店的灯光其实并不刺眼，但手冢却觉得刺眼得让人眼睛难受，酸胀得很。  
“部长，你不要这样。”越前并没有骂他，而是坐到了沙发上，背对着手冢。  
“我不要怎样？”手冢坐到他身后，从后面抱住他，脸在越前的发丝和肩颈之间摸索，唇沿着他的颈下滑。一边吻，一边呢喃，“那你想我怎么样，在我们最幸福的时候，突然消失，说什么分手，你究竟想我怎样？”手冢感到越前的身体一下有点僵，于是轻轻舔了舔他的耳垂，“这样？”抱着他的手又摸了摸他的乳头，“还是这样？”

“那就让它结束在那里，不好吗？”越前的声音听起来有些脆弱，将手冢放在自己乳头的手拉下。  
“不好，一点都不好。”手冢想起刚才他一个人时那落寞的神情，于是摸了摸他的腰线，他确实瘦了一点，虽然不明显，其他人看不出，但是自己知道，确实瘦了那么一点点。看来和自己分手，他也是伤心的。  
“龙马，这几天你还好吗？你知道不知道我有多担心，你身体怎么样了？”感到越前在自己怀里软了下来，手冢心里安定了几分，越前果然还是爱自己的，虽然不知道他究竟是什么原因要和自己分手，但是他对自己，还是有感情的。于是温柔地吻了吻越前的耳垂，手轻轻摸上他的腰，顺着腰往下滑，想要脱下越前的裤子，“那里好了吗？”

越前忽然跳了起来，退到墙边，“不，不要再这样，我们已经分手了。”  
“我不允许！”手冢站起身，一把将他按到床上，但他看见越前眼里痛苦的神情，他稍微冷静了一点，“龙马，告诉我，究竟是发生什么事了？”

“部长，我们不合适，这一点我已经想得很清楚了，请你尊重我的决定。”越前转过头，推开手冢，又坐起身。  
“是德川又给你说了什么吗？”其实手冢不想主动提起，但是既然两人之间有个化脓的伤口，那么就把他切开，让毒液彻底流出来。看越前一瞬间的迟疑，手冢知道自己猜对了，“那你说出来，他究竟又给你说了什么，你至少给我一个解释的机会。”

“你不要再猜了，我也不想再听你解释。因为这些都不是根本问题，根本问题是我们不合适，你明白了吧。”越前很难受。那天手冢出去后，他顺手拿起手冢放在床头的电脑看电影，德川突然发给他的视频让他愤怒屈辱和震惊，可是真正让他下定决心和手冢分手，却还不是那个视频。  
躲了手冢半个月，以为自己已经可以面对，可当手冢抱住他，疯狂地吻他的时候，温柔地抚摸她时，他竟然该死地有些想念他的吻，想念他的怀抱。心又乱七八糟。不是不想原谅手冢，但是没有办法做到，哪怕逼着自己去做了，那他不能原谅的，就是为了手冢国光变得不像越前龙马的自己。

“如果还是在日本的事情，龙马，那是因为我一直得不到你才会有一点冲动，但是我已经克制住了，龙马，你要相信我。”手冢看着越前，其实越前并不是像他想要的那么抗拒自己，手冢不信越前能这样轻易地舍弃，而且，自己还是他的初恋。越前之前已经为了他妥协了一次，他虽然不知道这次发生了什么事，但是他确信，自己没有干过比之前更让越前生气的事，所以越前一定能再为他妥协。“而且现在一切都不同了。”说着将他一把抓住，贴着自己，另一只手搂着他，身子往前倒，想将他压在床上，只要再和他温存一夜，明天，他的气就会消了。

“不要再自欺欺人了，部长，不是所有事都可以靠上床解决。”越前皱了皱眉，脸色虽然疲惫，但眼神却坚定了下来，“我说了，我们不合适，分手又不是离婚，不需要你同意。”手冢看着越前的眼神，和刚才的迟疑迷离不同，竟然清明而决绝。  
手冢握着越前的手不由使了些劲，“你弄痛我的手了，我明天还要比赛！”越前叫了起来。  
手冢连忙松开他，捧着他的手腕看了看。“对不起。”

“没什么。”越前活动了一下手腕，“部长，你回房间吧，我想休息了。”  
“龙马，比赛完我再找你。”手冢站起身，在越前还没反应过来时，吻了吻他的额头，“宝贝儿，晚安。”

走出了越前的房间，手冢看了看身后紧紧关闭的房门。龙马，我最爱的人，怎么可能这样放你走，不需要我同意？龙马，你以为有可能吗？手冢稍微平静了一下情绪，今天也不算没有收获，至少知道了龙马的决定和德川脱不了干系，不知道德川又给他爆了什么料。该死，这人阴魂不散，真是比狗仔队还讨厌一万倍的存在。不过好在他情商很低，自己不会输给他。

接下来的比赛，越前和手冢都没有发挥得太好，越前止步八强，手冢也没有进决赛。两个人的身体和精神都不在最佳状态，这个成绩也不奇怪。赛后越前心情不太好，但是他还要回学校考期末，于是匆匆地离开了。

手冢这几天没有太过勉强他，最多是在他吃饭时，帮他端一杯果汁，赛后，默默坐到他身旁，叮嘱他好好调整状态。在向德川搞清楚究竟是怎么回事前，手冢决定不轻举妄动。


	42. Chapter 42

（四十二）

手冢和德川约在手冢的私人会所，德川冷峻的面庞其实看不出情绪，但手冢能看出他脸上的得意。

简单的寒暄后，手冢直入主题。“德川，你到底给龙马说了些什么。”  
德川冷笑了一下，“这种事问你自己不是最清楚吗？你自己做过些什么事。”见手冢不说话，于是靠着沙发， “是不是做的太多了，不知道被我逮住的是哪一件？ ”

“和龙马交往后，我没有做过对不起他的事。”手冢点了一只烟，尽量让自己显得从容不迫，“这点上我可以问心无愧。至于你上次给龙马的照片，那完全是迹部自作主张安排的，我没有碰那个人，给他钱不过是不想他出去乱说，损害龙马名誉。”

“说得真好听，那个把龙马比赛的声音弄成色情表演的视频你想必看过很多次吧？怎么没想过维护龙马的名誉？”德川不抽烟，但是能习惯烟味，不过因为越前讨厌烟味，所以他也不知不觉开始讨厌烟味。他看着手冢，有很多人说自己和这个男人有些像。就连最初认识越前时，越前也说他面瘫的样子让他想起以前的部长。可他不明白的是，如果自己真的和他像的话，为什么越前爱上的人会是他，而对自己不仅不理不睬，甚至有时会显出厌恶的情绪。

果然是那个视频，手冢来的时候已经有了估计，所以当德川问起的时候，他故作不解，“什么视频？”其实手冢看那个视频的时候，虽然被越前的声音和情色的画面弄得有些无法自持，但是也很想把设计这个表演的人挖出来碎尸万段，竟然让那么多人意淫他的龙马。不过既然迹部说那家俱乐部已经被人弄得破产，那么手冢也没有什么其他的手段能进一步报复。  
迹部拿那个视频给他的时候是用袋子包好的，而且他也是放在公文包里带出去，除非监视视频自带X光扫描，否则德川不可能有证据他确实看过，手冢一向面无表情，所以他此时的表情让德川也真假难辨。

德川虽然让人盯着点，但是也没有像之前跟踪越前的STK那样监视二人，更没有入侵网络，所以他也没有铁证。以他对迹部的了解，如果手冢一点都没有表现出兴趣，真的对越前那么坚定不移的话，迹部是不会干这种事的。而手冢回日本的时候，那家俱乐部已经被他弄垮，所以他唯一能接触，并对那个模仿者产生兴趣的，就是通过这个光碟。

他没有铁证，但是他的目的不是要上法庭，他的陪审团只有一个成员，就是越前。他只想让越前相信手冢看过。不过效果倒是出乎他的意料，因为之前给越前的照片他觉得比这个视频更具杀伤力。可是照片似乎没有起到作用，越前居然还继续去和手冢幽会。  
这个视频会让越前感到羞辱和生气是德川预料到的，这也是最初没有给越前看的原因，但是越前居然直接和手冢提了分手，这倒让德川始料未及，简直是喜出望外。他没有过分探究其中的原由，心想，大概是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草吧。

手冢坐在沙发上，他在等，等德川的下一步，如果不出意料，德川应该会给他看，并且观察他的反应。事实上，德川也这么做了。

手冢在观看过程中没有太过夸张的表现，因为自己平时不是夸张的人，太过做作只会引起对方怀疑，于是他只是时不时皱了皱眉。看到一大半的时候，不悦地说了句， “够了！”

德川看手冢的表情看不出破绽，他之前是凭借推断，不过此时手冢的表现倒是让他也不能肯定。不过他顾不了这么多，既然越前选择相信了他，那么他相信越前的选择一定是对的。这样的想法让他有些开心，越前虽然此时爱的是手冢，可是相信他也不相信手冢。他认为，迟早，一定能把这份信任变成爱。

“你居然拿这种东西给龙马看，你知道这样会影响他比赛吗？难怪这次龙马仅仅止步八强。”手冢皱着眉头，抖了抖烟灰。  
手冢说的德川不是没想过，所以最初他并没有给越前看，不过此时被手冢指责，他倒觉得有些讽刺，居然这个伤害越前最深的人来指责他？他知道越前离开手冢向教练请了三天病假，虽然不知道具体什么病，但是一定是手冢害得。  
“龙马不是那么脆弱的人。”德川不想继续说下去，他这次来的目的，只是想告诉手冢，从今后，他才是有资格爱越前的人。“手冢，既然龙马已经和你分手，请你彻底放手，不要再去伤害他了。”

“德川，你以为龙马离开我就会爱上你吗？你追了他几年，他都没有对你生出一点感情，连感谢或者愧疚都没有。”手冢将烟杵灭，“龙马爱的是我，能给他幸福的人也只有我，所以，除非龙马不爱我了，否则我是不会放手的。”手冢说得十分自信，然而他心里并没有他表现得那么自信，他不知道越前对自己的爱能持续多久，毕竟，在他过去的经历里，爱情很少能经受得住时间的考验。即使爱情还在，有时也抵不过诱惑。

不过手冢这番话让德川的脸色难看了不少，是的，越前已经和手冢分手了，但是越前并没有一点表现出亲近或者依赖自己的意思，而且越前会为手冢伤心，难过，甚至影响到比赛，这一切都让德川嫉妒得发狂。

“不过能让他信任的人，是我。”德川看了手冢一眼，果然，自己的话也让手冢脸色难看了几分。

从德川这儿摸了底，手冢倒是有点疑惑了，他之前一直担心德川动用了类似之前STK的追踪技术，掌握了自己无法知道的证据，但如今看来，德川也没有切实的证据，否则他早就揭穿自己了。那为什么龙马会对他说的话坚信不疑，甚至不给自己解释的机会？就像德川像自己炫耀的那样，为什么选择相信德川，而不相信他？

手冢不由有些自责地想起之前听过多次那个视频，其实他看的次数并不多，更多是只听，因为那是越前的声音，而越前之前在床上很少发声。他当时并不觉得有太大不妥，会让他起反应的人，还是越前，不是其他人。那个男孩也是因为模仿越前，才让自己有了一瞬间的动摇。  
如今他试着从越前的眼里来看自己，看那个视频，就意味着和意淫他的那些人同流合污，甚至可能会怀疑自己是不是想用台上那些人对男孩的方法来对他。更糟糕的是，那个对越前比赛声音的剪辑侮辱了越前的网球，他最不容忍人侮辱的地方。那也是自己和他的梦想与未来连结的地方。  
这样一想，手冢几乎不敢再想下去，自己当时心情太差，南次郎和伦子明摆着不看好他们俩，越前又对来日本见父母的计划百般推脱，好不容易的相处机会也排得满满的，一切都似乎在朝着越来越疏离的方向发展。如果不是想他想得太焦躁，自己又怎么会堕落到要靠这样来排解对他的想念和欲望。

不过既然连德川都没有切实的证据，手冢想，那就否认到底吧，毕竟当时的自己，没有除了想越前之外的其他想法。


	43. Chapter 43

（四十三）

和其他大学不同，UCLA的春季开学是在三月的最后两天，越前之前选课时，因为调整时间的缘故，询问过手冢的意见，当时还给他email了一份课表。虽然不知道他最后有没有变，但手冢还是决定去碰碰运气，毕竟选定的课要变，总是比较麻烦。  
四月的大比赛只有一个，越前呆在学校的时候会更多一些。手冢干脆也在洛杉矶训练。比起网球，美国大学生更喜欢橄榄球、篮球和棒球，所以越前虽然是网球明星，但因为一则他性格冷冷淡淡，二来关心网球的大学生没有特别多，三来洛杉矶本来就是一个各种明星聚集的地方，所以他的校园生活还算没有受到太大困扰。

越前从数学楼出来的时候，手冢老远就一眼看见他，犹如多少次在人群中一眼看见他一样。带着帽子，手里拿着本线性代数，身旁跟了两个同学。后面那幢颇有些历史的红楼梁上，雕刻着各种各样的数学符号，阳光洒下来，老旧的教学楼满是青春的气息。  
这是手冢第一次来教学楼前接他，看着他那学生模样，手冢有种恍如隔世的感觉，自己上一次上学，已经不记得是多久以前，虽然手冢以前有修一个online的商学学位，但那也不是学生的感觉。

手冢走上前，看到越前见到自己吃惊的模样，心情莫名有些好，因为越前的样子，让他想起国中时，自己在教学楼前拦住他，抛给他一个网球时的模样。  
当着同学的面，越前没有和他闹别扭，而是乖乖的和同学道了别，跟着自己走了一段。到了人少的地方后，越前正要说话，手里已经被手冢塞了一袋东西。  
“你今天的日程很忙，吃饭时间很紧吧，现在先吃了，一会儿去就可以开始训练。以后让人给你提前准备好，千万别马虎了。”手冢看着越前望着自己的神情微微有些动容，于是伸手把他肩上沾着的一片叶子取下，“我走了，你好好吃饭。”不给他拒绝的机会，手冢已经走向了自己的车。

越前提着手冢给的饭，走到停车场，将书放在后座，在前座上打开手冢给他的便当盒，香气扑鼻而来，一看就是那个人亲手做的。  
越前叹了口气，怎么会糊里糊涂地就收下了呢。其实不是不爱手冢，也不是不想他，甚至看到他，还会想起那些令他脸红心跳的瞬间。但是在那之后，紧接着的就是让他难以忍受的手冢。

那天，德川传来视频时，越前正在用手冢电脑看电影，手冢电脑看起来似乎刚做了清理，什么历史文档和痕迹都没有，越前想，搞不好是手冢看了什么小电影怕自己发现。  
德川发的视频越前本来并不想点开，他不想再因为别人的话而挑拨了自己和手冢，也想一心地信任和依靠他。但是当德川说，这和手冢无关，只是一个别人模仿自己网球的表演时，还是勉为其难地点开了。  
接下来的十几分钟，可以说是越前生命中说经历地最恶心的十几分钟，他从来没有想过有人会这样看待自己和自己的网球，而去还是一群人，这比他被STK跟踪绑架时还要恶心。他愤怒地关上了视频，怒不可遏地质问德川这是谁干的，他一定要把这群人告到身败名裂。  
“别担心，龙马，我已经让他们破产了，策划这个的人这辈子都不可能再干这样的事了。”德川的声线很冷，所以当他故作温柔时，让越前觉得很不舒服。“不过龙马，你仔细看看，那个模仿你的男孩就是手冢见的那个。你看的这个视频，手冢也看过，而且还很有兴趣。”

“你胡说！”他愤怒地挂上了电话，但还是忍不住仔细看了看，确实是同一个人……  
那一瞬间，越前觉得自己浑身的血液都凉了，但紧接着的是不相信，他不相信手冢会任由人侮辱自己和自己的网球，更别说参与其中，因为那也是手冢最珍视的。但是他忍不住不去想，去想迹部为什么会莫名其妙地给手冢安排这么一个人，他甚至想打通迹部的电话问他，但是，这样太难看。

……

越前现在是数学系，手冢大概不知道，现在数学系都必须要学一些MATLAB、Python之类的语言，越前恰好上学期修了这门课，而和他坐在一起的，是一个计算机系的同学。越前当时恰好将一个盘格式化，但后来想起那个盘里还有一份文件忘了转存，于是他旁边的同学便顺手教越前用了Git和EasyRecovery，文件哪怕彻底删除，哪怕格式化，只要硬盘没有重新被填满，文件没有被新文件覆盖，都能找得回来。

手冢的电脑做过彻底的清理，这让越前有些怀疑。但是他想，这一定是自己多心了。越前已经不记得从手冢电脑里看到被彻底删除的那个文件，而且被显示放过了20多次时自己是什么感觉。只觉得浑身上下都没了知觉，迅速地将文件和软件都全部删除干净后。越前愣愣地躺在床上，望着天花板。  
已经失去了思考的能力，越前唯一想做的，只有迅速地离开。

……

越前把手冢做的便当放下，合上盖子，放在一旁。是的，他想那个人，还爱那个人，但是他爱的手冢部长，已经不是让他爱上的那个。他无法接受现在的部长，更无法接受在知道了这些后，还继续爱他的自己，如果这段感情再持续下去，他不知道自己和手冢会变成什么样子，但是他想，一定不会是越前龙马和手冢国光该有的样子。

越前最终还是让经纪人给自己叫了一份外卖，在训练场边匆匆吃完了午饭。哪怕为此耽误了一小时的训练时间，越前依旧没有去动手冢给自己做的那份便当，但是他也没有给其他任何人。因为是手冢做的，他即使不吃，也不想随便送出去。

手冢和越前在美国的训练基地几乎是在一起，所以当他看到越前在球场外吃着经纪人买的外卖时不由感到心痛，他不明白，他的龙马，为什么狠心起来能如此狠心。

那份便当在第二天有些坏掉，气味不再是香喷喷，虽然看起来变化并不大，但也不能食用，当被越前倒进垃圾桶时，越前想，坏掉的东西，纵然再舍不得，也无可奈何。

手冢没有再继续给越前送便当，只是叮嘱越前的经纪人要将定制的饭送到越前学校，不要耽误他宝贵的时间。越前的经纪人叫吉米，从越前入职前就开始跟着他了，他自然知道手冢和越前的感情大概是出了点问题，但是手冢对越前的关心和体贴入微，几乎连他都觉得感动，好几次想劝劝他的这位龙马小少爷，但是又深知越前的脾气，所以只好不经意间提起手冢，提起手冢为他考虑周到的事。


	44. Chapter 44

（四十四）

四月的摩纳哥风景宜人，蒙特卡洛大师赛就在美丽的海岸边，这是红土场地，手冢和越前都不是特别擅长红土，但是这一次，他和越前都发挥得很好，终于在决赛中相遇。

看到越前拿着球拍站在对面的时候，手冢兴奋中又有些失落，越前恢复得很快，自己对他的情绪影响似乎在这短短的一个月的时间消失殆尽，虽然手冢自己也没有因失恋影响训练，可看着越前如此快就走出阴霾，还是有些失落。  
但比起失落，更多的是兴奋，这就是他的龙马啊，和自己一样，无论什么事都能暂时放下，将精神集中在比赛上。越前这一点，即让手冢恨，又让手冢迷恋。不过此刻，他想享受这一刻，享受越前全神贯注，眼里只有自己的这一刻。不管你要不要继续爱我，这一刻，你的眼里只有我一个人。

比赛很精彩，掌声不断，已经到了越前的赛末点，他这一次像是把前几次比赛不利的郁结之气全都爆发了出来，一路势不可挡。不过手冢想，不会让你这么简单地胜利。终于，在赛末点时让手冢连续几个短球加一个扣杀扳回一局。

最终结果依旧是越前获胜，和他握手时越前笑着说，“部长你果然是最难缠的。”他的表情还和以前一样，仿佛之前的事从未发生。  
手冢将越前的手握在手中，越前的手不大，但却很有力，手冢握着他的手，刚打完比赛，两人的手都火一般热，手掌上的薄茧摩擦在一起。没想到，如今就连这样握着他的手也成为了自己的奢求。他想，如果此时，在无数聚光灯下，把他拉过网狠狠亲吻会怎样？会不会上明天的头条？  
大约是手冢迟迟不肯放开自己，越前似才终于想起之前两人尴尬的关系，将帽子拉低了一点，“部长，放手。”

手冢终于还是没有去实践心中那疯狂的计划，虽然很想这么做，但因为那是一个他也无法预估的事，所以纵然再想，他还是没有冒这个险。

比赛结束后，劳力士作为比赛的冠名赞助商在豪华游轮上举行了盛大的酒会，名流名媛云集，出席的还有摩纳哥的王子与王妃。  
越前不喜欢喝酒，也不喜欢热闹，于是端了杯酒站在船头，有人来和他寒暄，他就象征性喝一口。  
手冢看着越前的背影，因为出席这样的场合，他穿着黑色的西服，风吹着他墨绿的发丝，水光潋滟，映照在他光洁的面庞和琥珀的眼眸上，美得让人心颤。手冢其实更喜欢越前穿白色西服，不是所有人都能驾驭白色，但对越前却要命地合适。这次的双打冠军还是迈克和鲍勃两兄弟，手冢看着迈克端着酒走到了越前身旁，不由皱了皱眉。

手冢克制了想走过去的冲动，也许，也许这也是窥探越前此刻内心的一个契机。越前这两个星期不像之前那样失魂，手冢害怕他对自己的爱正在一点点消失。这样看着爱人一点点不爱自己，让手冢觉得自己仿佛溺水中看着救生艇远远开走的人。

“嗨，好久不见啊，越前。”迈克也和越前一样，靠着船头。其实并没有太久，只不过单打和双打选手除了这种场合不是太常聚到一起。  
“是吗。”越前有些心不在焉。  
“怎么没给我打电话？不玩双打了？我们还想和你与手冢再比一次呢。”迈克离越前有些近，手臂几乎要和他碰到一起。他斜靠着栏杆，正好能看到越前低垂的睫毛和漂亮的眼睛，他欣赏了一阵，越前安静的时候，身上有着东方人的风情与沉静，而赛场上却又有着典型西方人的野性与张扬。

见越前没说话，于是头凑过去，挨着他，在他耳边轻轻说， “和手冢分了？是你甩了他？”  
越前转过头，有些惊讶，迈克笑了笑， “看来我猜对了，你果然和他在一起过。”说着眼神的余光瞟了眼坐在不远处的手冢，手冢的目光一直在越前身上，他可是看得一清二楚。

越前不想再将谈话进行下去，正想走却被迈克拉住手， “要和我在一起试试吗？我可不比他差哦。 ”说着对越前眨眨眼，轻佻地挑了挑眉，目光却往下瞟了瞟，向越前示意自己某方面的能力。  
“放手。”越前皱了皱眉，他转过头，也正好看见了盯着自己的手冢。想起手冢之前也和他说过迈克给自己电话不是想约自己打球，于是想，原来，他们以前都是这么玩的吗？越前低下头，虽然对面那个人已经和自己没有关系呢，但眼底依旧遮不住的难过和失望。

迈克被越前冷冰冰的语气弄得也没了兴致，见手冢也站起身向他们走来，于是放开了手，笑了笑，“想玩的时候找我。”

手冢走到越前身边，“没事吧？”   
越前瞪了手冢一眼，“你们以前都是这么玩的吗？”话说出来又觉得很不妥，手冢以前怎样，关自己什么事，这样的话，恐怕会让手冢误会。  
果然，手冢见越前似嗔非嗔的模样心情好了不少，越前，这还在吃醋吗？手冢在盘算着找个合适的机会解释一下视频的事，不过不是现在，要在一个两人安静地单独相处的时候。  
“我可从来不搭讪。”手冢端起酒杯碰了下越前的杯子，“那都是过去的荒唐事，以为可以这样忘了你，但是忘不掉。 ”  
越前不知道该怎么接话，怕说什么都会让手冢觉得是调情。于是只好沉默。手冢却因为他此时的乖巧而心情大好。

远处王子和王妃真正嘉宾的包围下跳第一支舞，王妃很漂亮，曾经是个游泳运动员，有南非美人鱼之称，相比而言，王子秃顶且身材又不怎么样的形象就逊色很多。王子似乎没有遗传到他那位著名的好莱坞明星母亲的美貌，但是，他的风流韵事却广为流传。听说结婚前就有三个私生子，情人无数。

越前看着舞池中的王妃，他不是很明白曾经也身为运动员的她为什么会甘心于这种而名存实亡的婚姻。手冢注意到越前一直看着王妃，那确实是一个漂亮又寂寞的女人，名贵而时尚的礼服与珠宝，衬托得她更加美艳。手冢皱了皱眉，他不喜欢他的龙马盯着女人看，当然，除了他以外的男人也不行。于是走到越前面前，弯了弯腰，做了一个邀请他跳舞的姿势。

越前翻了一个白眼，转过身，依旧靠着船，看着一望无际的大海，以及不远处那座以奢侈闻名世界的海滨之城。手冢挨着他站着，海风吹过来，拂过二人的脸。他心情很好，想伸手搂着越前，可奈何是公共场合，到处都是名流，一会儿送他回房的时候，可以好好亲亲他。


	45. Chapter 45

（四十五）

虽然只是一点一点地喝酒，但是一晚上要应酬的人太多，越前还是喝了好几杯香槟，一点没有醉，只是胃不是太舒服。他酒量不好，不过好在宴会终于快结束了。

有些人已经坐小艇上岸，有些人则是回房休息。越前本来并不打算在船上呆，因为他想明天一早回洛杉矶，但是喝了酒不是很舒服，于是想稍微休息一下再走。不过没走几步，手冢就上前扶住他，“我送你回房。”  
“不用，我没事。”越前摇摇头，以手冢的德性，越前也能猜到此时他在想什么。于是他挣开手冢，自己到了房门口。可手冢并没有走开，而是一直跟着他，想要开门的时候，手冢还站在他身后。

越前可不想自投罗网，于是没有开门，算了，还是上岸回宾馆吧，免得明天误了飞机，也免得又和手冢发生点什么，这样就更分不掉了。  
于是又往楼梯口走，可惜没走几步，就被手冢拽住，还没来得及挣脱就被拉进了房间，该死，忘了主办方一般都把网球选手集中到一起。

手冢没有迟疑，他不想让越前又逃掉，于是直接猛地把他拉进自己房间，而且一进门就抱住他，直接抱上了床，用身体将他压住。  
越前皱着眉，用手推了推手冢，没有推开，“你干嘛。”  
手冢没有说话，他想，为了避免越前的毒舌攻击，以及多说多错。也许此时和越前交流最好的不是语言，而是身体。“龙马，想死我了。”

“起来，我不要再和你做这种事。”越前试图翻身，他本来就不是力量型选手，虽然手冢也不是，但是手冢平时力气还是比他大些，更何况他酒量不如手冢，此时他虽然没醉，但身体有些软。  
“哪种事？”手冢笑了笑，低头撬开越前的嘴唇，越前紧咬着牙，他就在越前的牙齿上舔了几转，“这样的？”，说着又吻了吻越前的耳背和颈项，“这样的？”，手也往下滑，解开越前的皮带，手伸进他的裤头，隔着内裤，摸了摸他的下体，“还是这样的？”

“都不要，你起来，别把我衣服弄脏了，我可没有带衣服来换。”越前说得有些气愤，虽然被手冢亲得很舒服，但越前的意识可清楚得很。  
没想到手冢倒是看着他笑了起来，“原来龙马在担心这个。”说着伸手就开始解越前西服的扣子，“那我们把衣服都脱了。”

越前死命地抓住衣服，不让手冢继续往下脱，手冢看着越前的样子觉得有些好笑，刚才已经松了他的皮带，于是猛地一拉，越前的西裤就被自己脱下。

“你！”腿上一凉，裤子突然被扒掉，越前挣扎着想要站起身去穿，但手冢骑着他，按住他不让他起身。  
手冢的手已经摸上越前的内裤，越前此时也不知道该去护住衣服还是裤子。“龙马，放松些，你这表情不知道还以为我是在强奸你。”说着又低头亲吻着越前的下巴和脖子。  
“你明明就是！”越前推手冢的力气也越来越大，可惜还是不能将他从自己身上推开。

“好好，你说是就是吧。”手冢一边按住越前的手，一边脱下他的内裤，真是不乖，自己刚才亲他摸他的时候，他明明很敏感，也在享受，为什么就这么不诚实呢。“宝贝儿，快把腿分开，让我好好强奸你。”手冢觉得这么也不错，感觉更加刺激，于是亲上了越前的下体。

越前实在无可奈何，他此时使不上力气，不过他知道手冢也完全没有醉，只好认真地和手冢说：“部长，我说不想做是认真的，你就不能好好尊重我一次吗？”  
“龙马，我以前不够尊重你吗？”手冢将越前的下体放开，也脱下自己的裤子，和他一边磨蹭一边看着越前，凝视着他那琥珀色的双瞳，手冢亲亲吻了吻越前的眼睑和睫毛。“我们交往了半年，我才彻底得到了你，你觉得我还不够尊重你吗？”  
越前被手冢眼里浓重的悲伤弄得心里难受，一时竟也说不出话，手冢和自己交往的过程中，对自己岂止是尊重，简直就是百依百顺。但就算这样，依旧不行，“部长，可我们已经……”

手指按住越前的嘴唇，不让他说出分手二字，“龙马，你知道吗，我好想你，你说要和我分手……”手冢握住越前的手，将他放在自己心脏的位置，深深凝视着越前，“龙马，我的心都快痛死了，只有你能救他，如果可以，死之前，我真想把它掏出来，让你看看这里只有你。龙马，你让我尊重你，我真的很想一直尊重你，不勉强你一丝一毫，但是，你能救救它吗，真的快痛死了。”  
看着手冢满是伤痛的凤眼，越前很心痛，他知道手冢爱自己，但是每次手冢表现出的爱的程度都让他吃惊。

“别想那么多了。”手冢看出越前眼底的犹豫和心软，于是摸了摸他的头发，“我们做吧，你也在想我，不是吗？”

手冢趁着越前犹豫和迟疑的时候，把他的扣子一颗颗解下，将他的西服与衬衫脱下，挂好。  
越前窝在被窝里，看着手冢脱了衣服，露出他那完美的身材和腹肌。手冢是带了行李上船的，他上船的时候就幻想过现在的情形，所以转过头，看越前拉着被子看着自己，那如同小鹿一般惊疑而迷惑的眼神，他笑了笑，手冢不常笑，但笑起来却十分温柔，能把人溺毙。而且从国中起，手冢每一次笑，都是为了越前。

手冢并没有急于直奔主题，而是将灯关上，只留下一盏最暗黄的灯，毕竟在船上，虽然是巨轮，而且也算风平浪静，但也偶尔还是能感觉到荡漾。他静静地抱着越前，时不时地吻吻他，吻着他的眉，吻着他的耳朵，又吻吻他的鼻尖。他很久之前就发现，越前喜欢他的怀抱和亲吻，像一只温顺的猫。他没有说话，他知道此时不要去让越前想起德川给他的那些不愉快的东西。  
让他沉溺在自己怀抱里，直到他无法离开。

手冢将越前抱得很紧，但又不是无法呼吸的紧，而是两人赤裸的身体恰恰紧紧贴合，肌肤贴在一起，气息纠缠的那种紧。越前将头靠在手冢胸口，他隐隐觉得这样不对，但是手冢温暖又火热的气息，温柔又霸道的亲吻让他很难推开。那一瞬间，越前甚至想，如果时间能永远停在此就好了。

手冢见越前在他怀中彻底放松了下来，于是低下头，吻了吻他的唇，没有深入，仅仅是嘴唇，一次又一次，弄得越前觉得痒酥酥的。

手冢的下体早就非常硬，而越前，也终于恐怕是第一次，没有性器的不断摩擦或者手掌的辅助下，慢慢抬起头。但手冢依然没有深入，他想，这次，一定要让越前没有一点逃开的机会。他知道，越前对于性的欲望正在被自己唤醒。  
越前身体渐渐有点热，于是他也伸手抱住了手冢的腰。手冢笑了笑，吻了吻越前的耳垂， “龙马，想要了吗？”  
越前没有点头，也没有摇头，手冢摸了摸他的头，“想一直这么抱着龙马，身体没有一寸分开。”于是他把越前翻过身，又将他搂在怀里，让越前后背紧紧贴着他。


	46. Chapter 46

（四十六）

手冢在给越前润滑的时候也不断地抚摸亲吻着他，两人的颈交缠在一起。进入的时候，手冢不是像之前那样一下刺入，而是一点点地推入，每进入一点，都充分地润滑扩张，越前虽然觉得胀痛，但不像之前那么锥心地痛。手冢上次已经知道越前里面的敏感点，所以进入以后，先摩擦着他的敏感点。越前还是那么紧，一个月没有释放，手冢几乎有点快把持不住，于是停下来，只是顶着越前的敏感点。感到越前前面开始出水，手冢想要立即射的欲望也减弱了些，才一点点地动起来。

手冢始终搂着越前，抚摸着他的身体，没有撑着床，更没有放开他。越前虽然高傲，但因为伦子不是溺爱孩子的妈妈，南次郎虽然全副心思都在儿子身上，也不是经常把儿子抱在怀里的类型，尤其是在龙马渐渐长大后。所以某种程度，越前有一点皮肤饥渴，这让他以前睡觉一定要抱着卡鲁宾。卡鲁宾死了后，没有再养猫，又不可能像女孩那样抱着绒毛玩具的越前，睡觉时怀里常常有个枕头。  
手冢以前就有发现，就像国中时，菊丸、桃城，还有那个叫小金的家伙，总是喜欢挂在他身上，尤其菊丸，每次看到他都各种搂抱，可越前虽然每次嘴上说很痛很重之类的，行为上却从未反抗过。

这不是一次激情的性爱，甚至比以前两人没有真正进入时更不激情。没有变化姿势，也没有剧烈地抽动，但是过程始终都伴随着亲吻和抚摸，还有从未分开的怀抱。越前闭上眼，他不知道为什么会又演变成这样的情况，明明，理智上不断地告诉自己停下来，可是却该死地享受着手冢的抱着自己，温柔地填满自己的感觉。

最终释放的时候，手冢没有立即出来，而是一直呆在里面。看着越前略略有点空洞而茫然的眼神，手冢知道，这是因为越前之前完全没有想到又会和自己上床的原因。不过既然已经又上了床，那别扭劲也差不多该过去了吧。  
至于的德川给越前看的视频，手冢这段时间都不想去提它。如今两人已经又在一起，那就等更稳固一点，等越前再不可能又因为那个视频和他分手的时候再解决它。

手冢将浴室的水放好，水温也调好，才将越前抱进去。他安静地抱着越前，除了时不时的亲吻，两人没有说一句话。劳累的身心和高潮释放后的疲惫，让越前在手冢怀里睡着了。  
好在衣柜里有酒店准备的多余床单，手冢将床单换了，替越前清理妥当。之前射的时候，手冢往外抽了抽，以免又射得过于深入，让越前第二天不舒服。因为如此，清理起来也方便了许多。

第二天一早，越前在手冢怀里醒来时，几乎快羞愤而死，他有些恨自己为什么会变得和手冢一样，沉溺在欲望里。这些都算了，问题是，现在怎么办？虽然又和手冢上了床，可之前的问题依旧在，自己依旧接受不了手冢之前的行为，更接受不了能把这些都容忍下的自己。那么怎么办？说酒后乱性就翻脸不认吗？可自己和手冢昨晚虽然都喝了几杯香槟，但两人都没醉，酒后乱性显然是说不过去。  
想起昨晚，越前又有点失神，他知道手冢以前有多急色，但昨晚手冢完全克制着，实在温柔得让越前不忍推开，甚至就连射的时候也想着不让自己不舒服。  
这样的矛盾几乎快把越前折磨疯了。

手冢早就虚着眼，看到了越前精彩的脸色，他能猜到越前大概在想什么，于是又将越前搂住。过了一会儿，才撑起身，睁开眼，“龙马，你相信我爱你吗？”  
越前被他问得一愣，这个问题，自己倒从来没有怀疑过，于是点点头。  
“那你爱我吗？”手冢摸了摸越前的脸庞，又低头吻他。  
越前又点点头，心里叹了一声，要是不爱就好了，自己也不会如此自相矛盾。  
“我以前干过很多荒唐事，但是那都是过去了，我再后悔也改变不了它。”手冢闭上眼，“但从今以后不会了，龙马，给我一个机会好不好？”见越前盯着自己的眼神很迟疑，或者说更加矛盾，“就再一次，不要直接判我死刑，给我们一个幸福的机会，好不好，龙马。”

越前无可奈何地叹息了一声，他并不想立即答应手冢，但是噎在喉咙里的那句“不好”也说不出口。好吧，就再如他所言，给他一次机会吧。“那么部长，你告诉我你为什么要看那个视频，还会对视频里的人感兴趣，你当时有想过我知道后的感受吗？”

手冢心里咯了一声，越前的眼神很锐利，直觉告诉他这就是越前给他的最后一次机会，是要说实话，还是像之前计划的那样不承认。手冢没有立即说话，而是抱着越前。他不敢贸然回答，因为虽然探过了德川的底，他还没有和迹部说过这事，不知道龙马有没有联系过迹部。手冢是个缜密的人，他不想冒一点失去越前的风险。  
越前没有拒绝他的怀抱，但是他的头窝在手冢怀里时，“不要和我说那完全是迹部的安排，我知道你找过德川了。”

“龙马，那件事德川让你对我产生了很大的误会。我现在不想立即解释，不过你相信我，我会让你知道是怎么回事的。”手冢低头亲吻他，越前今早的飞机肯定是赶不上了，真希望他能和自己在这摩纳哥呆几天。每天什么都不要做，除了做爱。

越前想了想，抬起头，两人光裸地依偎在一起，手冢又一次抬头的欲望正顶着自己，越前对手冢笑了笑，那带着挑衅又魅惑的笑容在手冢看着简直是绝佳的勾引。越前的唇角带着笑，可眼神却像休战谈判桌上对峙的双方一般，“那这个也等到那时候再说吧。”越前用手指轻轻点了点手冢的龟头，龟头因为完全硬了，还弹了一下。

他的龙马真是被他带坏了，手冢坏笑着一把抓住他的手，压在他身上：“这个可不行，一刻都等不了。”说着低下头，狠狠吻住了他。  
又一番翻云覆雨后，两人梳洗穿戴好，越前不高兴没有换洗的衣服，不过好在昨天的衣服被手冢整整齐齐收好，没有一点弄脏弄皱，也只好暂时忍耐，等回宾馆再换。出房门的时候，手冢让越前先出去，过了一个小时，自己才出去。这是两人最不隐秘的一次做爱，手冢想，不知道会不会被发现。

与越前的和好让手冢心情好得不得了，虽然按照越前的话来说是conditional relationship，暂时性和好，具体怎样，还要观其后效。  
这样的失而复得让手冢整个人都快活得快飞起来，不过，还不能大意，一定要把那颗定时炸弹处理好。


	47. Chapter 47

（四十七）

手冢干脆和越前一起回了洛杉矶，虽然他过几天还要去西班牙打一场ATP 500的公开赛。手冢在受伤期间耽误了太多比赛，复出的成绩虽然不错，但积分排名掉了些，所以他要比越前多打了几场比赛，想要将积分快些追上来。

越前给了自己两个月，温网后，他要听自己的解释。不得不说越前其实是个很明事理讲信用的人，说了两个月，那之后就没有再提起。不知道是不是隐约有点时限的感觉，两人重新在一起的日子几乎是如胶似漆。虽然并没有公开的出入，但是每天不仅在一起训练，训练后，越前也没有回家，而是和手冢一起回了他在洛杉矶租的房子。手冢正打算在洛杉矶买一个，将自己彻底从德国搬到美国来。  
后来德川还约过他一次，德川并不知道越前和他的约定，以为越前又被自己的花言巧语欺骗。不过不管德川如何说，手冢都冷冷地不理睬他。这让他更加确定了德川手里没有其他法宝，否则，越前又该收到什么新东西了。

为了避免德川再找到什么新证据，手冢在西班牙比赛后，回了一趟日本，把迹部约到自己家里，讲了保全公司是德川家族企业的事。然后确定了那个光盘，除了迹部外，包括那天送进来的员工，都绝对不知道是什么东西，就算收买也没法收买。迹部自己对给手冢惹出了那么大的麻烦很是抱歉，为此，他专门回了迹部家的本家，从本家找来了保全人员。这是迹部自从独立办公司以来，第一次要本家帮忙。

手冢还不放心，还换了一个硬盘，因为迹部告诉他，电脑高手是能把哪怕格式化后硬盘里的东西都找出来的。所以手冢换了一个硬盘，将之前的那个彻底粉碎。  
一切都处理得天衣无缝，但手冢并不急于向越前展示成果，既然说了两个月，那就等，一则太着急反而容易招致怀疑，二则多等一段时间，可以想得更周到些，三则也是等到他和越前的感情更稳固，越前对那件事的愤怒也会减轻一些。

和手冢想得差不多，越前在性事上虽然晚熟，但是已被自己逐渐唤醒。所以这些日子，床上的越前也越来越让手冢着迷。原本以为得到他后，自己见到他就想往床上带的 强烈渴望会减轻一些，但是越前学得越来越会勾引自己，调情手段也越来越高超，最要命的是，他的小穴又紧又嫩，运动员良好的肌肉收缩能力和弹性居然也淋漓尽致地体现在那上面，弄得自己完全不能自持。当然，其实这也是手冢有点脑补过度，越前虽然比之前放开了不少，但是要说勾引，大部分时候只是手冢自己如此觉得。

就比如现在，越前舔了舔站在手指上的奶油，就被手冢压倒在沙发上。越前这几天又在忙考试，自己已经三天没有性福了。  
越前现在对手冢的发情频率有了相当的了解，但是依旧有时有些难以消受。于是他环着手冢的脖子，“昨天复习到一点过，才考完，让我先睡一觉好不好。”  
对越前的撒娇手冢实在吃不消，于是把他抱到床上， “那赶紧先睡睡，等晚饭好了我叫你。”  
越前实在是累了，闭上眼，手冢看着自己可爱的“晚饭”迅速地入睡，于是带上围裙，到厨房去给他做晚饭。

晚饭手冢颇花了点心思，越前这几天很辛苦，上课、训练，还要复习考试，他本身又是特别能睡的人，看架势，如果不叫醒他，他能睡到明天早晨。  
手冢坐到他身边，手顺着越前的眼角滑下，看着他毫无防备的可爱睡颜，如同刚出生的猫咪一样。真是的，赛场上像个头小豹子，而睡着了又这么乖。

五月有好几个大比赛，还有法网。上次越前在摩纳哥的红土一举夺冠，于是一跃成为今年法网二号种子选手。而且越前这段时间状态确实好，两人的练习赛他的胜率也稍微高了一点。越前这几年比18岁时又长高了几厘米，180，但依旧不是网球选手最理想的185-190的身高。这几年网球选手的平均身高越来越高，身高和力量似乎有了比技术还重要的趋势。  
手冢很高，189，比越前高了半个头。每次越前撅着嘴，踮起脚想和他一样高时，手冢就把他一把搂过，用下身戳戳他，“你这里什么时候也和我一样高时估计就不用踮脚了。”

手冢亲了亲越前的脸颊，温软而嫩滑，吻上去，有一种肉嘟嘟的感觉，虽然他的婴儿肥前几年就已经不见了。

在排名前十的男单选手里，越前是最矮的，也是年纪最小的，而且越前并不是力量型的选手。所以越前的技术和球路，其实是最完美和刁钻的，甚至超过了手冢。他的球迷也最多，因为相比ACE球直接得分，有他的比赛更好看。当然，也有很大一部分球迷，花痴的不止是他的技术。  
男单的帅哥不少，但是越前不仅帅，而且精致，他琥珀色的大眼睛光彩照人，像精灵，也像妖精，比赛时神采飞扬，慑人心魄，这让越前身上有一种超越性别的美。越前的球迷喜欢叫他王子殿下，对于这个从青少年时期就跟随他的称号，越前并没有什么太大感觉，虽然也没有恶感。

这段时间，自己和越前走得太近，由于自己的性向早就公开，两人的绯闻猜测也比之前多了些，多到了就连德川都有点压不住的感觉。这在球迷中炸开了锅，自己的球迷倒没什么，反正自己早就是公开的同性恋，只是在被越前的球迷攻击时给予还击。  
至于越前的，除了少部分球迷兴奋外，其他的相当多是不接受同性恋，坚决否认，认为自己和越前仅仅是前后辈的关系，朋友关系，救命恩人关系，反正肯定不是情人，是媒体太无聊，当然其中也有认为自己诱拐甚至强奸了他们的王子的。也有相当一部分接受同性恋，但是对自己之前的绯闻没有好感，呼吁王子换一个人爱。

手冢有点喜欢这种感觉，这让他获得前所未有的快感。他拉起越前的手在唇边亲了亲，总有一天，龙马，总有一天，我会让全世界知道你是属于我的，我一个人的，让所有觊觎你的人都嫉妒得发疯。这样的快感，甚至投射他和越前做爱的过程中，看着越前在自己身下呻吟，眼睛泛着从未有人见过的魅惑和迷雾，手冢觉得作为男人，俘获了如此强大又诱人的另一个男人，这种心里的快感是其他任何人无法给自己的。


	48. Chapter 48

（四十八）

越前的嘴微微张着，如同在邀请自己一般。手冢现在觉得越前无时无刻不在勾引自己，于是低下头，毫无罪恶感地开始扰人清梦。最开始只是一个浅浅的吻，不过手冢早就对如何将一个吻，发展成为了方便吻遍全身而脱掉越前衣服的过程练得炉火纯青。  
越前迷迷糊糊中被手冢摆布亲吻，哼了一声，翻了一个身，继续睡。  
手冢没有停下来，而是索性吻起了越前的背，他的背光滑而富有弹性，紧致而富有曲线，吻起来感觉特别好。沿着他的脊柱，从脖子一直亲倒尾椎。  
感觉倒屁股被骚扰的越前又翻了个身，腿搭在手冢的脖子上，刚好将手冢的头夹在两腿之间。

这位置真不错，手冢想，脸正好挨着他的软软的阴茎。于是手冢侧过头，亲了亲他。  
越前还在继续睡，于是又开始乱动，手冢按住他的腿，不让他继续动。被打扰睡觉的越前很火大，腿一蹬，踢了手冢一脚，索性裹了一床被子，将头埋在枕头里。

手冢刚才上来的时候没取眼镜，越前这一踹，虽然不重，但把他眼镜不知道弄到什么地方，找了好一阵才找到。重新带好，手冢黑着脸站在越前旁边，这个小恶魔，绝对故意的，打人不打脸，他竟然踢了自己的鼻子，险些没流鼻血。

不过觉得鼻子似乎真的有点腥，手冢抬手摸了摸，手上黏糊糊的，放下来一看，竟然真的流鼻血了。

手冢来了气，粗暴地扯开越前身上的被子，扔掉他怀里的枕头，把他翻过来，将他的腿放到自己肩上就想操他。  
越前迷迷离离地睁开眼，睡眼惺忪，迷惑地看着自己与手冢的姿势，又看看手冢的脸，“部长，你流鼻血了？”

越前有些惊讶，没想到不过三天没有满足手冢，手冢竟然饥渴倒如此地步。  
手冢黑着脸，知道越前对自己鼻血产生的原因有了误会，他可不想被当成毛头小子，“被你踹到鼻子而已！”然而，又一滴鼻血流了下来，让手冢的解释显得苍白无力。

越前开始笑，越笑越夸张，虽然他扯了床头的纸给手冢堵住了鼻子，不过手冢被塞了纸巾的鼻子也让越前乐不可支。越前胡乱抓了一件衬衫套上，去冰箱里拿了个冰袋给手冢放在额头上。两人都是运动员，为了受伤后可以立即处理，冰袋是常备。

手冢觉得自己从来没如此丢脸过，恨恨地盯着越前，想要把他这样、那样，然后再那样、这样，越前穿着自己的衬衫，有点长，正好遮住他半边屁股，露出那白皙修长的长腿。“过来。”  
不知道是自己脚惹了祸，还是身体惹了祸的越前乖乖坐到了手冢旁边。手冢把他搂到身上坐好，从床头拿了些润滑油，就要往越前的小穴里抹。“乖，屁股抬起来一点。”

越前一下红了脸，虽然这段时间，手冢要要时，自己几乎都没有抗拒，但像现在这样主动地配合，等这他来操还是没有过。手冢看出他的害羞，于是用手将他的屁股抬了抬，手指也顺势伸了进去，好热。刚睡醒的越前总是特别敏感，手冢的手指再里面一边摸，一边轻轻抠着他的内壁，而自己的手撑着手冢胸口，屁股微微翘起，更让越前脸红。

手冢并不为难他，只是将他屁股抬起，自己慢慢地去顶开他，饶是这样，越前也抿着唇，低垂着睫毛，红着脸看着自己得胸口。  
“龙马，看着我。”手冢喜欢越前再做爱中看着自己，他喜欢这种让越前看清自己是他男人得感觉。对越前，手冢觉得自己有一种近乎扭曲得占有欲，对女人从来不感兴趣得他，有时甚至希望，如果越前能怀上他得孩子就好了，一切能让他感觉越前属于自己得想法和途径，手冢都想用上。

噗嗤，奈何手冢太沉醉，忘记了自己现在被塞着一边鼻孔得尊容——越前瞬间笑场。手冢一把将鼻子里得纸巾扯掉，血早就止住了，只是自己太专注于另一件事，竟然给忘了。

搂住越前得腰，性器还在越前身体里，抱着他翻了一个滚，将他压在身下，越前依旧还在笑，手冢低下头吻住他，将性器往外抽出一点，又猛地撞击向他身体的最深处，越前吃痛地仰起头呻吟，手冢吻了吻他的喉结，“今天要惩罚你。”

……

将晚饭热过，端到床头，抱着越前吃饭时已经快11点，几乎整个晚上手冢都在折腾越前，将约越前和自己都折腾得筋疲力尽。第一次结束得时候，看着越前那被汗水浸湿得头发，贴着脸，甚至连眼睛被自己弄得有些湿润，灯光下，那楚楚可怜的纯洁模样和他情色而诱人的身体让手冢又一次为之疯狂。到最后，弄得越前连床都下不了，还好明天就是周末，越前没有课，不过看样子，明天的训练恐怕得休息一天了。  
……

五月很快就到了，不得不说，越前最近状态实在太好，在西班牙和意大利的公开赛上都进入了决赛。在意大利的红土对决上，一举战胜了红土之王安迪。越前之前拿下的大满贯都是美网和澳网，以速度见长的他擅长硬地。而今年他拿下法网的呼声也越来越高。  
手冢状态也不错，两次都打入四强。另外还有稍微小一点的比赛都拿到了冠军。

越前的比赛表现把之前和手冢绯闻的负面猜测压下去不少，毕竟手冢和越前最近战绩都很突出，两人一起训练是为了球技的说法压倒了之前恋情的猜测。再加上越前之前的形象一直很好，他在UCLA的成绩也不错，所以最近一段时间，越前的代言和广告收入倒是看涨。

还有半个月就要到法网，越前想赶回洛杉矶，把目前的状态保持到法网，在收拾行李的时候，手冢从后面抱住他的腰，“休息两天吧，我都安排好了，三天后，我们一起回去。”

越前这段时间拼得有些过，他是一个好强的人，自己也是。但越前的好强和自己有点不同。比如和自己的绯闻，自己和他都不屑于解释绯闻，既然也不是假的，就连掩饰的话也懒得说，不承认也不否认，只能靠经纪公司和德川灭火。  
不过和自己不同的是，越前帅气中带着精致可爱，身材虽然已经不矮，但在网球选手依旧略显娇小。男单的选手，更衣室从来都是在一起，再大牌的选手也没有单独的更衣室。以前从来没有绯闻的时候还好，现在和自己有了传闻，就多了一些调侃和骚扰，其中有善意的玩笑，但也有恶意的讥讽。有些对手在赛场上无法胜过他，就在更衣室里用言语占他的便宜。  
手冢虽然尽可能地在他身边，但也不可能随时都在，更何况，还有不少见手冢在，会说得更加难听。越前每次面上冷冷的，不理睬的模样，但心里却并非不在意，不知道是不是憋着这一口气，这段时间越前在赛场上几乎是战无不胜。

越前转过身，常有人说手冢的凤眼很冷，越前想，为什么他从来不觉得。点点头，这学期，修的课有点多，自己实在是忙，除了比赛，两人上一次一起出去玩还是圣诞节。“我们去哪里？” 意大利有太多值得游览的地方，但是以两人如今的知名度，并不能去那些著名的所在。  
“交给我就好了。”手冢贴在越前耳边低语。手冢的声音低沉而舒缓，令人安心。


	49. Chapter 49

（四十九）

手冢开着车，带着越前沿着海滨一直开，也不告诉他去哪里，越前也不问。意大利的海滨和加州不同，没有舒适的海滩，临海几乎都是悬崖峭壁。公路就在这万丈深渊之上，沿着悬崖，如古栈道一般缠绕着山，而公路的另一侧，峭壁之下，就是蔚蓝的亚得里亚海，阳光下，泛着银色的光彩。

越前歪在副驾驶座上，半眯着眼，蜿蜒的公路，阳光射入车窗的方向也变化着。手冢走走停停，时不时在路边停下，打开窗户，让海风吹进来。  
“我们下车看看把。”手冢捏了捏越前的鼻子，越前把他的手拍开，走出车门，伸了一个懒腰。路边的山坡上满是鲜花，低头望下去，海水拍打着崖边的礁石，浪花的碎片飞溅起，滴落在悬崖边的几棵橘子树上，金色的蜜柑上挂着海水。越前不禁想起小时候，自己家的院子里也有几棵柑橘树，也是这么临海，好不容易摘到一个，还被龙雅给抢了，他抢了自己的橘子，就从断崖边跳进海里，自己追不到他，只能对着大海喊，“把我的橘子还给我。”

“这样看着真有想跳下去的冲动。”越前心里想着，嘴上也不知不觉地说了出来。  
“真跳下去可能会死。”手冢抱着他。  
“你怕了吗？”越前转过头，戏谑地看着手冢。  
“和你一起就不怕。”手冢正好亲了亲他的唇，“不过现在我可不想死，想和你一起好好活着。”  
越前笑了笑，忽然，他又转回去，手做成喇叭状，对着海大喊了一声，“把我的橘子还给我。”  
“为什么是橘子？”手冢有些好奇，越前不是经常讲过去的事，所以手冢并不知道这一段。越前和他说了被龙雅抢橘子的事。“真是记仇的小家伙。”手冢笑了起来。“要去摘一个吗？我们可以从那里走下去。”手冢指了指路旁的一个陡峭的阶梯，一直向下，通往海边。  
“好啊。”这提议实在让越前无法拒绝。

两人一边说着童年，一边小心地顺着亚得里亚海悬崖边的阶梯走下去，而远在太平洋海岸，睡得正香的越前龙雅却莫名其妙地连打了好几个喷嚏。

花香混合着海水的清新，阳光照在柑橘上，悬边的房子也是橘黄的屋顶，一切都暖洋洋的。橘子树长得有点高，越前伸出手还够不到，手冢把越前抱起来，才正好摘到一个。越前心满意足地拿着橘子，好像这就是小时候被龙雅抢走的那个。

“部长，我们今晚就住在这里吧。”越前忽然有些喜欢这个地方。  
“好。”虽然手冢特意为这次旅行租下了一座庄园几天，不过既然越前想住在这个小镇上，那就住下吧。

小镇很小，只有两家旅馆，不是度假的季节，人不多，手冢定到了一间临海的房间。和越前进了房间，房间虽不大，却温馨而讲究。房间里有一台老式的黑胶唱片机，唱片在转盘上旋转着，抒情的男声像是从针尖滑出，和着海浪的声音，几乎要把空气都醉掉。越前平时并不怎么听古典乐，也听不懂意大利语是，不过此时，这声音让人沉迷。

手冢觉得着曲调很耳熟，以前听意大利歌剧时听过，但一时想不起是什么曲子。  
拿起床头的一张宣传单，英文介绍里对当地做了番简介，“原来这里就是苏莲托。”手冢忽然想起来。音乐还在放着，是了，就是这首曲子，难怪觉得耳熟。  
“什么苏莲托？”越前本来正站在窗口，听手冢自言自语，于是转过头。  
“这首歌叫重归苏莲托，我以前听过，这个小镇就是歌里的苏莲托。”手冢解释道。  
“呃……”越前歪着头笑了笑，“部长果然喜欢听这些古典的音乐。”  
手冢躺着床头，看着越前，他靠着窗站着，背着光，手冢总觉得他像是飞进来的精灵，下一瞬又不知要飞往哪里。

“这首歌是什么意思？”越前看着唱片机，忽然有了些兴趣。  
“过来龙马。”手冢没有回答他，只是拍了拍自己身旁。  
越前以为手冢又想要做爱，于是撅了撅嘴还是坐到了手冢身边。  
手冢将他抱在怀里，温柔地亲了亲他，“看，那海浪轻轻荡漾，心中激起无限欢笑……”  
“啊？”越前以为手冢在和自己说话，一时反应不过来。

手冢看他难得呆呆的模样，忍不住又亲了亲他：“你不是问这首歌是什么意思吗？我说给你听。”说着又望着越前的眼眸，那双眼里只有自己的倒影，“不过这一定要抱着你才能说。”  
见越前点了点头，手冢停下，等到歌曲又重新开始唱时，缓缓地说：“看，那海浪轻轻荡漾，心中激起无限欢笑，漪旎风光令人奢望 ，花坡春水路满香。看，这果园一片金黄，蜜橘长满在山坡上，传来一阵阵的芳香，心中充满阳光。可是你对我说再见，永远抛弃你的爱人，离开你的家乡，永远留在远方。你真忍心不回来，我的爱人？请别抛弃我，别使我再受痛苦，不要再使我悲伤。重归苏莲托，回到我身旁。”

手冢回忆着歌词，和音乐一起念出来。他想起越前说要和他分手那些日子，那样撕心裂肺的痛苦和令人窒息的悲伤，不觉说得动情了几分。手冢的声音有着特殊的磁性，低沉中有一种迷惑人心的力量，和着那深情的旋律，让人沉溺其中，越前把头靠在手冢胸口上。手冢声音中的痛让他也感到心痛。于是在手冢念完时，越前仰起头，把手冢拉过来，亲了亲他。

“龙马，答应我，不要再离开我了，好不好？”手冢捧着越前的后脑，看着他。  
“嗯。”越前点了点头，虽然，两人约定手冢会在温网后对之前的事给自己一个解释，但越前此刻想，算了，无论到时候他的解释多么烂，也原谅他吧。

得到越前的答应，手冢心里一阵酥麻，紧紧抱住越前，那样的急切而不舍，就像几个世纪没有见到他，一旦重逢，便再不肯放手。  
再次深深埋入越前身体时，手冢觉得自己的心在颤栗，比初次拥有他时还让自己兴奋和害怕，原本他以为自己对越前的爱已经到了极致，不可能有人超越，可每一天，自己都在超越，都觉得比之前更爱他，更害怕失去他。而更令他兴奋到不知所措的，是越前也同时爱自己，心甘情愿的让自己刺穿他的身体，拥抱他的灵魂，对自己毫无保留，完完全全地属于了自己。

越前看着手冢，手冢的目光，和之前似乎有些不同，以前的手冢，床上强烈的情欲撩动着一切，可此时的手冢，情欲中更有着令人又安心又心痛的深情。  
“部长。”越前的手搭在手冢脖子上，“温网后我陪你回日本一趟吧。”  
手冢不可置信地看着越前，他答应了？他答应以婚约者的身份陪自己回家了？手冢的心似要跳出来。又一次深深地到了他身体的最柔软处，精液从前端流出，流入越前的身体。  
“龙马，我爱你，我爱你……”手冢觉得自己的语言已经贫瘠，除了不断呢喃着爱他，抱住他。细细亲吻，永远都不要放开外，手冢已没有其他任何想法，也说不出任何话。  
……

在意大利的旅行，两人没有再去其他地方，而是与世隔绝地在苏莲托住了两天，要走的那晚，手冢抱着越前在海岸边坐着，浪花拍打在两人腿上，手冢说，不想等到退役，想等他大学一毕业就结婚，越前靠着手冢，回答他的只有一个字，“好。”


	50. Chapter 50

（五十）

法网上，越前果然不负众望，再一次战胜安迪，拿下了法网。这样，四大满贯里，他就只差温网，如果达成，他将是史上最年轻的，达成四大满贯的网球选手。甚至有不少人遗憾越前今年年初放弃了澳网的单打，否则，他今年可能可以达成年度大满贯。  
不过其实手冢，在四大满贯里，也只差法网了，所以之前在法网上输给了越前，让手冢也憋足了一口气。手冢有草地之王之称，除了去年因伤缺席，这几年的温网冠军都是手冢。

当越前赢下有温网风向标之称的AEGON冠军赛，用球拍指着自己，嚣张的说“部长，今年温网，赢的一定会是我”时，没那么容易，亲爱的，没那么容易，我不会让你赢的，手冢在心里说。  
果然，越前又一路过关斩将，再一次和自己站在了决赛场上。这是手冢伤愈后，首次参加温网，所以虽然他之前战绩骄人，但更被人看好的，却是越前。

一年多前的法网上，两人同时被绑架，之后传出手冢为了保护越前手臂受伤的新闻。再之后，越前陪手冢复健，两人一起赢得双打冠军，直到后来，手冢搬到美国，和越前一起训练，这一切，都让对两人关系的揣测多了很多迷雾。是对手？还是队友？是恩人？还是情人？  
温网的这一场对决，除了体育界外，更在日本全社会获得了空前的关注。虽然越前是日裔美国人，但日本总体的舆论还是希望手冢赢。不仅因为手冢是日本人，更因为手冢的手臂是因保护越前而受伤，而草地之王的手冢，是这几年亚洲网球界最骄傲的事。因此，虽然明白这是体育的竞技，全力以赴才是对彼此的最大尊重，而在东亚的文化圈里，如果越前赢了手冢，多少有点忘恩负义的味道。

其实手冢这段时间已经重回巅峰状态，但是这一场和越前的比赛，打的实在艰难。越前来势汹汹，首先领先了两盘，而自己又艰难地搬回了两盘，都是7-6，打到第五盘决胜局时，越前又处于领先状态，手冢最终又将比分扳平。之后，两人一只咬着比分，始终分不出两局之差。而决胜盘的比分已经是33-34，越前领先自己一局，但接下来是自己的发球局。

手冢身高优于越前，所以自己的ACE发球对越前有一定优势，当再一次扳平比分时，场上响起了掌声。接下来，是越前的发球局。越前的发球不如自己的威力的巨大，他今年21岁，场上的经验和体力还比不过24岁的自己，手冢望着越前。越前的眼里还迸发着激烈的战意，手冢笑了笑，真不愧是自己的龙马，不过自己，今天绝不会输给他。

在48-46时，手冢终于赢了，这一场互不相让的艰难的比赛，不仅为手冢赢得了草地之王回归的称号，更为两人赢来了全世界的尊重和佩服。不管两人的关系究竟是什么，赛场上，都是最好的对手。

再一次捧起温网奖杯，手冢感慨万千，自己真正的又一次回到了巅峰，而这一次，他的龙马，则是和自己站在一起的那个人。不仅是对手，还是爱人。

温网结束的晚上，手冢抱着越前，一般比赛期间，两人都不在同一个房间，一是怕媒体和其他球员看到，二是怕忍不住发生了关系，影响第二天的比赛。所以比赛结束后的晚上，手冢总是迫不及待地要和越前做爱。只是两人今天在赛场上都已精疲力竭，就连手冢都没有了力气，于是只是抱着睡了一觉。

第二天起来时，手冢见越前正在看自己的奖杯。越前是个从来不在意奖杯的人，就连大满贯的奖杯也被他随手乱放，还亏得他父母和自己替他放好。手冢自然知道他的心思，于是起床，故意从后面搂着他，在他耳边说，“怎么，想要吗？把这个送给你好不好？”  
果然一招激怒了小豹子，“下一次我一定会赢你，部长，唔……”说得咬牙切齿，威慑力十足，如果尾音不被淹没在亲吻中的话。

……  
温网结束，越前的春季学期也在温网之前结束，接下来，越前的暑假是从六月中旬一直到九月，而七月八月的重要赛事也不密集。  
越前答应陪手冢回日本见父母，他没有食言，果然让经纪人安排了时间，会在日本和手冢一起呆上两个星期。

手冢比越前提前几天回日本，虽然之前已经和父母说了，但手冢不放心，再一次和父母很慎重地谈了，再一次告诉父母自己是如何爱越前，如何千辛万苦才追到了他。和南次郎与伦子不同，手冢的父母早就知道越前对自己儿子有多重要，对手冢之前混乱的私生活也知道一些，所以对于越前，这个让自己儿子安定下来的人，手冢的父母没有什么反感，还是有一点喜爱的。

会面的地方在家里，手冢家是传统家庭，纵然不得不接受手冢这样的性取向，但母亲为越前准备了一套和服。手冢的爷爷以前一直不接受自己最骄傲的孙子是同性恋的事，手冢也不打算让爷爷出席。可当看到儿子和儿媳妇郑重其事地准备迎接这位对孙子最重要的人时，也叹了口气：“国光，我也见见他吧。”见手冢脸上的神色有些疑惑，叹息了一声，“爷爷已经快90岁，时间不会太多了，想好好看看会陪你走过一辈子的人。”

手冢没想到爷爷会最终接受，看着爷爷已经全白的头发，以及不再如前些年矍铄的目光，手冢忽然觉得鼻子有些酸，点了点头。“谢谢爷爷。”  
既然爷爷会出席，所以手冢的伯父大婶以及堂兄手冢国风也会一起。这次的会面，又更加正式了。

安排好家里的事后，又和迹部确认了一下光碟的事。迹部最近买通了德川那边的一个人，得知了一些消息，德川的确有怀疑之前让下属拿进去的公文袋里装着的是光碟，但是除此以外，就没有任何其它的证据。当然，这个不是迹部最关心的，迹部更关心的是公司的商业机密有没有被窃取。

不过被买通的人很快就被德川的助手察觉，但察觉之前，迹部已经知道德川没有要威胁他们生意的意思，这让他放心不少。后来德川也约他见了面，气氛虽然谈不上友好，但也不紧张。迹部表示不会管德川对手冢和越前的事，德川也承诺不会影响和干涉迹部的生意。

“迹部，你能不能回答我最后一个问题。”临走前，德川突然叫住迹部。  
“什么？”迹部转过头。  
“你有给手冢看那盘光碟吧？”德川眯着眼，虽然他并没有百分之百的证据，但他笃定手冢看过。  
“我是给过他，不过他没看。”迹部回过头。  
“那你为什么……”德川不太相信，他想，以迹部和手冢的关系，为他圆谎也很正常。  
“为什么给他安排那个男孩吗？”迹部转过身，挑眉笑了笑。  
德川点了点头，“这可不是你做事的风格。”  
“你刚才说过是最后一个问题。”迹部瞥了德川一眼。德川低下头，皱着眉不说话。迹部手撑着桌子，看向窗外，“不过这个问题，我可以免费赠送。”


	51. Chapter 51

（五十一）

德川抬起头，盯着迹部，这个从来都满是自信和倨傲的人脸上忽然有了一丝悲伤的裂缝，“也许，我的潜意识里和你一样，并不希望他们俩就这么真正地一辈子走在了一起。这种心情，你应该最明白吧。”  
德川一愣，他考虑了所有逻辑性，却忘了这种。面前这个人，并不是如他所表现得那么轻易放得下。  
“想不到本大爷也会干这么不华丽的事，真是丢脸。”迹部耸耸肩，“不过，我已经想通了，有些人，爱他让他去过最想过的日子。德川，你也是时候潇洒一点了吧。”

德川看起来脸色不再和平时一样冷冰冰，迹部的话让他有些动容，也让他彻底相信了。而且，某种程度上，迹部说的其实是实话——一个他自己都之前都没有仔细想过的大实话。  
“我尊重龙马的选择。”看来这次是自己妄作小人了，德川想。不过对龙马，他是不会放手的。“如果龙马真的一辈子和手冢在一起，我也会一直保护他的。他终究会知道，我才是世界上最爱他的人。”  
看着德川异常认真的神色，迹部愣了愣，可怕可怕，咧咧嘴，真是偏执狂男人。  
当然，迹部如果知道德川的保护，不仅是说说而已，而是从几乎六年前开始就在越前完全不知道的情况下，对越前的行踪了如指掌，不仅确保越前的安全，还拦住几乎所有的负面新闻，那他会觉得更加惊悚。  
……

迹部和手冢依旧是在办公室见面，迹部带来的德川确实没有其他证据的消息让手冢彻底放了心。  
看了眼手冢，迹部将红酒放到嘴边抿了一口，又摇晃了一下杯子：“手冢，你有没有想过越前既然肯跟你来见父母，他其实已经原谅你了，不过是要一个台阶下而已，你不如和他说实话，认错算了。”  
“我当然有想过。”手冢抬起头，沉默了一阵，叹了口气，“迹部，越前的性格你也知道一二吧，要么不要，要就要最完美的。现在因为是热恋期，他也许一时原谅了我，但如果不把这根刺拔出来，我怕他……”  
迹部想了想，点点头：“也是，那个小子傲娇得很。”说着把酒杯放下，“那如果越前问你我为什么要做这件事，你打算怎么回答？”  
手冢苦笑了一下，确实，这是整个解释中最薄弱的一环，而且也是越前早就质疑过的一点。  
迹部拍了拍手冢的肩，“本大爷送你一个吧，算是对捅出那么大篓子的弥补。”

当迹部把对德川说的理由复述了一遍后，手冢都不由愣了愣，他看着迹部，这个男人和他在一起好几年，游戏人间，从来都是最完美和识趣的情人。当越前快答应自己的时候，他又非常得体地退场。分手后，两人也完全回归朋友状态，没有一点拖泥带水。以至于自己从来没有去想过，他是不是真的那么轻易地放下。

一阵沉默，的确，这是一个完美的理由，让整个计划完美无缺，再没有一点漏洞。迹部的原因太真实，即使是那样笑着说出，也让手冢产生了一丝愧疚。正尴尬，迹部又狂妄地笑了笑，“别这样，其实也不全是因为你。”说着又拿起酒杯，若有所思地说，“越前，他的世界太纯粹，他不该和我们这样的人在一起。”

手冢低下头，五味杂陈，“和他在一起，我不会再和以前一样。”  
“嗯。”迹部将酒杯举起，一饮而尽，“不管怎样，恭喜你了。”

之前得知手冢和越前订婚，而且越前会来日本见手冢父母的消息后，迹部有些感慨。这两个男人，自己都喜欢过，尤其是手冢，算是所有情人中，感情最深的一个。至于越前，就像自己玫瑰园里最美但是最扎手的那朵玫瑰。他们俩竟然会真的成了，而且安定下来，这让迹部有那么一瞬间，产生了自己是不是也找个人安定下来的想法。当然，这个想法在五分钟后就不再有了。

……

在机场接到越前的时候，手冢竟然有些紧张，是一种从来没有过的感觉。越前不是从一般的通道出来，而是手冢直接在飞机降落后，从飞机的阶梯旁，接到了他。否则以两人在日本的知名度，实在无法避开粉丝和记者，这也算是和迹部合作做生意的好处之一。

越前坐上车的时候，手冢发现他的左手无名指上带着自己送的戒指。虽然自己也带着，可没有想到他会戴，而且刚才在飞机上，多半会被看到。纵然是头等舱，也还有其他人和空姐。越前是美国小孩，所以遵从的是美国的习俗，订婚和结婚戒指都是在左手无名指上，这让手冢有一种他们明天就要结婚的感觉，这样也不错，要不今年就结婚吧。手冢拉过越前，迅速地亲了一口，才将车发动。

“今天先在我的房子里住一晚，明天一早，我们再一起去我家，我爷爷和大伯一家也会出席。”手冢和越前谈了谈明天的行程。越前原本以为只是见手冢父母，而且手冢的父母，之前其实有见过，比起手冢，倒是和蔼许多。如今没想到还有他爷爷和大伯。早就听说手冢的爷爷以前是警视厅的高级警司，手冢严肃和不苟言笑的性格就是承袭于他。  
看越前有些紧张的模样，于是一只手掌着方向盘，一只手拉着越前的手：“放心吧，他们都很喜欢你。”

越前点了点头，手冢看越前依旧有些拘谨的样子，觉得他就像第一次见公婆的小媳妇，心里一阵甜蜜，于是一板一眼地说：“我媳妇可是世界第一的，有谁会不满意？”  
越前瞪了手冢一眼，“那你记得和伯父伯母还有你爷爷说，我明天是去求亲的。”  
就知道他会在意，手冢微微笑了笑，没有和他做口舌之争。求亲吗，不胜荣幸。

路上有一点堵车，两人停在了高架桥下，“部长，往那边开是青学吗？”  
手冢看了看，确实是往青学的路，这么多年了，难为这个有一点路痴属性的家伙居然能记得。  
“要去看看吗？”手冢问。  
越前摇摇头，现在两人在日本知名度太高，还是少在公共地方露面为好。

提到青学，手冢不禁想到第一次看到越前时，小小的他正将球一下准确地打入篮子，还笑着对荒井说：“没想到这么简单呢。”看他被荒井抓住领子的时候，自己立即进去阻止了。现在想起来，自己当时就产生了一种名为心疼的情绪和动心的感觉，不过那时没发现。再后来，自己的视线就再也离不开他了。  
看来自己，是对他一见钟情啊。当手冢把这个结论告诉越前时，越前回忆了一下，第一次见面就被罚跑圈的一见钟情吗？“切，部长你怎么不说我出生的时候你就感应到了。”越前看来是不相信的。

手冢倒是认真回忆他三岁时的平安夜有没有发生特别的事，嗯……说不定还真的感应到了呢？


	52. Chapter 52

（五十二）

两人回到了手冢的房子，这是越前第一次来。之前本来就不常在日本比赛，即使来，又因为在日本太受关注，所以每次比赛都是住的宾馆。只有一次应龙崎教练的邀请，去青学激励一下后辈。

这是一所非常日式的房子，房间也很整洁。不过比起两人在其他地方的房子，就小了很多，毕竟两人都不长居日本。越前四处看了看，像个好奇宝宝。

“先去洗个澡吧，然后再试试衣服合适不。”手冢把和服拿出来。越前看了看，和以前去逛庙会穿的浴衣不同，是非常正式的和服，越前还没穿过这样正式的和服。洗完澡，越前对着手冢为他准备的衣服发呆，这个——不太会穿。

手冢拿起衣服，帮他一件件穿上，翻领子的时候，手冢的手贴着越前的脖子，温滑而柔软，十分仔细地将领子翻好，一层层穿戴妥当，最后系上腰带和羽织纽。  
手冢让越前转了一圈，嗯，不错，这是母亲根据自己提供的越前的各种尺寸定做的，非常合身。其实手冢更希望越前穿白色的，不过白色不如黑纹付正式，所以母亲执意要准备黑色的。

“好麻烦，以前都穿的是浴衣。”越前觉得穿上这衣服，连动作都有点不自在了。手冢不由想起越前以前的一件猫头浴衣，穿在他身上十分可爱，但好像是女式的，也不知是谁骗他穿上的。那件衣服可以找出来，经常穿，脱起来也很方便。  
看越前穿着和服实在拘谨，“等以后结婚的时候，我们还是穿西服吧。”手冢给他一件件脱下来，仔细叠好。看出越前依旧有些紧张，于是抱住他，“饿了吗，想吃什么？”

越前摇摇头，“在飞机上吃过了，不饿。不过有点困，飞机上睡得不太好。”  
“那赶紧休息一下吧。”手冢把越前领到卧室，还好，床不是榻榻米，否则越前真不习惯睡。  
……

越前已经睡了一个下午，手冢坐到他床边，将他的手从被子中牵出，捧在掌心 ，抚摸着他无名指上的戒指。那是自己专门定制的，铂金的戒指不宽大也不纤细，细横纹的钝面一条漂亮的亮色，如波浪一般的流线，有些像网球上的纹路，上面铺着碎钻，璀璨却柔和。抚摸着那混合着越前和自己的体温的戒指，手冢低下头，在上面落下轻轻的一吻，近乎虔诚。

手上似乎被温热的气息包围，有点痒痒的，越前揉了揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，手冢正吻着自己的手，“部长。”越前迷惑地看着手冢。  
“该吃晚饭了。”手冢顺势拉着越前坐起来。  
……

晚餐理所当然是日式的，而且为了让越前习惯明天的仪式，手冢采用了传统的正坐式。大约是想着明天的会面，越前吃得小心翼翼，十分遵循日本的餐桌礼仪。手冢没有作声，越前这样为自己而谨慎地练习，这样的感觉，让手冢觉得心里滋生出一点甘甜，慢慢地浸入。

吃完一餐饭，越前感慨道，“部长，幸好我们不用在你家生活。”说着揉了揉自己的腿，“腿都快麻了。”

“我家也不是天天如此啊。”手冢有些无奈，其实本来不用那么正式，但是因为爷爷和大伯一家也会出席，所以母亲觉得既然是全家，就更正式一些为好。  
说着抱住越前，让他坐在自己身上，帮他揉了揉腿，“你要是不习惯，我和母亲说就随便一些。”  
“没关系，一天的话我也能忍耐。”越前摇摇头，虽然猜到了他会为自己忍耐，但是这样听他说出来，还是忍不住高兴，这样想着，又吻了吻越前的脸颊。

收拾完碗筷，越前又练习了一下礼仪，他可不想在手冢一大家子面前失礼。越前干什么事，不干则已，要做就异常认真。练习了一晚，已经有模有样。手冢指导了他一阵，又怕他太紧张，于是搂住他的腰，吻了吻他的脸，“可以了，已经很好了，不用太紧张。我们先上床吧，这一个星期没有你在旁边，我觉都睡不好。”  
越前自然知道手冢的潜台词，不过……手冢看出他的顾虑，笑着说，“放心，我会很小心的。”

手冢进了浴室，越前躺在床上，抱着枕头，看新出的Impastor （冒牌牧师），一个走了狗屎运的骗子赌棍，用别人的身份过上新生活，本来想骗一大笔就走，结果渐渐被人们的爱和神所感化，无聊的剧情，越前都快看得睡着了。正百无聊赖之际，手机突然响了起来，应该是妈妈打来的吧，于是拿起电话，滑动一下接听键。  
滑动屏幕的瞬间，越前呆住了，因为上面显示着——迹部。  
这是手冢的电话，因为两人的手机型号一样，只是颜色稍有不同，越前正看剧，灯光又暗，一时没有注意，然而电话已经处于了接听状态，怎么办？  
“喂手冢？抱歉这时打扰你。”电话那一头的迹部已经开始说话，而且连珠带炮，一口气还不停下来，“有个紧急的事，必须你处理一下，具体的发你公司email了，喂，手冢？”大概是电话一头完全一声不吭，迹部终于察觉有些不对劲。

“嗯，我一会儿告诉他。”终于，越前觉得不说话就挂了实在不太好，于是硬着头皮应了一声。越前和迹部以前的关系其实还不错，虽然有段时间，迹部对自己好得不太正常，但也并没有发生特别尴尬的事，而且后来，又正常起来。  
但迹部这个手冢前男友的身份，让越前多少觉得有些尴尬，所以和手冢交往后，就没有再和迹部有过联系。之前因为迹部给手冢安排牛郎的事，让越前很是在意，几次想打电话问迹部究竟是怎么回事，都忍住了。如果不是误接了手冢的电话，还不知道什么时候才会和迹部说话。

迹部一下听出了越前的声音，这下轮到他沉默了，过了一阵，才说，“是越前啊，怎么样，最近。”真是明知故问。  
“还好。”又是一阵尴尬的沉默。越前想最好感觉结束寒暄，他实在不是很自在，但毕竟是照顾过自己的前辈，于是又憋出一句，“你呢，猴子山大王？”


	53. Chapter 53

（五十三）

猴子山大王，这不华丽的绰号真是好久没听过了，电话那头的迹部忽然觉得有些怀念，当初追越前时，每次听到越前这么喊时，都觉得自己对他时特别的。“还行吧。不过没你的手冢好，赛场得意，情场更得意，事业感情双丰收。”话说出口，迹部也觉得这语气有些酸，于是赶紧掩饰过去，“还没来得及恭喜你，想要什么，尽管开口，本大爷送给你。”  
越前想迹部这真是情人养多了，开口就是这种语气，“切，没什么。”  
这语气迹部以前听了太多，也是，他想要什么，别说他自己不缺钱，即使有人买也是手冢，于是正想说不打扰他们小俩口准备挂电话时，忽然听到电话那头传来手冢的低沉而富有磁性的声音。“这么晚了还和谁打电话？”

“找你的，迹部。”越前把电话递给了手冢。手冢这才注意到时自己的电话，连忙接过来。  
越前躺在床上，望着手冢。他没有穿衣服，腰间围着浴巾，一边夹着电话，一边打开电脑，神情有点严肃。再转过头想去看那无聊的美剧时，却有些看不进去了。  
想起迹部轻佻的语气，又想起了他塞给手冢的那个牛郎，那种如鲠在喉的感觉又涌了上来。之前和手冢约定过，温网后，手冢要给自己一个解释。不过手冢没说，越前也不想提，甚至想，他说便说，真不说，也就这么过去了。可如今越前觉得自己其实做不到那么洒脱，还是会在意，看来自己还真是还差得远呢。

手冢回复完邮件，他们器械刚通过FDA前期的审核，离批准上市就差一步了，如果成功，不仅可以在医院普遍适用，销售量会猛增，之前刚在纽交所上市的股票也会大涨。不过还需要集合一批运动员做最后的临床。除了网球运动员，手冢通过上次的广告，还认识了不少其他领域的运动员，之前都有联络和筹备，有一些还分给了一点股份，愿意帮手冢在各自的领域招募临床自愿者。这方面已经让助手准备得差不多。手冢给助手打了个电话，安排了一下，再看钟，已经快十一点了。

躺倒被窝里，一把将越前抱在怀里。越前看起来有些走神，手冢想，大概是接了迹部电话，他多少有些吃醋的缘故。于是合上电脑，开始亲吻他的眼角。  
“部长，你记得在摩纳哥的时候吗？”越前转过头，那目光看得手冢心里咯噔了一下，他终于还是忍不住要问了吗？其实知道越前已经原谅了自己，哪怕认了错，他也不会就此离开，但看到越前的眼神的时候，手冢心里想，他果然还是在意的，仅仅是迹部一个生意上的电话，就又把他的情绪勾了上来。如果说之前手冢还犹豫过要不要和他说实话，这一刻，已经没有了犹豫。不能让他们之间的感情从此埋下隐患。

“记得。”手冢抬起手，遮住他有些锐利的眼神，低头吻了吻他的唇。“你放心吧，迹部以后不会做这些无聊的事了。”

仅仅是迹部的问题吗？越前撇了撇嘴，他对这个含混其词的回答不太满意，奈何手冢已经开始脱他的衣服。“那他为什么要这么做？明知道我和你在一起。”一定是你一幅欲求不满的样子，不过后面半句越前并没有说出来。  
“龙马，之前我一直没主动说，是怕说了你会不高兴。”手冢一路吻过越前的脖子，“那你要先答应我，如果我说了，你不许生气。”  
“不要，我为什么要答应。”越前看着手冢，手冢觉得他此时任性，甚至有点生气的样子也很可爱。  
“好好，那么可以生气，但不许离开我，这是你也答应过我的。”手冢看着身下的越前，摸了摸他的头发。  
越前点点头，离开，怎么离开，自己早就离不开他了。

“他说，其实他并不是像看起来那么洒脱，也许他的潜意识中，并不想我们真正在一起。”手冢叹了口气，“STK的事情后我和他才正式分手的，虽然从开始就知道我爱的是你，但是……你也知道，他那么自大的人。”  
越前垂下眼，是，虽然在医院里迹部自称是前男友，但他也知道，实际是看自己已经开始接受手冢，迹部才自动和手冢分手的。某种意义，是自己逼得他为了维护最后的一点自尊，不得不主动和手冢分手，别说对他那么自大的人，越前想，如果换成自己，也是相当伤人的一件事。

手冢躺下了，将越前抱在怀里，胸口紧贴着他的背。手慢慢地探向越前身后，小心地帮他弄着，自己的下身也一点点推入。越前低低地呻吟着，完全进入后，手冢又抱着他，他想，在性事中将这件事说完，让越前没有机会生气和逃离。  
“龙马，我知道你其实不是很高兴我和迹部的往来，但是他确实是难得的合作伙伴。只是毕竟，他也是人。”手冢揉捏着越前胸前小小的乳头，头不断地摩挲着他的颈项，一边说话，一边吻着他的耳垂，下身轻轻顶着，弄得越前也有了反应，前面开始流水。  
“嗯……”不知是说话，还是呻吟，越前答应了一声。

手冢开始小心地动起来，因为明天的事，所以今晚不能弄得他不舒服。已经一个星期没有碰他了，还不能痛快淋漓地做爱，这让手冢也有些遗憾。不过这样温柔的性爱，越前倒很喜欢。

“放心吧，这次的事弄得我们差点分手，他已经很愧疚，以后不会再干了，而且，其实他这么做，也不全因为我一个人。”手冢捏了捏越前鼻子。  
越前转过头，看着手冢，眼神有点疑惑。  
“他喜欢过你，而且是和我在一起之前，你不会不知道吧。”想起迹部全国大赛的时候，不仅比自己先知道越前的情况，还亲自用直升机把他从轻井泽接回来，手冢就觉得心里酸溜溜的。听乾说自己不在的一段时间，迹部曾经天天往青学跑，还时不时来一场玫瑰花雨，还好，没有让他得逞。不过见越前一脸茫然的模样，“他不是经常给你送玫瑰吗？”

“他那个人不是对谁都这样吗？冰帝的人也经常收到他的玫瑰啊。”越前回想了一下，确实，有段时间迹部对自己好得过分，而且他每次送的东西，都很受女生欢迎，所以一般都直接让女生们欢天喜地地拿走了，反正自己也用不上，曾经还怀疑他是不是想通过自己泡青学的妹子。“而且打扫起来很累啊。”

手冢心里庆幸，亏得越前那时太小，情商低，而且迹部也不是那么直接。于是下身用力顶了他一下，弄得越前又呻吟了一声。  
手冢觉得自己快把持不住了，今天不好射在越前里面，已经太晚，否则清理又要再折腾一个小时不止。于是赶紧戴上套，又抹了些润滑油，重新将下身放进去。“所以说该吃醋得是我才对，他其实也是不想我得到你。”手冢咬了咬越前的耳垂。

“那你为什么要看那盘光碟？”越前被手冢的抱怨弄得有些不平。  
手冢感到自己身体好像飘了起来，自己已经快射了，越前竟然还有心思谈论别的男人，手冢没有回答，用手扶住越前的下体，快速地戳着他里面的敏感点，很快，越前也没有再像刚才那般清醒，闭上眼，半转过头，让手冢和自己的身体纠缠在一起。


	54. Chapter 54

（五十四）

手冢情不自禁地缠着越前，他温热的身体，那蕴藏着惊人力量和毅力的身体，实在让自己上瘾。  
“龙马，也许你不信，其实我没看。”手冢一边快速地抽动，一边抱着越前疯狂地亲吻。

“你说什么？”越前的声音听起来居然还有些清冷，这太不公平了，亏得自己还想饶过他的。于是手冢将越前的腰抬起，开始用力起来。  
“嗯……，不……”越前竟然反抗起来，大概是担心明天吧。“你是认真的吗？你再说一遍？”  
这家伙，就这么不相信自己吗，手冢停下了大力地抽动，停下来，又紧紧抱住他，吻着他的耳垂，“真的，他是给过我那盘光碟，不过我没看，在德川那里才第一次看到。”手冢觉得自己真的快受不了了，于是不停地挺着越前的敏感点，可恶的是越前竟然还没射，不行了，自己实在到了极限，“龙马，有了你，我怎么还会去看其他人，我有多爱你，你又不是不知道。”这段话手冢编的时候还有些紧张，可此时说出来，手冢却觉得着就是自己的全部心声，反而一点也不紧张了。

越前没有说话，手冢也不想给他说话的机会，只想让他赶紧爽出来。  
“我真的不知道。”越前的声音听起来很遥远。  
手冢的身体已经达到了高潮，每一次，手冢都是让越前先舒服出来，但今天实在忍不住了，于是猛地一刺，精液喷射而出，不过戴了避孕套，没有能从越前身体里流出，这让手冢多少有些遗憾。舍不得离开他的身体，抱着他细细亲吻，“小傻瓜，那让我用一辈子来让你知道，好不好。”  
越前没有说话，只是靠着他。“宝贝儿，你今天怎么了，是因为明天太紧张了吗？”手冢对越前没有射出来有一些在意。不过压力太大的时候，有点影响也很正常。“明天我可要好好惩罚你。”手冢亲吻着越前。

“你真的一点没看吗？”不知道为什么，越前的声音听起来竟然有点悲伤。  
“真的，相信你男人吧，乖。”手冢抱着越前，他身体里实在太舒服，自己都舍不得出来了，“放心吧，以后不会再又这样的事了。”

抱了一会儿，手冢把避孕套扔掉后，又返回被窝，重新把越前抱在怀里。他今天实在很累了，越前下午睡了一觉，他可是为了明天的事忙碌了一整天，本来因为今天越前来，昨晚就有些睡不着，今天起得早，临睡前又处理了公司的事，高潮过后，已经没有了一丝力气。不过无论再累，想到怀里的越前，都是值得的。

手冢已经睡熟，越前愣愣地转过身，看着手冢，虽然在手冢怀里，可全身却是冰凉。这个一直爱着自己，自己也从来没有怀疑过他的爱的男人，却让自己看不懂了。其实早就原谅了他，虽然还有些不高兴，但是也仅仅是不高兴而已。

没有想到得到的竟然是这样的回答，没有看过，完全没有看过，如果不是自己把他删除的文件调出来过，自己已经相信他了，他说得是那么真挚，就像他无数次说爱自己一样。

越前伸出手，上面还戴着手冢给自己套上的戒指，和手冢在一起的时光，如同快进的电影一般闪过脑海。手冢的呼吸均匀而有力，越前望着他英俊的脸，不由发呆。自己不是一个听话的人，无论是长辈还是前辈，但是枕边这个男人，从认识他开始，自己似乎就一直习惯于听他的，他总是那么不容拒绝。  
“三天后的下午三点，我会在那里等你。独自前来。”耳边似乎又响起了他如磁铁一般有吸引力的声音，那一天，夕阳铺满操场，他站在自己面前，没有问自己有没有空，没有问自己愿不愿意，而是扔来一个被夕阳照得发亮得网球，直接要求自己去。也许是因为他习惯了发号司令，也许是因为他了解自己不会拒绝。  
再后来，他要自己做青学的支柱……

再后来，不管是他突然出现再自己面前，陪伴了自己三个月，还是在自己受伤后拉着自己的手，和自己一起复健，都那么不容拒绝，也不想拒绝。如果硬要说自己有什么拒绝他的话，大概就只有他向自己第一次告白，而且，那天，如果没有臭老头事先要自己好好想清楚，也许也糊里糊涂地答应他了。  
不过，虽然当时拒绝了他，但却在事后，甚至现在都有些后悔。如果那时就答应了他，会不会一切都将不同。  
部长，到底是什么时候起，在我不知道的地方，你不再是以前的你。

越前知道自己不是天生得同性恋，性幻想虽然很少，但并非没有，在接受手冢以前，性幻想从来都不是男性。而越前，为了手冢，已经接受了太多以前绝对不会接受的事，不仅是床事，不仅是性事。原谅了手冢险些出轨，原谅了手冢看那个让越前愤怒至极的视频，原谅了手冢亵渎了他们共同的战场。  
手冢说过，让越前再给他一次机会，越前也答应了，还以婚约者的身份来见他的家人。而越前所求的，不过是一句道歉，可没想到，不仅没听到道歉，还听到了这一番将自己撇得一干二净的谎言。  
部长，又到底是什么时候起，我竟然不知道，我已经不认识你了。

这次，还要再继续妥协下去吗？越前奇怪自己似乎完全没有之前发现手冢看了那视频时的愤怒，身体被抽空，头脑却没有乱，反而异常地清晰了起来。  
枕边的这个男人骗了自己，骗得是那么的坦然，骗得那么深情，骗得那么毫无破绽——如果说有什么不完美的话，那就只有——它确确实实，是一个彻头彻尾得谎言。  
越前甚至忍不住想，他之前说的那些，没有碰过那男孩，又或者和迹部仅仅是合作伙伴的话是不是真的。又或者，他无数次说爱自己，又是不是真的。如果还要像鸵鸟一样，继续下去，自己还是自己吗？不难想象，以后手冢说的每一句话，自己都无法再相信，难道要一辈子像这样疑神疑鬼？不，那不是自己该过的生活。  
对不起，部长，我已经给了你最后一次机会，可是，你却不给我机会——让我找到再继续爱你的理由。

手冢已经睡熟了，越前将他搂着自己的手挪开，坐起身，离开了那个温暖得让他不舍，却又冰冷让越前颤栗的怀抱。  
穿好衣服。取下戒指的时候，指头上空空得感觉传到心里。看到桌上的和服，越前叹了口气，将戒指放在桌上，可惜，要失礼于伯父伯母，辜负他们这一番心思了。越前拿起桌上的纸，写下了几行字，收拾好行李，轻轻地打开门，又轻轻地关上……

7月的东京闷热无比，哪怕是夜里，也又潮又热。可就在这样闷湿的夜晚，越前站在东京的街头，这个曾经熟悉，而现在却陌生的地方，从头凉到了脚，就连心脏，都感觉不到一丝温度，麻木没有了知觉。

飞机起飞的时候，天已经亮了，东京城也在薄云中越来越小。再见了，陌生又熟悉的城市，再见了，熟悉 又陌生的爱人。


	55. Chapter 55

（五十五）

还睡得昏昏沉沉，闹钟已然响起，手冢忙把闹钟关掉，他怕吵醒越前，越前的起床气可是不小。关掉闹钟时，才觉得怀里空落落的。原来他已经起来了啊，手冢不由笑了笑，真是难得，不知他是时差没倒过来，还是紧张。以前可就是连都大会也要睡过头的人，看来，他是对这次的会面，确实很上心。

坐起身，走到厨房，打算给越前做早饭，还以为他会在客厅，怎么没人？大概是在洗手间吧。手冢还有些困，昨天实在太累，打了个哈欠，从冰箱里拿出三个鸡蛋，准备做茶碗蒸。  
……

不一会儿，做好早饭，手冢回房去叫越前。回到卧室时，手冢不由愣了，空荡荡的，没有人。“龙马。”手冢喊了一声，猛地拉开浴室门，依旧没有人。

“龙马，龙马。”手冢顿时着急起来，仔细看了看卧室，这才发现越前的行李都不见了。拉开门，今天是周末，清晨人不多，小区街道上只有几个晨练的人。  
手冢又冲回房间，正要去拿手机时，才发现桌子上，母亲给越前准备的和服旁，放着一枚戒指——正是之前还戴在越前手上的那枚。下面还压着一张纸条，手冢拿起来，越前的日语本来就写得不怎样，如今很多年没写，更是写得像小学生，“部长，请代我向伯父伯母还有你的爷爷和大伯一家道歉。很抱歉我不能和他们见面了。”

开什么玩笑？什么叫不能和他们见面，任性也要有个分寸，龙马！手冢皱着眉，眉间夹着清晰的怒气，给越前打了个电话，电话直接转入了语音信箱，关机状态。  
今天就是绑也要把他给绑回来，好在是在日本，比起在美国，自己办法还是要多一些。说着立即给迹部打了一个电话。“帮我定位龙马的手机。”

迹部一边把管家叫上来，一边安慰手冢，“也许你们一大家子人，他太紧张了。手冢，你是不是逼他太过了。”  
这真是千古奇冤，“这次是他自己主动说要来日本的。”手冢失去了惯有的冷静，甚至有些气急败坏，他从来没有对越前发过太大的脾气，不过这一次，越前是真的让自己有些生气了。

如果说上一次他离家出走是自己的不对，那这一次，手冢实在想不出什么理由会让越前又要和他分手。  
“别急别急，等等，管家说有结果了。”管家将电脑递过来，迹部不由愣了，“手冢……越前半小时前，已经坐上了回洛杉矶的飞机。”

“什么！”手冢感觉全身的血都猛地涌上了大脑，越前，他是想把自己气得脑溢血吗？“迹部，你的私人飞机借我用一下。”手冢想，一定要在越前落地的时候把他抓回来。  
“手冢，你别激动，你家那边还等着的吧，你先去把那边处理好，越前那里我会派人追踪他行踪，不会让他玩消失的。”迹部看了管家一眼，管家已经会意，急忙去安排人手了。放下电话，迹部想，这真是落跑新郎真人版，王子殿下果然不是省油的灯。这是他第一次见手冢生这么大气，如此不冷静，如此方寸大乱。不过，越前真的只是因为太紧张所以要逃婚吗？

手冢一辈子也不会忘记，当自己一个人出现在已经穿着盛装，小心翼翼地等候着越前的全家人面前时，父亲和母亲惊愕而失望的神情，以及爷爷紧皱着的眉头和担忧的眼神。  
大伯和堂兄面面相觑，反而是大婶先反应过来，得体地说：“既然是越前君家里有急事，也是没有办法的事，国光也赶紧去洛杉矶陪他吧，虽然很遗憾，但是反正以后也是一家人，机会很多，改天也不是什么大不了的事。”

手冢深深地给长辈们了行了礼，就要往外走。  
“国光。”彩菜突然叫住了手冢，他看得出儿子眼中的失落和强压着的伤心与愤怒，作为母亲，她很心痛，比第一次得知儿子时同性恋时都要心痛。儿子是如此出众，如此优秀，他值得最好的人去深爱他，自己的儿子配得上任何人。  
越前是不错，但是彩菜知道儿子为了越前付出了多少，而那个孩子，竟然如此任性地糟蹋儿子的爱情，让儿子在全家人面前难堪，也让她和丈夫因为他的脾气而难堪，还让年迈的爷爷，在好不容易接受孙子是同性恋后，又忍不住担忧和悬心。

彩菜想起手冢直到昨天还反复叮咛越前喜欢吃什么，不喜欢什么，这一刻，彩菜感到深深地无力，于是把手冢拉到一边，“国光，听妈妈说，人生没有绝对，也不是非他不可……”  
“我非他不可。”手冢听懂了母亲的意思，他的心已经快被越前掏空，无论他对自己干了什么，自己都无法放开他，“妈妈，我非他不可。”手冢闭上眼。而站在他面前的彩菜，抬起手，摸了摸儿子的英俊的脸庞，却忍不住掉下了眼泪。

迹部的私人飞机飞得比民航快，当手冢下了飞机时，得知越前半个小时前才出海关，迹部的人打来电话，说越前下了飞机没有回家，直接往圣地亚哥的方向去了。不用说，自然是回他圣地亚哥得房子了。

手冢开着车，一路狂奔，几乎和越前同时到了越前在圣地亚哥的住所。一声急刹车，越前还没来得及关上车门，惊愕地回过头，看着手冢几乎是从天而降。

越前想再回到车上时已经来不及，手冢一个健步冲上来，抓住的他的手，把他连拖带拽地拉向自己的车子。  
“放开我，你干什么！”越前用尽全身力气挣脱手冢。  
“跟我回日本，现在！”手冢望着越前，这个人，到底是想怎样折磨自己才罢休。  
“不要。”越前果断地拒绝，“我不会和你回日本，不会去见你的家人，更不会和你结婚。手冢国光，我……”

越前的唇已经被狠狠堵住，痛，嘴唇被手冢咬破，一丝血腥味从舌尖蔓延开来。不知是越前的嘴唇太热，还是自己的嘴唇太冷，手冢觉得越前的唇有些烫。看着越前脸红着几乎快窒息的模样，终于放开了它，手冢卡住越前的脖子，“越前龙马，你再敢说和我分手……”  
“我和你分手。”手冢话还没说完，越前已经将这句话说了出来，而且他看着手冢，直视着他，琥珀的眼里竟然没有一丝犹豫。越前感到手冢卡着自己脖子的手紧了些，于是用手狠狠掰开，“放开我，你想掐死我吗？”

手冢愣愣地被越前推开，脑袋轰轰的，“为什么！”  
“你不知道吗？”越前冷静下来，心里更加冰冷，这个男人，骗了自己一点心虚都没有吗？  
“龙马，是因为要见我全家给你的压力太大了吗？”除了这个，手冢想不出其他原因，但越前看着自己冷冷的眼神却让手冢也稍微冷静了点，“如果是这样，我们可以不着急，甚至你不想见，也没有关系，结婚的事也可以慢慢来。”

原来，他是这样以为的。越前苦笑了一下，他不知道自己该不该戳穿他，话已经在嘴边，可不知为何，却说不出口。落跑新郎，这样的误会，其实也不错，至少，两人曾经的那些时光，不会因此成了一段谎言。越前觉得自己好像拿着针，站在美丽的气泡旁，可却没有勇气去猛地捅破它。站在面前的，是自己这辈子唯一爱过的人，也许，就让这误会继续下去，让两人的爱情随风而逝也是不错的选择。


	56. Chapter 56

（五十六）

“部长，你说过让我给你最后一个机会，我努力试过了，但还是过不了自己这关，对不起。”越前拿着行李往里走，见手冢走上前，拉着自己不肯放，于是将手一拽，甩开手冢，“就这样结束吧，部长，我们俩应该有足够的理智，别太难堪。”

手冢猛地把越前推到车库墙上，一只手压住他的肩膀，一只手抬起他的下巴，强迫他看着自己，手冢凝视着越前，虽然已经21岁，可他还长得有些孩子气，帅气中带着俊俏可爱，眼神看起来倔强而纯粹。自己以前真是被他这副样子骗了，都说自己是情场高手，其实越前才是玩弄人心的那个，就因为一个自己抵抗住了的疑似出轨，他就可以和自己分三次手，如果说前两次还有原因，那最后这次简直毫无道理，而且和自己闹脾气就罢了，竟然还让自己全家人，包括年迈的爷爷空等他一场。  
就这样，随随便便把自己和家人玩弄于股掌之间，如今又随便说分手，把自己的心折磨得万劫不复，而他竟然还想体面地和自己分手吗？

越前的脸有些红，他咳嗽了两声，呼吸有点急促，“难受，快放开。”越前感觉全身乏力，之前去日本时，坐在他后面的人就一直咳嗽，越前的抵抗力本来一直不错，但这次刚到日本不到一天，又折腾回美国，三天之内两次长途飞行，他似乎也抵抗不住了。  
手冢看他脸红得不太正常，于是伸手摸了摸他的额头，有点烫，刚才就觉得他嘴唇很热，他发烧了？越前有点虚弱的身体和带着祈求的声音让手冢的愤怒减低了几分。等他病好了再惩罚他吧。

将他抱起来，开开门，把他放到床上。从药箱中取出温度计，给他量了量，101华氏度（38.3摄氏度）。手冢知道，美国的医生，如果没有连续三天发烧，一般都让休息，吃点退烧药。越前有自己的医生，又是运动员，所以平时会更注意一些，但感冒发烧这种小病，也基本都是如此。

于是手冢给越前倒了杯水，让他先喝了。喝了水，越前昏昏沉沉，很快就睡着了。手冢坐在他身旁，伸手摸了摸他的脸颊，“这次就原谅你了，龙马，别再这么任性，别再说和我分手，龙马，别再说了。”越前之前脱下来的戒指手冢放在裤子兜里，将戒指拿出来，重新戴在越前无名指上，吻了吻他的额头。

越前的药很齐，但冰箱里什么吃的也没有，于是手冢开了车，去附近的超市买了些食物和水果，以及橙汁和柠檬汁。感冒发烧，多喝点这些富含维C的果汁比较好。

越前睡了一觉，感觉好了一些，见手冢不在，想也许他终于接受了分手的结果。可一抬手，就看到自己早就取下的戒指，想起手冢之前在车库按住自己的神情，越前忽然觉得，也许现在，不要和手冢单独在一起比较好，不如回家吧。可是自己这次本来打算在日本呆两个星期，现在回家，臭老头问起来，该怎么说呢。

正在犹豫的时候，车库门的声音响起，是手冢回来了。越前忽然有点紧张，不过，有一件事还是很清楚，就是不能再接受手冢的照顾。否则他会以为，自己仅仅是在和他耍脾气而已。

手冢回到家，首先给越前倒了一杯橙汁，打开卧室门，看他已经醒了，于是坐到他床边，“把橙汁喝了。”手冢没有太温柔，他并没有消气。  
“谢谢。”越前坐起身，在手冢严厉的目光下，还是将橙汁喝了。  
“好点了吗？”手冢皱着眉，一不在他身边，他就生病了，这么不懂照顾自己，还说什么要分手。真是乱来。

“好多了。”越前点点头，他想，也许彼此冷静一阵再谈比较好，“部长，你先回洛杉矶吧，我会让经纪人过来照顾我的，我们的事，先冷静几天再谈，好吗。”  
什么意思？他还没死了要和自己分手的心吗？手冢皱了皱眉。“晚饭想吃些什么？白粥怎么样？”手冢站起身，不想和他继续这个话题。  
越前一阵无奈，他本来就不是什么好脾气的人，被手冢这种完全无视他说话的态度也弄出了怒气，“我没有和你开玩笑。”  
“别再和我说分手。”手冢看着越前，“我也没有和你开玩笑。”

手冢出了卧室，关上了门，留下紧紧皱着眉头的越前。这什么意思？自己还成了他的所有物了不成？越前气恼地把戒指取下，放在床头。  
不过不管怎样，先通知经纪人过来再说。越前拨通经纪人电话，电话那头很是噪杂。原来经纪人因为越前空出两个星期行程，自己也带着未婚妻，在欧洲度假。这么一来，越前倒不好意思让人家立即过来了，“玩得愉快。”越前无奈地挂上电话。

想找龙雅，但龙雅一定会刨根究底，现在不想和任何人解释。发烧本来就是周期性的，头又有点热，越前躺下，糊里糊涂又睡着了。  
手冢端着白粥进来的时候，越前正烧的迷迷糊糊，手冢给他量了量温度，还好，没有到102，依旧不用吃退烧药。本来想等他睡醒再喂他吃饭，但一眼看到床头被他摘下的戒指，怒气就一下窜上心头。他为什么就不肯乖一点。

不想吵醒他，手冢阴沉着脸，将戒指重新套到越前手指上，动作有些重，越前微微睁开眼，察觉到手冢又把戒指给自己套上。越前抽回手，再次将戒指摘下来，“别再给我戴上了。”  
“戴回去。”手冢强压着怒火。  
越前觉得很累，累到他甚至懒得说不要，只转过头，不理手冢。  
“戴回去！”手冢把越前的手腕攥住，看来自己真是太宠他了。

越前其实也被手冢这种强硬的语气激怒，他没力气和手冢吵，只想安安静静地一个人呆几天，如果说从东京离开手冢的时候，还有几分眷恋，此时，他只想彻底地逃离。“放开我。”  
手冢没有放开越前，反而将越前握得更紧。“龙马，你不要挑战我的极限。”  
越前用尽全身力气，从手冢手上挣脱，摸了摸手腕，手腕是他最小心保护的部分。他转过身，背对着手冢，“你不要太过分了，你让我给你一次机会，我给过了，也尽力了。和你分手，是我仔细想过后的慎重决定，不是要和你斗气。”

手冢没有说话，静静地坐在床边，他看着越前，他倒想听听，这曾经让他心动不已的双唇，到底还能说出多少绝情的话。  
“这里是我的房子，所以我请你出去。”越前的声音有些冷，但很平静，“如果你有时间，可以把你的东西收拾一下搬走，如果没时间，过几天，我会找人给你送过去。”

“你说完了吗？”手冢盯着越前，他的声音不大，但却很低沉，他的眼神没有熊熊的怒火，但是却阴森无比，被他盯着，越前感觉似乎脖子被捏住一般。  
“嗯。”越前的手紧紧握住被子。

“你说的，我一件都不答应。”手冢没有什么多余的话，他也不是善于说话的人，不过越前，想要离开他这种事，绝对不会允许。  
“这由不得你。”越前皱着眉，他知道手冢不会善罢甘休，想过他也许会刨根究底，想过他也许会像之前那样，再试图挽回自己，但是没想到他竟然如此强硬，不答应，笑话，分手是任何一方都能决定的事，他凭什么不答应。

“龙马，这是你自找的。”手冢火热的唇覆上来时，越前将头转向一侧，手冢却正好咬住他的颈侧，“我今天就让你知道，由不由得我。”


	57. Chapter 57

（五十七）

手冢像一头濒死的野兽，爆发出巨大的力气，亲吻撕咬着越前的颈项，越前本就发着烧，被他这样一弄，就更加难受。  
“你起来，放开我。”越前推着手冢，躲避着他暴风雨一般的亲吻。  
“龙马，事到如今，你觉得我还可能放开你吗？”手冢将越前的头掰过来，强迫他看着自己，越前看着自己的眼神有些恐惧，他在害怕自己吗？是，这就对了，免得他可以仗着自己爱他恣意践踏自己对他的真心。

手冢的吻从脖子一直到全身，被子被手冢扔到地上，身上的衣服被猛地撕裂，皮肤一下暴露在空气中，越前觉得很冷。因为发烧的缘故，越前之前就觉得冷，如今又赤裸地被手冢压在床上，因为他在发烧，所以手冢的皮肤很凉，缠绕着他，更加冷得让他发抖。  
越前颤栗的身体让手冢有些心疼，他想起了在摩纳哥的那个夜晚，那个他温柔地抱着越前两人重归于好的夜晚。

于是他把抬起手，摸了摸越前的脸颊，“龙马，乖，别和我闹别扭了，好吗？”  
“不是和你闹别扭，到底要说多少次你才会懂。”越前转过头，身体有些抖动。  
“好好，我知道。”手冢摸了摸他的额头，比刚才更烫了些。“吃片退烧药吧。”说着就要去扶越前起身。  
越前伸手捡起被子，拉在自己身上，看着被手冢扯破的衣服和脱下的裤子让越前感到十分恼火，隐约中又害怕，他怎么敢这么对待自己。“我自己会吃的，你先出去。”

他实在，太不乖了。手冢看着越前，看着他明明害怕还逞强的样子，看来不给他点教训，他是彻底学不乖。

手冢再次压上来的时候，比前一次更加让越前难以撼动。他力量本来就比手冢差一点，更要命的是他此时发着烧，全身无力，更让他无法反抗。饶是如此，当手冢将他的双腿抬起时，用性器顶着他时，他也彻底愤怒了，拼了命地挣扎，“你干什么，你放开我。”  
“还能干什么，当然是干你啊，在摩纳哥时龙马也这样说呢。”手冢不以为然地冷笑了一下，“我的龙马总是那么不坦诚。”说着就从抽屉里取出润滑油开始给越前涂抹。  
在手冢抹润滑油的时候，越前猛地踹了手冢一脚，虽然他此刻没多少力气，但这一脚还是把手冢踢下了床。坐起身，从衣柜里取出衣服，一边穿一边骂，“你疯了吗？不想和你做，你他妈听不懂吗？”越前的声音本就因感冒有些嘶哑，此时带着怒气，更显得声嘶力竭。

“那你想和谁做？”手冢站起身，将被越前踢歪的眼镜取下来，擦了擦，扯住越前的手，盯着他，“不想和我做，你还有什么其他人吗？”  
“谁都不想，你以为我他妈的是你啊！”越前彻底被手冢激怒了，冲着他吼道：“Just fuck off and leave me alone.”

啪，狠狠的一个耳光把越前打到床上，如同很多年前的青少年选拔赛，手冢还没发现自己爱越前，但捉住越前手腕不许他和凯宾比赛，却被越前冷冰冰地喊放开的时候。  
手冢看了看自己的手，以及捂着脸怒视着他的越前，是他逼自己的。

衣服再一次被撕裂，这是第一次，压住越前的时候没有怜惜，只想把他狠狠贯穿，越前挣扎得比任何一次都厉害，但他到底生着病，手冢这次使出全身力气，又对他十足地戒备，他怎么挣扎，别说推开手冢，就连翻身也翻不了。手冢的身体贴着自己的背，下体在顶着自己后面。

虽然刚才抹了些润滑油，但是并没有充分扩张和润滑，手冢顾不得那么许多，两只手压住越前不老实的肩膀，狠狠地对着越前，一下刺到了最里面。

呃……越前痛得都快死了过去，猛烈地刺激从来没有那么痛过，那痛楚如同坐上电椅一般，从后面一直冲上脑门，全身都痛麻了，唯独心脏，心脏也抽痛着，却没有麻木，反而清晰无比。  
越前因为疼痛收缩得更紧的小穴夹得手冢几乎快断了。他不肯叫出声，不肯在手冢面前示弱，只咬着被子，狠狠地咬，就像他想咬断手冢在自己身体里行凶的性器一样。

实在是又紧又干，手冢只好停下来，趴下身，抱着越前的背，却正好看着越前咬着被子，眼圈有些红，他额头滚烫，头上冒着汗珠，脸颊通红，嘴唇却有点发紫，看起来实在是楚楚可怜。手冢亲了亲他的脸颊，不过却一点也不愧疚，自己原本也想像之前那样温柔的，可谁让他那么不听话。

手冢又取过润滑油直接往越前后穴倒了一点，撑起身，用下体裹着油，一点点滑进去。越前眼前有些模糊，后穴虽然没刚开始那么刺痛，可却火辣辣地疼。手冢在自己身体里搅动，被他刺激得越前的前面也稍微有些抬头，这让越前觉得羞耻，他痛恨这种本能，这种他不能完全控制的本能。  
“看来龙马也终于想要了啊。”手冢摸了摸越前的微微勃起的阴茎，“别着急，老公会喂饱你的。”  
“混蛋，你住手。”越前已经没有太多的力气。  
“宝贝儿，我可不是手在动。”手冢亲了亲他被汗水浸湿的发丝。“不过既然龙马想我用手，就也用上吧。”说着扶住了越前的阴茎。

在手冢后面一边顶，前面又一边套弄的双重刺激下，越前没有坚持太久，手冢抱着他终于乖顺的身体，迅猛地抽动起来，越前的意识已经有些模糊，靠在手冢的胸膛上，隐约中，觉得手冢对自己又亲又咬，不知过了多久，后面一阵温热，终于，结束了吗。

白浊的液体流了出了，里面混合了一点鲜红的血丝。手冢看着昏睡在怀中的越前，睡着的他没有一点戾气，是那么的温顺，要是他永远这么乖就好了。  
手冢喘着气，他也很累，之前在日本的时候并没有好好和他做，这一次，才算是一个多星期来第一次满意的性爱。虽然龙马不太听话，不过反而更增加了些刺激的情趣。看来，这样的游戏，时不时也可以来一次，不过，只在床上就好了。

摸了摸他的额头，大约是出了汗的缘故，温度倒降了一点下来，手冢亲了亲越前的鼻尖，看着他身上深深浅浅的痕迹，自己是不是太粗暴了些。  
放好水，替越前彻底清理赶紧，换了床单，又把他抱上床，上了药，给他轻轻盖好。他在发烧，不宜盖太厚，搭着肚子就好了。


	58. Chapter 58

（五十八）

越前做了一个很长很长的梦，梦里一团迷雾，他想冲出去，可怎么走都走不出去，精疲力尽，甚至站不起来，头也重得要命，越前在梦里想，自己一定是在做梦，醒过来，快醒过来。他睁开眼，似乎终于从梦中醒来，看了看四周，有点熟悉，这不是青学吗？为什么自己会来到了这里。  
“龙马，你要去哪儿？”手忽然被抓住，转过头，是手冢，手冢看起来面色铁青，似乎很生气。

“放开我，你不要过来，不要。”越前往后退，可脚下却没有力气，身子往后倒了下去。  
“你怎么了，越前？”没有落到地上，被人稳稳地抱在了怀里，抬起头，依旧是手冢，但是看起来好年轻，比自己都年轻，还穿着青学的正选服，是那么地可靠，那么地让人信任。  
“部长……部长……”越前仰起头，抱着手冢，害怕委屈地几乎哭出来，生怕一松手，他又不见了。

“龙马，龙马。”手冢抱着越前，被越前哭着喊部长的声音惊醒。越前在自己怀里，使劲地抓着自己，不停地喊着自己，身体微微颤抖。他梦到什么了？竟然吓成这样。“没事，没事，我在这儿。”轻轻地拍着他的背，越前没有醒，但渐渐在手冢怀里安静下来，呜咽着又昏睡过去。又摸了摸他的额头，好烫。赶紧坐起身，取来退烧药，固体的恐怕是不好喂，于是将液体的给他喂下去。  
退烧药最快也要半小时才能起作用，先物理降温再说。手冢从冰箱里拿了冰袋，给越前放在头上，又找来酒精擦拭他全身。越前的嘴唇因为发烧而十分干燥，但他现在又喝不下大量水，手冢只能用棉签不断地沾着水让他抿下去。

折腾了一个多小时，越前的温度终于稳定下来。手冢坐到他身边，不敢合眼。刚才越前的声音还在耳边，那么脆弱，那么可怜，令手冢十分心痛。而他在睡梦中还依恋地喊着自己，也让手冢稍微有些欣慰。手冢想如果还不好转，明早就叫医生来吧，但如今越前这个样子，叫他的医生来也不太合适，还是叫自己的医生过来瞧瞧他吧。  
手冢的私人医生是个日本人，从哈佛医学院毕业，有日本、欧盟和美国的行医执照，经验丰富，已经跟了他很多年。

越前迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看着手冢正拿着体温器从自己额头滑过，“水……”  
手冢把越前抱起，水是越前本来就有的，运动后的专用水，水里混合一些盐分和葡萄糖，对于此时因流汗失了很多盐分，又需要能量的越前正好合适。

越前就着手冢的手喝下，他实在是太难受，难受到没有力气和手冢吵架，哪怕这个人几个小时前刚强暴了自己。  
越前又重新躺下。他感到手冢把他抱在怀里，他想挣开，但却换来手冢低头亲了亲他的脸颊，“乖一点，龙马。”

越前再次醒过来的时候，手冢已经帮他穿好了睡衣。饭也已做好了，加了一点盐的白粥，和一个蒸蛋。越前摇摇头，表示不想吃。  
“怎么，还是没胃口吗？”手冢坐下来，再次给他量温度。

不能再这样下去，越前拿起床头的手机，却发现没电了，充电器在行李里。“我想回家。”他对手冢说，虽然现在回家太丢脸，也太狼狈，但总比在这里被手冢一直照顾，无法分手的强。  
“这就是你的家。”手冢看着越前。  
“我想回洛杉矶。”越前转过脸。  
“等你稍微好一点，我们再一起回去。”手冢又给越前倒了一点水，“医生一会儿会来，替你好好检查检查。”手冢显然指的是手冢在洛杉矶的房子。现在越前多数时间是住在那里。

“我是说我自己的家。”越前皱着眉。  
“我不知道分歧在哪里。”手冢看了他一眼。  
越前觉得自己像是头困兽，就像之前的梦境一样，在一团迷雾中，明明没有被绑起来，但是怎么走也走不出去的感觉。

手冢坐到越前身边，将他抱在怀里，“你梦里都在叫我，还想说要离开我吗？是不是我昨晚太粗暴了？对不起，今天我温柔点好不好。”说着又亲了亲他，“别生气了。”  
梦……越前迷迷糊糊地想起来了，昨天那个梦的最后，他看到了以前的部长，他望着手冢，疑惑地想，现在眼前这个人，真的是一直温柔地爱着自己，从来都在最需要时候出现的部长吗？为什么会这样？

叮咚，门铃响了起来，手冢站起身，“看来是医生来了。”  
手冢的医生越前自然认识，之前也知道他们俩之间的关系。既然有外人在场，越前此时也不好继续和手冢说下去。医生给越前做了个大概的检查，站起身，“就是流感而已，肺上也没问题，不必太担心，手冢君的照料很恰当。应该还会烧两天，如果三天后还没退烧，再用抗生素吧。”说着又顿了顿，看了手冢一眼，“不过越前君都生病了，手冢君你也该节制一点，他有一点炎症，这会让他更难受。”  
手冢点点头：“是我的不好。”越前转过头，不想听他们的说话，

送走医生后，手冢又回到房间，见越前转过脸不理自己，于是在他身边躺下：“我都被医生批评了，你也该消气了吧。”  
“你到底要怎么样才肯放过我？”越前转过头，他也算看出来了，无论他说什么，手冢如今都当作耍脾气处理。  
“是你不放过我，龙马。”手冢用手点了点越前的鼻尖。手冢看着越前的眼神中透着些惊恐，觉得心情似乎好了不少。越前这些天绝情的话说了太多，多到手冢不想去听，也不敢去听，不过他很快发现，索性无视，把他的话全当成耍脾气的情话，自己的心似乎就不会那么痛了。看着越前对自己无可奈何的样子，手冢笑了笑。

晚上，手冢洗了澡上床。上来就把越前抱在怀里，开始脱他的衣服。  
“部长。”越前拉住手冢在他身上乱摸的手。“为什么我们俩会变成这样。”  
“我们是爱人，当然要做这样的事。”手冢的手滑过越前的脸，轻轻落在他的脖子边，感受着血管下的跳动。  
“部长，你是不是恨我。”越前转过头，“是因为你觉得我不遵守诺言逃婚吗？”越前想，也许，自己该把真实的原因告诉他，好结束这场已经变得畸形的爱恋。

手冢终于叹了口气，他不知道这几天对越前是什么感情，是爱，是恨，是无法放开的执着，还是不可抑制的心痛。越前伤得他太重，伤得他心跳和呼吸都几乎停止，只想要抓住他，把他绑在自己身边，却已经理不清自己对他的感情。

“部长，那盘视频，其实……”越前话还没有说完，就被手冢不耐烦地打断。  
“又是这件事，为了这件事，你已经和我分了三次手，还不够吗？我什么都没干，什么也没做错，为什么你要这么在意？为什么我和我的全家要受这样的折磨？”手冢放在越前脖子边的手不知不觉中卡住了越前的脖子，而且越收越紧，“龙马，我爷爷今年已经90岁，他一直不接受我是gay的事，这次，他终于接受了，而且想要见你，想要祝福我们，你知道你干了什么吗？你知道他老人家有多难受吗？就为了这个？你之前不是已经原谅我了吗？你不是已经答应不会再离开我了吗？来日本不也是你自己说的吗？就因为接了个迹部的电话你就又不高兴了？然后任性地放下戒指离开？”手冢连珠带炮地问。他越说越生气，手上的劲也越来越大。


	59. Chapter 59

（五十九）

呃……越前拼命掰着手冢卡住自己脖子的手，心也沉到冰窖里，明明是他管不住下半身，明明是他和侮辱自己的人一起意淫，明明是他在自己原谅他后又欺骗自己，怎么还全成了自己的不是了，而且在强暴了自己以后，他这是还想杀死自己吗？

发现越前拼命的挣扎，手冢才猛地放开越前，咳，咳，越前深呼吸了几口，他缩到床头，惊魂未定地看着手冢，小声问：“部长……你……是想要杀死我吗？”

手冢把手放到额头，他想去抱住缩到墙边的越前，但还没碰到，就被越前拍开，越前很明显是在害怕，从来那么依恋自己的他竟然在害怕自己。“对不起，龙马，对不起。”心疼地看着越前脖子上浅浅的红痕。手冢想好好亲吻他，安抚他。

叮咚，正在这时，门铃忽然响起了，手冢和越前都愣了一下。难道又是医生吗？  
手冢下了床，穿好衣服，越前的手机没电，自己的手机又放客厅了，当手冢拿起手机，从保全公司的APP里看清楚监控视频，看清楚外面站着的人那张可恶的脸时，手冢恨不得冲回卧室，将刚才没有掐死的人立即掐死。  
手冢没有开门，而是回到卧室，抓起越前的衣领：“是你吗？你喊他来的？”  
越前不知道手冢在说什么，摇摇头：“他？谁？什么人？”

两人正相持不下的时候，原本应该在门口的人，已经站到了卧室前——德川？！德川手上还拿着枪，看着只有越前和手冢两个人，才把枪收了起来。  
越前还没回过神时，手冢已经被德川一掌推开，倒在地上。

德川知道越前急匆匆回了美国，也知道手冢跟了过来，不过他不知道什么事，心想他们俩既然已经再无嫌隙，应该只是点情侣间的小事吧。直到手下给他汇报，从越前家的保全系统录像看到，手冢的医生去过，而且越前这些天一直没出过大门，连到客厅门口都没有，也没有去过后院的游泳池，才忍不住担心起来。虽然猜想大概只是越前生病了，可始终有点不放心，于是从日本赶了过来。  
越前的锁是密码锁，虽然不知道密码，但是世界上能完全锁住他德川的单锁大概还没有，更别说这种一般的住宅锁。只是明明听到了脚步声，却迟迟没开门，而且还隐约还听到了争吵的声音，德川实在忍不住，解了锁自己进了门。

“你怎么进来的？”越前彻底呆住了，这些天，先是手冢从天而降，又是德川莫名其妙地出现。  
“你这是怎么回事？谁弄得？”德川一下就看到了越前脖子上的红痕，虽然很浅，但是依旧能清晰地看到手指印。  
越前捂住脖子，摇了摇头。德川看着眼前的越前，穿着睡衣，脖子上一圈红痕，睡衣下满是欢爱的痕迹，而且从深浅看，绝对谈不上温柔。脸上还有些不正常的潮红。越前和手冢在一起很长时间了，因为是公众人物，暴露在外面的皮肤从来都是干干净净的，德川皱着眉，如果不是两人在玩SM，就是手冢虐待越前，虽然不知道越前到底是为了什么事从日本突然跑回美国，但看这情形，一定不是什么愉快的事。

德川转过脸，阴鹜地盯着手冢，他没想到，手冢竟然会对越前下这种狠手。  
手冢已经从地上站起来，他理了理衣服，德川虽然时个狠角，不过手冢对付他已经有了不少经验。“德川，你这是擅闯民宅。”

“你干的？”德川懒得应诉，别说这所房子的主人是越前，就算是手冢，他也不怕。他现在关心的问题，就是越前怎么会这副模样。  
“与你无关。”手冢十分讨厌德川把越前护在身后的样子，那是他的龙马。手冢试图绕过德川，但德川拦住他，不让他靠近越前。  
“龙马，过来。”手冢盯着越前，他无法容忍越前站在另外一个男人的身后，而且是一个觊觎了他几年的男人。

越前看了他一眼，却没有动。德川没想到以越前如此高傲的个性，手冢竟然用这种语气和他说话，再结合越前身上的伤，德川几乎认定越前受到了手冢的摧残。只是他不知道，这种虐待持续了多久。

“德川，请你出去，我要和龙马单独在一起。”  
德川冷笑了一声，“我出去，好让你继续虐待他吗？”德川走到手冢面前，猛地往他肚皮上就是一拳。  
“不要！”这一拳打得越前猛地从床上站起来，手冢刚才掐他脖子，让他害怕，但是他更怕德川伤了手冢，毁了他的网球生涯。

德川知道越前的顾虑，他下手有轻重，虽然痛，但不会伤到任何地方。

“我虐待他？”手冢像是听到了世界上最好笑的笑话，挣扎着站起来，看着依旧在德川身后的越前，觉得他可恨极了，自己爱他，宠他，对他百依百顺。哪怕就是这几天，怕他烧得厉害，几乎每两个小时就给他量一次温度，伺候他吃药，喝水，给他做饭，几乎整夜不睡觉，用酒精给他檫全身。可他现在居然躲在别的男人后面。“龙马，我虐待过你吗？”手冢的声音听上去低沉而伤心。

越前低下头，不敢去看手冢，除了这几天，手冢对自己好得不能再好。就算是这几天，他悉心照料也是无微不至。可让他走到手冢身边去，他也害怕。是的，自己害怕，越前实在不愿意承认，他真的在害怕手冢，害怕他掐死自己，害怕他再强暴自己，但更害怕他再用他的好，用那温柔的陷阱，将自己狠狠网住，心和身体都任他摆布，丝毫动弹不得。

忽然，越前又觉得腿有些软，一个站不稳，险些跌倒，德川和手冢忙扶住他，德川一碰到他身上就发现了不对劲，摸了摸额头，好烫，他居然还在发烧。  
手冢顺势把越前抱在怀里，打掉德川的手，指了指床头，“把那瓶红色的退烧药给拿给我。”

德川没有办法，只好配合他。手冢给越前喂了退烧药，又指挥德川去拿冰袋和酒精。德川在一旁看着手冢熟练地照顾越前。越前并没有如之前那样昏睡，而是半睁着眼。  
“不需要去医院吗？”德川皱着眉。  
“今天医生才来看过了。没有什么大碍，就是流感，来势汹汹，不要让烧太高就行。”手冢爱怜地摸了摸越前的额头，帮他捋了捋发。“龙马现在需要的是休息，你可以走了。”

一听说手冢让德川走，越前忽然睁大眼，看着德川，眼神里的惶恐德川看得一清二楚。德川从来没有见过越前这样的神情。德川抄着手，站在一旁，手冢的确不可谓不尽心，但是越前身上的痕迹和越前对手冢的抗拒都让德川不可能不在意。  
德川一直不知道如何好好地和越前相处，他嫉妒手冢知道怎样俘获越前的心。越前甚至在看到那些不堪入目的照片、视频，还依旧和他在一起。纵然几次分手也没有分开，反而感情还越来越好。越前在手冢身边的时候，总是幸福而开心的模样德川是知道的。这几天，到底发生了什么事情，让越前如此惧怕手冢？


	60. Chapter 60

（六十）

折腾了大概一个小时，越前的温度又退下了一些，温度一旦退下，他也显得稍微有点精神，坐起来喝了杯水，吃了一点东西。  
“我想回家。”越前看着手冢，如果可能，他其实不愿意在德川面前让手冢难堪，他虽然不能接受欺骗自己还欺骗得理所当然的手冢，但是也不想伤害他。德川不是他喊来的，但德川的出现却让他松了一口气。他有种直觉，如果德川不出现，自己和手冢可能从此走向万劫不复的深渊。

手冢不可置信地看着越前，他不敢相信越前竟然在德川面前说出他想回家的话，“龙马！”他责备地看了越前一眼。“先把病养好，养好了我们一起回去。”  
“我现在就想回去。”越前也不示弱地盯着手冢，这也许是他们俩最后的一个机会。  
手冢望着越前，眼底是浓重的悲伤，他想抓住越前问，亲爱的，你为什么会这么狠心。

“我送你回家。”德川把衣柜打开，随手从里面拿了几套衣服。越前接过衣服，低着头，想站起身。  
手冢将衣服按住，看着越前，“那我送你。”  
“你送我去哪儿？”越前握着衣服的手有些颤抖。  
“洛杉矶，你的家。”手冢说。  
“是我的家还是你的家？”越前抬起头。  
“我的家就是你的家。”手冢脱口而出。  
越前露出一个了然的神情，“我要回我自己的，有我爸爸妈妈的家，你不会送我去的，是吗？”

手冢觉得越前的话像刀凌迟着自己，但当下，绝不能让德川带走他，“好，你说去哪儿就去哪儿，我送你回去。”  
越前拿着衣服站起身，往浴室走。手冢把他拉住，对着德川说：“龙马要换衣服，你先出去一下。”德川冷笑了一下，走上前，把手冢拉住越前的手掰开，手冢自认为自己的力量不比德川差太多，但是德川擅于搏斗，所以知道在什么地方下手。

越前很快就换好衣服，走出来，他没有走过来，而是对着德川说了声，“走吧。”  
手冢站起身，想抢在德川前一步上前，却被德川拦住了，“我想龙马是在对我说话。”说着转过头，对着越前，“龙马，是吧？”

手冢抬起头，直视着越前，紧紧盯着他那双看起来纯粹而闪耀的双眸，看越前低着头不看他，于是喊了一声，“龙马，看着我，你看着我说话。”  
越前抬起头，看着手冢，手冢看着自己的眼神让他喘不过气，也说不出话，他不想用这样的方式和手冢分开，但又实在没有了其他方式，“部长，我们都冷静一段时间吧。”

手冢猛地绕开德川，力气之大，动作之突然令德川都吃了一惊，下意识地反手就是一劈，手冢一下立不稳，往后面倒了下去，这一倒，把越前吓了一跳，不自觉已经站在手冢身旁，想扶他起来，手冢顾不得摔得有些痛，一把将他紧紧抱在怀里。“龙马，别走。”他也顾不得德川就站在旁边，下一瞬已吻上越前的唇，“你答应过不离开我的。”  
越前的唇被手冢死死堵住，别说拒绝的话，就连呼吸都勉强，那一瞬，越前有些犹豫，他的手抬了抬，不知道是该推开他，还是抱住他，不过他还没来得及动，德川已经上前将他从手冢怀里抢了出来。

“他生病了，经不住你这么折腾。”德川把越前护在身后，“要去哪儿，龙马你说。”  
“我想回家。”越前的声若细纹。  
手冢站起身，想走到越前面前，德川却把越前一把背在背上，他不能伤到手冢，动作稍微受限，但常年擅长各自格斗的他对付手冢也只需要几招就让手冢动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着他的龙马跟着别人走了。

手冢绝望地看着越前趴在德川背上被背上了车，“龙马！”他对着越前的背影大声喊，那一声，沙哑而撕心裂肺，在夜幕中呼啸彷徨，久久不曾散去，仿佛要穷尽他一生的爱与恨。

…………  
…………

手冢颓然地靠在沙发上，手边的咖啡已然冷却。眼镜被手冢取下，手冢捂着眼睛，眼睛酸胀得厉害，拿起办公桌上的眼药水，没有控制好，药水滴多了些，药水顺着眼角不停滑下。

多年前的那一夜，越前趴在德川背上，坐上车消失在夜幕中，将自己一个人孤零零地留在空荡荡的屋里。那一夜，纵然过了几乎快十年，还如同梦魇一般经常盘旋在手冢脑中，挥之不去。

手冢将手放在胸口上，纵然能感觉到心脏的跳动，但却感觉不到它的存在，自己的心，仿佛在十年前，就被越前那双修长而手心生着薄茧的手，那双自己曾无数次捧在掌心细细亲吻的手，硬生生伸入胸膛，捏得粉碎。

手冢坐起身，又做回办公桌前。这些天有些忙，行程很紧，还有很多事需要处理。  
这时候助理走进来，“社长，今年您特别忙，年底加州理工大学基金会的晚宴您还要去吗？那段时间行程太紧了。”手冢的公司做了不少高校捐赠，国内外都有，但如今已是跨国企业社长的他，这样的慈善晚宴如果时间紧的话，不必亲自出席。

“去。”手冢没有抬头，这个助理是今年年初才来的，否则他不会问这样的问题。自从六年前，那个人去了加州理工大学开始，加州理工基金会的晚宴他每年都会去。因为那几乎是他现在，唯一每年能见到他的地方。

助理出了门，手冢又斜靠在办公椅上，他今天实在没有了处理公事的心情，脑子里都是越前的身影。手冢拉开办公室的抽屉，里面有一枚戒指，和他送给越前的戒指一样，只不过稍微大一点点。  
那是他和越前的订婚戒指，这些年他一直放在身边，刚分手的那一年，他甚至一直戴在手上，就连比赛的时候也挂在脖子上。一度引起无数流言，甚至有娱乐小报记者，追着越前问知不知道手冢国光的结婚对象会是谁。看着越前的保镖把记者拦在人流外，越前几乎是落荒而逃的样子，手冢因干涸而皲裂的心里，就像盼到了几点雨，似乎好受了些。虽然那雨是酸雨，落到心里却把心腐蚀出更大的骷髅。

而越前的那一枚，在他离开的那个晚上，就被他留在了圣地亚哥的房子里。手冢在那里一直住到假期结束，每天醒来的时候，都抱着微弱的希望，睁开眼的时候，越前会回来，会躺在自己身边。可两个星期过去了，他没有再回来过。手冢走的时候，将属于越前的那一枚订婚戒指放在了床头柜上，他甚至重新做了一个盒子，将戒指放在里面。不知道那枚戒指怎么样了，也许，早就被他扔了吧。

手冢盯着手中的戒指发呆，他如今已经没有像刚分手那一年，刻骨地恨着越前了。可那一年，至今想起来，那种生不如死的感觉，又在全身蔓延开来。


	61. Chapter 61

（六十一）

两个多月很快就过去了，每年的十一月中旬加州理工大学的基金会都会举办晚宴，宴请政商名流和校友，当然，晚宴是次要的，感谢和再募集来年的捐款才是主要目的。  
手冢很早就用自己个人的收入成立了基金，专门给名校捐款，不过捐款最多，而且每年都亲自出席，从不缺席的，却只有这一个，甚至超过他后来的母校哈佛大学。没有其他原因，只因为这是他退役后，唯一能见到越前的场所。  
基金会的晚宴，越前每年都被系里要求参加，虽然他只是博士再读，但是他的名人效益，确实吸引了更多的政商名流，这几年物理系募集到的捐款也越来越多。  
说起来这几年，手冢给加州理工大学已经累计捐了两亿多美元，虽然不是加州理工大学收到最大数额的捐款，但也是最重要的捐款人之一了。

越前在22岁拿到年度大满贯后，就渐渐地将重心转移，每年只参加必要的赛事。24岁那年，他大学毕业，第二年，刚满25岁的他进入了加州理工大学，攻读理论物理的PHD。而他的导师，就是那一年他生日的时候，自己和他在瑞士遇到的Dr. Refael（拉斐尔教授）。在当时，虽然谈不上轰动性新闻，但是有些媒体也很是炒作了一阵。毕竟明星，尤其是世界第一的体育明星，攻读理工科博士的实在罕见，更何况还是在加州理工。而那一年，也是手冢退役的一年，他终于拿到了生涯大满贯。

当时他和迹部合作的公司上市没多久，新兴的跨国集团，需要投入太多精力。职网上他已经没有遗憾，于是在迹部的强烈要求下，他终于下定决心退役，一心打理公司。  
手冢的生活在几年前的一天，在他知道越前当年为何离开自己，知道自己和他已经再无希望的一天，又变成了过去那样。不过奇怪的是，纵然再乱，和迹部没有再在一起过。手冢怕和迹部一起会让自己一次次想到越前离开的那个晚上。而迹部，用他自己的话说，就是他可不想哪天王子殿下回心转意，又要识相地自动退场。

……

飞机在洛杉矶机场停下，机场翻修过几次，但有的地方看着总觉陈旧。出了海关，来接手冢的人早就已经在外等候，是公司美国总部的秘书。手冢和迹部的公司自从在纽交所上市，就在美国也设立了总部，但美国的总部的位置却设在了洛杉矶而不是纽约。  
这些年每次来洛杉矶都是住在旗下企业收购的宾馆居住。过去为了和越前一起，在洛杉矶买的那栋房子一直空着，想过卖，可每次真要卖时又作罢。这些年没去住，他的秘书还一直雇人打理。

今年来的时候，鬼使神差地把戒指放在了兜里，这让手冢萌生了想再去那房子看看的念头，那是他和越前同居过的地方。时间虽不长，这些年却不敢再去，可要卖掉，也割舍不下。  
如同对越前，尽管明知自己和越前再也没了复合的希望，自己的私生活也又变成以前那个令越前厌恶的样子。但退役后，每一年能够见到的他的机会，却怎么也不肯错过。

越前今年已经30岁，再过一个多月，就31了。刚在过去的九月再一次赢得了年度大满贯。他22岁那年也有过一次，是他和自己分手后的那一年，还在温网中战胜了草地之王的自己。没想到30岁的他，竟然再次达到网球职业生涯的顶峰。  
不过一个月后，越前宣布退役。网坛名将在巅峰退役，这些年继手冢之后，越前是第二个。引起了不小的震动，尤其是如今的网坛新星们，都十分不甘心。越前笑着对后辈说，想打球的话，奉陪。宣布退役后，后辈们给越前办了个晚宴，风格十分随便，但到的人却不少。这几年风头最劲的小将凯斯在晚宴中搂着越前不肯放手，抱怨他怎么敢在自己彻底击败他前退役。场面十分火爆。

……

“社长，今晚要出席公司的晚宴，明天10点要和股东们会面，中午一起吃个工作餐，下午3点……”秘书一边开车，一边给手冢汇报这些天的行程。虽然参加基金会的晚宴才是手冢的目的，但既然来了，自然也要顺便和公司高层与股东们会会面。

手冢点点头，他并没有不耐烦，相反，他很有耐心地听完了全部行程，加州理工基金会的晚宴在后天晚上。这个秘书从公司成立起就在用，在谈完行程后，加了一句，“越前先生的博士论文通过了，这次见面，要称呼他为越前博士了，听说他已经接受了加州理工的聘书，不知道他如今是要独立开题，还是依旧和他导师一起。”

“Dr. Echizen吗？”手冢想。手冢退役后，在哈佛商学院修了MBA，他虽然从小也是学霸，但是对于越前，竟然在再度拿下年度大满贯的同时通过理论物理的博士论文，也是有些惊讶。不过这也是意料中事不是吗，那是他一直爱着，曾经恨着，又一直想去忘记却无法忘记的越前。那个闪耀着灼人光芒的人。闪耀到他抛弃了自己，自己却无法一直恨他，无法不去看他。

……

十一月的加州比起日本不算冷，但也称不上暖和。加州理工不大，比起UCLA来可以说很小，只有2000多人。而且各个系并没有分得太开，午餐都经常在一起。但就是这所不大的学校，却出了34个诺贝尔获得者。  
手冢在副校长的陪同下走入宴会厅时一眼就看见了越前。他穿着黑色的西服，看上去还是那么年轻，这几年，岁月似乎未曾在他身上留下任何痕迹。一群人围着他，是啊，网球史上继罗德·拉沃之后最伟大的球员，退役的同时又成为了理论物理的博士，没有理由不吸引人的目光。

副校长注意到手冢的目光，笑了笑，“Dr. Echizen真是个令人佩服的人。”  
其实对于手冢自从越前进入加州理工后，每一年都给学校，尤其是物理数学天文学部捐大笔的资金，加之两人以前传过绯闻，科学家们也喜欢八卦，其背后的原因不是没有过猜测。不过越前实在是个努力又有天赋的年轻人，而且手冢除了每年的捐款，也没有太多露面，渐渐的，这八卦也冷却了。但手冢对越前的心思，在加州理工董事会的小范围内，也算是路人皆知。

当然，手冢每年也捐不少给工程以及生物学院，他们的研究对手冢公司的产品意义重大。虽然最近几年，成长为跨国企业的集团涉猎的范围已经很广，但是公司的核心依旧是医疗和运动器材。尤其是其中的一个项目，用人脑直接操纵机器人以及计算机程序，这让手冢很感兴趣。

身为项目的大金主之一，手冢进入会场后，项目的主导人，Dr. Andersen （安德森教授） 便走了上来向手冢问候。手冢对安德森教授十分尊敬，这位白发苍苍的教授已经花了20年在此研究上，几乎穷尽了一生的智慧和精力。而最近终于取得了突破性发展。其实原本，很多医药公司，包括军工企业都对这个项目非常感兴趣，但是安德森教授拒绝了将专利权仅仅给单个公司的要求后，资金在前几年一度有一些跟不上。而手冢就在那时出现，并且没有提任何学术专利的要求，这让安德森教授对手冢十分感谢。  
手冢从来就最欣赏纯粹的人，而安德森教授最欣赏执着的人，所以安德森教授和手冢十分合得来，这几年，两人关系越来越好，几乎可以用好朋友来形容。

两人畅谈了一阵后，手冢又不自觉地看向越前。越前此时坐在他的导师拉斐尔教授身边，两人正亲密地交谈着。


	62. Chapter 62

（六十二）

安德森教授顺着手冢的视线看了看，作为手冢多年的忘年交，也自然知道了些手冢过去和越前的种种。他是一个执着的人，某种程度也能理解手冢的执着。不过看手冢这么多年，对越前如此放不下，而越前对手冢，一直都淡淡的，甚至有意回避，也不由想劝劝他。可话到嘴边，终究没说出来。

在安德森教授看来，越前确实是一个非常优秀的年轻人，值得手冢去爱。而且和越前类似，手冢不仅是最优秀的球员，他的公司也是这些年商业史上的传奇。能够在一件事上干到世界顶尖已经是伟大，而在两件事上取得如此的成功，令人不得不佩服。  
那份没有回应的感情，犹如自己在项目中的几年，那种在混沌中无法进展，之前的努力似乎白费，未来又不知在哪里的几年。他理解手冢的痛苦，但感情不同于科学，科学也许没回报，但你在追求它的过程中能得到满足。而感情，这样苦苦的追求，只会越来越痛苦。

“越前博士这几年，据我所知也没有和任何人在一起。”安德森教授不知道这话是否能安慰到手冢。

手冢转过头，对自己的分心感到一丝歉意，也感谢安德森教授对自己的安慰。他曾经怀疑越前是否接受了德川，可后来看德川一直不能靠越前太近，知道德川并没有成功。再后来，几乎每一个离越前很近男人或者女人，手冢都会担心，甚至越前的导师。虽然明知道不可能，但是这几年离越前最近的人就是他的导师了，越前不打比赛的时间，几乎都和他的导师在一起。  
很久以前，手冢甚至偷偷请人调查过，当然，除了亲密的师生和朋友关系，没有其他了。手冢知道这样很难看，可总是忍不住。自己和越前虽然没有了希望，可他也不希望其他人得到越前。

这样的晚宴，除了一大批加州理工的顶级科学家外，还有很多政商名流。手冢本来就有极高的知名度，这几年商业上又取得巨大的成功，市面上手冢的传记还一度上过畅销书的榜单。所以，每次在这种场合，作为如今商业巨头的手冢，甚至比越前还要忙。不仅各大学院会来介绍项目，还有其他商业巨头要应酬和认识，不少的商机与合作，也是从这样的场合中开始。

好在，物理系的负责人很识相，每一次物理系来向手冢介绍项目的，都是越前。这让越前也无可奈何，同事们都知道，越前去的效果最好，而为了资金，别说越前不用陪手冢睡觉，就算要，越前怀疑，也会有人劝他去的。  
每一次看到同事们满怀期待地看着他，“为了大家，越前你就牺牲一下美色吧”，越前就深感无力。虽然越前自己也给物理系捐了不少，不过比起手冢，还差得远，如果依照手冢这种捐法，过不到几年，自己得破产。

越前的知名度非常高，认识的名流也多，更别说捐款人中还有一个手冢，按照同事的话，自己就是往那儿站一站也能要到钱，纵然如此，越前每次都准备地异常认真。就算有的捐款人确实是他的球迷，但他也想说服别人，让他们了解并相信，他们的捐赠所拥有的价值。  
今年物理系出了几十年物理学上最重大的成果，索恩教授主导，和麻省理工合作，通过四十年的努力，终于观测到了引力波，不仅科学界，世界范围内都是大新闻。所以物理系今年收到的捐款大增。  
但这却让越前在准备上更加用心，他甚至拍了一个视频详细地说明。并且耐心地解释和回答每一个问题。

演讲之后，各位项目的负责人都会分别单独和每一位来宾聊天，有的是介绍项目，有的是聊天，有的是谈合作，总之，目的只有一个，要钱。

这样的时刻，越前自然是被安排在手冢身边。这是手冢每一年，最享受的时刻。  
“越前，恭喜你博士论文通过了。”手冢看着越前，他习惯和越前一起走到人比较少的阳台，11月的加州虽然比日本气温高不少，但晚上也称不上暖和，如果碰巧很冷，他能在秘书给他外套的时候，替越前披上，“我以后需要喊你Dr . Echizen吗？”手冢知道，美国对知识分子极为尊敬，也许会直呼自己老板的名字，但是如果是博士，即使是下属，也会尊称Dr. 某某。

……

手冢其实更习惯喊他龙马，可是几年前，自己第二次在这个场合与他见面时，那时越前看着自己，眼睛大大的，明亮而清澈，“部长，你能还是喊我越前吗？”  
“为什么？”手冢觉得有些心痛，即使现在想起依旧心痛。他的同事们，网球界的其他球员，甚至德川都喊他龙马，难道自己连喊他龙马的资格都没有了吗？  
“没什么，也无所谓。”越前低下头，不知是不是手冢当时的错觉，越前的表情有一瞬间的落寞。  
“越前。”手冢改了口，他实在不忍心看越前不开心的样子。  
“谢谢，部长。”越前抬起头对着他笑了笑，手冢有些失神，自己喊他越前会让他那么高兴吗。为什么？是因为可以将自己和他交往的过去抹去吗？  
从那之后，手冢对越前的称呼，又从龙马变为了越前。

……

这次越前的博士论文通过，就连美国的报纸对他的称呼都变成了Dr.Echizen，一篇理论物理学的论文通过，竟然上了体育版头条，这大概也是有史以来第一次。

“不用，越前就很好。”越前靠着栏杆，喝了一小口香槟，他的酒量比十年前好了不少，不会再因为一点酒就晕晕乎乎。  
其实和其他人想象的不同，每年越前向手冢介绍系里的项目和需要的仪器，手冢都会挺得特别仔细地听，还会问很多问题，这些年，闲暇的时候，也会看一些物理学方面的书籍。不为什么，只因为想知道吸引他的是什么，这一年他到底在忙什么。哪怕手冢所涉猎的专业和越前完全不同，但是也不希望和他完全在不同的世界。  
就连越前都不得不承认，在所有的捐赠人中，除了加州理工的校友，手冢是对物理学最了解的一位。

“你今年会独立开题吗？”手冢问越前，越前懂他的潜台词，如果他独立开题，那么所需的经费，手冢会全力支持。  
“还没想好，不过对于我还太早了一点。导师希望我能和他一起继续之前的无序量子链多体定位转变的课题。”越前撑着头，他望着阳台外的一排排橄榄树，虽然已然日落，但他的眼神依旧熠熠生辉。“而且我也想将它继续下去。”  
越前认真的时候眼神很漂亮，如同朝阳，却又不似朝阳那般直白，明亮中有着月光的皎皎和神秘，让人移不开眼。手冢曾经觉得，越前眼睛最漂亮的时候是在床上，迷离又依恋地看着自己时，可和他分手几年后，才不得不承认，从很久以前开始，自己最喜欢的，其实是他认真时的眼神。


	63. Chapter 63

（六十三）

“你的博士论文是谈拓扑量子计算与马约拉纳费米子，我以为你对这个更感兴趣。”手冢有一点吃惊。越前本科是数学系，拓扑学本就是数学上的重要分支，所以越前博士阶段的研究基本都是围绕拓扑量子，这也是拉斐尔教授最大的研究课题。

“嗯，这个课题研究下去，是能和拓扑量子计算相关的，这也是教授希望我继续下去的原因，我们已经找到了在连接量子在HJJ模型里的临界点的HGT线，观测到量子自旋和热传导性相关。”越前转过头，看着手冢，这也是手冢喜欢和他谈物理的原因，分手后，也只有在这种时候，越前一点不显得尴尬，有时甚至会和他去楼下的橄榄树道散散步。

“可惜现在只有不到100种自旋系统能够可靠探索，不过我觉得如果继续下去，这可能会是一种新的量子动力学转变。”越前显得有些兴奋。  
手冢看着他雀跃的神情，也不觉高兴起来。“那需要什么新的仪器吗？”  
“我们打算换一套ultracold atom systems（超冷原子系统）。”越前意识道自己说出口，手冢会真的立即捐一套，虽然这本来就是系里的目的，但以前都是比较正式地介绍和说出，总是公事公办的感觉，像这样谈到自己时，聊天般提出要求，还是第一次，有一些不好意思，毕竟这套系统最好的实在很贵，“今年物理系捐赠挺多的，应该能换一套的。”

“能略尽绵力是我的荣幸，你就别客气了。”虽然说的很冠冕堂皇，但是手冢看着他局促的样子，心情不觉好了起来。这样的感觉，就好像送给越前个人的礼物，越前他，已经太久没接受过他送的私人礼物了，让手冢在一瞬间又有了一种越前还依旧是自己爱人的满足感。

越前只好代表学校谢谢了手冢，随即手冢提议下去散个步，越前充分体会到什么叫拿人手短，自然也无法拒绝。而且，现在的他不同于以前，无法和手冢耍脾气。

看着越前对自己如此礼貌，手冢的心里有些不是滋味，可他又感谢越前的礼貌，否则，自己就连这样的亲近也不可得。

加州理工的橄榄树和荷塘月色十分有名，十一月，荷塘虽已只剩枯叶，但正是橄榄成熟的季节。橄榄树不直，枝枝蔓蔓，路灯也不亮，走在树下，清冽的榄香闻起来特别舒服。手冢出来时带了外套，可惜不够冷，没法替越前披上。两人谈论的话题不是网球就是物理，手冢看着越前长长的睫毛，在暗淡的灯光下低垂，仿佛扫过自己的心窝。想着如果是以前，可以搂着越前的腰，将他按在树后亲吻他的眼睑。心里痒痒的，但又不敢做什么。好不容易，这两年越前见着他才不似之前那么尴尬了。

“Dr.Echizen！”远处一个女人喊了一声，穿着高跟鞋，一路小跑着跑来。手冢皱了皱眉，一年一次和越前单独相处的机会被破坏，他自然不太高兴。  
女人的看起来并不十分年轻，可依旧看得出是一位难得的美人，随意扎起的马尾，深邃的眼和看似简单随意，却恰到好处的妆容，任性中透着知性，哪怕是以手冢看待女人苛刻的眼光，都不得不承认，这是位很有魅力的女性。

“Dr. Spiropulu，什么事。”越前转过头。手冢这才想起，这位女性他曾见过，量子计算领域的教授，是越前导师的同事，，当然，现在也是越前的同事了。

“明天的橄榄收获节你要参加吗？”还没等越前回答，Spiropulu教授已经替他回答：“一定要参加，你可是我们物理系的主力，今年能不能赢化学系那帮混球，就靠你了。”  
完全没有给越前选项，又是前辈，除了点头，越前还能说什么。

Spiropulu教授看了一眼手冢，礼貌地打了一个招呼，把越前轻轻拉过，在他耳边说：“加油，我今年还想换一套D-Wave量子计算机。”  
声音不大，但是手冢正好能听得见。越前瞥了一眼手冢，真是的，他已经成了全物理系的凯子。

Spiropulu教授走远后，凯子同学不由问道：“橄榄收获节？”  
“嗯，你没听说吗？这几年才开始的，今年的就在明天。”越前指了指树枝上挂着的一串串橄榄，“每年比赛哪只队伍能收获最多的橄榄。还会有一个橄榄午餐和其他的活动。”

手冢还真没太听说，虽然每年他的这时候来，但关注的只有越前和学校的项目，对于这样的活动，他没有注意过。  
“我能来看看吗？听着还挺有趣的。”手冢本来定了明天回日本，望着越前，他实在有些舍不得。  
越前怔了怔，每年校友或者当地居民来参加的也挺多的，当然没有什么不能，只是越前知道手冢现在忙得很，多留一天自然不会是因为想凑橄榄收获的热闹，但他也没有理由拒绝，只好说，“可以的，不过记得穿运动服。”

……

坐在车上，手冢靠着椅背，越前对自己始终像有魔力一般，自己那颗伤痕累累，已经不会为任何人跳跃，只能沉溺在欲海中的心，总是在每一次见到他时，又回到十多年前，为他对自己的一点点亲近而悸动，甚至都不是亲近，仅仅是不那么抗拒。和越前在一起的时光，纵然再短，手冢都觉得，只有那时，才觉得自己鲜活地活着。除了，那一年，那个他知道越前离开自己真实原因的一年。

手又不自觉地摸到了兜里的戒指，那应该几乎是六年前了。  
那一年是自己第一次出席加州理工的募捐晚宴，当看着自己出现时，物理系的系主任走到越前身边，示意他来向自己打招呼。

越前转过头的那一瞬，望着自己一脸惊愕，脸色瞬间苍白，张了张嘴唇，便逃似的出了宴会厅，走到了走廊尽头小会议室的阳台上，他的导师拉斐尔教授和自己寒暄了一阵后，也跟了出去。  
手冢失神地看着越前，自己退役不到一年，退役前也经常和他在一起比赛，一起出席一些聚会。哪怕是退役后，越前的比赛自己也经常去看，他会出席的聚会，自己也会收到邀请，并且经常出席。而在那些场合，除了刚分手那阵，从没见越前如此惊惶，如此明显地躲着自己。

和他分手已经三年多，这三年中自己没有交往过其他人，甚至也没有和其他人有过性关系，自从两年前放下了对他的恨，便一直幻想着再次用真诚打动他，将他追回。  
原本以为，来给他所在的学校捐款会再次博得他的好感。没想到却是如此反应，几乎是落荒而逃，难道自己出现在他的生活中，就这么让他难受吗？

手冢看着拉斐尔教授望向越前背影关切的眼神，教授虽然比越前大了几乎二十岁，但显得十分年轻，前几年在瑞士相遇就让手冢很是吃味，如今越前成了他的学生，更让手冢担心。越前十个纯粹的人，而拉斐尔教授也是，两人朝夕相处，手冢害怕两人会擦出什么火花，于是过了一会儿，佯装散步，也跟了出去。


	64. Chapter 64

（六十四）

手冢跟出去后正好在小会议室靠墙的位置坐下，阳台的门开着，他们看不见自己，而自己却能清楚地听到他们的对话。

“我没事，只是有点意外。”是越前的声音。  
“基金董事会也是昨天收到手冢先生秘书的电话，说是手冢先生打算给学校捐一千万，时间仓促，他们也没有通知我。”拉斐尔教授顿了顿，“对不起，让你承受这些。”

“没事，我刚才太失礼了吧。”越前小声说，“需要我做什么吗？”  
“龙马，如果你不舒服，可以不必勉强。”教授拍了拍越前的背。越前成为他的学生已经几乎一年，加之最初在瑞士碰到时一起相处了几天，稍微有点观察力的人都能看出他和手冢的关系。所以教授对于他和手冢交往又分手的事也早就知道。

手冢的心不由紧张了几分，他不知道越前会如何，他害怕越前真的因为自己的关系而提前离开。他不明白，越前为何会对他出现在此这么排斥。明明退役前，自己和他也经常见面。

“我真的没事，之前也经常见的，只是我实在没预料到他会出现在学校。”越前叹了一口气。手冢皱了皱眉，预料和没预料到，有什么区别吗？  
“龙马，你们为什么……”教授欲言又止，越前的反应之大他也没想到，毕竟之前和越前说起手冢时，越前也只是稍有失神。而此次越前苍白着脸色，仓皇地夺门而出，让人又意外，又心疼。可看到越前望着远方，惆怅而怀念的样子，再结合越前的反应，猜想是不是手冢和他提的分手，现在想来复合，“我不知道你们之间发生了什么，让你如此难过。不过看得出他依旧十分在乎你。”

“他并没有干过什么多对不起我的事，我只是以为这里会是没有他的生活。”越前知道教授大概误会了什么。而手冢听到时，仿佛一瞬回到了越前离开得那个晚上，他想站起来，想立即走到越前面前，问他为什么，既然他也知道自己没有干过对不起他的事，为什么还要和自己分手。为什么想和自己切割开来。

教授顿了顿，“你也许注意到了，上学期学校食堂菜谱有所调整，日餐的厨师并不是学校请的。”手冢觉得早已痛得麻木的心又痛了一下，知道他挑嘴得很，手冢特意动用人情和大价钱请了非常好的日餐厨师，让大师屈尊到加州理工大学来做日餐。连旁人都看得出自己对他的真心和体贴，为何却感动不了他。

“我知道。”越前的声音听起来有些虚无，“就是这样我才更害怕。”  
“为什么？”拉斐尔教授也有些疑惑了。  
“我不可能再回应他的感情。”越前的话很干脆，像一把利刃刺穿手冢的心。“我……”越前没有再说下去。  
“你爱上别的人了吗？”拉斐尔教授小心地试探，毕竟，这似乎是唯一复合逻辑的解释。越前依旧没有说话，手冢站了起来，这个问题他想过，他猜想越前会不会爱上了其他人，可是他实在找不出来那个“其他人”。  
“这不是什么错。”拉斐尔教授似乎想安慰越前，手冢却想不顾一切冲出去，问越前爱上了什么人。

“我无法再相信他。”越前的声音听起来有些痛苦。这是他第一次对人说起这事，甚至就是父母和哥哥都不知道他和手冢分手的真实原因。“他的谎话太过真诚，真到如果我不知道真相，都会深信不疑。”  
手冢听得莫名其妙，他猜过越前和自己分手的种种原因，不够爱自己，嫌弃自己的过往，仍然疑心自己出轨，因为要见家人压力太大……但没想过是这样的说法。为什么，为什么要不相信自己？

越前开始叙说，手冢原本以为自己已然在地狱，可没想到，原来地狱，还有十八层。  
越前讲述得很慢，他没有说得太具体。但是当越前说到他调出自己硬盘里被彻底删除的文件，清清楚楚地看到那份文件被播放了二十多次时，手冢整个人就如同落入了冰窖。他想过所有可能性，将德川那里调查得清清楚楚，又有了迹部那天衣无缝的理由，自认为堵住了所有漏洞，可唯独漏了一种，越前他，并不是电脑高手，却碰巧知道如何查看……

“我原本已经原谅了他，也相信他没有真的做什么，甚至想过，哪怕他真的出轨了，也原谅他一次。”越前的声音虚无起来，“可我没想到，他竟然骗我，而且是如此精心策划，每一个细节都滴水不漏。”  
“他是我从小就尊敬的人，可以说是最尊敬的，我不是听话的人，但是他的话我基本都会听。我一直以为，他是最了解我的人，我也是最了解他的。但是我错了，我其实一点也不了解他。”大约是憋了太久，越前说着说着，也松弛了下来，“我不知道他为何会变成这样，什么时候变成这样。他用尽心机地欺骗我，他的谎言太完美，完美到我不知道他对我说过的哪句话是真，哪句话是假。”

“和他在一起，是一个错误，我一直就知道，只是不想去面对。”越前抬起头，笑了笑，“每当我想去面对，想和他分开，就被他拉回去，然后彼此陷得更深。他早就不是我认识的那个手冢国光，不再是我的那个部长。再这样下去，我也会将不再是越前龙马，这样的感情，会毁了我们两个人。”越前抬起头，声音听起来有些决绝：“我不能再爱他，其实从一开始，我们就不该在一起，这是我必须要去面对的真相。我想从那样的感情中解放出来，所以必须要面对这样的事实。”

手冢靠在墙上，他一辈子从没有如此无力过，甚至就连越前离开他的那个晚上——那个曾经以为的他一生最狼狈的夜晚，也没有如此无力。至少那时，他还有力气愤怒。可此时听着越前亲口说出和他在一起是个错误，说自己不再是他认识的那个部长，而他竟然无法反驳。这一次，他连愤怒的力气也没有了。他走出了小会议厅，无论怎样，他无法承受越前对他们那段感情的否定。  
不知道是不是命运的捉弄，如果他再多留几分钟，也许一切都将彻底不同。

那一日，也许是猛然的刺激，也许是藏在心里太久。越前似乎把几年的话都在一晚上说了出了来。  
“或者……是我们的开始太晚了，如果第一次，他还是他的时候……”越前苦笑了一下，心想，谁知道呢，不知道是从哪里出的错。  
和手冢交往后，手冢对自己很好，而且越来越好，事无巨细，都替自己想得周到，包括——他对自己的谎言。但越前总觉得有什么不对劲，手冢对自己与其说是爱，不如说是执念，这样的执念在毁灭手冢，也吞噬自己。他们俩，本不该如此。

“这些他知道吗？”拉斐尔教授问。  
越前摇摇头，“我有想说过，但那时他没有让我说下去，后来我也没有机会和勇气再说。”越前叹了口气，“也许，是我也害怕吧，害怕最后发现，他的爱，我和他的所有，也是一个精心编织的谎话。”

拉斐尔教授没有结过婚，年轻时谈过恋爱，可也没有太多刻骨铭心的经历，按照他自己的话说，他这辈子娶了物理。听越前的话，不能完全理解，却也觉得有些心惊。他不知道该如何安慰越前，只能再拍拍他的背，用他对待科学的态度来劝导，“无论怎样，面对事实总是好的。The truth shall make you free，不是吗？”

越前点点头，他确实想能让身心都更自由，这也是如今已经是世界最顶尖球员的他，来到加州理工的一个原因。那句“The truth shall make you free”是加州理工的校训，真相让你自由，没想到，还能用在这种地方。不过，部长，虽然残酷，但是，让我们放过彼此，自由一些吧。  
 


	65. Chapter 65

（六十五）

手冢坐在车上，又想到那个令人绝望的晚上，那一天，他终于知道，自己和越前，从此，再无可能。  
越前的话让他无地自容，想起了过往，想起曾经精心编织，那些完美到自己都相信的谎言，想起自己抱着越前说过的那些令人沉醉，自以为完美的情话，想起自己理直气壮地质问他为何不相信自己的愤怒。原来越前他，早就知道，自己费尽心机编造的一切，就像小丑一样在他面前一点点展现，让他最终无法原谅，无法相信，一点点对自己绝望。  
龙马啊，你为什么不早告诉我，在我为了你去精心编织那套谎言之前。回想起曾经的深情，也许在越前眼里就是一场闹剧时，手冢有种比在国会裸奔更羞耻的难堪。  
更糟糕的是，在这些之后，自己还趁着他生病发烧，强行和他发生了关系，把骄傲的他压在身下，一次次不顾他的抗拒贯穿他……

那之后，手冢没有再不断地刻意出现在越前会出现的场所，不过也是那一次，他认识了安德森教授，开始资助他的人脑直接操纵机器人以及计算机程序的项目。当然，之前已经决定的，捐给物理系的一千万依旧没有改变。

那时的自己，想过彻底放弃越前，放他自由，也算放过自己。手冢尽量使自己平静下来，可后来手冢发现，自己做不到，无法不去关注他，无法不去想他，听到越前的消息，心里总会波动。  
想起越前说过，无法再相信自己，不知道自己的话哪句是真，哪句是假，手冢想，龙马，总有一句你该相信，那就是我爱你。

想找越前解释，可又知道已经没了用处，越前不相信自己。可恶，自己就那么一次没有说实话，就让越前无法再相信自己，可自己明明是，那么爱他，他竟然敢不相信自己。  
这种无法诉说而又真实的郁积无法排解，手冢人也显得有些憔悴。也就是在那时，手冢找律师立了遗嘱，除了留给家人和基金会的财产，如果自己去世，那么所有其他个人财产都交由越前龙马处理，并且在宣布遗嘱时，同样宣读一封信，一封他亲手写给他的龙马的信，告诉他，自己有多爱他。   
那封信，手冢自觉是浸透了自己鲜血淋淋的真心，他甚至想象，如果越前在他死后看到这封信会不会追悔莫及，会不会在自己墓前痛哭，他加诸在自己身上的所有，会不会反噬他。不过可惜，那时自己已经死了，无法亲眼看到这一幕，如果有时光穿越，手冢想，那么第一站就是这一幕。如果真的能看到，手冢觉得自己恨不得，现在就自杀。  
立好遗嘱，手冢觉得那份痛苦似乎化做了一种期待，总算找到了出口，将心中的痛与悔，爱与恨放置在将来，放置在越前看到遗嘱的那一瞬。

其实手冢痛恨这样放不下的自己，想起来，和不二重新在一起，也是那之后。手冢记得很清楚，那天是平安夜，每一年的圣诞，他都无法安稳地度过，因为——平安夜是越前的生日。

当时他一个人，失魂落魄地走在街上，和美国圣诞节空荡荡的街道不同，亚洲的圣诞节更像情人节，一对对地情侣在街上走过，他却孤零零，漫无目的地走在街头。他想忘记越前，想回到和他交往前的状态，但是却无法做到。和不二地偶遇，也是那一晚。  
不二本来是和一个不认识的男人一起，但他看到手冢时便甩下了那个男人，陪手冢去酒吧喝上一杯。不二看着自己，蓝色的眼睛中透着心痛，手冢想，总算，还有人为自己心痛。

手冢尝试重新开始生活，可面对不二时，他总会走神，会想如果从来没有和他在一起过，会怎样，是不是就会和越前顺利地走在一起。这样的想法像藤曼，缠绕着他的大脑。  
和不二在一起时间不长，大概不到四个月，也许是因为不二依旧喜欢在不同男人间徘徊，也许是因为手冢包养了一个高中生，也许，就仅仅是发现，两人真的不合适。  
而那个高中生，用迹部的话说，就是眼睛形状像某个人，但是眼神却不像。手冢自己不觉得，他是在一个夜店碰到的，那个孩子在那里打工，被一个变态大叔骚扰，自己忍不住帮了一把而已。  
至于为什么要包养他，其实也根本谈不上包养，不过是定期给他生活费，承诺资助他上大学。

分手是不二提的，手冢至今记得他笑着说：“这次和你再在一起只是不甘心。不过，迹部说得对，生活在你心中那个王子殿下的阴影下，实在太难受了。手冢，偶尔也呼吸一下新鲜空气吧。”

再之后，就过着像现在的生活，一心一意地忙着事业，有需要的时候就让迹部介绍一些检查过的，干净又放得开的人。不管怎样，生活总算慢慢走出了阴霾，虽然没有晴天，但总算不是窒息一般难受。

就这样大概过了一年，当收到加州理工大学基金会的邀请时，手冢觉得自己的心又有一瞬间怦然地悸动。自己虽然没有再刻意出席越前会出席的聚会。但是越前，自从去了加州理工，花在网球界的时间就更少了，几乎除了重要比赛，其他的应酬、代言全都推掉。手冢已经快一年没有见到他，有关他网球的新闻还能经常再电视看到，但是，有关他的博士生生活，除了最开始有过一点报道，后来，就再没有了。

手冢第一年，一捐就捐了两千万，一千万给物理系，一千万给安德森教授的项目，这样的大金主，基金会自然非常重视。而手冢，觉得自己一定是被越前迷了心窍，为什么到了如今，还是那么想见他。

……

手冢最终还是去了，再次出现时，越前没有像第一次那样躲着自己，倒是大方了不少，还亲自给自己介绍物理系的项目和资金缺口。也是那一次，越前要求自己不要再叫他龙马，而是像以前那样，叫他越前。两人的过往，仿佛彻底成了过往，只是偶尔，在波心投下影子。

那一次比想象中令人愉快，手冢喜欢看越前做演讲的样子，喜欢看他谈起物理的模样，喜欢他熠熠的眼神和飞扬的神采。之后，自己还和越前打了一场球。  
和越前走在橄榄树下，闻着青青的橄榄味，给手冢一种真切地，鲜活地活着的感觉。走近他时心脏跳动的声音，看着他的笑容自己心里暖暖的温度，一切一切，都像一条小小的，清澈的溪流，流过手冢干涸已久，龟裂的心田。

手冢不敢呆太久，怕和越前呆太久，越前又会开始躲着自己，更怕自己又会无法放开他，又想去索求他，占有他，怕心里因他而起得涟漪，又会变成巨浪，将两人溺死，让自己无法回到原本的生活。  
那之后，每一年，加州理工基金会的晚宴，手冢都会去，而那几天，无论再忙，手冢也会空出来，就这样，一过就是五年。

手冢看着手上的戒指，他怀疑着真是的，事到如今，自己为何会突然又痴心妄想起来。就像过去的五年那样不好吗，那是好不容易才有的局面，那样自然地和越前相处，虽然每一年，只有一两天。  
手冢忽然想起七夕的神话，飞鹊搭起的鹊桥，一年只能见一次的牛郎和织女。也许不是无奈，而是更好的选择。  
对越前的爱，如果放不下，至少，不要让它不要再伤害到越前，再一次把自己和越前拖进绝望的深渊。

……

第二天，手冢穿上了秘书买来的运动服，因为考虑出汗，还带了一套休闲服以方便换。不希望有人跟着，于是让秘书和司机都先回公司，等自己电话再来。  
去到的时候大家都准备好了。越前还是穿着他一贯喜欢的FILA，红白相间。他拿着球拍，戴着帽子，但是和赛场上不同。没有赛前的紧张而兴奋的眼神，以及看着对手的挑衅，而是和平时一样站在树下。  
青青的橄榄树下，他正和安德森教授说着什么，被一群看起来和他差不多大的研究生和本科生围着，旁边两个网球篮子，装了两大篮子黄绿色球，阳光透过树荫，斑驳而灿烂，手冢深深呼吸了一口，橄榄的香味从肺部渗透到心间，穿透入大脑。这种回到校园的感觉，好久没有过了。


	66. Chapter 66

（六十六）

“越前。”手冢向他走过去，越前转过头，手冢觉得他看到自己时似乎愣了一愣，眼神和这些年不一样。还没来得及琢磨，一个球拍扔过来，手冢本能地接住，这不是越前惯用的球拍，而是自己习惯用的那种。

“部长，你今天是要来加入我们物理系，还是要加入安德森教授的工程系？”越前唇角勾了勾，那是手冢再为熟悉不过的笑容。从十二岁时起，他第一次站在自己对面，手冢让他试着来打到自己时，他唇角勾起的幅度。后来在赛场，无数次与他相遇，无数次看到他这样的笑容，那样挑衅而自信的笑。然而这样的表情，自从自己退役后，就再没有对自己展现过。  
手冢忽然有些后悔自己当初退役得太早，那些曾经以为习以为常的，其实，才是自己最珍视的人生。

安德森教授笑着同手冢打了一个招呼，手冢于是说：“我就加入工程系吧。”手冢知道，越前方才是在向自己挑战，而自己，也想和他再比一场。  
“就让我看看部长这几年有没有退步吧。”越前又开始挑衅自己，眼神闪亮，里面是强烈的战意。看着他倨傲与嚣张的神情，手冢强烈的胜负心又再一次被激起。

比赛很快开始了，学生们有的用PVC塑料管，有的用搭梯子去采摘。每个梯子下是很大的麻布，摘了可以直接扔下来。  
当然，手冢和越前嘛，自然是用网球。手冢虽然退役多年，但是平时疏解压力的方式依旧是打网球，这几年来东京比赛的球星，很多也会和手冢约着打一场，而手冢，还一直保持着以前的胜率。

手冢从国一起就用网球击中落叶，连续击中26片，后来越前在大石的刺激下，也重复过这样的练习。两人又都在职网上驰骋多年，发球水平自然不言而喻。越前才退役，而且今年还赢得了年度大满贯，他自然是当今世界名副其实的No.1。但是要是论发球，手冢的ACE发球一直比越前更有威力，这几年也经常练习，水平并未下降，所以一开始，两人竟然是不相上下。

忽然，越前球拍发出的是多个球的声音，手冢转过头，原来他又重新用了过去在U-17学的那招，同时击打十个球。手冢自然也不甘示弱。给他们做助手的大学生，有的接橄榄，有的捡球，当然，还不时喝彩叫好。

用网球击打橄榄，力道和球路都要特别精准，而且树叶茂密，还要能预估障碍。两个大满贯得主比赛打橄榄，这可不容易看到，吸引的人越来越多，连记者都闻讯赶来。  
网球飞起，穿过影影倬倬的阳光，荫荫绿绿的树叶，击打在橄榄枝头，将一串串橄榄击落。越来越密集的击球声，伴随着掉落的或青或紫的橄榄，如同一场小雨，润湿着手冢。

手冢沉浸在这样的声音中，他看着旁边的越前，正以他异常敏锐而集中的注意力，不断地击球。忽然，手冢将手冢的球路略略一变，球击落橄榄的同时也弯到了越前的一侧。这是他一时兴起的战书。  
啪啪啪，越前本能地将球迅速击回，但并不是所有的球都同时击中了橄榄。所以这个出其不意的第一回合，是手冢赢了。

“不愧是部长。”越前转过头，“不过，赢得一定是我。”  
“那你就试试吧。”手冢觉得自己大概是笑了。

于是，两人的打橄榄比赛成为了奇怪的网球比赛，十个球，在越前和自己之间来回，击落橄榄，回击，尽量橄榄击中，但却使球分散。这样击球的准确率自然比不上用发球，但是，省去了拿球和抛球的时间，还能不用这么多人帮忙捡球，效率倒不比直接用发球强。

手冢知道，这样的比赛其实对自己不利，毕竟自己退役太久，体能和速度已经比不上越前，但是，他怀念那些他站在球场对面的日子，怀念那些他将球击向自己的日子。  
这样的网球，越前很少尝试，毕竟这样的趣味网球对比赛的帮助并不大。而且因为要击打橄榄，多数是高球，所以两人的差距比赛场上要小。尽管越前占据着优势，可也并不轻松。

手冢渐渐感觉有些吃力，体力毕竟不如以前，不过，他最擅长的，也最坚持的，也是在此时。  
“不赖嘛。”越前在对面笑，他也出了不少汗。

啪，越前一个旋球，在击落了橄榄的同时转向了另一边，手冢在击中了其他球的同时，快速奔跑过去，不过，还是来不及。  
“30-15”越前报了一个分。

很久了，已经太久，没有过这样完全沉浸在其中的比赛。这样身心完全投入，这样令人满足的充实。虽然，这只是一场奇怪的比赛，但是却如甘霖般渗透着手冢。原来，自己，依旧还是那么渴望和他一起，渴望和他打球。

这一场球，不由让手冢想起了另一场，那场和越前分手后的温网，自己作为草地之王，迎战前来挑战的他。也是那场球，让手冢终于放下了对越前持续了几乎一年的恨，让手冢觉得，自己终究，还是爱他更多一些。

……

和越前刚分手的那一年，当每一次，看到他。看着他帅气而精致的脸庞，看着他明亮的琥珀色眼睛，尤其是看着德川跟在他身边几乎寸步不离时，手冢都觉得自己在恨越前。他甚至有好几次看到德川进了越前房间，而自己，如果没看到德川出来，就会彻夜地睡不着。他攥紧拳头，想着德川会不会乘虚而入，想着越前会不会因此接受德川，想着越前会不会像在自己身下那样，也躺在德川身下和他缠绵呻吟。每每想及此，就如同万千只蚯蚓穿过心脏，千疮百孔，脓血流出窟窿的时候，恨也在心中从此埋下。  
渐渐的，恨意都如树藤一般，密密麻麻地爬满手冢的心，紧紧收缩，直至灵魂枯竭。那种感觉，那种生不如死对的感觉，哪怕后来当手冢放下时，每每想起，窒息感都会在全身蔓延。

那段时间，越前也总躲着手冢，手冢能和他见面的时间只有赛场上。每一次，手冢都会把订婚戒指挂在胸口显眼的地方，哪怕会因此影响比赛也在所不惜。不过那段时间被影响的，似乎是越前的比赛，整整两个月，每次对上自己都会输。有媒体甚至说王子殿下似乎患上了手冢恐惧症。  
看着越前站在自己对面，略显苍白的脸，手冢感到一丝快意，可每次他的发挥失常却让自己不能对战胜他感到满意。  
“龙马。”终于有一次，手冢在赛后叫了他一声，手冢想说些什么，可看到他转过头时却又什么都说不出来。  
“下一次，我不会再像今天这样了。”就在手冢说不出话的时候，越前对着手冢说了一句，他的眼中重新闪耀着令人眼晕的光芒，就犹如无数次，他站在自己对面那样。果然，越前没有食言，下一次的时候，又像往常那样站在了他的面前。

看着这样快速恢复的越前，手冢心里一阵失落，在击球的时候，他不希望和发挥失常的越前比赛，可在赛场下，他却痛恨能如此迅速地恢复如常的越前。难道，自己对于他，就只是如此了吗？

这样对越前的恨一直继续着，而克服了对自己恐惧心理的越前，状态在赢下美网后好得出奇。第二年，22岁的越前他几乎是无人可挡，连续拿下澳网和法网，还赢下了几个大师赛，排名也一跃到了世界第一，而手冢，当时正是世界第二。

到那时为止，越前唯一没有拿下过的大满贯赛事就是温网，前一年，他们在温网上苦斗，最终是手冢赢了。而这一年，对于越前能不能达成生涯大满贯，也就在这一战。


	67. Chapter 67

（六十七）

那是八年前的温网，手冢和越前不出意料地相逢在决赛。那一场比赛，至今被很多球迷称为网球史上最精彩的一场球。而对于手冢，那一场也是令他刻骨铭心的一场。

比赛之前，手冢一直疯狂地训练，越前如今状态太好，势如破竹，这一次心理上克服了自己阴影的他犹如重生的凤凰一般。  
是的，哪怕他在其他比赛再春风得意，手冢想，都一定不能让他在自己称王的这片草地上夺冠。哪怕耗尽最后一丝力气，也要阻止他。

对越前的球风和弱点，手冢是最清楚的人，虽然目前两人在别人眼里都是全方位毫无死角。但是，这只是相对的。对于两人，手冢对越前最大的优势在于身高差，以及力量。而越前的优势则在于超出手冢的速度和移位，以及比一般运动员更柔韧的身躯，还有他每次到达极限时，还能不断超越自己的勇气和坚韧，当然，这一点，手冢自认为也是不缺的。

手冢从前不是特别喜欢利用身高的发球优势压制越前，但如今，不一样了，赛场上，任何能压制越前的球路，他都会使用。  
当然，这远远不够，远远不够。整整半年，手冢在不断克服自己弱点的同时，还针对越前做了专门的训练，这样风格的训练曾经是手冢所不屑的，他的信条是敌乃己身，所以，不断战胜自己才能真正立于不败之地。

手冢犹记得那一天，绿色的草地，纯白的球衣，湛蓝的天空，浮着几朵云。越前进场之前，记者采访他，问他有没有什么要对草地之王手冢说的，越前看了那个记者一眼，没有直接回答，过了一会儿才说了一句，“不需要。”  
记者再问手冢时，手冢仿佛没听到般冷冷地走过，是的，他和他，不需要说什么，就在此一决胜负吧。

第一盘，两人一开场分别保住了发球局。手冢看了看越前，他果然比之前更加得犀利。在两人都还不是顶尖球员的时候，两人相互追逐，每一次见面都比之前交手更强是经常发生的事。但如今的两人排名都已经一直在前三，这样的感觉会慢下来，毕竟，这已经不是超越自己的问题，而是超越人类。  
   
看着对面一身白衣的越前，想起了陪他在那个高原小镇上的情形。那时的越前总是在前两盘胜率高，而第三盘开始就体力不济。自己陪着他在高原上特训了三个月，越前以他惊人的毅力和天赋克服了体力上的劣势，自己也彻底理清楚对他的感情。  
如今的越前早已攻克了这个问题，而自己对他却越陷越深。龙马啊，如果不能让你对我也刻骨铭心，那么，就让这场比赛，刻骨铭心吧。

手冢这么想着，和越前的比赛互不相让，双方一直死守着各自得发球局。在4-4的时候，面对攻势异常凶猛的越前，手冢终于失了发球局，而越前最终以6-4获得了第一盘的胜利。

第二盘，越前先发球，眯了眯眼，直觉让他觉得，站在对面的手冢和往常有些不一样。很快越前就发觉了，手冢使出的招数和往常不太一样。面对绝顶高手的时候，手冢领域不能太起作用，但是手冢现在使用的不完全是手冢领域，是一种用手冢领域尽量使得自己球路变化成高球，再利用身高的绝对优势，直接网前快球扣杀的招数。这样的招数，如果是身高和手冢差不多的顶尖球员，效用不大。但是对于比手冢矮了几乎十公分的越前，一时之间，倒颇为有效。

很快，比分变成了4-1，只要再拿下两局，手冢就会赢得第二盘。手冢知道越前的特点，这样陡然杀出的针对他的绝招必须要速战速决，否则一定会被他找到破解之法。  
越前的球拍在左手，不过从发球姿势手冢已经认出来，他打算使用外旋发球。手冢感到越前看了自己一眼，眼神中有些愤怒甚至是责备。手冢能体会越前的心情，自己和他是最熟悉的对手，而且最喜欢彼此的球风。像今天这样的网球，自己没有打过，不过，无所谓，在决定使用的同时不就料到了他的反应吗？而且，将球打到地方场地尽量使他接不到才是网球的本质，球风之类，都是附属。

不过如同手冢所料，越前很快在回击的球中增加了旋转，而使得高球击向地面时极容易出界。比分迅速地被他扳成了4-3。不愧是越前，手冢想，不过，还有后招，那就是很多年不曾使用的手冢魅影，这个越前替他想出的绝招。因为这个绝招太伤手，所以进军职业以后，手冢很少用，尤其在手臂受了弹伤后，更是用的少。  
自己的手臂曾经因为保护他受伤，而如果使用这样的绝招，他必定会失神。果然，在使出的那一刹那，越前失误了。

越前看着手中的网球，又看了看对面的手冢，他甚至不惜使用这种自杀式的方式吗？还是他只想扰乱自己的心神？不要被影响，如果速度够快，球路够刁钻，手冢魅影能使出的机会不大。  
于是越前拿着球，这是他的发球局，一定要保住。

交换场地的时候，“部长。”手冢转过头，见越前正看着他，眼神锐利地能把他剖开，“你如果要这样打下去，我就赢定了，而且以后，你都再没机会扳回。”

“等你赢的时候再说吧。”手冢冷冷地说了一声。

果然，越前的失神只有一瞬。之后的球，他再没有一丝一毫失误。龙马，你实在是个无情的人啊。不过既然所有的招数都对越前失去了效用，手冢是个冷静的人，那么依照自己最熟悉的打法，才是目前最有利的策略。可惜，晚了点，最终，越前又再一次以6-4结束第二盘。

……

第三盘，手冢重新恢复了平常打法，对面的越前似乎高兴了起来。他们俩的球风一贯地漂亮。在一记边线对角球后，手冢一个短线擦网。越前的速度极快，依旧勉强接住，不过，现在是手冢的机会球，再一记扣杀。越前没有放弃，依旧追着球跑，背着网将球回击了过来，不过很可惜，出界。

虽然出界，但这几个来回太精彩，观众不由一起鼓掌叫好。接下来的，几乎每一个回合都精彩漂亮，掌声不断。  
手冢抬起头，云从头上飘过。这片草地，自己称王了这么多年，每一次，最享受的，不就是这样的时刻吗，尤其对面是越前的时候。不是因为自己爱他，而是因为——他是和自己实力最相当的人。

第三盘已经快结束，比分5-6，越前领先，这是越前的赛末点了，如果让越前再拿下一分，自己就输了，但如果让自己扳回一分，那么亲爱的，鹿死谁手还不可知。  
拿起球，看了一眼对面的他，越前双手握拍，紧紧地盯着自己的球，胸口的戒指微凉，手冢觉得此刻这种颤栗的紧张感，和冷静的兴奋感是他好久没有过了。龙马，只有你，只有和你会让我一次次体会到这种感觉，这样在绝境中战胜我自己，同时战胜你的感觉。


	68. Chapter 68

（六十八）

一记ACE球，越前对接他的ACE球十分有经验，他不是那么容易对付的。来回几个回合，终于，一个对角球，当然，以越前场上快速移动的实力接到了这个球，回球也十分刁钻，不过——又一个反方向的网前擦边的零式削球，赢下了一分！  
在那样快速又刁钻的情况下使出零式削球，这对手冢都属首次。球顺着草地滚到网边的时候，观众席爆发出热烈的掌声，很多甚至站了起来。温网是四大满贯中最具贵族气息的一个，绿色的草地，规定的白色球衣，优雅的绅士和淑女们。每年决赛，英国王室也会亲自来观赛，就比如，威廉王子和凯特王妃如今正坐在观众席上，也不由站了起来。

接下来，又是手冢的发球局。  
……  
啪啪啪，观众席再次爆发出掌声。手冢握了握拳，终于，破了越前的赛末点，在抢七中扳回了一盘。  
“果然，不愧是部长啊。”越前隔着网对自己笑了笑。他那挑衅而惊叹的目光，让手冢感到久违地满足。

第四盘开始没多久，天阴了下来，下起了雨。比赛被迫中断。  
手冢看了越前一眼，他正在擦汗，雨不大，但是足以让场地十分滑，作为更擅长草地，又习惯欧洲多变天气的自己，这更有利。

手冢仰着头，心怦怦地跳着，上一次这样和越前比赛还是在一年前，和他分手前的那届温网上。后来发生的事情，是他一辈子的噩梦，让他恨了越前几乎一年，以至于和他的每一场比赛都怀着复仇般必胜的心。今天，作为草地之王的自己，站在自己最熟悉的场地上，面对着来挑战的他。原本是想彻底地击溃他，不择手段。可是比赛中，对他的恨怎么都敌不过心中那份雀跃和兴奋。

小雨淅淅地落下，浸过雨的草地，氤氲出独特的清香。手冢看着阴阴的天，仿佛又回到了十年前的高架桥，那时他才12岁，已经不得不让自己使出全力，击溃他时，问他，“你的网球呢，属于越前龙马的网球呢？打给我看吧。”

六月的雨，下下便停了，比赛继续。看着越前站起身，手冢也走到了网前，再次握手时，“越前。”手冢的声音不大，但足够清晰，越前抬起头，他已经很久很久没有听到手冢喊自己越前了，不知道为什么，比起他后来喊自己“龙马”，“宝贝儿”，越前更怀念手冢那一声“越前”。  
“不要大意地上吧，打一场好比赛。”手冢看着越前，这是他们的网球，他们梦想交汇的地方，无论任何事，都不能玷污。自己曾对前辈吼过，球拍不是用来打人的，那么，它也不能用来复仇。  
“部长，你还差得远呢。”越前对着手冢嚣张地笑了笑，如同多年前一样。  
……

第四盘，6-6，又一次进入了抢七，又一次到了越前的赛末点。这一次，自己还能起死回生吗？草地虽然清理过，但依旧有些湿，球浸了些水，球速变慢，越前最擅长的是快球，手冢拿着球，此时的他异常冷静，很奇怪，虽然已经是第二次打到越前的赛末点，但自己却没有要输的慌张。龙马，想要在温网赢自己，可没那么简单。

越前握着球拍，这一次，绝对不要再让手冢扳回。  
在几次连续的对角线后，越前猛地一个网前球将手冢吊到网前，而手冢，果然不负众望地接到，并且以极高的速度回击到边角。不过，更快的是越前，底线重抽击球，无论力度还是速度，手冢都几乎不可能回到接到。  
手冢回到底线的时候，已经来不及转身，背对着网，挥拍抽击，而这样灵活的网球，恰恰是越前的风格。混球，越前笑着在心里骂了一声。紧接着一个短球，而手冢回应的，同样是短球，而且是沿着网滚下。将比分再一次扳平。

最终，7-6，越前又在赛末点被手冢扳回一盘，此时的盘数2-2，手冢已经将越前之前的优势完全扳回。接下来的第五盘是长局制，谁赢得这盘，谁就将是温网冠军。

手冢看了看越前，自己两次在他的赛末点力挽狂澜，而有了目前平局的局面。他也正望着自己，那丝毫不沮丧，反而是兴奋的，无惧的目光，让手冢不由微微笑了笑。

此时，天空又一次下起了雨，中断了这一场酣战，实在有些扫兴。不过，不着急，手冢想，自己正享受着，不着急。

当雨再次停下的时候，两人又一次站上了球场。果然，第五盘咬得很紧，各自得发球局都一直保住。不过到了6-6的时候，手冢破了越前的发球局。接下来，只要手冢再保住自己的发球局，就卫冕成功了。

手冢这从最初连输两盘，再两次从越前的赛末点扳回，艰难赢得两盘，而如今，到了手冢的赛末点，这样的不屈、冷静和坚毅，为他赢得了满堂喝彩。而越前，则看了看手中的网球。

又是十几个精彩的来回后，越前一个网前扣杀，而手冢，竟然接住了，并且一挑，将球挑到底线。越前也迅速退回底线，一记cool抽击，在赛末点扳回。手冢看着越前，原来他之前的扣杀，是这个目的。  
7-7，被破了发球局后，越前紧接着又破了手冢的发球局。  
……  
那一场扣人心弦地球，时至今日还在被人津津乐道，如果在网上搜索最佳网球赛，出来的结果，多数都是那一场，那不仅是一场温网，而是一场传奇，越前有过三次赛末点，手冢有过两次，都被对手顽强地扳回。

没有其他任何一场球像这场球如此精彩，就连手冢自己也没想到，也许是两人太熟悉彼此的球路，也许是两人都有绝对不能输的理由，但更重要的是，那一场比赛，两人都不断地在尖峰上超越自我，多少次背水一战。那一场，和越前的缠斗，犹如抵死缠绵的情侣，互不相让，而又没人放手。

最终，23-21，越前赢了，但自己也输的酣畅淋漓，那是自己，打过的最痛快得一次网球。虽然没有问过越前，但是手冢相信，对越前也是。

最后握手的时候，不仅是握手，自己抱住了越前，没有任何地情色，只是单纯地激动。而越前竟然也毫不尴尬地，回抱了自己。

看着越前捧着自己再熟悉不过的温网冠军奖杯时，天色已经暗了，而观众却没有任何人离席，这一场精彩的比赛，值得每一个人为他的胜利者鼓掌到最后。  
手冢仰起头，很奇怪，赛前，不是没有想过自己可能输，但是没想过的是，自己输了，却是如今的心情。看着越前，手冢笑了笑，自己终究，无法真正去恨他。因为，正如同没有自己，越前龙马也许和如今的他不一样，而没有他，手冢国光也不会是如今的自己。在这个赛场上，有他作为对手，是何其的幸运，以及幸福。


	69. Chapter 69

（六十九）

既然无法恨他，又无法忘记他，手冢想，他们之间，也许可以如那一场经典之战一样，几次从赛末点起死回生。而且，那一场比赛，越前在赛后拥抱他时，手冢能感觉到，他和自己的心情，是一样的。  
手冢不是一个轻易放弃的人，他想，再试一次，再努力一次，而这一努力就是三年。两人不断地在比赛中相遇，互有输赢。只可惜越前推掉了所有比赛外的应酬和代言，这让手冢能和他私下相处的时间实在不多。  
这一切，直到听到越前对拉斐尔教授说的那些不堪的往事，知道自己和他之间再无可能为止。  
……

橄榄又一次次落下，手冢看着越前，心情似乎又回到那一年的温网赛后。  
最后，将两人打落的橄榄分别秤重时，竟然是一样的。  
收获橄榄之后，还有一个拔河比赛，与一些学生活动，之后，便是每年橄榄收获季的午餐会。

越前身上都是汗，他打算回住所洗个澡，换一身衣服。手冢的酒店虽不远，但是步行还是有一定距离，身上黏黏的不是很舒服，于是问越前能不能借他的地方用一用。  
越前有些迟疑，毕竟以他和手冢以前的关系，带手冢回自己的地方不太好。  
手冢看出越前的犹豫，于是道：“如果不方便，我打电话让司机来接我。”  
“无所谓。”越前拉了拉帽檐，看不出情绪。

走在越前的身旁，舒缓着运动后既疲惫又舒服的身体，偶尔收获些暧昧的眼神，让手冢有些惬意。跟着越前去了他的住所，不是学校的宿舍，是紧挨着学校的一个房子，比起他的其他地方，实在不算大，除了主卧和书房外只有一间客房，不过越前一个人住是足够了。装潢得简单舒适且现代，而且细节非常用心，倒是很符合越前的风格。  
手冢看了眼四周，这房子，只有越前一个人的气息，没有一丝一毫其他人的。对于这点，他有比缉毒犬更灵敏的感觉，以前，越前的房子，哪怕是他经纪人去过，手冢都能有点感觉。

这样的感觉让手冢很欣慰，甚至快活，虽然不管是安德森教授，还是他自己的人所观察到的，都告诉他越前这些年一直是一个人，没有和其他人交往，但是，这样亲自直接确认的感觉，始终是不同的。他看了一眼越前，不禁有了一种，越前他，也许还爱着自己的幻觉。

越前让手冢去客房的浴室，自己则回了主卧，还顺手将门锁上。虽然这是再正常不过的安排，手冢总觉得心里有些不是滋味，以前，自己和他，就算不是一起洗，也不需要任何避讳。  
水顺着身体滑下，想着另外一间房里的越前，想着水顺着他身体滑下的情形，手冢闭上眼，那样的情形，自己怕是以后都没机会见了。

洗完澡，换好衣服出来的时候，越前的房门还关着。手冢没心思在客厅看电视，而是走入了越前的书房。他的书房很大，几乎都是物理学的书。不过有一面墙，放着他最近一两年的奖杯，以及一些网球的书籍和杂志。不过手冢一眼看见的，是书架上那本《双打初学者入门》，看上去很久了。这不是他国中时候买的吗？还留着？手冢不禁拿下来，翻开时，却愣住了。

书里夹着两张泛黄的照片，一张是很久以前，青学一起爬山看日出的合照，而另一张，则是自己和他捧着澳网双打冠军奖杯的那一张。

手冢一瞬间觉得心跳得得很快，自己，是否还可以期待些什么。

正在这时，越前的房门响了，手冢忙放好书，走了出去。越前洗了头，一边擦头发，一边从冰箱里拿了一罐芬达，还顺便给了手冢一罐运动后的补充饮料。

“你还喜欢喝这个。”手冢皱了皱眉，“这对身体不好。”  
“反正现在退役了。”越前耸耸肩，“而且我也不是经常喝。”  
水顺着发丝滴落在他的肩头，浸湿了新换的衣服，让手冢想掰住他肩膀亲吻，

“走吧，大家还等着呢。”越前不希望和手冢单独呆太长时间，现在他和手冢如同普通朋友一般的关系，让他觉得庆幸，他怕这样微妙的平衡被打破。和手冢分手那时，他并没有想过他们俩，还有可能恢复这样的关系。但是他也知道手冢并没有真正放下他，否则，也不会像现在这样每年都亲自来一次。  
“嗯。” 克制住了想问他，想亲吻他的欲望，手冢点点头，

赛后的午餐会上，全是橄榄做的各种料理，多数都出自学校的师生以及周围的居民之手，当然称不上什么顶级美味。不过一群心中充满热情和梦想的人，再加上丰收后天然的喜悦，聚在这样闲情逸致的深秋，秋高气爽，让手冢觉得觉得别有一番风味。

快要走的时候，手冢才想起方才换下来的运动服忘在越前那儿没有拿，当然，不拿也没有关系，但到底是鬼使神差，依旧说了出来。  
越前抬起头看着手冢，眯了眯眼，心想，这家伙该不是故意的吧。不过手冢面无表情地扶了扶眼镜，“那就麻烦你帮我洗一下，下次来的时候我可以穿。”  
这好像更糟糕，越前想。这种被算计的感觉激起越前的好胜心，于是笑着说：“你不缺一件衣服吧，大总裁。”

“你不缺放一件衣服的地方吧，大明星？”手冢看了他一眼。  
越前翻了个白眼，决定停止这场无意义的谈话。  
这些年和越前的相处，让手冢觉得，绝望的时候，又似乎看到希望，而希望刚刚点燃，却又被扑灭，连灰烬都不剩。手冢想，也许在越前心里，他还始终占着一席之地，可又实在无法确认。

午餐会结束，手冢也该回东京了，本来是今早回，但为了这事耽误了大半日。因为是从学校直接去机场，越前礼貌性地要送一送，司机来之前，手冢看着越前，“龙马，我一直想问你一个问题。”

这是他这几年第一次再次使用龙马这个称呼，越前心里咯噔了一下。  
“你还爱我吗？”手冢看着越前，他知道自己的这个问题太突兀，但是，他却忍不住想试一试。

越前张了张嘴，却没有说话，在他还来不及说的时候，手冢忽然又觉得自己不想知道什么否定的答案，于是用手指按住他的嘴唇，“如果答案是否定的，就别说了。”

越前后退了一步，正好靠着树，他侧过头，可惜他没戴帽子，无法遮挡，还是让手冢看到了他有些红的脸颊。手冢往前走了一步，将越前围在树和自己之间。两人之间的热气，令手冢的眼镜蒙上一层薄雾。“龙马，以前的事都是我的错，是我太害怕面对你所知道的真相，骗你骗到我自己也深信不疑，辜负了你的信任，还伤害了你。”  
越前抬起头，眼神中有些惊愕，手冢他——知道了吗？  
手冢看透越前的疑惑，他点了点头：“那次你和拉斐尔教授说话的时候，我听到了。”

越前微微合上眼，脑袋有点昏，说不清楚是什么滋味，不过，也好，其实早就应该说给他听的，他知道了，也好。


	70. Chapter 70

(七十)

“龙马，我知道我没资格祈求你的原谅，这些年我也不敢奢求，只希望能看着你，支持你，能理解你所努力的东西。”手冢抬起手，手指描摹上越前的眉。“起初我实在没脸再来见你，可是，收到你学校邀请函的时候，我却发现办不到，我无法拒绝能和你见面的机会，哪怕只是远远看你一眼。”

越前睁开眼，和手冢刚分手的一年，手冢对自己各种围追堵截，闹得几乎所有知道自己和他关系的人都觉得是自己无情地抛弃了他，就是不知道具体的，也流言纷纷。若不是当初德川寸步不离，自己和他不知道会走到什么田地。  
不过这样的副作用就是网上开始有人注意到德川，指责越前移情别恋，若不是德川家势力极大，及时制止了流言的传播，这八卦估计能传遍全世界。

转折似乎是在22岁的那一年温网，越前觉得，那一场，在和手冢一球又一球的交锋中，仿佛过往的所有爱恨都放下，留下的，只有两人共同追求的巅峰，和属于两个人的网球。赛后，他们抱在一起时，越前甚至有一瞬间希望，时间能停止在那一刻。  
那不仅是手冢，也是越前职业生涯中最无憾，最畅快的一场球，旗鼓相当的对手，双方一次又一次地在赛末点将比分扳回。那是越前第一次赢得温网，但是至今想起来，赢得奖杯的欣喜，都远远比不上那场比赛给自己的快感。

那一年的温网后，手冢对自己又仿佛回到了他第一次表白之前，不再步步紧逼，也不再强迫自己面对他，仅仅是时不时地出现，呆在他身边。不过那时越前对他心有余悸，戒备十足，并没有接受他任何一点好意，但手冢也不气馁，还是依旧适时地出现。  
那时的越前和手冢都未退役，每年都至少要见上十余次，虽然无奈地习惯了他站在自己身边，但每次和他碰面，越前都有些尴尬。可另一方面，越前又希望在比赛中和他相遇，因为和手冢打球，是他最享受的时刻。手冢退役的时候，越前很是失落了一阵，只是，以他当时和手冢的关系，并不能对他的决定说什么。而且也许，这样也好，对两个人都好。

是什么时候，自己对他的态度开始软化了呢？越前想，似乎是从他第二次出现在加州理工大学基金会的晚宴开始。那一次，自己要求他再次称呼自己越前，虽然知道这会让他很难过，可自己开了口，他依旧答应了。其实并不是他没有资格喊自己龙马，而是让越前最怀念的，是手冢喊他越前的那些年。

手冢这些年给学校捐的款很多，越前知道自己是一大原因，但让越前高兴的是，手冢不仅是因为他的缘故而随意撒钱。且不说手冢对安德森教授项目的资助，就是给物理系的捐款，也都是用在最关键的地方。每次越前在为募集捐款演讲时，手冢都是听得最认真的一个，提出的问题，也相当有水平，至少不亚于一个物理系的硕士生。越前知道，他一定在私下看了很多物理学的书籍。越前喜欢手冢的态度，不是包养情人似得一掷千金，而是尊重他，理解他。尤其比起有一些仅仅因为是他的球迷而捐款的人，越前喜欢手冢对待他演讲的态度，因为他希望对方能更了解他们的钱所捐助的价值。

纵然已经能将手冢当做朋友般自然地相处，甚至这两年，每年还有些期盼和他见面，但越前并没有打算重新接受手冢。越前情商其实并不低，尤其是不想装傻的时候，他自然知道手冢没有彻底放下自己，甚至还一直爱着自己。可是以前收场得太惨淡，他害怕会再如以前一般。手冢是他这一生最重要的人之一，正因为如此，才不想再冒风险，重蹈覆辙，彻底在自己的生命轨迹中失去这个人。

越前觉得手冢似乎知道自己的心思一样，这些年，他虽然每年都来，但也就一年一次，并不会借着关心项目的缘故没事就往学校跑。每次来也仅仅是关心自己的研究，谈谈物理，谈谈网球，最亲密的也不过是天气冷时，会给他披上衣服。每一次和他走在学校的橄榄树下，枯荷塘边，越前都有一种国一时在青学的感觉。那种无论自己走到什么地方，无论自己想干什么，回过头，手冢总在身后支持着的感觉。

当初和手冢分手后，越前其实并没有立即回家，而是让德川把自己带到德川家在洛杉矶的分部休息了一个多星期，直到感冒完全好，身上的痕迹也全然消失。不知为何，不愿意让家人知道这些事，尤其是家里的臭老头。他本来对手冢就不太喜欢，虽然已经分手，可还是不想让臭老头更讨厌手冢。越前的家人，至今也不知道越前和手冢分手究竟是因为什么。  
其实，如果可能，越前当时并不想麻烦德川。越前知道德川的心思，但他却不可能接受德川。不仅因为他不爱德川，还因为他也不想尝试。德川的个性，越前有一定了解，控制欲比手冢有过之而无不及。德川在越前和手冢分手后的那段时间，对他几乎寸步不离，但越前却始终无法像接受手冢那样去接受他。德川对他的感情，越前自认为实在无福消受，过不了那样的日子。

越前抬起头，望着手冢看向自己的眼神，手冢没有太多表情，但他看着自己时总有些不同。记得国中时，自己曾故意说手冢始终都一副扑克脸，成功让手冢皱了皱眉。那时年纪太小，没有去琢磨手冢对自己不同寻常的照顾，直到很久以后才恍然。  
如今自己已经不小了，不可能再去忽略手冢看向自己，那始终保持着克制的深情眼神，不是没想过再接受他，尤其是现在，可他实在是担心，担心一切会又回到从前。那是他和手冢，都无法承受的未来。

“今天的我又有了点虚妄的奢求。”手冢慢慢地低下头，缓缓凑近越前的唇：“龙马，如果当初我的谎言让你你无法相信我。十年了，你已经惩罚我了十年，我用了十年证明我是真心爱你的，你还不能相信我吗？”  
越前呼吸有些短促，微微抬起头，手冢的脸近在咫尺，是要重新和他在一起，还是……

“龙马，我们重新开始好不好？”手冢见越前的耳垂有些红，眼神也不再清明，知道他心中已有些动摇。

越前眼见着手冢又快亲了上来，伸出手，按住手冢的唇，“部长，我们——”往事一幕幕地在脑海中，一次次地分手，一次次地和好，一次次地互相伤害，一次次地彼此折磨，转过头，微微闭上眼，“已经——不可能了。”

“为什么呢？”手冢顺势握住越前的手，将他的指头放在唇边亲了亲，“这么多年了，你也没有爱上其他人，不是吗？”

“感情并不是生活的全部，我们都有更重要的事，不是吗。”越前靠着树，这些年，明里暗里追他的人很多，男男女女都有。他不再像小时候那样，对别人的感情毫无察觉，但他不想再去回应谁，就连他自己也说不清，是因为嫌麻烦，还是因为心里已经住不下别人……“部长，以前太累，我不想再回到过去，这样说，你能理解吗？”

“你还爱我吗？”手冢不想听越前思虑太多后的回答，只想问他的心。可越前别过脸，又将眼睛闭上，那样拒人千里的模样叫手冢实在难受，于是抚摸上他的左胸，感受着那心脏跳动的声音，吻轻轻落在他的脸颊，软软的，温温的，“又或者，你爱过我吗？”

“别这样，部长。”越前终于转过头，轻轻推了推手冢，他不喜欢这样暧昧而危险的气氛，如果说这样的气氛，以前对他是一种迷惑和引诱，那现在，则是一种警告。“既然——已经不可能了，这些问题还有什么意义？”  
“有的，龙马，对我而言，有的。”手冢取下眼镜擦了擦，他看得出越前眼里的戒备，他担心让越前再次害怕自己，避开自己，果然，不该痴心妄想的，果然，不该再一次贪婪。“对不起，我不该问的。”这时司机来了，手冢上了车。上车后，手冢深深望了一眼越前——越前他正抬着头，凝视着蔚蓝的天……


	71. Chapter 71

（七十一）

回到东京后，手冢发现自己和越前用网球打橄榄的新闻居然上了体育版，虽然没有太多的报道，但因为所有捐赠都是公开透明，所以各个社交网络上，自己每年给加州理工捐赠巨资的信息很快就被有心人找出。自己和越前的绯闻传了多年，一直没有确实的证据，没想到分手后，倒是被人坐实。一时之间，痴情霸道总裁攻和傲娇王子受被脑补了N个故事广为流传，可惜，所有的都不是真的。

不过很快，生活又回到了从前，在洛杉矶的几日犹如一场梦。这之后，随着越前的退役越来越久，生活也越来越平静。最容易见到越前名字的地方，已经从体育新闻，变成了各种科学杂志。

拉斐尔教授和越前这些年的研究突破很大，越前在物理上的敏锐犹如他的网球，而努力，也不亚于他的网球。  
果然，如同越前的假设，终于找到了量子链定位转变和拓扑量子场论的突破点，不仅给量子动力学开启了一片新世界，同时还对拓扑超导体，量子计算机等很多材料物理的领域有了本质的改变。不过奇怪的，几乎一年以内，两人都没有刊登新的论文，就在同行们一边研究，一边期待的同时，一个消息震惊了几乎半个物理界——拉斐尔教授心脏病突发，去世了。

手冢得到这个消息的时候也颇为震惊，这些年，他依旧还是每年都会出席加州理工的基金会，不过会比之前多呆几天，参加橄榄收获节，又或者是和越前打几场球。  
每年和越前在一起的几天，手冢总觉得自己是活在另外一个世界，然而回到日本，又回到了原本。这几年他的床伴稍微固定了些，幸村、不二，还有迹部给自己介绍的五六个，不过相较而言，幸村算是约得最为频繁，他实在很会挑逗人的感官，让自己暂时忘掉一切，忘掉越前给自己的痛，以及无法放下的，对他的爱。  
更重要的是，和迹部与不二不同，幸村对自己毫无感情上的依恋，手冢知道，和自己一样，他的心里也有一个让他无法忘记的人。这样的两个人在一起，除了感官上的追求，没有任何情感上的负担。

他得知拉斐尔教授去世的消息时，幸村也在身旁。  
“小鬼的导师去世了？”幸村抽了口烟，“你要去看看他吗？这事对他打击应该不小。”  
手冢没有说话，他的手有些颤抖，自然是要去的，就算不为越前，以他和拉斐尔教授认识这么多年的交情，也该出席。只是想到越前，手冢的心剧烈地痛起来，越前已经35岁，这几年每年见到他，不知道是不是呆在学校里的缘故，30多岁的人看起来总像20多岁。只是，也许是自己的幻觉，总觉得他一年比一年更清冷。他的朋友不少，但是和他关系最近的，还是拉斐尔教授。  
越前不让自己陪他，而手冢也不希望其他人得到他，可是一年年看着他孤傲的身影，手冢又不可遏制地心痛。

前不久，自己遇到德川，德川坐在自己对面，沉默良久，最后，他居然叹了口气：“我这辈子做过最后悔的事，就是把那件事告诉了龙马。”  
手冢自然知道德川说的什么事，如果没有那件事，自己和越前不会分手，但是现在再说这些，已经没有用了。

手冢再一次见到越前是在葬礼上，他一身黑衣，默默地坐在教堂里。拉斐尔教授没有结过婚，但父母健在，还有两个兄弟。越前和他们坐在一起。越前的父母和哥哥龙雅也来了，还有德川，他们坐在越前身后。

献花的时候，手冢回过头看了看越前，越前低着头，比之前看到他时瘦了些，眼睛看起来有点红，不过他并没有哭泣。手冢很想上去抱抱他，然而，这样的场合，是不合适的。  
亲友讲述逝者生平时越前自然也在其中，他的语气很沉静，说到和拉斐尔教授相识的时候，还说了说教授不会滑雪。但就是这样沉静的语气，和一件件小事的叙说，却令坐下的人默默地擦了擦眼泪。

葬礼结束后，手冢看着越前和教授的家人道了别，坐上了南次郎的车，是啊，这样艰难的时刻，他的家人必定是时时陪着他的。  
虽然知道越前未必需要自己，但手冢依旧不放心地去了越前家。开门的是南次郎。手冢这些年虽然每年都见着越前，但是南次郎，他已经很久没见了。他看起来老了些，有些疲惫，也是，儿子都35了，他能年轻到哪里去。  
南次郎看到手冢并不惊讶，不过让手冢吃惊的是，南次郎并没有显出太过忧虑的神色。  
“哟，好久不见，来找我们家青少年吗？”他还是和以前一样。

“伯父好。”手冢礼貌地问了好，随着南次郎进了门。  
伦子给手冢端来一杯茶，手冢谢过后，又问：“越——龙马他还好吗？”手冢这十年都有些习惯了再次称呼越前为越前。  
南次郎看了手冢一眼：“放心吧，我的儿子，不会那么脆弱的。”  
一旁的伦子瞪了南次郎一眼，她看起来很是疲惫，想来这几天操了不少心。伦子对着手冢点了点头：“谢谢你这么多年一直关心龙马，他在房间里。”  
手冢对伦子行了礼，敲了敲越前的房门。  
“进来。”越前说了一声。  
手冢推开门的时候，越前正躺在床上，手撑着头，望着天花板发呆，他并没有看向门，也没注意是手冢，直到手冢在他旁边坐下来，一只温热的手抚着他的头时，他才慌忙坐了起来。

“部长？”越前的神情有些疑惑，而且……还有些恐惧。是在害怕自己吗？  
“没事，就是看看你。”手冢说得很轻柔，他想卸下越前对自己的这一层戒心，于是抬了抬手，想抱抱越前，但是，抬起手，又怕他抗拒自己的怀抱。  
就在手冢迟疑不定，什么都没做时，越前突然抱住了他。手冢一愣，旋即也将他抱住。越前的头埋在自己颈窝，抱着自己的身体有些颤。若在平时，早就受宠若惊，可如今手冢直觉越前有些不对劲。大概是导师的突然离世对他刺激太大吧。

“别太难过了……”手冢轻轻抚摸着越前的背，你还有我，如果你愿意的话，手冢想，但他没有说出来，毕竟，这样的情况下，不宜说这种话。  
“教授他……他并没有心脏病。”越前说。  
突发心肌梗死并不是特别稀奇的事，手冢想，不过对于朝夕相处且一直很健康的人突然离世，确实很令人难以接受。

“龙马， 人有旦夕祸福。”手冢抱住越前，好多年，没有这样抱着他了。越前此时偎依在自己怀中，这让手冢觉得有些不真实，亲吻了一下他的额头，又将他抱紧了些。越前在脆弱时对自己的依恋，让手冢不禁想，之前就在和迹部商量他们俩一人到美国总部的事，也许，自己可以。

“是啊，旦夕”越前松开了手冢，抬起头，他的眼圈依旧有些红，不知是哭过还是没睡好，让手冢有种想要亲吻他眼睑的欲望。” 不知为何，越前的神情让手冢很不安，于是捋了捋他的头发：“别想太多了，我会一直在你身边的。” 手冢明显感到怀里的越前打了一个激灵。“不，不行。”越前看着自己，那惶恐的眼神又让手冢一阵无力。  
他为什么总是这样，每次，每次，给自己希望，又残忍地拒绝自己。但看着越前，不过此时，他惶恐的眼神和紧紧拉着自己的手是那么自相矛盾，手冢也不想再和他计较，到时候，搬来洛杉矶，他也没有办法。


	72. Chapter 72

（七十二）

“部长，你还是快些回东京吧。”越前忽然说，手冢看着他，心想，为什么他的嘴总说那么伤人的话，可眼神却又是在依恋自己，要是堵住他的嘴就好了。这么想着手冢俯下身，吻住了越前。越前的唇从前都是暖暖的，红润而温软，可如今却很凉，凉得手冢担心他是不是生病了。

越前的眼神有些痛苦，又有些迷惑，但终究，他闭上了眼，手也环上了手冢的脖子，让手冢细细亲吻他。手冢心颤了颤，越前他，也依旧还是爱自己的吗。于是搂住了他的腰，让他贴紧自己。两人吻了很久，越前冰凉的唇也渐渐暖和了起来。就在手冢以为他终于又重新接受了自己，抱着他倒在床上，用身体压住他时，他却推开了自己，将身子转到了一侧，背对着。手冢叹了口气，他不忍心对着现在的越前说出什么让他为难的话，于是在他旁边躺下看，从背后抱着他，在心里想，龙马，还是让我陪着你吧。

越前并没有再推开自己，而是在自己怀里渐渐地睡着了。手冢搂着他，昨天才从东京赶来，还有时差，于是也睡着了。这一睡，竟然就睡到了第二天下午。

第二天早晨，手冢先醒了，越前却还在睡，他到底是有多久没好好睡觉了啊,手冢心疼地想。不过，没有想到，自从分手后，自己苦苦地看着他十多年了，每年再忙也空出这几天，就为了一年和他相处两三天。这些年陆续给加州理工捐了几乎六亿美元，虽然不完全因为越前，但是他确实也是原因之一，而且是最重要的原因。就算这样，除了像朋友一般，他都不肯和自己再多亲近亲近，没想到，昨天他竟然会主动回到了自己怀中。也许是教授的突然离世，让越前想要珍惜眼前人吧。

舍不得起床，把越前搂得更紧了些，真是的，都这么多年了，手冢今年看到自己的眉心都有了些皱纹，越前也不似以前那般稚气而张扬，多年的学术生涯，让他看起来沉静了不少。  
不过也有很多没变的，他做事依旧是那么执着而认真，他骨子那股傲劲也一点没变，还有，他睡觉的时候看起来还是这么可爱。

已经太久，太久，越前没有在自己怀中睡过觉了。记得刚刚开始交往时，越前老是不让自己彻底拥有他，那时自己还为之郁卒，可分手后才发现，如果能回到那时，能每天睡醒都看到他，自己已经心满意足。

越前的嘴微微张着，手冢忍不住低下头亲了亲他，可他还是没醒，想到他之前红红的眼睛，一定是失眠了太多晚上。他能在自己怀里安睡，手冢想，自己对他，到底是特别地存在。

再一次亲吻他的时候，越前醒了，其实之前他就已经迷迷糊糊地醒来，感觉到手冢在亲他，很温柔，痒酥酥的，让他懒得睁眼。不过再这样下去又会不可收拾，他还是睁开了眼。  
睁开眼，果然正对着手冢的一双凤眼，哎，这个男人，和自己纠缠了二十多年，却始终敌不过命运。

手冢看着越前的眼睛又恢复了往常的颜色，果然，之前他那红红的眼圈是没有睡觉。  
手冢再次俯下身，这一次，吻落到了越前的眼睑，落到脸颊，又落到鼻头，越前没有避开他，而是看着手冢，笑了笑，笑得很浅。  
手冢抱住越前，他们都不再年轻，可这样如同初恋一般甜蜜而青涩的亲吻，却让他和越前都沉溺其中。  
……

和手冢一起起了床，手冢没有带任何换洗的衣物，昨天也是没有洗澡就和越前一起睡着了。龙雅和手冢差不多高，于是越前去找龙雅看他有没有新买的衣服。

龙雅看了弟弟一眼，手冢进了龙马房间，整整一天多就没出来过，想必两人又好上了，不过他房间就在龙马隔壁，美国房子隔音不怎么样，倒是也没听见特别的动静。小不点这些天很反常，虽然导师去世确实很令人震惊，但是小不点的反常是超出这个的。先是不肯回家，自己去找他，硬把他带回家，他又几天都失眠睡不着。  
不过看他此时精神还行，想来是睡饱了。  
手冢这个人龙雅本来就不反感，如今，更是觉得，只要他能让龙马好好睡觉，好好休息，那么自己，也会帮他说服最不想接受他和小不点一起的南次郎。

……

吃饭的时候，伦子问手冢打算呆多久。手冢还没说话，越前已经帮他回答，“他明天就会回东京，是吧，部长？”  
手冢愣了愣，他不知道越前是怎么想的，昨天，虽然两人没有做爱，但是抱在一起睡了一天多，又彼此亲昵了许久。不仅自己，就连他的家人都认为他又重新回到了自己的身边。但是他却始终没说什么，过程中也不是主动和自己亲吻。这让手冢有点慌，他怕越前昨天只是一时脆弱，而他此时缓过了劲，又不再需要自己。

“既然来了就多住几天吧。”南次郎一边说，一边抠了抠耳朵，他本来实在不想手冢再和儿子纠缠下去，但看着儿子这些天实在反常，就连自己问他是不是还有什么别的事，他也一言不发。只是心痛又无奈地看他精神越来越差。而这样的儿子，手冢一来就安抚下来，睡了一天一夜，精神总算好些了。于是自己，也不得不在龙雅和伦子的劝说下，表现出稍微欢迎的姿态。

手冢不禁有些欣喜，他知道南次郎对自己一向不喜欢，而如今他竟然都主动劝自己多住几天，于是手冢正想赶紧应承下来。

“不了，吃完饭我就回学校了，部长，你打算一起走，还是在我家住几天？”越前突然开了口。  
他都不在家，自己住在这儿干什么，无家可归吗？

“不过我车没有开回来。”越前说着看了龙雅一眼，龙雅才换了新车，宝贝得不行，不过奈何弟弟更宝贝，只好举手投降，拿起车钥匙给他。  
手冢见状赶紧说：“我让司机开车来吧，免得龙雅不方便。”  
“嗯，好。”越前看了看他。  
南次郎和伦子对视了一眼，不过又立即明白过来，到底是在家里，儿子也不自在，还是让小情侣自己去呆着更好。

手冢发了个短信给秘书，让司机把车开过来，不用等自己，打车走了就好。他想，这次，也许真的能重新和越前在一起。  
和越前一起上车的时候，已然晚上，虽然之前觉得，能每天看着他在自己身边醒来就是最大的幸福，但是当越前主动提出到他的小房子里时，也忍不住会雀跃。心里想着，这么多年，没有再和越前做过，今晚用怎样的方式更好，是像昨天那样仅仅抱着他，还是像以前那样和他缠绵，水乳交融。到底怎样，更能让越前加深对自己的依恋，而不仅是一时的需要。

虽然已经是晚上，但洛杉矶依旧还是堵车，半个小时路硬是开了一个半小时。  
路上的时候，手冢见越前坐在副驾驶位置上，没有说话，于是拍了拍他的腿：“别想太多了，我会一直陪着你的。”  
一阵沉默，手冢看着越前，越前望着车窗外在高速路路肩开着的警车，一闪一闪的警灯，尖叫的警笛，而车内却是死一般的寂静。


	73. Chapter 73

（七十三）

“你还是回东京吧。”不知过了多久，越前终于说话了。  
什么意思？手冢整个人都愣住了。

“部长，如果我这两天做了什么让你误会的事，就当作没有发生过吧。”越前望着窗外，没有太多表情。

手冢皱了皱眉，不可置信，但旋即又强迫自己冷静下来。越前他这是——需要自己的时候，就召之即来，不需要自己的时候，就挥之即去吗？不甘心，实在不甘心。可心中虽然有忍不住的愤怒，但是有过以前的事，越前这些天精神又不好，手冢依旧努力遏制着自己心中的不甘和怒气。他怕再做出像以前那样伤害他的事，让自己以后连见他的机会都没有了。  
“龙马，你到底把我当什么了？”强迫自己忍耐了很久，手冢终于还是颓然地问了一句。

“对不起。”越前的声音很小。  
不，我不想听你说对不起，我不要你说对不起，我只希望，你爱我，如果你不爱，那么至少，让我来爱你。  
“龙马，还记得五年前，在你学校门口的那棵橄榄树下，我问你的问题吗？”手冢心里有些绝望，他不明白越前为什么要这样对待自己，五年前，在加州理工的橄榄树下，自己问他，究竟还爱不爱自己，又或者爱过吗？

“不记得了。”越前闭上眼，他还是显得有些累。  
心早就被他挖空，伤透，所以如今，哪怕再雪上加霜，手冢也只是觉得没有了一丝力气。但看着越前，不忍心再逼问下去，毕竟越前这几天已经过得够糟糕了。车依旧堵得厉害，手冢第一次希望，和越前的这段路程能快点到头。

越前下车的时候，手冢没有跟着下去，自己已经不是十多年前，那个离开他，就连呼吸都要失去的手冢国光，更不会像十多年前，因为对他爱恨交织，就强行要和他纠缠，而最终伤害了他。

“部长。”越前突然回过头，路灯很幽暗，树影重重，手冢看不清他的脸庞，“谢谢你。”  
“不用和我客气。”手冢叹了口气，本来希望是在他这里住下来，结果是当了一次司机，还被他道谢。

“再见了，部长。”越前笑了笑，不是嚣张的笑容，而是弯弯的眼睛和眉毛。手冢想，他为什么要笑，笑自己就傻，还是笑自己痴呢。不过，他笑得很好看，笑得就和很多很多年前，他们赢下全国大赛一样。那时自己也笑了，和众人一起将他抛起又接住，那时的他们，是多么青春年少，多么充实而快乐，

……

回东京以后，手冢的生活又回到了过去，手冢想，自己对越前的这份感情，实在卑微到他自己都觉得可怜，羞耻。越前他，也就是他需要自己的时候，对自己好一点，不需要的时候，就一脚踢开。也许，该真正放下越前了，对他的爱已经将自己折磨得卑贱可笑。迹部问了他几次到底要不要常驻洛杉矶，美国那边已经逐渐变成了公司的重心。手冢很犹豫，想去，想经常能见到越前，但又怕去，怕经常会见到越前。

在这样的焦躁下，幸村打来了电话，问他晚上有没有空，听声音醉醺醺的。两人自从手冢得知拉斐尔教授去世的消息后都没见过面。手冢在对去不去洛杉矶的事举棋不定，幸村最近也很忙。  
手冢听说是真田离婚了，正在打争夺孩子的官司，幸村接了他这活，毕竟离婚官司，日本国内能超过幸村的，还恐怕没有。

晚上，手冢去了幸村家，他很少去，一般都是幸村去他那里，但幸村喝了不少酒，自然不适合出门。  
一进门，幸村就缠绕了上来，一丝不挂，并且直接开始脱手冢的衣服，虽然两人一般都是直奔主题，但是像这么直奔主题的还是很少。  
手冢感到幸村心情也很糟糕，不过这不是他想关心的，而且正好，他的心情也不好。幸村醉了酒，本事倒是不减，时间虽然不长，但是激烈粗暴，毕竟只是想发泄。  
完事后，手冢照例抽着烟，他看着手上的烟，一点点燃，那火星，就好像对越前的爱，燃烧的同时，生命也在变短。忽然，手被烫了一下，忍不住一个激灵，将烟甩在烟灰缸里，然而，烟并没有灭。

“上次在迹部那里，他说如果你不去洛杉矶，他就要去了，你真不去了？”幸村洗了澡出来，当然，不意外地看到手冢在穿衣服，他很少来自己这儿，来了也从来不过夜，不过幸村并不在乎，他也不喜欢别人睡在床上。

“还没决定。”手冢衣服已经穿好，但伴随着发泄，稍微舒缓一点的心情又焦躁起来。  
“我不知道你在纠结什么，越前对你可能不算好，但是至少你，还有希望。”幸村拿起烟灰缸里手冢抽剩的那段烟，抽了一口，吐出一串烟雾，直接呛在手冢脸上。  
手冢皱了皱眉，匆匆出了门。

……

第二天，手冢才发现，平时从来不离身的电话竟然忘在了幸村那里。于是无奈晚上又去拿。鉴于昨天那么粗暴，完事后也没帮他做一点清理，手冢稍微有些歉疚，虽然本来只是想拿了电话就走，但当幸村端给自己一杯酒时，手冢也不好掉头就走。

“你电话昨天好像响过。”幸村突然说。  
“哦？”手冢正准备拿出电话看，大概是幸村动过电话，所以他刚才收起电话时并没有看到有未接来电。过了一天一夜，要求输入密码，还没来得及输入。

“手冢，还是你去洛杉矶吧。”幸村突然说。  
手冢很奇怪，幸村很少问起自己的事情。  
“我觉得，你是有希望的，和越前。”幸村喝了一口酒，昨天手冢电话响的时候，幸村正好看了看屏幕，是越前打来的，那时正好是美国的半夜。怕越前误会，他当然不会去接，但是，越前竟然会在深夜主动给手冢打电话，他对手冢，应该也不是真的没有了感情。  
越前的电话自然会转入语音信箱，不二曾经把手冢的手机密码当笑话说过，所以幸村在一瞬间有了八卦的心思，但正想听听越前说什么时，又觉得这样实在不好，于是把电话又放下了。

“你觉得有希望有什么用。”手冢苦笑了一下，心想，就连他爸爸都承认我了也没用，别说你。  
“那你要彻底放弃吗？”幸村看了手冢一眼，果不其然，手冢的神色又变了，不敢再追，又不肯放弃，真是的。

“真田离婚了。”幸村突然说。手冢转过头看着他，心想，真田离不离婚，和他有什么相干，“虽然他一直坚称他是直男，对我只是朋友，不过，他既然离婚了，那我就不客气地收下了。”  
“要来一次分手炮吗？虽然我们没有在一起过，不过炮友一场，也可以勉强算吧。”幸村眼波转了转，食指和中指也一点点从手冢的肩交叉游走到了脖子。  
手冢不是太有心情，但幸村却很热情，“来，大干一场，然后祝我们俩都旗开得胜。”

手机铃声响起的时候，手冢并不打算去接，毕竟正做着活塞运动，不方便接电话，而且现在是凌晨一点，除了越前以外，这个时间点打电话的人应该原地爆炸。可惜，那电话似乎不打算放过他，在停了以后，又一次响起。而这一次，是幸村接了起来。他想看手冢一边打电话，一边抽动的样子，那样会比较有趣。

手冢慌忙把电话抢了过来，非常标准的美式英语，“手冢先生吗？”


	74. Chapter 74

（七十四）

幸村对手冢停下来表示不满，于是揪了一下手冢，手冢只得又动两下。

幸村抬起眼，看手冢的样子，不像是熟人打来的，不过这，才更刺激呢，于是他翻了个身，所性自己在上面，坐到手冢身上，自己动起来，不过这硬度，还算勉强。

手冢拿着电话，脸色看起来不大对，似乎在回到问话， “嗯，是的……嗯，认识。”  
“我们……我是他……学长和朋友……是的，我们交往过。”

突然，手冢在自己身体里的肉棒骤然完全软了，趴趴地没有一点硬度，甚至比他不是勃起状态还软。幸村不满地撇撇嘴，真是的，正在兴头上，抬头正想抱怨手冢，却见手冢脸色惨白，眼神几乎癫狂。下一瞬，手冢猛地坐了起来，就连幸村也险些被他弄跌倒。

“你胡说，你究竟是谁？”手冢顿时大吼起来，带着无比地惊慌。和手冢认识这么久，幸村从来没见手冢如常失态过。  
幸村皱了皱眉，发生什么事了？  
“你胡说，你胡说，你想要钱是不是，是想诈骗对不对，要多少钱，我给你。”手冢声嘶力竭地大吼，吼着吼着几乎是哭了起来。声音嘶哑着，  
幸村站起身，穿好衣服，去客厅给手冢倒一杯水。  
回到卧室的时候，手冢平躺在床上，手里拿着电话，他的眼睛盯着天花板，睁得老大，面如死灰，没有一丝血色，那样子，有些可怖，看起来像死人一般，而且是死不瞑目的那种。幸村甚至想伸手去探探他还有没有呼吸。

正在这时，电话又响了起来，手冢眼里恢复了一点生机，接起电话就是一句：“龙马！”但随后就又立即挂了电话，可电话又响了起来。  
幸村探过头看了看，是迹部，他前几天不是说他去洛杉矶公司开个会吗？怎么这会儿打电话，看手冢不打算接电话的样子，于是将手冢电话拿过来。

“你搞什么啊？”电话里的迹部大声嚷嚷，声音里满是怒气。  
“是我，幸村。”幸村说。  
“他和你在一起？”迹部突然大笑了起来，笑声中全是悲凉与愤怒，“越前都死了他居然还和你在一起?”  
越前死了？幸村觉得浑身的血都凉了，昨天越前还给手冢打过电话，为了怕引起误会，自己没有接。他看了看手冢，对迹部说：“怎么回事？”  
电话里的迹部大概也意识自己不该，也没资格对幸村发火：“对不起。就麻烦你转告他，越前出事了，让他马上来美国，FBI要让他协助调查。”  
“我想……”幸村看了看还躺在那里的手冢，“他应该已经知道了。”

……

和迹部结束了通话，幸村按了按电话，到了语音信箱，果然，越前的那一条上面还是红的，没有被听过。  
“或许现在说不太合适。”幸村的声音很柔，可却带着一种奇异的感觉，能令人产生恐惧，“昨天，给你打电话的是——越前。”

手冢猛地坐了起来，似看到最后一点希望，抓住幸村，指甲似要掐进他肉里，“他说什么了？他藏起来了是不是，他说什么了？”  
“我没接，怕他误会。”幸村掰开手冢的手，如果不是痛得实在厉害，他本来想也能忍一忍。“不过他好像给你留了言，你听听吧。”

手冢忽然宝贝似的捧着手机，手颤抖地点着，点了几次都没点开，终于……点开了。

凌晨的公寓，非常安静，静得能清楚听到手冢手机里声音。

“部长……”是越前的声音，幸村很多年没有见过越前，自从他退役后，更是再新闻采访中都没有再见到他，然而他的声音，幸村却无比熟悉。  
“真是的，难得想和你打电话，你却不在。”越前似乎笑了笑。“对不起，前些天——我说谎了，你五年前问我的问题，我还记得。不过你说话怎么总是这德性，‘越前，还记得三个月前在高架桥下，我和你说了什么吗？’”越前似乎在模仿手冢的语气，听起来似乎有点撒娇，顽皮可爱。“我真的爱过你……”越前的声音又沉了下来，幸村觉得鼻子有些酸，“其实……我现在……我现在还爱你。”越前说到这儿似乎停了下来。  
“龙马……龙马……”是手冢的声音，手冢拿着手机，就像不是在听留言，而是打电话一般，“我也爱你，我对你从来都没变过，你知道的。我现在就过来好不好，我们永远都不分开了好不好。”  
“可惜……没有机会了。”依旧是越前的声音，如果不是知道那是留言，而且知道越前已经……已经……，幸村想，自己会以为那真的是越前在和手冢打电话。  
“有机会的，龙马，有机会的。”手冢喃喃地念着，“龙马，你听我说，你现在在哪儿？他们胡说八道，我知道你没事的，我去找你。”

幸村打了个激灵，觉得后背发凉，莫非真的是阴间打来的电话不成，这样的手冢，就连他，看着也觉得有几分害怕，会不会是疯了？他下意识往后退了退。

“部长，你……一定要好好活下去，连带我的一起。”幸村闭上眼，昨天，越前打电话来的时候，看来，他已经知道自己会死了。就是不知道，是自杀，还是谋杀。  
“不许你胡说，龙马，要活我们一起活，要死也一起死。”手冢对着电话吼。  
“如果你太早来的话，我会生气的，就真的再也不见你了。”幸村想，越前的声音听起来很可爱，可爱到就连幸村都想摸摸他的头，再叫他一声“小鬼”。

“好好，你别生气，先告诉我你在那儿，我今天不来，明天再来，好不好？”手冢抓着电话，似乎是想把电话对面的越前抓过来。  
“部长，对不起，还有……谢谢。”越前的声音有了一点鼻音，“永别了，部长。记住，不许擅自来找我，我真的会生气的。I love you, bye.”最后一句英文，就像美国亲人情人之间最普通的电话道别一样，听着似乎轻轻松松的。  
“龙马，龙马，别，别挂电话。”手冢冲着电话吼。

幸村感到鼻子有些酸，摸了摸脸，竟然——流泪了。自己已经多少年，没有流过一滴眼泪，20年？30年？他靠着墙，合上眼，耳边全是手冢对着电话发疯的声音，一会儿吼，一会儿哭，一会儿温言安慰，一会儿又说着甜蜜的情话。一次次，不断地放着录音，不断地试图和他的龙马说话，却终究没有他想要的答案。

夜还很长，窗外的明月高高的，显得小巧而静谧，幸村望着那寂静的天空，心想，也许，对于手冢来说，从此再没有祥和安宁的夜晚了。


	75. Chapter 75

（七十五）

坐在FBI审讯室里，手冢撑着头，如果不是抱着来这儿可能探听到越前消息的期望，手冢根本不愿意来。

满世界都在乱说，说他的龙马死了，怎么可能。还猜测什么自杀，谋杀，情杀。龙马最讨厌别人乱编排他，回头非要告倒这些造谣的媒体不可。

来询问手冢的FBI探员是一个叫德里克的，本来一般的单起谋杀案不该FBI来过问，但是因为越前龙马名气太大，而洛杉矶警局又毫无线索，所以将案子交给了他们。  
德里克略带同情地看了手冢一眼，最初，手冢是被列为嫌疑犯的，因为越前龙马的家人说这些天他应该是和越前在一起。不过很快，他的出境记录和在日本的目击证人立即证明了他的清白。

但是，从告知手冢这个消息开始，对面这个从来以自信冷峻的面容出现在公众面前的男人就变得有些神经兮兮，至始至终不肯接受这个事实，甚至说越前一定是被绑架了，他要去把越前救出来。最后不得不和他说，来这里可以见到越前，才把他哄来。

“他在哪儿？带我去见他！”手冢立即站了起来。  
德里克端给了手冢一杯咖啡：“不用太着急，去见越前先生之前，我希望你能仔细回忆，并回答几个问题。”  
手冢不耐烦地皱了皱眉：“什么问题？”

“你最后一次见到越前先生是什么时候？”德里克打开卷宗，上面有越前遗体被发现时的照片，报案的是他母亲。房屋没有任何被闯入的迹象，门窗紧闭，但明明是冬天，屋里却开着非常冷的冷气。死亡原因初步判断是注射死亡，但是注射的试剂很奇怪，明明致命，但却能让细胞继续维持代谢功能，以至于看上去和活人差不多，严重影响死亡时间的准确判断。不过越前手机上最后一个电话是打给手冢的，所以这是最重要的线索。

“一个星期以前，你问这个干什么？你们不是说越前在你们这儿吗？那么我上一次见他有什么关系？”手冢站了起来，这样的对话实在太像把越前当成死者对待，让他受不了。  
“嗯……越前先生如今没有任何感知，所以你提供的信息对我们能有所帮助。”德里克想，这个男人虽然疯疯癫癫，但是逻辑却依旧清楚。

“他昏迷了？发生了什么事？”手冢坐了下来，心想，果然又和上次一样吗？和上次一样？他一下又站起来，“带我去，我一定能让他醒过来。”  
“如果你能提供更详细的信息，会对我们有帮助。”

手冢看了看对面的人，他和越前曾经被FBI绑架过，于是他想，说不定又是他们把越前囚禁起来了，一定要把越前救出来。  
想到这儿，手冢冷静了一些，他开始回想自己送越前回家的那一路，对面的远光灯，晚上出没在高速路上的巨型长货车，警车闪来闪去，还有越前对自己说的那些断断续续的话——

“教授他……他并没有心脏病。”  
“你还是回东京吧。”  
“对不起。”  
“不记得了。”  
“部长。谢谢你。”  
“再见了，部长。”

手冢握住胸口，他觉得心在剧烈地抽搐，龙马……他的龙马，自己为什么当时没意识到他有危险了，别慌，别怕，我现在就来救你，现在就来。  
……

手冢录完口供后，看起来精神似乎正常了不少。于是在他的强烈要求下，德里克探员终于答应带他去见越前。去的路上，手冢想到了自己和越前被STK绑架的那一次，龙马，等着我，我一定会像上次那样，把你救出去的。

而接下来发生的，是连经验丰富的德里克探员都没预料到的。  
当将越前的尸体从冷藏柜里拉出时，冷气在空气中凝结成雾。手冢伸出手，抚摸上越前冰冷的脸庞，越前的眼轻轻闭着，长长的睫毛低垂，上面还凝结着霜。德里克本来想阻止手冢继续抚摸遗体，但还没来得及，手冢已经吻了上去。如果这尚算是偶尔能看到，那让他更震惊的是，手冢居然一边吻越前，一边脱自己的衣服，抱着越前，和他肌肤相亲，甚至还有想要奸污遗体的举动，口里还念念有词：“龙马，他们竟然把你关在这种地方，你冷坏了吧，我马上就让你暖和起来，就像上次一样。”

……  
同行的三个探员废了天大的力气才把手冢从越前身上强行拉开，正考虑要不要以侮辱遗体罪起诉手冢时，一份卷宗铺开在他们面前，他们沉默了。以前，那两人遭遇绑架，手冢扮演的王子，就是这样吻醒了他的爱人。  
只可惜，那一次只是昏迷沉睡，而这一次，是不可能再醒来的沉睡，真爱之吻也不行。

手冢被打了镇定剂，再次醒来的时候是在医院，虽然FBI决定不起诉手冢，但他被判定需要接受心理治疗。其实他并没有完全醒，只是听到周围的声音。好像，是母亲。  
“他的反应是强烈了一点，但是依旧很典型。放心吧，病人并不是精神有了疾病。”

……

手冢再一次见到越前，可惜不是龙马，是越前龙雅已经是半年之后，准确地说是越前龙雅来见的他。  
他已经出院三个月，在最好的心理治疗师的帮助下，他总算接受了他的龙马已经永远离开他的事实。现在的他，住在以前为了越前，在洛杉矶买的那所房子里。母亲把所有和越前有关的东西都收了起来，除了——那个电话。那是手冢现在最珍贵的东西。

手冢无数次地想，如果，如果自己早点察觉他有了危险，又或者，如果，自己没有去幸村那里，如果自己接到了龙马最后的电话，也许一切还有补救的办法，他的龙马，也许还活着。这样的想法，让手冢陷入了无止境地自责里，多少次，他想就这样去见他，但他留给自己最后的话里，却不要自己擅自去找他。龙马，你真的太残忍。

“手冢，小不点不希望看到你这样。”寒暄一番后，龙雅说。他看着坐在沙发对面的手冢，胡子拉碴，目光也全然没了神采。其实，接到手冢母亲电话时，他并不想来，毕竟对手冢，他们全家都多少有些膈应，虽然知道小不点的死不是他的错，但是总忍不住有些埋怨。  
但他，已经是全家唯一一个还能说话的人，自从小不点走了后，家里一片死寂。

龙马给手冢的留言龙雅有听过，既然是弟弟真心爱的人，他不希望手冢真的就从此一蹶不振。可是要他说多少劝慰的话，他却也说不太来。  
龙雅看着手冢身边放着手机，他的妈妈说，龙马最后给他的留言，他每天都会听上好几遍。龙雅叹了口气，其实，龙马的手机里还有一条发给德川，和一条打好，却没有发出的短信。发给德川的很简单，“不要追究，自己好好过下去。”而另外一条未发出的短信，收信人，则是自己。但不知道是没时间，还是为什么，他没有发出去。不过内容，自己已经从警方那里看到，“照顾好爸妈，哥，照顾好自己。”  
德川对自己说，他没有发出去，是不知道对方会不会马上离开现场，怕自己看到短信后立即赶过去，会受到株连。

“伯父伯母怎么样了？”手冢问，自从越前出事后，他还没见过他的家人，就连越前的葬礼，他也是在医院里度过，为了怕他受到更多的刺激，那些日子，他根本出不了病房，连病房里的电视都给他撤掉了。

“哎……”龙雅叹了一口气。爸爸南次郎是这个世界上最坚强的人，他曾经说过，没有人离了谁就过不下去，然后对于南次郎而言，龙马显然不在这个“谁”的范畴。为了龙马，他能放弃自己的梦想，而龙马，几乎就是他生命的全部。曾经那个总是不正经的色老头，如今整日把自己关在房间里，谁和他说话也没有反应。是的，他的身体还活着，可灵魂却随着儿子死了。  
妈妈伦子虽然也崩溃痛苦，但是作为女人的她，却有着比男人更坚强的韧劲，不过她时常会说：“龙雅，这么多年，你也可以考虑安定下来了吧。”  
龙雅知道伦子的想法，希望他能结婚，生个孩子，这样大概可以让死寂一般的家再有点生气。


	76. Chapter 76

（七十六）

“是谁干的，破案了吗？”手冢问龙雅，越前突然死亡的新闻虽然被引起了巨大的震动，尤其是体育界和科学界，越前的导师和他先后死亡，引起了很多猜测，但是最终，都没有一条可靠的线索。而新闻，再大的热点，也逐渐被下一个热点所淹没。真相，也从未被揭开。

龙雅摇摇头，FBI介入调查了好一阵，但是后来也没了消息，甚至对是自杀或是谋杀都含糊其辞。不过所有人都知道，龙马绝对不可能自杀，而且种种迹象表明，他不仅是被谋杀的，而且他事先还有所察觉。  
不过虽然警方没有给出任何结论，但是南次郎一直没有放弃调查，直到……德川的到访。  
德川对南次郎说，他知道是谁干的，他一定会给龙马报仇，让南次郎不要再查下去，甚至说，龙马之所以提前知道自己会被杀，而没有逃跑，也是因为不想牵连家人。但究竟是谁，德川却没有说出来。  
“德川也许知道。”龙雅低着头。

“如果……如果当初我接到了他最后的那个电话。”手冢捂着额头，他这段时间无数次地去想这个问题。

其实这个问题龙雅也想过，甚至也恨过手冢，恨他让他的弟弟最后一个想说话的时候都没有人陪，恨他让弟弟就这样孤独地直面着死亡而去，恨他也许错过了弟弟唯一一个可能被救的机会。  
但是，他觉得自己没有资格恨手冢，他虽然觉得龙马的反应不像仅仅是因为导师去世，可也没有察觉龙马可能遭遇的危险。而后来，德川和他们说，龙马出事的时候，自己派去保护他的五个人中，有四个都被杀了，另外一个身负重伤，死前通知了美国分部和德川。但因为这些人都是情报人员的身份，而且又及时清理了现场，所以才没有被曝光。

“你们和他一起也无济于事，只不过一起送命而已。”这是德川的原话，德川看上去冷静得多，“龙马的车里有不少现金，他也把车里的GPS撤掉，但是他最终还是呆在屋里，就是希望不连累家人。” 那个人，追了龙马一辈子，龙马连理都未理过他，没想到，到最后，他似乎才是最了解龙马最终处境的人。

“没用的，手冢，别说你不在，就算你和他一起，也没用的，只不过多一具尸体而已。”见手冢颤抖得厉害，于是拍了拍他的背。  
“那也好啊……”手冢捂着脸，颤动地更厉害了，“那也好啊。”如果救不了龙马，那和他一起死，将他抱在怀里，陪着他度过最后的哪怕一秒，手冢也愿意，至少，好过现在。

“手冢，既然你不能陪他度过生命的最后，那你就像小不点希望的那样，连他的份一起活下去吧。还是，你觉得，他会希望这样，不死不活地活着吗？”龙雅抬起头。  
虽然安慰着手冢，但他实在很难受。龙马从小独立，可一直很受宠，这份宠爱不仅来自于家人，还有他的老师、前辈，朋友们。几乎所有认识他的人，都会不自觉地对他很好。而他，虽然很少直说，却也用他的方式回报着。但是，一想到龙马为了不连累他们，甚至放弃了逃跑，龙雅就很想回到过去，对龙马说：“走，哥哥陪你一起。”哪怕一起被杀，也可以让他不要独自面对已知的，无法逃脱的死亡恐惧。

龙雅从兜里拿出了两样东西，都用盒子装着，手冢一眼就认出了那是他送给越前的项链，还有——他们分手时，他留在圣地亚哥的戒指。“这是小不点握在手里的，我想，给你，也许最合适。”  
手冢接过来，捧着手心，曾经以为越前会把那个戒指扔掉，没想到他收了起来，一直在他身边。  
手冢打开戒指的盒子，里面是空的，手冢一愣，抬起头，看着龙雅。

“小不点戴在手上了，虽然FBI为了查案取了下来，但下葬前我还是给他戴了上去，毕竟，那是他所希望的。将小不点的生命一起活下去吧，手冢，你们都不该终结在这里。”龙雅虽然劝着手冢，可心里却在想，手冢还有将龙马的生命延续下去的动力，但家里的那个老头，又用什么去安慰他一天天枯竭的灵魂呢？

……

手冢终于算走出了阴霾，一年，整整一年，他的精神状态都不稳定，母亲一直陪着他。他又渐渐开始了工作，迹部怕他在洛杉矶呆着伤心，提出自己来洛杉矶，手冢在东京，但手冢拒绝了，洛杉矶是越前最熟悉的城市，又是他一直生活的地方，手冢希望生活在这里，这样有为越前生活着的感觉。

每年给加州理工大学的捐款还在继续着，加州理工大学将这笔捐款专门以手冢和越前的名义成立了奖学金和基金，算是对英年早逝的越前的纪念，也算是对手冢的宽慰。

这天，律师给他打来电话，问要不要修改遗嘱，手冢开始不太明白，后来才猛然想起，当年得知越前和自己分手的原因是无法再相信自己时，自己立了一份遗嘱，让越前成为自己的遗产继承人，还给他留了一封亲笔信，告诉他，自己是多么真切地爱着他。而如今，没有想到的是，越前竟然比自己先死了，而当初那份浸润着爱与恨的遗嘱，如今读的人，也只有手冢自己而已。

……

手冢拿着花走到公墓，他用重金向公墓主人买下了越前墓碑旁边的那一块墓地以及周围，建了一个小墓地。这次改遗嘱，除了将财产改为成立他和越前的基金，专门用于赞助网球比赛和捐助大学外，还安排了自己的后世和死后的墓地。龙马太霸道，不许自己擅自去找他，只有等，等以后可以陪他的时候再去陪他。只是不知道，自己会不会到时候看起来太老，招他嫌弃。

周围的基督教徒告诉他，死后在天堂，不用担心年龄的问题，也不用担心越前会转世投胎，他们都可以沐浴在上帝的爱下。  
手冢问他们，同性恋也可以吗？“嗯，是的。”加州不愧是左派大本营，宗教也与时俱进，同性恋都能在洛杉矶担任神职，自然也能去天堂。  
这让手冢有些心动，不过入教的话，爱主是第一位的，手冢觉得自己办不到，越前，越前才是他全部的爱，所以终究也和宗教插肩而过。但是那天堂的说法却很吸引他，他愿意相信，越前在等着自己。

越前的墓碑前有很多鲜花，除了亲人和朋友，还有不少球迷和他的学生。手冢将花放好，拿出了他写给越前的信。轻声地念了起来……  
“龙马，你还好吗？我现在不能再看着你了，你还好吗？……”  
……  
“龙马，我知道我犯了错，又怕你不肯真正原谅我，对你撒了慌，让你无法再相信我。我不知道如何再让你相信我，但是，有一点，我希望你能相信，如果你曾经对我有过一点爱，哪怕只是一点怜悯……”

手冢无法再念下去，他默默地坐在越前墓碑旁，手上拿着自己曾经立下的那份荒谬的遗嘱，连哽咽都发不出。他将手里曾经的遗嘱揉做一团，不，这不该是他写给龙马的。


	77. Chapter 77

（七十七）

手冢无法再念下去，他默默地坐在越前墓碑旁，手上拿着自己曾经立下的那份荒谬的遗嘱，连哽咽都发不出。他将手里曾经的遗嘱揉做一团，不，这不该是他写给龙马的。  
阳光照着鲜花和绿茵茵的草地，绚丽而灿烂，手冢捂着眼睛，和越前过往的种种，如同幻灯片一般在脑内盘旋——

“越前，你为什么打网球，你的网球呢，属于你越前龙马的网球呢？”  
“那就打给你看。”

“十分钟，如果不能结束比赛你就要弃权，明白了吗？”  
“好，十分钟。”

“记住，能赢你的人只有我，不要输了。”  
“我是不会输的。”

“对你来说，有点难以理解吧？”  
“就是说，有可能的，是吧？”

“部长怎么来了？”  
“越前，这三个月，我陪你训练。”

“越前，来打一场。”  
“一天之中输两场，对部长也会是不小的打击呢。”  
“这种话等比完了再说吧。”

“不要大意地上吧，打一场好比赛。”  
“部长，你还差得远呢。”

“部长，你能还是喊我越前吗？”  
“为什么？”

龙马，我终于知道了为什么，却已经晚了。这么多年，你始终是当初的你，可我却不再是当初的我。但是，因为有你在，我总是能不断找到当初的感觉，我曾经以为，我今生最希望的，是和你在一起，拥有你，占有你。如今真正失去你后，我才发现，只要有你在这个世界上，看到你一如当初，那么执着，那么坚强，那么笑着对待挫折，那么从不言败，就已经足够。  
龙马，如果，如果活下去是你的愿望，那么就让我像当初的你我一样，活下去吧，连你的份一起。

……

很久，不知过了多久，他才发现旁边立了另外的一个人，抬起头看时，是——德川。

“这么巧。”手冢站起身。  
“我每天都会来。”德川没有看手冢，看着越前的墓碑，拿出手绢，把那一尘不染的墓碑又仔细擦拭了一遍。“不过今天大概是最后一次了。”  
“龙雅说你知道是谁杀了他。”手冢早就想找他，不过一直找不到。如今的自己，如果说还有什么特别强烈的愿望，就是替越前报仇。

“我会处理的。”德川依旧擦拭着墓碑，温柔地像是抚摸情人的脸庞。  
“告诉我，究竟是谁。”手冢握紧拳，到底是谁，要这样对他的龙马。  
“不是你能对付的人。”德川转过头，看着手冢，“你还是听龙马的话，好好活着就好。其他的，交给我吧。”说着，又看向墓碑，“毕竟，这是他希望的，是吧，龙马？”

“既然你不说，那我就自己查了。”手冢拉住德川继续抚摸越前墓碑的手，“一定是情报机构，是不是？”其实，并不算太难猜，越前在导师去世后就猜到自己是下一个目标，那么，绝对不会是普通的谋杀。而FBI在调查了很久以后，突然又什么结论都不给，撤离了调查，凶手几乎是呼之欲出。

“随便你。”德川将手扯出，看了手冢一眼，“小心点，别浪费了龙马的一片苦心。”

……

手冢再一次听到德川的消息，是迹部告诉他的。德川死了，和中情局的几个特工同归于尽，葬礼都是秘密进行。中情局损失了几个优秀的特工，而纵横日本和欧洲的德川家痛失了下一代家主，双方勉强扯平，没有再继续将恩怨持续下去。  
手冢听了，沉默了良久，说实话，他并没有太吃惊，他甚至羡慕德川，至少他，可以亲自为龙马报仇，可以现在就去见龙马。

相对于德川，手冢并没有什么黑白两道的特殊门道，迹部家虽然有，但这么危险的事，显然不可能牵连他人。  
而手冢能做的，也只能是将他和越前所有居住过的地方，都仔细搜查，调查一番。最终，在自己给越前的项链里发现一个非常小的附着物，就在锁的里面，那是自己当初定制的时候，并没有过的。  
龙雅曾经说过，这项链和戒指，都是龙马去世之前戴着的，但他戴着戒指，却握着这条项链。

再后来，手冢参观加州理工实验室的时候，碰到了那一年拉越前参加橄榄收获节的Dr. Spiropulu，他不敢贸然问，毕竟不是太了解的人。不过他问了安德森教授，多年的相交，希望自己没有相信错人。安德森教授虽然不太肯定，但是对手冢说，如果没猜错，应该是超导量子做成的硬盘。但只有在特殊的量子计算机系统上才能知道。

没有办法贸然去试，不过接下来几年，手冢一直捐助各个大学的物理系，其中包括不少量子计算机，他自己也多少懂了一些。因为越前和拉斐尔教授的去世，物理系接待手冢的变为了Dr. Spiropulu。终于，有一日，他觉得自己能信任Dr. Spiropulu时，才将一直戴着的项链交给了她。

对拉斐尔教授和越前的死，Dr. Spiropulu早就有怀疑，于是，两人异常谨慎中，终于看到了储存在硬盘中的资料。  
那是一篇由拉斐尔教授和越前联合署名的论文，是关于量子链的，不仅将他们之前全新的量子动力学补充完善，还由此发布了根据此理论而合成的新的量子材料。硬盘中的其他资料，则是对于新材料实验过程中所作失败及成功的数据。这不仅是以前的量子超导体，更是可以兼顾耐宇宙中超高温和超低温，并且能被做成体积小，根据植入的芯片而形态多变的智能机器人的最佳材料。  
不言而喻，这材料在医疗，航天，军事上都有超越时代的意义。

手冢和Dr. Spiropulu看着屏幕，长叹了口气，他的龙马和拉斐尔教授，就是因为这个，被杀的吗？  
虽然不知道中情局具体为什么要杀掉他们，但是大体能猜到原因，应该是不想他们发表论文，将此材料只作为国家军事用途。所以龙马，这一切，是被你和教授看得比生命更重要吗？那你能否告诉我，如今，我该怎么办？

手冢抬起头，不由又想起了和越前的一场场球，答案，还用问吗？龙马，既然这是你宁死也不屈的追求和决心，那就让我，来替你完成你最后一次论文发表吧。哪怕为此送命，也没有关系。

再后来，网络上突然大规模地同时出现了一篇由拉斐尔教授和越前博士发表的论文，以及新材料的全部资料。

科学界重新起了波澜，不仅是学术，更是对于科学家的追思，和对政治谋杀的愤怒。。  
拉斐尔教授的家人和越前的家人，都对中情局提出了诉讼，诉讼的结果当然是无疾而终。  
不过出乎手冢意料的，中情局倒是放过了自己，大概是已经被公开的事，就再没有继续追杀的必要，更何况，当初参与下指令和执行的特工，都和德川一起，同归于尽了，剩下的，很多当初也并不赞同这个计划。  
当然，这一切，也逐渐平息。毕竟这样的事，以前不是完全没有，以后也不会消失殆尽。

诺贝尔奖是只颁给在世的科学家的，虽然有不少呼吁，呼吁能破一次例，给两位为了科学而失去生命的科学家，不过这个传统，最终还是没有被打破。虽然遗憾，但是手冢并不在意，他相信越前也是，因为他最想做的事，已经实现。就好像他的网球，享受比赛，战胜对手远远比赢得奖杯更重要。

手冢坐在办公室里，想起以前，想起曾经的每一年，和自己一起走在橄榄树下的越前，给自己讲着物理的越前，那眼里闪耀着和赛场上一样光芒的越前。手冢握住胸前的项链，龙马，龙马……


	78. Chapter 78

（尾声）

五十年后

手冢躺在病床上，他的健康如今是一天不如一天了，不过他并不害怕。越前的父亲南次郎在越前去世后不到五年就病逝了。自己的父母和越前的母亲也早已不在，而过去的朋友，也都陆陆续续地死去，零落，每一次参加葬礼，手冢觉得都在期盼自己的到来。

手冢这几十年，功成名就，被称为二十一世纪最伟大的企业家和慈善家。在越前过世后，他没有爱人，没有情人，当然更没有小孩，但是接受过他资助的年轻人却数不胜数。不过让他稍微欣慰的是，他的传记里，永远都会有越前，他和越前的感情曾经是秘密的，后来虽然绯闻越传越盛，但却不被越前的家人完全接受，也不被越前的球迷祝福。而如今，人们再提起他们时，多是唏嘘和感动。

他手上一直带着戒指，他希望有一天，能牵着越前的手，在天父面前，告诉所有人，“是的，我愿意。”然后再看着他的龙马，抬起头，像他最后一次对自己笑那样，告诉自己，他也愿意。  
眼睛越来越模糊，意识也越来越远，护士和医生似乎也围着自己，手冢闭上眼，觉得自己似乎在无尽的黑暗中，周围看不到边际，却能感到。这似乎是一条长长的走廊，走廊的尽头，是无与伦比，却不灼人眼球的光亮，明亮，温暖。手冢睁开眼，觉得身体轻松了不少，他往那团光亮走去，那里似乎站着个人，那个无数次在他梦里，醒来却无法触摸的人。

手冢跑了起来，他这才发现自己不仅能跑，还跑得很快，身体变得和年轻时一样。不过，不知道是太久没跑，还是太紧张，感觉有一点点累，有一点点喘气。  
不知道跑了多久，终于抱住了那个人，那个让他梦萦魂牵了一辈子的人，抱住他，不让他再离开自己。不过喘息得厉害。

“这么点路就这样了？”怀里的人抬起头，琥珀色的眼望着自己，如同这光亮一样，温暖无比，不过他的唇角勾了勾，又露出让自己无比熟悉的嚣张笑容，“部长，你果然还差得远呢。”

（完）


End file.
